Wish Upon a Star
by anndoubleu
Summary: The Mall Rats were forced to abandon their home at the end of Season 5, but not their hope. Wish Upon A Star follows their quest in keeping the dream alive as they venture to a new home and further try to rebuild a world void of adults.
1. Wish Upon a Star

**Chapter 1: Wish Upon a Star**

Cloe turned over, the space beside her flat and cold. It had been months since their escape from the Techno Prison Camps. She and Ved, as well as Bray, Tai-San, and a few other "deleted" city dwellers has found this place, a little city on an island. Nevertheless, even though they were in paradise, Ved was unhappy. Getting up she went to find him.

She found him lying barebacked in the sand. She sat down beside him saying, "Another bad dream?"

Ved sat up on his elbows, "Don't you miss them Cloe? I mean the Mallrats?"

"All the time, even the kids," she replied. She used to hate babysitting the kids, but that did not stop her from missing them.

Ved grunted, "We should have gone back...found our way back...something!"

"Even if we could've Ved, that would not have been wise, Tai said Mega was still in charge."

Ved became silent, remembering how Mega had planned all along to rid of Ram, get Java, and take control of the city. After Ved found out the information he went to tell Ram, only he found himself zapped and deleted, at least he had been shipped to where Ram had sent Cloe.

Cloe wanted to do something she hated seeing him this way. She missed the old Ved, the sarcastic, stubborn, yet adorable Ved.

"It's Jay isn't it?" she asked.

"He was my brother Cloe, family. All I ever had after the virus was Jay and the Technos, in the end it was Jay who cared most, I was too stupid to realize it until it was too late."

"Don't give up hope Ved; I'm sure you'll see your brother again."

Ved glanced up at a shooting star. Deciding it could not hurt him to make a wish, he made one, too see Jay again.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, on a little boat packed with Mallrats, plus a couple of undecided Mallrats, Jay glanced up at the dark moonlit sky. Spotting a shooting star, he gave wishing a try.

"What'd you wish for?" a familiar voice behind him beckoned.

Jay turned around, surprised to see Ebony, amazed that she could tear herself away from Slade for five minutes.

"If you must know, I wished to see Ved again."

Ebony sighed and bent over the railing, staring at the reflection of the moon, "I'd give anything to see my sisters again, but...," she stopped, remembering that Ved may be alive. Choosing her words more wisely, she went on, "You know what? Their dying taught me a little something about family."

Jay shocked that Ebony was being so open, asked, "What's that?"

"It's too precious to waste, like life, especially when all you have is each other. So do me a favor Jay, do not give up hope on finding Ved. Sure he may have been a pain in the neck at times, but all you had was Ved, and he had you, you two were...are a family."

"I can't believe all that just came from you, it's even more precious than what Amber's being saying about how we have to be open to the fact that the 'deleted' are dead, so for what it's worth, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Ebony snorted. And she meant it, nobody needed to know she was soft on the inside.

The two of them stood there on deck in silence. Then Jay had to ask, "What did you wish for?"

"That we'd really reach that little city island in the morning, I think my sea-sickness is a little more than I bargained for."

Jay laughed, "When are you going to tell Slade the good news?"

Ebony smirked, "When are you going to tell Amber you're leaving her for Ruby?"

Jay smiled, he knew that meant a never, if she could help it. She would hide the truth until it was almost too big to conceal, like his growing affection for Ruby.

As Ebony left him, making her way back to Slade, Jay took a final look at the horizon, praying that the island in the distance would bring him happiness. He had been far too unhappy for far too long.


	2. Reunited

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

Jay had remained awake all night watching, waiting for the boat to reach the island. He couldn't explain the force of eagerness, the longing, more than the "sea" sick Ebony to reach land.

"Amber wake-up, we're going to drop anchor here in a minute."

The blonde opened her eyes a wink and immediately shut them again slipping back into slumber.

"I don't even know why I bother," he thought, thinking he'd be better off with Ruby; it's what he wanted anyways. Amber just didn't light his fire anymore.

"I do, you have a heart," Ebony said squeezing past him, determined to be the first off the boat.

"Don't start Ebony," he rolled his eyes and vigorously rubbed at the back of his neck.

He squinted to see if the two figures on the beach were of human or tree form. As they got closer he nearly fainted.

"I don't believe my eyes," his jaw dropped.

* * *

Ved and Cloe stood firm on the beach, weapons in hand. Not that they were much, just a stick and Ved's laser. But they were prepared nonetheless. No boats had come their way in awhile, and they feared that it could be the Technos. Taisan and Bray were inside, prepared to serve as back-up if that was the case.

But Ved wasn't prepared for the weakness that over swept him as the boat was anchored and he recognized the passengers, one in particular. A tall blonde, in a black muscle shirt, army cargo pants, and a red T on his forehead.

Barely audible, Ved whispered, "Jay?"

"Say something to him, and get out of the way!" Ebony shoved Jay aside and got down on all fours to kiss the sandy beach.

Jay cleared his throat, "Little brother…" he paused, not sure of what to say. Ved appeared older, taller, and his hair was longer, and fluffy. Just as Jay remembered it when they were children.

Ved didn't have anything to say to his brother, just a simple gesture, an embrace. He had wished this only hours ago, and his wish had come true. There was nothing left to do, but show that he truly loved his brother.

Jay didn't pull away from his brother either; he hugged him, trying to fight back tears. He couldn't believe his hope, a simple wish, had lead him to the greatest day of his life post-virus.

Brothers, family reunited stood hugging each other in the sand amongst their friends, with nothing to say, but, "I love you."


	3. Inside Out

**Chapter 3: Inside Out **

Jay was thrilled to have his brother back, and the island was beautiful. Jay's heart was finally pulling back together, but there was another sadness he was battling.

"Jay are you even listening to me?" Amber asked.

She had been talking non stop about Bray and his wishes to be involved in Baby Bray's life. Jay was listening at first, but after awhile tuned Amber out. He was thinking of being alone with Ruby.

"Oh my God you weren't even listening!" Amber exploded.

"I was too listening…the conversation just got dull," he said bluntly, "Amber, Bray is Bray junior's father. Did you expect for him not to want to share in his son's upbringing?"

"No Jay, you are his father now, he doesn't need Bray!"

Frustrated Jay sat up, "Yes he does."

"You're siding with him….Jay?" Amber watched as he climbed out of bed.

"Yes," he looked back at her only for a second, "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

Ebony was thrilled to no longer be battling morning sickness, but she felt crummy still. How was she going to even live this one down? The tribe would ridicule her; she could even picture Slade ridiculing her. She said she hated kids, now she was going to have one. 

Looking up from where she sat on the beach she spotted Lottie. She was guessing the little girl spotted her because she froze.

"Get over here kid!" Ebony shouted in her direction.

"I didn't take it…I swear!" Lottie shrieked and ran in the opposite direction.

Ebony sighed; she hadn't meant to frighten the little girl.

"Are you sure you are ready to have kids….I mean….you certainly have a way with them," Jay snickered.

He had been walking and spotted her alone. He figured she was doing some searching inside as well.

"Shut up…are you sure you're ready to be Amber's shadow?" she counterattacked.

"No I'm not ready to be anything she wants me to be, that includes the role of father…I just…I don't know how to break up with her."

"Well you certainly knew how to break up with me…" she snorted.

"Actually it was you who broke up with me, remember?" he asked recalling the memory of her breaking up with him.

"Okay, fine…well how'd you break up with Trudy? That was easy wasn't it, give old Eagle a taste of her own medicine," Ebony said smirking.

Jay shook his head, "You will never change."

"Well nobody ever said a tigress could change her stripes overnight."

Jay laughed, "So what are you going to do…you know about your condition?"

"What are you going to do about yours?"

"Why do we even bother talking, we never get anywhere," he sighed.

"Because you need me to keep your secret, and I need you to keep mines," Ebony said smirking.

She stood up and walked off leaving Jay to think about the predicament he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Ruby loved Jay. He was open with her and not some mysterious jerk like Slade had been. 

"So who is he?" Cloe asked. She had been trying to get to know all the new Mallrats.

Ruby looked away from the water lapping at the shores, "I beg your pardon?"

"You're walking on the clouds girly, who is the lucky guy?"

Ruby didn't know if she should open up to Cloe, but she figured it was harmless, "Jay. He and I have been secretly seeing one another; he doesn't know how to break things off with Amber."

Cloe shrieked with joy, "I knew it!"

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Ruby looked at her, a startled expression on her face.

Cloe shook her head no, "It is not my place."

* * *

From the inside out Jay was a mess. His facial hair had grown out making him appear older than he was, his hair was un-kept, and he felt sick. 

"I'm sorry; maybe I am overreacting…a bit much…" Amber found Jay on the beach.

"A bit?" he questioned.

"Okay, a lot…I just want Bray jr. to have a father that will be there with me, by my side. I can't raise him alone, and Bray well…he would be conflict between you and me."

"Amber if you want baby Bray to have a father you're going to have to let Bray in."

"Okay, are you sick, you aren't even making since…I'm talking about Bray still having feelings for me…him getting involved would be…."

Jay interrupted her, "Amber I can't be your son's father, it wouldn't be right."

"Why," Amber asked.

"Because I am in love…with Ruby."

He watched her run off, tears streaming from her eyes. Why had he listened to Ebony? It was déjà vu all over again. He had left Ebony for Amber, Trudy for Amber, and now he was leaving Amber for Ruby.

But this time he didn't feel confused about his feelings. He was certain he had made the right choice, he was just sad that Amber was hurting. He made a mental thought to thank Ebony then he went in search of Ruby. He was in love and he loved her from the inside out.


	4. Shocking News

**Chapter 4: Shocking News  
**

Slade didn't understand why Ebony was being so distant. She was freezing him out. They used to share everything with one another after a little egging, but now it was different. And she had just stormed out of their hut. Sighing he laid back down on his cot, "She'll be back," he tried to reassure himself.

* * *

Lately Ram had caught himself eyeing Trudy. She was beautiful, but in a jig saw puzzle sort of way; she was mystifying. Her face though she smiled at times held so much sorrow.

He told himself picturing the two of them together was ridiculous, but the more he thought about it, the more he enjoyed the thought. He wanted Trudy as his own.

A blur of red, black, and blonde flew past Ram, causing him to take his eyes off Trudy for a minute. He recognized the scent of vanilla almost instantaneously.

"Whoa, Ebony where is the fire, or is the fire finally dwindling down in your current relationship?" he teased.

"Don't start with me Ram!"

"Well I was only going to start off with a murderer joke today, but I've noticed you've put on a little weight so let's start with, good thing the ocean is nearby so you can swim with the rest of the killer whales."

Ebony wasn't in the mood for Ram's criticism. She was irritable and felt bloated, not to mention she needed or rather felt the need to stuff her face with food. A buffet was sounding very appetizing at the moment, even in her anger.

"I am giving you fair warning Ram, back off," she barked.

"Meow….you're no fun anymore," he said in a bored tone.

Ebony was grateful when Taisan came outside. Around her Ram clammed up.

She took her cue to exit while Ram was distracted. That's when she literally ran into Trudy.

Snapping she said, "Why don't you watch where you are going?"

Trudy picked herself up off the ground, "You ran into me, Ebony!"

"Whatever look just stay out of my way, okay?"

"We are on an island Ebony, I'm sure it's big enough for the both of us!" Trudy retorted.

Ebony almost mistook Trudy's sentence for a fat joke. She felt self conscious. She knew she was gaining weight and wouldn't be able to hide her condition any longer, but it was like everyone was pointing it out before she could accept the fact that there was a life inside of her.

Rolling her eyes she shoved Trudy to the side and begin heading back the way she had come.

* * *

Ram who had witnessed Ebony yelling at Trudy ran to confront Ebony. He shoved her how she had shoved Trudy and put a hand around her neck, "I'm tired of you always picking on someone Ebony, it's time you finally paid for all your sins."

Trudy shrieked, "Ram stop it, it was just a misunderstanding," she cried.

Hearing the commotion outside Jay and Ved came running out of nowhere in time to see Ebony pulling herself away from Ram's grasp and falling backwards hitting her head up against the porch.

Jay bent over horrified and checked for a pulse, "What is wrong with you Ram?"

"She attacked Trudy, besides who cares if she dies, she's taken life before, it's time her own was taken."

"I care," two voices said at once.

Slade pushed his way to where Ebony was lying still, "why would you care?" he asked Jay, checking for a pulse as well. He was relieved there was one.

By this time the whole tribe had surrounded them. Jay hesitated, he didn't want to be the one to tell the tribe Ebony was pregnant, but the life of her child depended on it.

"I care because she's carrying life inside her…" he sighed, "let's move her inside."

There was a round of gasps as everyone stared at the unconscious Ebony.

Slade coming out of his shock took orders from Taisan on how to lift Ebony without causing more harm to her. He suddenly understood why she had been acting the way she had. She was pregnant.

* * *

Ram felt like a fool after Trudy had explained things to him further. And he felt like a jerk knowing he could have killed two lives today had his strangling succeeded in killing Ebony.

"Why'd you get so protective of me anyways?" Trudy asked

Ram lifted his head out of his hands, "I don't know...I guess...I care about you."

He had said it, finally. He cared about Trudy.

Trudy's face brightened and she smiled a real smile, then she grabbed Ram's face pulling it to hers. She kissed him with passion and said, "I thought you'd never stop beating around the bush."


	5. Apologies and Acceptances

**Chapter 5: Apologies and acceptances **

Lex had been hiding. He didn't realize it, but he had. Every time he seen Taisan he tripped out. He went out of his way to avoid her. He needed time to react; No, not to react, but to think about how he needed to react.

"You can't hide from he forever you know?" Cloe said bringing him a plate of food onto the porch.

"I'm not hiding," he grumbled taking the plate.

"What do you call it?" she asked.

Lex couldn't answer her, "Okay so maybe I am hiding, but it's not because I want to."

Cloe smiled, "She loves you Lex. She always knew you were the type to find something in between to pacify your needs and she's okay with that, because she loves you. You should talk to her, and stop hiding."

Lex knew Cloe was talking about him being with Siva in Taisan's absence. He smirked at her, "When did you become so wise anyways?"

Cloe shrugged, "I am not a little girl anymore."

* * *

"Tai, don't worry about it. He'll come around, you'll see," Bray tried to reassure Taisan. 

She shrugged off Bray's comforting hand, "Like Amber's coming around to you?" she snapped then became calm again, "I'm sorry. It's just, well he's my husband and I betrayed his trust. I expected that from him, but what's my excuse?"

"Mega re-programmed you. That's your excuse."

"But my feelings for Josh were real, as was Lex's for Siva. We both shared beds with different people during our marriage, neither of us remaining faithful, and now those people are dead. We can't just jump back on the bandwagon, not after other hearts were involved. But I love Lex and want him to give us another try."

"And he will, so stop worrying," Bray said leaving her alone to watch Cloe and Lex on the porch.

Taisan sighed when he was gone, "I'll try."

* * *

Gel had found Lex scraping his plate clean and washing it. She hadn't seen Taisan lurking just outside the kitchen, neither did Lex. 

Gel said in a very girly voice, "Lex there you are, I was looking for you."

"What for Gel," Lex tried not to show his distaste through his voice.

"In case you have forgotten you're my boyfriend, silly."

Lex sighed, "Gel would you get a grip on reality please? We were never nor will we ever be a couple."

Gel crossed her arms and pouted. When Lex continued to ignore her, she left and said, "You'll be sorry when some other guys snatches me up."

Taisan tried to stifle a laugh as she showed herself, "Wasn't that a little harsh?"

Lex turned from the sink to see his wife, "For her? No."

Taisan smiled, "Listen Lex, we've both been hiding from one another. I think it's time we had a talk."

"I know," he sat down at a kitchen chair.

Taisan sat across from him, "You weren't the only one who cheated."

"I know, Mega told me you two had a thing. He also told me where to find you, how else do you think we happened upon this island?"

Taisan didn't want to stray off of topic, "I loved him Lex. Even after I got my memory back and seen you again. My feelings for him were real."

"And I loved Siva," he admitted, "but when I saw you again, I got the urge to find you, no matter what."

"So what do we do about us?" Taisan asked after some silence passed between them. Her eyes were growing glossy from the tears she was withholding.

"We start over; take things slow, because I don't ever want to lose you again. I may have been unfaithful, but I love you Taisan." Lex reached across the table and grabbed his wife's hand.

Taisan squeezed back, "I love you too."

* * *

When no one was watching, Ram would sneak into Ebony's room and see how she was doing. He felt incredibly guilty. He would never really kill Ebony, he was just so angry. Ebony was as cold-hearted as he had been towards others in the past. He understood why, and knew he should cut her some slack, but she had killed Java. He grabbed her hand, before leaving, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Ebony had been awake the whole time Ram was there, but she wanted to hear what he had to say, so she remained eyes shut, body still. She accepted his apology too, but she owed him many. She owed the whole tribe a thousand apologies except maybe Gel, Sammy, and the babies. 

Sighing she tried to sit up but her head was pounding. And worse than her head hurting, her stomach and throat were killing her. She was starving and dehydrated. She was glad to see Slade when he came into the room, "Slade," she exclaimed in a dry whisper.

Slade was more than thrilled to see Ebony awake. He poured her a glass of water, "Welcome back sleeping beauty."

Ebony drank hastily, "I don't feel like a sleeping beauty, my body aches. How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half and you worried most us."

"Yeah right, everyone was probably praying I would die."

"True, but they also know you're only human and their perspectives also changed when they learned you were expecting."

Ebony grunted, "I am going to kill Jay," she said then thought about her aching stomach, "Is the baby okay?" she asked, real worry in her voice.

Slade was surprised at the worry written on her face and in her voice. She had once said she hated kids, now she was worried about her own unborn, "Taisan said she gave you some medicine that would feed the baby while you were unable to eat. Does your stomach hurt?"

"Like hell," she said.

"Good, that means we've got to get you some exercise and food."

"I don't know if I can walk," she started, but it was too late, Slade was at her side, helping her out of the bed and onto her feet.

He looked at Ebony as they walked around the room, "I have to ask, is it mines?"

Ebony was too weak to pull away from him and knock him unconscious, so instead she pinched him, "You're the only man I've been with in the past seven months, and I'm five months pregnant, you do the math."

Slade felt stupid asking her a question like that, but he needed to hear her say it was his child. He knew underneath a hard layer of skin, Ebony was warm and genuine underneath and would never cheat, but he liked being reassured.

He helped her back into bed and kissed her forehead, "I'm going to get Taisan, and you stay put."

Ebony snorted at his back as he left the room, "Where am I going to go?"

She grew nervous when a few moments later Ruby entered the room and not Slade or Taisan.

"Oh good you're awake, and alive," Ruby started off the conversation.

Ebony rolled her eyes, "We both know you wish I were dead."

"Well considering you pushed me in front of a moving truck, yeah."

"About that, I am sorry. I was desperate, you wouldn't let go of Slade, and I want him to myself, I'm a jealous girl."

"Was that a genuine apology?" Ruby asked.

"As genuine as it's going to get coming from me."

"Well then I guess I can't suffocate you, those had been my intentions at first, so apology accepted. But I'm not here to seek out an apology or confession now. I just wanted to thank you."

Ebony asked, "What for?"

"If you hadn't of stolen Slade, I might never have given any other man a chance. But Jay and I are happy."

Ebony didn't know what to say. She wasn't one for apologies or 'you're welcomes'. It was all new for her, so she said, "I'm glad…though I do have a bone to pick with your boyfriend."

Ruby laughed, "Glad the fiery Ebony is still in you otherwise things would just be too boring. I'm also glad the baby is okay," she said leaving Ebony alone.

* * *

After Taisan's diagnosis Ebony was both thrilled and frightened. She was thrilled because she was alive and her child was okay, but she was terrified because there was a living organism inside of her. She was going to have to learn to be a mother. 

"Slade, when I said I hated kids, I didn't mean it, but they really do bother me, so how do you expect me to raise one?"

"We should have thought of that five months ago," he smirked.

"This is all your fault," she pouted and ran a hand over her swollen abdomen.

Slade looked at her with shock, "My fault? You were the one calling all the shots as I remember it."

She threw a pillow at him, "I hope you are a better father than you are a liar!"

Recovering the pillow from off the floor he returned it to her and gripped her hand. He was just as frightened as she was, though she would never know it. He thought his worries were over with Ruby's confession that she was never pregnant, but Ebony was.

"Ebony, we'll be great parents, no worries," he was said trying to reassure them both.


	6. Fresh Starts

**Chapter 6: Fresh Starts  
**

Salene was still recovering from Pride's death. It had come as a shock to her, and just knowing that he was gone and never coming back damaged her heart. She had lost so much; she figured she wasn't cut out for love. Ryan and her son had both died, Pride too. Her life had to be destined for dark, lonely times that's why it bothered her to see couples like Lex and Taisan, and Bray and Amber beating around the bush about their reconciliation. She wanted them to hook up already, though Lex and Taisan were working at it, Amber and Bray needed advice. She smirked to herself when she seen Amber coming towards her, it would give her a chance to "preach" as she liked to call it.

"What's on your mind?" Amber joined her on the beach.

"I was just thinking about all we've lost and left behind."

"Pride?" Amber asked as if she could read Sal's mind.

"Not just Pride, but Ryan and my son too. And though I have high hopes that Mouse is alive she isn't here either."

"Well we did leave a lot behind. But we also gained a lot. The virus killed our parents, but taught us to be adults and face each new day no matter what. We survived the virus mark two, we left our home in fear, but we landed here in paradise. We have room to leave the pain behind Sal; it's time for a fresh start."

"Right, where is Bray Jr.?" Salene asked.

"I have decided to give Bray joint custody."

"What about you two? You were still madly in love with him before you finally moved on with Jay."

"I don't know…I don't think we could ever get back to the way things used to be."

Salene stood up, her moment had come to give advice, "You never know until you try."

* * *

Bray watched Ebony pick at her nails and study Baby Bray from his spot in the sand. The boy was playing with Brady; the two were giggling and speaking gibberish.

"You are scared aren't you?"

Ebony looked up at him oddly, "Excuse me?"

"Come on Ebony, I knew you pre-virus. I can read you like a book some days. Today I read fear."

"Stop it Bray, stop analyzing me, this isn't the time."

"I was scared too you know?" Bray went on ignoring her pleas for him to stop, "Amber's pregnancy was unexpected. We weren't prepared to be parents, but we're pulling it off."

"Good for you," Ebony clapped in a sarcastic manner, "Now you should pull off hooking up with her again so you can analyze her and leave me alone!"

Bray shook his head, "Same old Ebony," he sighed as she got up and walked off. She was the same old Ebony, even after receiving a bump on the head.

* * *

The island had once been a resort of some kind because the huts were built like hotel rooms. The house Bray, Cloe, Ved, and Taisan shared was the main building with thousands of tiki-type huts surrounding them, room numbers on doors, and there was a drained pool off to the far right side behind the main building.

Lottie sat playing with her doll outside Ebony and Slade's hut. She was telling her doll that maybe the pool would get full and they'd both learn to swim.

Ebony smiled at the child's ability to occupy herself with just a doll, but quickly turned on the mean, "You're in the way."

Lottie jumped up, "I didn't take anything I swear. Slade told me to stay here until he got back, honest."

"Whatever," Ebony sighed sitting next to the child who seemed to tense up. "Why do you run from me all the time, I'm not the big bad wolf you know?"

"The big bad wolf?" Lottie asked with curiosity written on her face.

"Oh wait a minute; you've never heard the story of the three little pigs?"

Lottie shook her head no.

Ebony sighed; the kids of today had never heard many of the fairytales and folktales the adults used to tell.

"If I tell you the story, do you promise not to run when it gets a little scary?"

"I don't run from you Ebony, it's just sometimes you give me gooserbumps cause' you get really scary."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she muttered under her breath and began telling Lottie about the Three Little Pigs.

* * *

Amber thought about exactly what Salene had said. She'd never know if the "fire" was still burning unless she gave bray another chance. She hadn't expected to go back to Bray, but Jay had dumped her, a blow she didn't see coming.

"There you two are, how's my baby boy?" she asked the baby, and sat down next to his father. Bray jr. and Brady were enjoying a light snack.

"He's such a happy child, you've done well raising him so far," Bray said to her.

"Well I wasn't alone, I had Trudy, and Salene, we all know she's the mother of the tribe."

Bray laughed, "Right."

Amber smiled at the silence between them, "We used have a lot to say to one another."

"That was before the Technos tore us apart."

"I thought you left me. I didn't know we were being invaded. Trudy found me and told me the truth. If Ebony hadn't of banned us from the city we might of had a fighting chance."

"Maybe, but think about all the people that were taken from the mall, Alice, KC, Taisan, May, and others. There was no way we could have known who would be taken and who wouldn't. They even had the Guardian."

Amber sat silently for a moment. "Bray I looked for you. I even made Jay look for you, when I saw deleted on that screen, my heart broke. I still loved you, even after that, I still love you now."

Her confession came as a shock to Bray. He hadn't expected the truth so soon. "I love you too."

"Can we start over fresh Bray?" Amber asked getting choked on the tears that were working their way to the surface.

"I thought you'd never ask," he stood up and walked a few feet away from her. He turned around and walked back to her, his arm outstretched, "Hi, I'm Bray."

Amber smiled, "Hello, I'm Amber, mother of your son."

They both laughed, each saying in unison, "It's nice to meet you."

Amber stood, "Well I feel silly."

"Don't," Bray said wiping at a few tears on her face. He went to kiss her cheek, but she turned her face so that their lips met. Soon they were caught in a fiery, passionate kiss.

They pulled apart as someone cleared their throat asking, "In front of the kids?"

"Cloe, we were…"

"Save it, no explanation needed. But if you two are done playing tonsil hockey, maybe you'd like to join the rest of the tribe for lunch?"

They gathered the kids together and went inside, Bray and Amber hand in hand.

* * *

Once Ebony was done telling Lottie a story she felt good about herself. She was able to sit down with a child and be nice, not getting annoyed. The only other child she had sat down with like that had been Mouse, and that was when Java had made her crazy by drugging her.

"That story was silly, who's ever heard of pigs building houses?" Lottie asked.

Ebony snickered, "Well haven't you seen Lex fixing up the huts around here?"

Lottie giggled, "Yeah, but the story was still silly."

"It was wasn't it, but it had a nice moral to it. Maybe you'll learn something from it."

"Thanks Ebony. I'm going for lunch are you coming?"

"In a minute," she watched the little girl skip off towards the main house, joining Sammy and Gel as they walked.

She thought to herself, "Who knows, maybe I will make a good mother after all."


	7. Lost and Found

**Chapter 7: Lost and Found  
**

May was bored with the island. There was nothing but sea in front of them, sand all around, and unknown jungle behind them.

"Tell me again why we can't explore the island?" She looked at Bray.

Bray groaned, "May none of us were supposed to land here, according to maps this place doesn't exist. We don't know what is out there."

"But there are hotel rooms. This was a resort of some kind; tell me tourists didn't have trips through the jungle."

"May, maybe Bray is right, we shouldn't explore. Just because this is a resort doesn't mean there aren't dangers about," Darryl said.

"Shut up you wimp…I don't care about you two, but tomorrow I'm exploring."

"I really wish you would think this through," Bray said.

May smirked, "Already have."

* * *

Ellie was happy with Jack. She loved the boy to death, but sometimes she wished he was more sure about what he wanted.

Since arriving on the island he had become distant in his thoughts, he wasn't sleeping, and she could barely get a kiss from him.

"Jack what is it?" she asked frustration in her voice. She stretched across their bed propping herself up on her elbows.

"What…huh?" Jack asked.

"What's on your mind?"

"No…nothing."

"Are you having technology withdrawals…is it me? You don't want to be together anymore do you?" she asked panicking.

Jack smiled at her, "El calm down…no, it's nothing of the sorts. I have my lap top, it's just ruined thanks to the brilliant Gel," he said shaking his head, "and I love you."

Ellie calmed down, "There's the Jack I know. Now what else is up there?" she reached out and knocked on his forehead.

"What you don't love me back?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I love you; now tell me what that genius brain of yours is working up…"

"El this island isn't supposed to exist. So why is there half a resort on it? Something doesn't add up. Tomorrow I'm going with May to explore."

"What?!" Ellie jumped up out of the bed.

"I'm going and that's final."

"But…you said yourself this island isn't supposed to exist…so why would you go exploring?"

"I said it's final Ellie."

"Fine, but where you go I go," she smirked, "and if you died, I die with you."

"Very Shakespeare," Jack pulled her onto his lap.

"And you're my fair Romeo," she kissed him sweetly.

Apart of her was afraid to go exploring, but she was attached to Jack.

* * *

"Here we are again…" Ebony rolled her eyes, meeting Jay on deck of the boat.

"What are you doing here Ebony?"

"What I can't come on the boat now, you've claimed it for yourself or something?"

Jay chuckled, "You're right, I'm getting a bit possessive, that's your department."

Ebony glared at him, raising a suspecting eyebrow, "Right, so what are you doing here?"

"I don't know…just looking out at the horizon…and setting up something for Ruby and I."

"It's weird…"

"What? Ruby and I?"

"Well there's that too, but no. It's just weird how we used to date and now we're dating one another's ex."

"Yeah I guess so, what else is on your mind though Ebony?"

"Why does there have to be something else on my mind?"

Jay looked at her amused, "I know you Ebony…"

"Alright, but these things don't come easily to me….I guess I just wanted to say….thank you."

"For?"

"Giving me my life back."

"I thought Slade did that."

"He helped. But I'm talking about you first ever hooking up with me. You gave me back hope for 'life'. You've saved my life more than once, and now you've saved the life of my unborn child."

"Well you're welcome."

Suddenly an argument draws their attention towards the Huts.

They see Gel and an apologetic Sammy.

"You…idiot!" Gel squealed.

"I…I...I'm sorry, it was an accident."

Gel screams, "you imbecile," and marches to her hut.

Jay and Ebony laugh, "I wonder when those two will hook up," Jay said.

Ebony snorted, "Are you kidding, when that happens, fish will fly."

"You want to shake on that?"

"No. Anyways, about you setting up something for Ruby…"

"See I knew there was something else…"

Ebony smirked, "You know me all too well. Now about this date with Ruby how long is it going to take?"

"A lifetime if I can help it."

"I mean tonight."

"Oh that, are you saying you want a double date."

"Not exactly, just the boat."

"Why don't we share it?"

"Fine, but don't think we're going to be all buddy buddy…this is not a double date," she made her way down the ramp.

Jay smiled as she went. She didn't know it, but everyone else sensed it, and knew that she was changing. She was becoming 'nice'. Jay shuttered at the thought of a sweet Ebony.

* * *

"Alice I swear, there are people on the other side of the island, I saw a boat."

"I don't care if you saw a boat, or an adult for that matter, we're not going that way."

KC grumbled, "We didn't' break out of that Techno Prison Camp to still be prisoners on this island. A boat could mean getting off the island, going back to the city, finding the Mallrats. We're lucky the Technos didn't try and bring back the holocaust, I say we go to where people are."

"Shh…" Alice held up her hand.

They were still in dangerous territory. The Technos weren't far behind them, not to mention the loony Guardian.

"Al…"

She put a hand over the younger boy's mouth. Motioning with her finger towards ruffling in the foliage to the right of them, she got KC to shut up.

* * *

"I think I just got bitten," Ellie smacked at her neck.

They had been traveling for half and hour, she was sticky with sweat and bugs were beginning to buzz around them.

Jack rolled his eyes, "El, a little quiet would be nice, please."

"Well excuse me!" She snapped back.

"You wanted to…"

May had had enough of their quarreling.

"Clam it! You're both giving me a headache."

"Sorry," Ellie muttered. Jack put a finger to his lips, pointing to foot prints.

May bent over them, studying the sets and feeling them. "They're fresh."

"How would you know?" Ellie almost laughed.

"Pride taught me."

"Well if there are humans, then we know what we're looking for now, right?" Ellie questioned.

"Ellie would you shut up please!" May pleaded, she had heard a noise to the left of them, and now her fear was kicking in.

* * *

"Ellie?" Alice questioned. Was it possible the Mallrats were on the island?

She peeked her head from her hiding spot, she spotted her sister. She stood frozen in her tracks, but KC moved.

"Guys, boy am I glad to see you, Alice has been driving me insane!"

Jack was startled at the boy's appearance. He could easily be mistaken for a savage, his clothes torn, skin dirty, and hair matted.

"KC?" he asked.

"Yeah, and Alice too."

Ellie stopped glaring at May, "Al…Alice?"

"Yeah it's me little sis," Alice finally moved and hugged her sister tight.

"I…I thought you were dead," Ellie cried.

"Oh you know death is too good for me…"

"Certainly sure of that," Jack smirked.

Alice turned her nose up at him in banter, "I see you couldn't shake the geek."

"What can I say; he put a spell on me."

May rolled her eyes, "I'm all for lost and found reunions, but we're on a mission here."

"So are we," KC said, "We're trying to get off this island."

"What? Why?" May questioned. She was just beginning to get excited about exploring.

"Because there are Technos still out for power and chaos in the direction we came from," Alice pointed.

"Well I ain't getting back on that boat, so they'll just have to be prepared to give up on that charade."

"Told ya I seen a boat," KC smirked at Alice.

"I don't care who was right or wrong, we're sitting ducks here." Alice shouted.

"Let's get back to the resort then, Bray was right," May groaned.

"Bray? He's alive then, I thought he'd been killed…" Alice looked puzzled.

"We did too…look we have so much to fill you in on, as do you and KC have so much to tell us," Ellie smiled, "and we must warn you, a few of the Mallrats are shacking up with ex-Technos."

Alice shook her head, "I do detest the power of love."


	8. What Now?

**Chapter 8: What Now?**

Lex was outraged. Turning to Ram he shouted, "You knew there were Technos here!"

Alice had told the tribe everything about her and KC's ordeal with The Technos. Now they were deliberating.

"Mega obviously left me in the dark, but that's not news," Ram rolled his eyes. "But if you want to point fingers Lexy boy, it was you who lead us here."

"He does have a good point," Amber pointed out to Lex.

Lex grew silent, but the room grew louder.

"Alright, one at a time," Bray rubbed at his temples.

"So what do we do? Do we get back on the boat and float to some other island? What?" Gel asked.

"Why not?" Cloe asked.

May slumped on the porch, "For one, we can't all fit on the boat and two, some of us can't stand to be afloat, and we don't know which islands are inhabited."

Bray held up a hand to silence everyone once more, "May's right, the boat isn't big enough, and Ebony is going to be immobile soon. We're going to have to plan a takeover."

"Say we do that. What happens when we capture them? Do we keep them in cages and what happens when other Technos come to drop off another load?" Trudy asked; worry written clear in her expression.

Ved looked at Jay, who in turn, looked at Ram.

"Why don't we ask Taisan? She was extremely close to Mega."

"Hey watch it," Lex warned.

"It's okay Lex," Tai rested a hand on the man's arm, "He's right. But Mega wasn't as 'in charge' as he thought he was. There are a group of Technos out there that were doing things their way, helping the virts."

"Great!" Cloe exclaimed.

Ebony was getting bored with the small talk. "What about planes? You stupid Technos came in on planes, running people's lives. Couldn't we just hop on one and find a nice little patch of Utopia?"

Ram snorted, "Sure Ebony, and we could all jump in our magic time machine and change the virus from ever happening."

"Well Ram, what do you propose?" She snapped back at him.

Slade squeezed her shoulders to clam her. He was remaining silent on the issue, but taking mental notes.

"It's like Bray said," Ram shrugged, "We take them over."

"This is going no where," Amber sighed in frustration.

Slade finally cut into the conversation, "Even if we take them over, even with the help of these 'anti-Technos' Taisan has mentioned, we can't force them to join us, and we can't keep them in cages. Even more so, there would only be more of them out there."

There was some more sighing from Bray, "He's right, but where do we go? And how are we getting there?"

Ram stood, Trudy with him, "We steal their boats."

"That solves what?" Salene asked.

"We can't stay here obviously, so we steal their boats and find somewhere else to go," Ram said firmly.

"If he says Paradise, can I kill him?" Ruby asked.

Ram smirked, "Not paradise, but a place we could stay and not worry about Technos. It's where the Technos first came from."

Jay cut in, "Ram are you talking about the place your father had built?"

"Precisely. I told the first batch of Technos, then that consisted of five of us, that the base was the safe haven my father had built, but that self-destructed once we left. This other place, it's the Utopia Ebony was speaking about."

"So you lied, so that if your little 'take over the world' plan failed, at least you'd always have some place to go. But I thought you said that it was in Australia."

"I said that to cover up it's true location, I am a mastermind after all."

"So, where is it?" Darryl asked excitedly.

"Hawaii. The trick is getting there. We surely can't sail all the way there," Ram stroked his chin.

"If we are going to get off this island, it had better be soon, I haven't planned on having a baby on an un-sterilized boat."

Everyone turned laughing and looked at the speaker. It was Ebony.

"I fear this Ebony," Alice laughed, "What happened to the other one?"

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Don't worry; she'll be back once her hormones are in order."

"So it's decided?" Trudy asked.

Taisan nodded, "We will work harder on a plan in the morning."

Everybody agreed. Going to their respective huts. No one noticed the stranger lurking about listening to their every word.


	9. The Guardian

**Chapter 9: The Guardian **

Jaffa had been following KC and Alice; he knew they were his only chance for survival.

He was having a hard time piecing reality from fantasy. His mind was always playing tricks on him, and with him not being all there he was reliant on others to sustain his life.

All he ever wanted was acceptance. He wanted to fit in and be noticed. Martin had given him that notoriety, the very day they stood up on the school desks chanting, "Power and Chaos".

But it got his brain all twisted. He couldn't find love let alone his place in the world. Not until the Technos put him on the same level as the virts. Being around other humans made him realize he was human as well.

Now after listening to The Mallrats bicker and fight, they set a plan into motion in his head.

The rusted, web-covered wheels began to turn once again and Jaffa's brilliance was returning.

"I'll be a stowaway, and these 'peace' addicts will have no choice, but to 'nurse' me back to health."

* * *

Salene tossed and turned all night. She kept having a nightmare about Ryan. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his face. But he wasn't himself. He had thinned out a bit and he bore the red T of the Techno upon his forehead.

She'd run towards him in the dream, but he'd zap her with the laser, laughing and saying, "I could never love a two-timing virt."

Then she'd wake up with a start, face wet with tears. She didn't understand it. How could she dream something so horrible? She had loved Ryan. Even through their trials, even with Pride sharing her bed, she dreamed of Ryan.

"Trudy, I just don't understand it," she could be seen telling the other woman, their feet in the cold, wet sand.

Trudy took a long hard look at her daughter splashing in the shallow aqua-blue water.

"I fear I'm not much help Sal, not unless you're feeling guilty that you stopped looking for Ryan and fell in love with Pride."

"But it's eerie, you know? Him as a Techno, if I didn't know any better, I would say Ryan's alive."

"You're starting to sound like Tai-San," Trudy smiled, "but Sal," she tried to be reassuring, "If Alice says the Guardian is alive and nabbed by Technos, it's possible anyone of his prisoners could be alive and with the Technos themselves."

"You're right. Maybe it is a guilt trip I'm on."

Trudy leaned over and hugged the woman, "If you have the dream again, we'll look further into it."

Salene laughed, "What are you, a shrink?"

"A friend with a open ear."

"Thanks Trude."

* * *

The Guardian knew if Trudy saw him, she'd kill him, Tai-San too, but not Salene. Sal was a different story. She would want him alive for questioning.

That is perhaps why he waited until she was alone to show himself.

Salene was deep in her thoughts when the Guardian collapsed at her feet.

"Oh my word!" She exclaimed, calling for help.

It was Bray who came running.

"Bray he just collapsed at my feet, like he fell out the sky, who is it?" she asked as he lifted the dirty man off his face and onto his back.

They both took five steps backwards. "It can' be..."

Bray looked at her, "Oh but it is."

"Perhaps there is some higher power who still answers prayers."

"You prayed for the Guardian to fall out the sky half-dead at your feet?" Ebony asked.

Neither Bray nor Salene had seen her appear.

"I'll explain later," Salene couldn't help but smile, "Right now we need to get him some water and clean clothes, and bandages," she examined his badly damaged left hand.

"She's gone cuckoo Bray, the man that took life away from her is lying before her feet, half-dead, and she wants to nurse him back to health."

Bray didn't know what to say," I don't understand either Ebs, but I'm going to do as she asks."

Ebony could not find her voice, but she did manage to say, "I'll send Slade to help. I think he's the only person who'd help, regardless of the man's sick, sadistic past."

Salene smiled, "Thank you Ebony."


	10. Waiting Out the Storm

**Chapter 10: Waiting Out the Storm**

A terrible storm had moved in unexpectedly to the island putting all plans to a halt. The Mallrats were bored and on edge with The Guardian around.

"I'm not comfortable knowing he's around," Lex said.

The Mallrats were gathered around in a Hut slightly larger than the others that they could only guess was at some point in time a recreation room. There were odd games strewn about, an air hockey table, and toys.

"Funny, us women used to say that about you Lex," Amber rolled her eyes.

Lex clamped his mouth shut quickly. He knew all too well they were right. He'd made a pass at all the women in the tribe, except for Lottie of course.

"I have to agree with Lex," Alice said, "This man is…well he's outright loony."

"But right now he's helpless and unconscious, and I'm going to do everything in my power to sustain his life," Salene said firmly. Her mind was made up.

Ebony scowled at her, "Yeah well just keep him away from me, otherwise all your hard work will go to waste. We all know I'm a little less forgiving." Ebony was of course speaking about when Jaffa had attempted to kill her.

"As many times as you were let back into this tribe, you think you would be," May scoffed.

"Who are you to be acting high and mighty, not that I'm taking Ebony's side, but I seem to recall you being an all around shady character not too long ago," Trudy broke in.

"Alright, enough!" Taisan interjected. She was tired of the fuss. "We'd all do right just to let Sal do what she is doing; besides we have other matters to fuss about."

"Exactly, like how do we get off this island when we're being flooded around a flood of mass bodies of water?" Ellie started.

The room grew quiet aside from the children playing. It had been raining non-stop for five days now. They had to bail water out of the boat twice already.

Shrill screams pierced the growing silence. They were those of Gel. Nobody had even noticed she was missing.

* * *

"That ghostly man is awake!" Lex found Gel in hysterics.

"Sammy, see if you can calm her down…" Jay suggested.

Salene pushed past the two men and into the room where Jaffa was sitting upright in the bed staring straight ahead and chanting some gibberish."

She spoke softly to him, coaxing him to lay back down, "You're fine…I'll get you some water."

Ebony, still befuddled at the woman's care for the Guardian said, "She always felt the need be the 'mother'."

Salene shooed every way, shutting the door in their faces. She was going to help this man in any way she could, her future depended on it. At least she hoped she'd benefit from nursing Jaffa back to good health.

* * *

During the reunion stage, Amber and Bray had decided to take things slowly, but things were moving at a snail's pace according to Amber.

"You look terrible," Taisan came into the kitchen.

"Do I? Gosh I hope it's not that evident," Amber panicked.

Tai laughed, "Relax, I was just thinking about your expression."

Amber sighed, "Oh good, I though maybe my whole heart was displayed on my face."

"Matters of the heart you say? Are things okay between you and Bray?"

"Oh things are fine…sure…but…"

"But you wish things were moving at a faster pace."

Amber smiled, "Are you a mind reader too, medicine woman?"

Taisan played into the joke, "No, that's what my crystal ball is for."

After a small laugh and silence, Taisan spoke still, "I know what you're going through, it's hard to get back to that place of ecstasy and joy that was once."

"Exactly! Am I wrong for loving with my every whim?"

"No, we just have to give it time, thought patience is running thing."

Amber pouted, "I know you're right, and I know we need to give it time, but I don't know how much longer my patience will hold. He doesn't even touch me hardly when we kiss, it's like I'm diseased."

"I have faith in you Amber. He's probably thinking you took things too fast to begin with and he wants to go about things right this time. Just…"

"Give it time, I know, I know."

Taisan smiled, "I have an idea. I think its time for one of our 'Mallrat' parties."

Amber beamed, "That's a great idea. Just make sure there's no paint or A.I. Zoot's around."

They both laughed and set in motion the plans for a party.


	11. The Party

**Chapter 11: Party**

Tai-san had managed to get almost everyone in the mood for a party. The rains had stopped and it just seemed like a party was needed.

Gel on the other hand was hard to reason with.

"Gel please," Jack was begging. They needed music for the party and she was the only air-head to grab any in the event of running for their lives.

"No, no, no, no, no, and no!" She shouted, "I'm not coming and neither is any of my music, and that's a shame cause I have darn good taste."

Alice cracked her knuckles, "Let me handle this."

Jack smiled at the fear that swept over Gel's face, "No Al, I got this. What if I promise you a dance with Lex?"

"He's a pig! No!"

Jack was losing his patience, "What do you want from us?"

"To be left alone!" she slammed the door in his face.

He grunted. Alice smirked, "You should of let me handle it."

Jack scowled at her then a light bulb went on in his head. "Shampoo, what if I get you shampoo?"

The door opened a crack, "Well why didn't you say so, here," Gel opened the door handing him her cd case.

He relished in his victory and headed back to the Rec room. It was time to get the party started.

* * *

The last thing May wanted was a party. She was more interested in getting off the island. She was no paradise flower; she was an alley cat, a city crawler. She missed cement and tar land. The closest she got to that on the island was a strip of corroding road that she didn't dare explore in fear of running into the Technos.

"You want something to drink?" Trader nudged her. He had noticed she was standing by herself off in a corner.

"Unless it's some real hard stuff, which it's not, no."

An awkward silence fell between them. Trader didn't know how to tell May that what went down between them was something special to him. It wasn't just some sleazy trade for him when it came to May. He had developed something for her. She was a plague suffocating his mind.

"You uh…want to hit the dance floor?" he asked.

May laughed, "You and me? No, I don't think so," she walked off leaving him alone.

"Love Jones," a voice helped him sober from the rejection.

"What?" he asked the voice. Turning to see her face, it was Amber.

"You're sick with love for her. I can see it in your eyes and demeanor," Amber smirked.

"Yeah. But some things have gone down between her and me, stuff I don't think she can overlook, and that I know I'm guilty of."

"You'll never know, unless you try…why don't you just tell her."

"Like I've said, we've had this on and off relationship. She wanted me at one point, but now she can't stand me. And why? Because I'm a sleazy trader. So of course using that four letter word with her is out of the question."

"I see…" Amber nodded. At least he admitted he was a sleazy trader and that he had some faults.

Amber looked around once more for Bray who had disappeared. A pang of sadness swept over her, but quickly faded. Maybe if he saw her dancing with Trader when he reappeared he'd pay her a bit of attention.

"How about a dance? Since my date has disappeared and May isn't interested. Let's show them both what they're missing out on."

Trader smiled, "It can't hurt," he extended an arm grabbing the one she was offering.

* * *

Bray sat alone underneath the stars thinking.

He loved Amber, he truly did, but something or rather someone had interfered with their love. Some things he couldn't overcome.

There was someone else who had stolen his heart while being with the Technos. It shouldn't have been there for her to steal. It should have been drenched in Amber's name, but it wasn't, and he let it get taken over by another woman.

What had been innocent flirting between captor and captive flourished into a dangerous relationship. It's why he was deported, shipped away. She had requested it in fear of him getting hurt.

He thought being back around the Mallrats and with Amber again, seeing her, seeing his son, and being far away from Kyra would be enough. That he could play house with Amber and things would be fine. But he found himself thinking of her every waking moment he was with Amber. It's the reason he requested Amber and he sleep in separate rooms.

"You're missing the party," Ebony sat next to him.

"You are too if you're out here. Besides I'm not in a partying mood, I've got a lot on my mind."

Ebony peered at him in the starlight, "I know you Bray, you've got a woman on your mind, and it ain't Amber, otherwise you'd be inside dancing with her instead of Trader. Who is she?"

"You're not going to take this and crush Amber's spirit are you?"

Ebony pretended to be wounded, "Ouch," she smirked. "Tonight I'm turning over a new leaf with you, no scheming. You mean a lot to me, and I just want to see you happy."

"What have you done to Ebony?" he looked at her in mock fright.

"She's hiding behind an enlarged abdomen, swollen feet, and love for something growing inside of her that she hasn't even met yet."

Bray chuckled, "I don't remember Amber being this different when she was pregnant."

"Well everybody's different, besides this transformation began before the pregnancy. But enough about me, who's this woman?"

"Her name is Kyra. We had a…fling…one all too dangerous. Kyra was a Techno."

"Sounds like Jay and I."

"You and him…whoa."

"Yeah. Amber managed to steal him away from me like she did you. She got a dose of her own medicine though, well maybe double dose seeing how Trudy had him for five minutes, now Ruby's got him. Is she going for a triple dose?" Ebony got excited.

"I don't know…I may never see Kyra again."

"So you stick it out with someone you don't love?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. I mean I do love Amber, but her name isn't written between the walls of my heart. She's just the mother of my child and the first woman I let toy with my heart next to you."

"What does your heart tell you now?" Ebony said after some silence.

"I don't know…Kyra stole it."

"Then you have your answer."

"I do?" he looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Your heart belongs to her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can't string Amber along any further, it's not fair to her or your son."

Bray was speechless. Ebony was so understanding, so kind. Had he never saw the real her because he never gave her a real chance? Had he been the cause of all her evil, scheming, and self-centered ways?

More silence fell between them, then Bray spoke, "What really brought you out here?"

"Intuition," she smirked, "that and the temptation."

"Temptation?" he questioned.

"Well it's not really a party with the Mallrats unless something goes wrong," she smirked.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…yet," she made her way to Slade as everyone filtered out of the boring little Rec room. They were attracted to the beautiful night sky, one they hadn't seen since the rains began.

Bray noticed Ebony winked at him as he gave her one last curious look. Amber then threw herself in his lap and made to kiss him when a water balloon hit her.

The culprit had been a very giggly Brady in Trudy's arms.

Bray laughed as Amber jumped up, "Clever. She's definitely got her father's sense of humor, come here," he began to chase after his niece who had managed to escape her mother's arms.

Ebony pitched a water balloon at him. Then suddenly there were water balloons flying everywhere, letting the good times begin.

He smiled at Ebony, "I knew you were up to something. Even got the youngsters involved."

Ebony returned the smile and went back to war with the others. She had found the balloons in the Rec room when they first cleaned it out. Three giant bags, unopened. Most of them were useless, but there just enough to fill and scheme to have a great time.

A great time most of them hadn't experienced since the virus hit.


	12. The Pirates

**Chapter 12: The Pirates**

Ebony was thinking. It was something she'd been doing a lot more lately rather than plotting.

"You're going to wear a hole in your brain," Slade joked sitting down beside her on the bed.

She was lying on her side; head propped up by her elbow, and lost in thought.

She sighed, "I'm not sure of that, but I do have a headache."

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"It's not that I'm thinking hard," she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, a hand draped across her abdomen, "I'm just reflecting on who I've been, what I've done, and who I've loved."

Slade could sense a really sensitive talk was coming, so he braced himself, praying for the right words to say when the floor was his.

"Love has been a difficult chapter in my life, I've fallen in love more times than one, but it never works out. I do admit, some of the 'love' was me looking out for number one, and the break-ups or rifts my fault, but was it all me?"

She stopped for a breath, "There have only been four people that ever really knew me, one is dead, and two broke my heart, and one of who is in this room, and I'm constantly pushing them away."

"You're not pushing me away Ebony."

"But aren't I? Whenever you get too close I shut you out."

"I won't let you push me away; I'm here for you, and our child."

"It won't be long before you're fed up with me. I'll push you away like I've done the others," she paused thinking of Siva. "I'm a difficult person Slade, I have baggage."

"I'm looking for baggage to go with mine. You're the most captivating woman I've met, and I think, no I know, you and I are good together. I get you Ebony," he placed a hand on her arm, "and you don't exactly know everything yet, but you get me. You are my counterpart, we are alive some, but opposite too. We, you and I, need that awkward balance. We'll rely on one another to get by."

Ebony looked at him, eyes glazed, "I've never admitted this to anyone before, but I need you by my side. Without you I'm lost."

Slade smirked, "Don't go changing your spots for me."

"No worries," she winked, her walls going up again, "so don't go asking me to marry you."

"I can't promise you I won't try to put a ring on your finger," he smirked, "but I promise I won't let you push me away."

Ebony's tears had sobered up before Slade had finished, but now a new expression was on her face. Her expression was a mix of shock, fear, and joy.

"What?" Slade panicked.

Ebony found a smile and shushed him, placing his hand on her stomach.

Slade smiled, "I think it's a sign, we're good together."

"I'll try and remember that during the delivery."

Slade didn't say anything. The delivery wasn't something he was looking forward to. He'd never admit it, but he was scared.

* * *

Bray had decided not to tell Amber about Kyra. It was too hard to break it to her gently. She however didn't take his distance as a warning sign, more like an attraction or welcome mat.

He knew he had to tell her soon, but first things were first, getting everyone off the island.

"Boat!" Sammy shouted. He was perched on the roof of the pool house.

"You'd better not be joking kid!" Ved barked at him.

Bray shielded the sun from his eyes, "That's no boat, that's a mini ship. Alert the others. We may be in for a battle."

"But they're not headed our way," Sammy said puzzled.

"I know, but we have to be cautious."

Sammy nodded and climbed down. He made haste in alerting everyone.

Ved looked at Bray, "Technos?"

Bray shook his head, "Not their style. Could be a harmless bunch, could be trouble."

"I'll make sure the kids and Ebony are secured then."

Bray was left alone. The boat wasn't headed their way indeed, but it was headed to the island. The side KC and Alice confirmed was Techno infested. But a big boat wasn't Techno style. They were probably looking for shelter and spotted the Techno camp before the resort.

* * *

A woman with bluish gray eyes and fair tanned skin led her band of pirates into the foliage of this new island.

"Alright Pirates, you know the drill, get the goods and get going," she shouted.

"Mikhail aren't you coming?" her younger sister asked.

Mikhail shook her head, "Migraine."

"Khail again?" There used to be days when you'd fight through anything," Lefty, a tall muscular pirate questioned her.

Mikhail rolled her eyes, "It's simple, the sooner you quit yapping the quicker I'll recover."

The group retreated. Mikhail watched them go relieved. The last thing she needed was for her tribe to figure out she was pregnant. There was no room for babies in their business.

She was their leader, she couldn't be tied down to a kid and raid Techno Prison camps, not that being a Pirate was promising at all. Khail just wasn't ready to be a mother again; the first time was too much of a nightmare.

She lay in a chair on deck and closed her eyes thinking about the last time she had become pregnant. She was fifteen and had fallen in love with her tutor. He was eighteen, and stuff happened. Their treacherous love ended with her finding out she was pregnant. The entire world abandoned her, except her nana.

Her grandmother had taken care of her and the child until the virus hit. When her nana died she ran home to her mother like a fool. It ended in her leaving a wailing new born in the arms of a nurse at the hospital. She had never looked back until today, and it hurt all over again.

"State your business," a voice snapped her out of her memories, "and we won't hurt you."

* * *

Bray had gotten worried. He didn't like the though of anyone else joining the island.

He, Lex, and Jay decided to track the boat and insure they weren't there to bring mayhem. But when they came across it, it was occupied by a sole person.

'You wouldn't hurt me," Mikhail batted her eyelashes at the boy with the raven black hair.

Lex stood his ground, "I wouldn't underestimate me."

Mikhail's smile faded. He didn't remember her. It had been quite a few years back, they were just kids, nine or ten, when they last were together.

"My name's Khail, and let's just say I'm here on business."

"What's your tribe?" Jay questioned.

"We're the Pirates, and unless you're Technos, you have nothing to worry about."

Bray laughed, 'Don't tell me you're their leader. What are you, like the sugar-plum pirates?"

As much as Mikhail wanted to laugh, she pretended to be miffed. Though her and her tribe were well groomed on account they were out at sea all the time. Occasionally, more now than ever, they stopped on Fleur Isle. She cursed many times over since shad had fallen for a man there.

"Don't you dare mock us!" she stood up.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lex asked.

"Don't underestimate me Lexy; you've felt my wrath before."

Lex looked a little confused. He'd never seen this girl before in his life, yet she knew him by name.

Bray got down to business, "Until we're certain you're not dangerous," he smirked, "you're going to have to come with us."

"Fine, but when my crew finds the boat empty, they'll come after me, "Mikhail made sure to sound intimidating," and you will suffer dearly."

* * *

"What do we do with her?" Tai-san questioned.

She had called a tribe meeting; infuriated that hey had come back with a prisoner.

"We wait to see if her sugar plum pirate crew comes to save her. We see their strengths and weaknesses, and then we see here to go from there," Jay offered.

"Surely you're not going to lock her up?" Trudy asked.

Amber answered for them all, "And treat her like an animal when she was brought here on innocent terms? No way!"

"Then she's not a prisoner?" Sammy asked.

"Absolutely not, but she's not allowed to leave the resort."

"Well don't talk about me like I'm not here," Mikhail entered the kitchen.

Sammy was in love. He noted how the rest of the tribe looked at her as well. The guys with admiration, the women with envy.

Mikhail's blue-gray eyes were dazzling and a threat. They accented her beautiful face, naturally tanned skin, and short, soft curls. She was also tall, and her outfit showed a great length of slender, perfect legs.

Trudy nudged Ram in the ribs, who instantly recovered. Mikhail laughed and found an empty seat next to a pregnant woman with a fierce stare.

Ebony tensed at the stranger sitting next to her, because Slade may as well have been drooling. "I'm not afraid to say anything to your face," Ebony glared at her, "and you'd be wise not to press any of my buttons."

"Hey, no need to get hostile, I didn't come here willingly," she glared at Lex, Bray, and Jay, "so…where's my cell?"

Tai-san spoke, "We're not going to lock you up…we're simply going to treat you like a guest."

"I'm confused…" Mikhail started to say at the sound of commotion outside. She could hear Lefty calling her name. Smirking she said, "I'll handle this," she stopped Trader and Jay in their tracks.

* * *

Lefty was leading the group. Mikhail was like a little sister to him, he'd do anything to protect her or anyone else of the tribe.

"Stand down crew, let that little girl go," Mikhail stepped onto the porch.

Lottie ran and hid behind Slade. "This is your crew?" Slade asked.

With the exception of one of the guy's roguish face, they weren't very intimidating and there were only five of them, Mikhail made six.

Mikhail laughed, "Have we proven to be harmful enough Bray?"

He replied, "Of course, not harmful at all. So why do you call yourselves the pirates?"

Lefty snapped, "That's none of your business!"

"It's okay Lefty, we have no secrets," Mikhail turned back to the Mallrats, "the name was more promising than the Robin Hoods. We raid Techno camps releasing what prisoners we can and taking the goods delivering them to where they're needed."

Rayne, her younger sister spoke, "The Technos no longer occupy that part of the island. They must have left in the storms."

"But we got the goods, it's on the boat, so let's go," Domino, a Pirate around Sammy's age said.

Mikhail spoke up again, "My crew and I thank you for this little misadventure, but we'd best be going, we have our own lives."

Lex stepped forward, "Wait. It's getting dark now; you can't possibly navigate with little sun."

Tai-san glared at him. She knew her husband, and she knew he'd never offer someone to stay unless he was interested.

"We'll take our chances; it doesn't look like we're welcome here. We're a bunch of strangers," Khail said.

"You and Rayne are no strangers, you came from a fine line of good Samaritans," Lex tried again, his memory coming back to him.

Mikhail stopped, "You remember?"

"How could I forget? Those are some of the most memorable times of my life. You tried to kill me!"

"We all know you had it coming am I right?" Rayne asked. She was only a year younger than Mikhail and Lex, sot hey were her memories too.

Lex smiled sheepishly, "I haven't changed a bit either since that summer."

Mikhail and Rayne laughed. Everyone else waiting to know the truth. "I suppose we could stay…the night, but we're going to get our boat," Mikhail declared.

When she and her little band of pirates left, everyone questioned Lex.

"They're my cousins by marriage. One summer I stayed with my uncle and his family, it was a blast, end of story. Besides, now we don't have to leave the island, the Technos are gone."

May spoke, "Great, now that's what I like to hear."

"We still need food…something not being naturally produced on this island," Cloe pointed out.

"She's right, we still need to find the necessary resources to live on," Amber said, "that's why it was a good idea for Lex to invite them to stay. They can help us with navigation and such."

"And maybe they can help us fix the boat…" Trader cleared his throat, "It was…um…damaged in the storms."

Everyone looked at him upset. Then slowly the crowd dispersed. They were disgusted with all the day's events and the news about the boat was the icing on the cake.


	13. There Must Be Something In The Water

**Chapter 13: There Must Be Something In The Water**

Mikhail, Rayne, and Lex recounted the summer of the wedding like it was yesterday. It was the first and last time they met, but it was the best summer ever.

They had all gone on holiday to Spain. Lex was in trouble only the trip could cure. His mom's only brother had suggested the trip because he felt Khail and Rayne could use his nephew's company, and Lex needed friends his age.

"He couldn't have been more wrong," Rayne wrinkled her nose trying to pay attention to the conversation, though it was hard to concentrate with Darryl sitting in good view. She found him oddly attractive.

Mikhail laughed, "We hated you. It was so much fun playing pranks on one another, especially when you went and fell in love with me that time we played house."

"I was a growing, hormonal boy and you have a pretty face," Lex smirked, "You're even more radiant now."

Mikhail blushed, "I should have put more bird poop on your sandwich!"

Tai-san was burning inside, but she wore her calm face as she eavesdropped within hearing range.

"What about me Lexy?" Rayne pouted giving her attention to the conversation once more.

"Well at least you don't look like a monkey anymore."

Rayne reached across her sister and socked him in the arm, "You still have a way with words."

Lex chuckled, "And you still hit like a baby."

"I think I'm going to turn in," Mikhail yawned.

"Already?" Rayne questioned, "Usually you're an insomniac."

"All those nights of sleeping finally caught up with me."

Lex stood, "I had better turn in too," he smirked, "the wife is probably getting worried, thinking I've decided to camp in your bed tonight."

"Never gonna happen, she's got nothing to worry about, besides, I have a significant other."

"Who said I wanted it to happen?"

"Please, you go after anything with a full chest, a pretty face, and a slender body."

Lex opened the door and slipped inside, speaking through the screen, "Except anyone who remotely looks like you Rayne."

Rayne glared at his back and then quickly caught up to her sister who was walking quickly across the sand to their ship. Something was up with Mikhail and she was going to sniff it out.

* * *

It's been three years, or four, I can't keep up anymore, but I recognize the signs. When are you going to tell lover boy?" 

Mikhail rolled her eyes at her younger sister, "Never. If I'm lucky I'll miscarry, then I won't feel obligated to accept his proposal if he ever decides to propose."

"Khail! I cannot believe you! Ryan is a good man."

Mikhail frowned. She loved Ryan, but she was afraid she'd be hurt again, like the last time, if she fully surrendered her heart to him.

"Rayne he has a wife somewhere. What if she comes back from the dead all of sudden and…" she was getting teary-eyed, "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm tired," she stopped, climbing onto the Pirates' deck. She had more than just Ryan and a pregnancy on her mind.

The boat was rightfully Lex's, left to him by his uncle. He had spent forever building it for his favorite nephew and had barely finished it before he died. She sought comfort in its elegance, but now that Lex was back she felt it in her heart to give it to him.

"Fine, we'll talk it about it tomorrow, good night," Rayne huffed. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking, she was thinking it too. How would they survive without it though?

* * *

Bray couldn't stand leading Amber on any longer than she could. 

"Amber?" he knocked on her bedroom door.

"She's not in there, I believe she took a walk with Trader," Trudy said coming down the hall, she had Bray Jr. balanced on her hip.

Bray relieved her of his son, "Trader?"

"Don't worry, she's giving him a few pointers, it's not a date."

Bray wished it was a date; it sure would make breaking up with her easier.

"I'm not worried, just thought she had better taste in friends."

"Well she's had to talk to someone Mr. antisocial."

Bray sighed, "Did she say something to you?"

"No," Trudy pursed her lips, "But we all can tell something's going on between you two, or should I say nothing at all."

"Alright, I get it," Bray sighed.

"Are you dumping her?"

"Good night Trudy, I'm not having this talk with you," he walked away.

* * *

Amber was walking alone up the beach when she spotted Bray on the porch, their son resting in his arms. 

She picked up her pace and sat beside them. Silence suffocated the night air except for the water lapping against the shoreline. Neither of them knew what to say to the other.

Amber tore her eyes away from the twinkling, night sky and finally broke the quiet, "What's her name?"

"Kyra. It wasn't anything serious too quickly. She was a Techno on the surface, but inside she had a warm heart, she was beautiful. I fell in love."

"And she felt the same?"

"Yes, that's why she had me deported. If any of the other Technos had found out I'd be a dead man."

Amber didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't be mad, she had moved on with Jay. She had acted on her feelings and had fallen in love not knowing whether or not Bray was alive.

"Amber I love you, I never meant to hurt you or lead you on. It's just my heart belongs to someone else."

Amber smiled through her tears, "When we re-introduced ourselves that kiss was heaven to me, but it wasn't what we used to be. That familiar spark was gone. I should have known we were just a dream."

He reached with hi free hand and wiped at a few stray tears with his thumb, "It wasn't always like that."

She nodded. She knew. "So this is where we say goodbye?"

"Not goodbye, Amber, We will always be friends, and we have a beautiful son that keeps the bond between us strong."

Amber's tears were uncontrollable by now. She stood speaking through sobs, "Well…I am going to let the sandman consume me, will you tuck in our little man?"

Bray nodded and watched her go with a heavy heart. He never wanted to see this day, never wanting to see her hurt, but he couldn't help who he loved.

* * *

It had been days, but Salene hadn't given up hope on the Guardian. She was determined to help him through his delirium. 

The Guardian was breaking out of his fever and slowly sanity was settling in on him. He could make sense of his past and where he was, but he didn't know who he was.

Sure he was Jaffa, the Guardian, a leader, but he lost himself in the madness. He didn't know how to be himself; to be the boy his mum raised.

Getting up out of his bed, he looked for the red-head who had been taking good care of him.

It was early morning, the sun had just begun to rise, but many of the tribe members were up and about, even a few of the Pirates.

Mikhail sat with Lex and his wife chatting away about Fleur Island when she spotted the Guardian through the screen.

She stood abruptly, "If he comes anywhere near me, I'll kill him!"

The Guardian cursed to himself, "Relax Mikhail, those days are behind us."

"Time doesn't heal all wounds Jaffa," she crossed her arms over her chest, "How did you survive the prison camps anyhow?"

Lex joined the conversation, "Dumb luck, no doubt," he turned to the Guardian, "The only reason you're still alive is because Salene has such a big heart, if I had my way you'd be floating out to sea with Zoot somewhere."

Salene, Jaffa thought, why would she take care of me? "I am not going to cause any trouble. I'm looking for her, for Salene."

Tai-san stood up, "Sal isn't awake yet."

"Tai, my lovely…" he stopped at a warning from Lex.

"Perhaps I'll wait by the sea shore, I can't go back to sleep, I've been sleep for far too long."

And he was right. The day his mum died, not of the virus, but of some obscene freak accident, or rather suicide was the day he fell into slumber.

He became an outcast. Nobody wanted to be friends with the circus freak whose own mother took her life. Not until Zoot came along and gave him a name and attention did he ever feel like he belonged.

* * *

Mikhail and Jaffa had history. He had degraded her once and made her feel lower than the scum of the earth while they were incarcerated together, and yet she had loved him, once. She couldn't stand to be around him, he made her nervous. 

"Tai-san, Lex, you're going to have to visit Fleur Isle for yourselves to know what I'm talking about, but now I must return there myself."

"Wait…" Tai-san admitted.

Mikhail sighed; she knew there was a catch to the woman's hospitality. "That would be?"

Tai-san nudged her husband who was watching the Guardian closely.

"Our boat was damaged in the storm. Aside from that, it's not big enough to get us off this island. We're going to die if we stay here," Lex smirked, adding, "Much from boredom rather than starvation."

"I'll see if Lefty can help you with your boat, but it won't be easy," Mikhail sighed, "As for transporting some of you to your new destination, the Mariana is rightfully yours Lex, your uncle built t for you."

Lex was speechless. As a child he had been fascinated with boats and cars. That was before he found out life was a harsh game to play.

"The Mariana?" He named it after you. I mean you were born somewhere in the Northern Mariana Islands are you certain it's mine?"

"Maybe he named it for it's beauty or expected us to share it, but it said in his last will that she was yours."

"Wow, I mean I don't know what to say. We could sure use it, but I'm no boatman just an alley cat, and you're putting it to good use."

"It's not the only ship the Pirates have Lex, we just like it because it's luxurious."

"How about we share it, Captain."

"Tai-san, I'm not sure what you did with the real Lex, but keep this one around."

Tai-san smiled, "There must be something in the water, a lot of us aren't acting ourselves," she pointed to the Guardian who was sitting in the sand staring at the morning sky."

Khail laughed, she liked Tai-san. It was the best judgment Lex ever made to pick such a spirited woman.


	14. Voyage to Fleur Isle

**Chapter 14: Voyage to Fleur Isle**

Salene had stopped dreaming since her dream of Ryan as a Techno. Or she thought so, but soon dreaming returned to her, although they were a bit hard to decipher. Like the one she was having now.

_"She was resting, lying in a hammock, an infant resting in her arms. There was another child, three or four playing in the sand with a man, but she could see none of their faces, and she was at complete peace. Something she hadn't felt since before the virus."_

The dream seemed decipherable enough, yet she didn't understand why she felt so at peace, or why she could see no one's face in the dreams.

Suddenly she was being reeled from dreamland into reality. Sleep had departed, and someone was standing over her.

"Good morning," came May's voice.

The other woman had come into the room to wake her friend, who seemed more at peace than usual.

"Morning it is, good, I'm not sure about. Is something wrong?" Sal asked alarmed.

"Other than you slept past the crack of dawn, your nutcase is awake," May said, "Yet he's as calm as still water, it's quite eerie."

Sal climbed out of bed, "He's out of bed?"

"Yes, come see for yourself," May left the little Hut.

Salene made haste and hurried out to the beach. Sure enough the Guardian sat in the sand watching the water lap at the shores of the beach.

"Jaffa?" she questioned.

He turned, smiling. He then stood, giving her a quick embrace before speaking.

All his ulterior motives had deteriorated. He would not use the Mallrats for his glory, or selfish, foolish pride. All because of the kindness of a woman with a heart of gold.

Salene startled, took a step back, but what he said next gave her hop instead of fear.

"Thank you."

* * *

Lefty, with much debate agreed to fix Trader's boat, but he needed many supplies. Luckily after searching the resort, the Mallrats scrounged enough to give the boat life again.

Next, came the debate of whether or not to make the journey to Ram's place or head to Fleur Isle.

Amber argued on behalf of Ebony as well as for her broken heart to make the journey to Fleur Isle. Everyone consented to the pleas only because Mikhail reminded them they needed another boat to transport them all and the resources to keep them alive. Thus they packed up their things and made the journey to the beautiful island of flowers, even the Guardian was permitted to journey along.

* * *

It was a three day journey that seemed nearly as long as their journey to the resort in their anxiety.

When they docked at the docks of Fleur Isle, none wee as thrilled and speechless as Salene for there standing among a throng of people in a makeshift market was her husband, Ryan.

Mikhail noted the two reactions between the blonde and redhead.

"You two know one another?"

Ryan found his voice, he was as stunned as Salene, "I told you I was married once?" He asked Mikhail to refresh her memory. When she nodded he continued, "This is my wife, Salene."

Mikhail suddenly felt overcome with nausea and excused herself. The nausea was from jealousy and fear as much as it was from morning sickness.

Ryan had told her of his wife, and that he loved her deeply, but that Mikhail was written across his heart. She couldn't' think of losing Ryan, not in her condition, and she wasn't just talking about the pregnancy. Ryan was deeply engraved upon her heart as well. Losing him, like she'd lost other loves would kill her.

Salene did not understand Ryan's awkwardness as she embraced him for the first time in a long time. She may as well have been hugging a limp noodle.

"I have dreamed of this day Ryan, and all you have to offer is a lousy silence?"

Ryan spoke softly, "I am thrilled to see you, all of you," he acknowledge the other Mallrats, frowning at the sight of the Guardian, "but we'd better talk, In private, preferably."

Salene nodded, "Later, right now there's much at hand to do."

Ryan sighed, "I'd rather get this out now."

"Salene, go, we'll manage," Trudy demanded.

Sal nodded and followed Ryan out of the busy place.

* * *

Ryan sat Salene down at the Fleur Café. It was mostly deserted, though some people remained eager to get a glimpse of the new comers.

After gathering his thoughts, Ryan look a breath and spoke, "You look well."

Salene wanted to reach across the table and slap him, "And you look, alive," she pulled her chair closer to him, "Don't beat around the bush. Whatever you have to tell me, say it."

"Sal, you can imagine I thought you were dead," he grimaced at the memory," and I would have made my way back to the Mallrats, but the Technos came along. To sum it all up, I figured you were dead, our child was dead, and that whatever didn't kill me could only make me stronger. So I put the past behind me, and moved on in life."

"I know what you are saying, I moved on as well. I searched and could not find you, so I begin life afresh. You're your memory was alive in my heart always."

"And yours in mines, but the point is I moved on. I gave my heart to someone new, and I won't leave her."

Salene was crushed. Everyone she had ever loved let her down in some way. Her heart was held together by flimsy tape, and every time the healing began, her heart would fall apart again.

"I guess we'll be the first couple in this strange, new world to be annulled, where's the press?" she joked.

Ryan heard her voice crack. "Sal I'm sorry things have to be this way, I never meant to hurt you, but you can't help who you love. Mikhail is special to me in every way, and I love her."

Salene stood up, "I completely and utterly understand."

Ryan was amazed at how strong she was holding herself together. There were no tears springing to her eyes. He reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled back.

"Don't, you'll just upset the matter. I'm glad we had this talk," she paused looking for more to say, "I hope we'll always be good friends."

"Eternally," Ryan smiled.

She returned his smile, it was a small gesture that did not completely reach her eyes, but it hadn't done so in awhile anyways, not since the last day she kissed Pride.

She wondered off aimlessly toward the direction in which she had come off the coast to find the other Mallrats. Oddly she wasn't full of sorrow; she was hurt, true, but unable to cry. She knew for certain one thing though, Ryan wasn't the man in her dream.

* * *

Mikhail had been hiding. She had no choice, she knew she couldn't face Ryan, especially now that his wife was back in his life.

"Hiding from someone?"

She tensed at the sound of his voice among the serenity of beautiful pink, violet, and white flowers.

She didn't want to hear what he had to say, fearing the worst of the conversation that was coming.

"Me? Hiding? You know I love these flowers, I just wanted you to get reacquainted with your friends."

"I would much rather spend time with you."

Mikhail turned around, "That's your family out there!" Your friends, how can you say that?"

He smiled, "Because I love you."

"Ryan…" she hesitated, but he interrupted her.

"No Mikhail, I know you've been hurt many times before, the impression of life and love you've been sold has left your heart guarded, but I love you. And I need to hear you say it to me, tell me you love me."

Mikhail could feel her tears forming in her eyes. As much as she wanted to say it she couldn't, she had been heartbroken too many times before Ryan. The first time she thought she could bounce back, the second time she fell in love, it ended in tragedy, and the third time it ended in betrayal. A fourth time and she'd swear her heart would never mend.

Ryan took her left hand in his and got down on one knee, "Mikhail, I'll surely die if you don't tell me you accept this proposal. Let me build my life with you. We'll be connected soul to soul. I promise I will never leave you, lest death do us part, I'll be by your side. All you have to do is say you love me as much as I love you."

Speechless, Mikhail let her tears flow. After a few moments of silence and reflection, she spoke, "I love you, like I've never loved before, I love you."

Ryan's whole face lit up as Mikhail pulled him off his poor knee and kissed him with love and glee. When they finally broke apart, Ryan pulled something from his pocket.

On a gold chain there was a bluish-pink pearl hanging? "I thought a ring was too hard to come by, and I know how much you love pearls. Iwent through five clams empty handed before I found this in the sixth, which was a tasty oyster instead. So Mikhail will you marry me?"

Her reply was a kiss. It was all that needed to be said before she came to her senses. "There's something we need to discuss."

"You've changed your mind?" he asked.

She playfully slapped at him, "No, we're going to be parents."

Ryan felt overcome with joy. He had been granted a second change at life in everything he'd failed in. He sopped her in his arms as a groom does his bide and kissed her before shouting, "I'm going to be a father!"

Mikhail laughed, before feeling overcome with nausea. "Yea big daddy, you might want to put me down before I upchuck on your head."

"Oh," he gently set her down on the ground, "Come on, I'm ready to tell our families the good news.


	15. Thunder

A month had passed since their arrival on Fleur Island, yet the Mallrats still remained. The island was everything they wanted and more. There was no need to continue to a place that seemed to be just a figment of Ram's imagination. They were glad to use Ebony's unstable condition as an excuse.

Ebony sat comfortably as she could in a chair. She was extremely hot; she missed not being able to see her own feet, and her back hurt. She felt big as a horse and was in extreme pain.

Mikhail sat across from her, sympathizing, yet she wasn't nearly as far along.

"I'm so over this pregnancy thing," Ebony rolled her jade green eyes. She was extremely emotional, self-conscious, insecure, and felt helpless, "I mean this is one job I'm just not cut out for."

Mikhail snorted, "All women are built for this, much to our despise."

Just then Ebony leaped out of her chair, as best as a woman of her condition could. A piercing pain had ripped through her abdomen.

"Are you alright?" Mikhail asked concerned. She and Ebony weren't exactly friends, but her big heart took over whatever differences befell their characters.

"I'm fine, the baby must have been sitting too close to my spine or something, whatever it was it wasn't the best feeling in the world. I'll just have a walk around."

"Don't you mean you'll have a waddle, like a walrus?" Ram commented. He had come out to inform the two that lunch was ready.

Ebony glared at him, "Don't start with me Ramsey," she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, "I can do bad things to you right now!"

Ram smirked, "Don't know why they sent me, but lunch is ready."

Ebony reached out and grabbed his arm, pain overtaking her.

Fear overtook Ram, and when he had gotten away he was shouting, "Ever heard of the phrase don't kill the messenger? Geez. I had bad legs; I don't need a bad arm now."

"She's in labor you idiot!" Mikhail stood, just as Amber came out of the small food place with two plates of food.

"Labor?" Amber sat down the plates and helped Ebony back into her chair, "How long?"

Ebony snatched her arm away from Amber, "Don't touch me."

"Don't be stupid, you need my help. Let's put our differences aside."

"What's going on?" Ryan questioned as he and Lex also came onto the scene.

"Ebony may be in labor. Lex fetch Slade, Ryan, do you think this time you can find some rubber bands?" a smile crossed her face.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "No problem, I have a rubber band ball."

"Ebony, how long?" Mikhail asked re-asked the question Amber just had.

"I don't know, two hours, two days, two weeks, what difference does it make? I'm pregnant!"

Mikhail and Amber shook their heads; Ebony had so much to learn.

"It's quite important actually," Mikhail sighed, grabbing Ram as he tried to mosey away, "Ram, we're going to need you to help carry her, when Slade gets here."

Ebony begin panicking, "How do you know this is the real deal?"

"We don't, but you're not helping much with the details," Amber spit, frustrated. She was glad to see Slade coming. Maybe he could ease her panic and they'd get some answers.

"How long has she been like this?" Slade questioned.

"Since yesterday, I just thought…hell I don't know what I thought," she said through clenched teeth.

Mikhail kept shaking her head, "We need to get her to the nurse's station inside the hotel. There are necessary supplies there, but it's not much."

Slade looked every bit as panicked and pale as both Ebony and Ram. But he helped carry her to the Fleur Hotel with careful ease.

* * *

An hour and a half later Ebony's pains were coming more frequent, her water had broken, and she was hysterical more over her ruined pants than the birthing itself.

"GET OVER IT, YOU'RE HAVING A KID," Trudy shouted.

Putting up with Ebony in labor was almost worst than Ebony on any given day.

"Don't you think I know that? Just get it out already!" Ebony grimaced, nearly breaking Slade's fingers.

Another four hours after that mother and child were resting peacefully. The proud father, Slade, beamed. He left the nurse's station and walked into a lobby full of anxious faces.

"Ryan and Lex took bets. I bet boy, what is it?" Lottie squealed.

Ryan and Lex looked at one another sheepishly, "Sorry mate, old habits die hard."

"I bet a girl," Sammy looked to Slade eagerly for an answer.

Slade shook his head. "I am ashamed at all of you, and whatever you bet Sammy, get ready to give it up. She had a boy, his name is Thunder."

"Quite suiting looking at the parents, "Ram coyly put in his two cents. Trudy elbowed him in the ribs.

He kissed her cheek, "You know I'm right about the kid."

"She may not," Lex smirked, "But I do. At least it won't be Ebony though."

"I want to see the baby, can I Slade? Please?" Lottie pleaded.

"If Amber says you can, you may." He stared down at the little girl. He was still in shock that he was a father.

Lottie skipped off towards the nurse's station, while everyone else sat around amazed.

"Ebony? A mother? Who knew?" Bray kept shaking his head.

There was someone in the room of course who knew she was cut out for the job. Unfortunately he wouldn't be the one raising the child with her. It broke his heart. And so Jay headed for the bar.

* * *

Jay, Ved, Ram, and Darryl sat around a table at the Fleur Lounge inside the hotel.

"This isn't my scene," Ram grumbled.

"What? You, the creator of Paradise? I mean you hooked up with Trudy for goodness sake, you cannot be thinking about computers," Jay spat gruffly.

"Who got your island briefs all up in a bunch?" Ram teased.

"He and Ruby had a fight, broke up," Ved asked for another drink.

Jay reached over and punched his little brother in the arm, "We didn't break up per say," He told Ram, "I've just been thinking and she didn't like it so she told me not to come back until I found myself."

Ram laughed, "Still thinking about the other blonde?"

"No, the other ex, and I don't mean Trudy," Jay took the drink the bartender had just handed Ved.

"Oh man Ebony?" Darryl questioned.

"Keep your voice down," Jay looked around, "yes, Ebony."

Ram shook his head, "I hate to say it, but Java was right man, Ebony is poison."

"She's not! She's a spell binder, yes, but there's so much hiding under that hard shell. I really loved her, and that could be our kid."

Ved wanted to puke, "She's moved on, had a kid. Let me tell you big brother, Ruby is a goldmine."

"That's the point Ved. She had a kid. That could be my son."

"Wait a minute; are you saying you two--while she was with Slade?" Darryl questioned.

"Ebony and I, we talked a lot. When we were on the run from Technos, she told me she wanted to run away with me. We were going to start a family, and keep away from the drama. Since then we've always been able to have intimate conversations, one night conversation became something more that we both regret deeply."

"But you left her for Amber, you screwed up, she's happy, and you've got Ruby!" Ved stressed.

Ram was drinking this all in. He could very well use this as black mail should the opportunity ever knock.

"I know, that is why I had to be honest with Ruby," Jay glanced at the empty glass before him, "and here I am, getting drunk, when I should be holding my son."

"What makes you so certain?" Ved asked.

Jay couldn't answer him. So silence fell between them. He wasn't certain that Thunder was his son. That was part of the reason he was in turmoil. He loved Ruby, but he had also loved Trudy, Amber, and Ebony. He JUST couldn't let go of the uncertainties. He had always been the one to break it off, not looking back, and he needed time to think. Maybe he wasn't cut out for relationships.


	16. Let It Burn

Ebony had only been scared a few times of her life, but she was sure it had never consumed her like this.

It freaked her out, being a mother, and to something so tiny and totally dependent on her. How she longed for Siva's wisdom during these times.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" she said in frustration of her thoughts.

The little baby in her arms looked up at her, his green eyes twinkling. Ebony could only help but smile. It was still too hard to tell who the baby looked like, but it was certain he had Ebony's eyes, Slade's nose, and hair.

There was a soft knock at the door that drew her from her thoughts.

"Go away!" she shouted in a whisper.

"I can't," the female voice replied.

"And why not?" This isn't your room," she said in frustration. She didn't want company. She was sort of embarrassed and afraid because now she had a blatantly apparent weakness.

"Ebony please let me in, I just, I need somebody to talk to and I don't know where else to turn."

Highly suspicious, she laid the small bundle in the basket beside her and unlatched the door, "You need to talk to me?" she stared at Amber, "Don't you have Trudy or Salene, or even Ruby to chat with. We're not exactly friends, Amber."

"Well actually, Ruby's here too," Amber pulled the girl from her hiding spot.

"This is a meeting I forgot to get the memo too, and I'm afraid we're going to have to reschedule girls," Ebony leaned against the door frame, arms folded across her chest.

"Relax Ebony," Ruby sighed, "We're here on friendly terms…for now."

"That's good to hear because I am much too weak to fight. Please enlighten me, why are the two of you here?"

Amber muttered, "We want you to get us off this island for one."

"What am I queen or something? I don't make decision for everyone."

"No, but you sure do influence a lot of decisions lately," Ruby rolled her eyes, "You affect everyone's lives!"

"Lay off the bitterness Rubes, it's unflattering to that pretty face of yours," Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Well we're not all exactly living I up like you right now," Ruby snapped.

"Let me guess, you and the blonde one broke up?"

Ruby looked as if she might cry, "Yes we did, and don't say you had nothing to do with it, because you had everything to do with it!"

Amber nodded, "We need you to tell us what goes on in that head of his. Do you know he's utterly drunk? He made a pass at me this afternoon, right in front of Ruby."

Ebony rubbed at her temples, "Can we keep down please, newborn resting. Now run this by me again, you are here to see me because Jay made a pass at you and dumped her because of me?" Ebony bit her bottom lip. Jay couldn't have possible told them the truth. "How do I fit in?"

"He said he's been having second thoughts about you tow. That Thunder could've been his, that you two talked a lot when running from the Ram and that he's uncertain about things."

Ebony sighed, relieved. They didn't seem to know too much. "Exactly, Thunder could have been, and I do stress could have, been Jay's son. But he screwed it up by having uncertainties about Amber. He…" she stopped, never wanting to admit how much she had been hurt about that break up, "…is stupid. And I'm done with him. I'm over it, I love Slade. Shove that in his face!"

"Would you tell him that, please, so I can take him back?" Ruby asked.

Amber laughed, "At least your problem is half way solved I'm competing with a woman who isn't even on the island."

Ebony stood up, pacing. "I am not a therapist. I don't know why, me, of all people, you came to. Ebony, just my very name should send you searching for holy water. Ebony, the one who has caused you all so much pain for her own gain…I can go on all day here…and you came to me?

"You are a lot of things Ebony, but it is never too late to turn it around," Amber said, even before Slade and Thunder, you gave me hope that perhaps I had been getting to know the wrong you all along. There's a soft Ebony in there somewhere."

Ruby piped in, "I don't see it, but Siva did. She said even as a kid you were a decent playmate…"

"There's too much emotion in this room for me right now," Ebony stopped pacing, peering at her sleeping child, "I will talk to Jay, I would kill him even, if you weren't so smitten with him, but Amber I cannot help you. You know when Bray falls in love, he is in love. I do hear you and Trader are…"

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" Amber blushed.

"Right," Ebony arched a brow at her."

Amber cocked her head to the side, "You know, like you and Jay, only we aren't exes."

"Okay, sure. Now please go away, both of you…shoo now…shoo…out of here…"

"We aren't allowed to visit a fellow tribe member?" Amber smirked.

"Ugh Amber, are you trying to make me gag. I'm much too hormonal and vulnerable right now, your playing nice frightens me. If you don't go I fear I might be 'nice' and give you a hug."

Ruby hopped off the bed from where she was studying young Thunder, trying to see if he looked the slightest bit like Jay. "Amber that's just too eerie, I mean Ebony hugging us? I think we should go."

Amber shook her head. Ebony was fighting with her personality. She had the potential to be a good person, she just had to let go of the past. "You're right Ruby, let's go."

Ebony was glad to see them go. She sat on the bed looking at her sleeping son. He looked so angelic and at total peace. She had to change, if not for herself, for him. He deserved a mother whose name wasn't shadowed by a past of evil.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Ebony had given much thought to what Ruby had dropped on her like a bomb.

She had loved Jay, in fact, she still loved Jay, but not the kind of love she had for Slade. Slade was her missing slice of pie, and he was all hers. He truly loved her. He could see it in his eyes, it was a look she had been searching for in every other man she chased, and he had rewarded her with it. He understood her completely.

Jay was just somebody she could talk to when she was too afraid to give in completely to Slade because of the love he showed her. Still, the love for Jay in her was strong. You never truly get over the first man who didn't deem you a witch. And Thunder could have very well been Jay's, but she did the math over and over again, there was no possible way that was even possible.

She had even had to reassure Slade that once in Liberty she and Jay had said goodbye in the not so traditional between the sheets way. And that Thunder was absolutely, one-hundred percent his son and not Jay's.

He had been a little angry that she had covered up such an event, but he forgave her.

Now, after ensuring Thunder was in his father's care, she went in search of Jay. She found him exactly where she knew she would. Upon the Mariana where she had seen him for days just gazing at the stars.

He seemed in a daze, or drunken stupor, until he saw her then his face brightened up.

"Ebony!"

"Don't look so surprised to see me, you knew I was coming!" Ebony didn't return the smile.

Jay's smile faded, "You had a chat with Ruby."

Ebony hit him on the forehead using her palm, "Yes man! Are you mad? What is going on in that brain of yours, huh?"

"Nothing…"

"I'll say."

"…and everything," Jay finished as if he hadn't heard her, "I love you, I love her, I love Amber, I love Trudy."

"You do not love me Jay, if you did, you wouldn't have hurt me the way you did," Ebony shouted.

"People make mistakes Ebony! I made a mistake!"

"Make that two! You broke my heart, then you trampled on it."

"You are not exactly miss innocent, you dumped me before I could even make up my mind about Amber. And I did hurt you, but I love you, and I know you love me too."

I have love for you, yes, but I moved on," Ebony sighed, "And you do not love me. You are in love with the idea of love and family."

Jay was quiet for a moment, "That was our dream Ebony, not you and Slade's. We were supposed to run away and raise family."

"Yes Jay, things were so good, but your heart went missing and frankly, I am not a patient woman. Besides, dreams change. Get over it Jay, go back to Ruby, start a new dream with her, we all know she wants kids."

"Are you sure he is not mine?"

"I am positive. That last time at the saloon doesn't add up to Thunder's birth."

"Positive?"

"I am one hundred percent positive. Now get your head together You need to sort things out with your woman, please bathe before you do so, you smell like rotten fish," She waved a hand back and forth in front of her face as a fan.

"You are right. I am in love with a dream, but you were wrong about one thing, I do love you," he bent over and kissed her atop her forehead.

"Well you will not be winning me back."

"Can I at least try?"

"You would only be wasting your time. I'm happy Jay, after all the things we put one another through, I am finally over you. And I think I'm going to do something I have never done before, give my heart fully to the man I love. I am going to marry Slade."

"If you're doing it just to hurt me, it won't work, you tried that with Ram, remember?"

"Let it burn Jay, I am certain this time. So leave well enough alone. This is the end of you and me, the very end."

She left him alone on the deck confused. He had truly lost her.


	17. Aftershock

Slade stared at the infant before him, studying every inch of his face. Every since Ebony had told him about her and Jay's night in Liberty, he had doubts about Thunder being his child, though given the time of the birth he knew he was indeed the father.

Still that didn't prevent him from observing the child's features. Thunder had Ebony's eye-color, though they held Slade's shape, and he had Slade's hair, nose, and though it was too soon to tell, it was safe to guess he'd have Slade's complexion. The child didn't look like Jay in the slightest way.

"Why are you always staring at him like that?" Ebony asked entering the room.

"I'm still fascinated by his existence…I mean you're his mother."

Ebony looked at him crossly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled, "Still hormonal?" he asked jokingly, but she gave him a sharp eye that shut him up. "I only meant that did you ever picture yourself being anyone's mother?"

"I guess you have a point there," she sat on the bed, staring at her son who opened his eyes a wink and smiled at her.

Ebony couldn't help but smile back, which caused Slade to smirk. This parenthood thing was probably going to be the best thing that happened to Ebony, and she thought this to be true as well. Though unlike Slade, she wasn't thrilled about it, she was still quite terrified.

Slade seemed to read her mind, "I am scared too."

"But you're a man, you've got it easy right? I mean I am dealing with changes to my body both physically and mentally. And my breasts are sore!"

Slade thought of cracking more jokes, but he could tell by the solemnity on her face now was not the time. "You're right, you basically did all the work."

"Basically? Slade I carried him inside me for nine months, gave birth to him, and the little booger owes me new pants. Aside from all that since you can't breast feed I am the one up all night every night while you sleep well…like a baby."

"Alright, alright," he threw up his hands, but given our different anatomies it's biologically impossible for men to do any of the hard work. But I am here now aren't I?"

Ebony smiled, "Yes you are, but would it kill you just wake up once during the night? Sometimes all he needs is a diaper change."

"And miss precious hours of beauty sleep, let me think about this one…"

"Slade!" she growled.

He pulled her into his arms, "I am kidding. Look we're in this together, he is our son. Tonight just wake me when he's being fussy and I will see what I can do."

She relaxed into his arms, sighing. This was going to be a challenge. Not just waking up Slade from the dead of sleep, but making sacrifices and compromises for her son. Thunder's existence was a bit like an unexpected earthquake, and raising him was going to have many aftershocks. At least for now she had Slade there by her side, supporting her. But would he always be there?

~*~

Trudy and Brady splashing in the water brought a smile to Mikhail's face as she relaxed in a chair taking in the sun's rays. She was glad the rainy season was generally over, she had missed her sunshine. Besides she loved to see the children playing, especially Brady. The little girl was so full of life and had a smile that could warm your heart.

Khail rubbed her protruding belly as she let her mind wander back to the first time she had been pregnant. The changes to her body hadn't been thrilling neither had been pregnant, but when she had given birth she didn't care about the bad things anymore.

When the nurse held up her little girl tears instantly began streaming down her face. She was so tiny and beautiful. Mikhail had fallen instantly in love. It still broke her heart that she had abandoned her little girl. She could still hear the piercing cries of the infant; It broke her heart.

"Oh gosh, a little one will wear you down," Trudy came and sat in a chair next to her.

"How old is she? Three or four?"

"She'll be four soon."

"The same age as my daughter Addie would be."

"You have a daughter?" Trudy questioned.

"I was young, stupid, and the virus hit. She was too much for me to handle. I walked right into the hospital and handed her to a nurse, never looking back. But watching you with Brady makes me think I was foolish."

"Believe me, it wasn't easy for me either, especially knowing who her father was. If I didn't have Bray, Salene, and some of the other tribe members, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now."

"Bray's not her father?"

"Oh no! Zoot was her father, but I couldn't very well name her after him, though Martina was an option since his name was Martin. But Bray, he was there for me. A very good friend, and I sort of had a crush on him."

"At least you had somebody on your side. I had my Nana, but she died as soon as the virus hit. I had to go home to my mom, and well to her I was just a scarlet letter. She was no support at all, especially not after my step father died."

"Are you worried about having this child?"

Mikhail bit her lip. Of course she was worried. She had been given a second chance and she wanted to make things go right this time. But she was also worried that again she would crack under pressure, and this time there was no hospital or nurses.

"Between you and I, I am terrified. I want to make things right this time, and I want to make Ryan a happy man."

"If Ebony can do it, I know you can. And you have support this time. You've got your sister and Ryan, and if you want you've got me."

"Thank you Trudy," Khail sighed, "I will certainly keep that to mind."

"No problem. I've been where you've been, scared, insecure, but with so many people around willing to help I have been able to make it this far. It's only fair that I share what I've been dealt."

Khail thanked her again smiling as she closed her eyes. She felt a little relieved. Trudy was right, there were people surrounding her willing to help out in any way they could. And from what she heard about Ebony and observed, if the other woman could raise a child, she surely could do a good job herself.

~*~

Rayne found it exhausting trying to catch Darryl's eye. The Mallrats had been on Fleur Isle for months, and Rayne had tried everything to put a spell on the strangely attractive Darryl, yet he didn't seem too interested. He seemed interested in being friends, but he didn't give into her feminine wiles. Some days she felt like Sammy chasing after Gel.

"Your face could get stuck like that, and I'll finally be inclined to put a bag over your face," Lex joked.

"Ugh, what do you want?" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry do you own the beach now?"

She scowled at him, and continued to draw in the sand with her finger.

Lex could tell she was upset about something, and he wasn't the best person in the world to talk to, but he hated seeing her like this. For days she had been walking around gloomy. It was wrong for her character seeming how she was like Gel, always in an upbeat attitude, though Rayne was not the one to play a ditz.

"Alright, what's eating you?"

Rayne bit her bottom lip, contemplating letting Lex into her personal business, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"How long have you known Darryl?"

"I don't do chick talk, I should've known this was over a guy."

"Hey you opened the can of worms, so start talking."

Lex shifted in his chair. He had only known Darryl for the past year, and they weren't exactly best friends. He found the Zoot impersonator quite odd.

"You like this guy?" he asked Rayne.

She blushed, "Yes, and I've tried everything to get him to like me, but he doesn't seem to be picking up the hints…I can't even believe I'm talking to you about this, but Lex I'm desperate…I really like this guy."

Lex smirked, "I've always found my friend quite odd…something off there…now I think I understand…"

"Well?" she cried, "What can I do!?"

"Raynie, take it from me, he's just not that into you!"

"Well do I have to become Amber or something to get the guy to notice me?"

"Maybe not Amber…but if your name were say…Ray he'd be all over you."

Rayne stood up, "Are you trying to tell me he is gay?"

Lex shrugged, "You're a pretty girl Rayne, and you've got a good head on your shoulders. You're bright, funny, and any man would be lucky to have you. If Darryl isn't picking up on that…well then that is the only explanation."

"You're wrong!" she balled her hands into fists storming off.

Lex sat there shrugging as he watched the water lap at the shores of the beach. He had never questioned Darryl's sexuality, but now that he thought about it, he'd never seen Darryl show interest in women. And Rayne had been trying exceptionally hard to get his attention. There could really only be one explanation.

~*~

"We need to talk," Rayne approached Darryl. She had found him in the hotel lobby.

"Ah Rayne, just the woman I wanted to see."

"Really?" Rayne huffed, "Because I feel ignored and avoided."

"About that…"

"Yeah about that…" she crossed her arms.

"Ah don't be mad at me, you know guys are slow to pick up on things."

"There's no excuse, I've been making a fool of myself here Darryl, practically throwing myself at you, and well I fear Baby Bray could pick up the hint better than you."

"I know, let me make it up to you…say over dinner tonight?"

"Privately?" Rayne's face suddenly lit up.

"Just the two of us."

"You really mean it?"

"Cross my heart."

Rayne hugged him quickly and began going on and on about something, but Darryl tuned her out. He had other things on his mind. Like the real reason he had just made a date with her.

Darryl had never really questioned his sexuality before. Growing up he had crushes on women, and he had even had girlfriends. But he had never really felt like himself before. Not until he met Mega.

In his first week as Zoot, he found himself attracted to the other man. He loved how smart and assertive Mega had been, and standing close to the other man had always made his heart beat faster. He loved the way Mega's glasses fit his face, the curve of his smirk, and the very smell of him. Loving Mega had made Darryl feel alive, and more like himself. Nobody, man or woman, had ever turned him on more. But Darryl had suppressed his feelings, telling himself he couldn't possibly be falling in love with his boss. He had been eternally grateful when he had been fired and the Technos attempted to murder him because then he had a reason to think badly about Mega, and it was easier to hide his true feelings. And he had taken it equally personal as Slade when Josh had died, but nobody knew that was the reason he was moody or cried at night on the boat.

He was aware of the fact that he would have never really had a chance with Mega. For one, Mega was openly heterosexual, and two, Darryl was still ignorant to the fact that he was gay.

Yes he had felt comfortable in his own skin for loving Mega and it had felt completely right, but he wanted to believe that he preferred women to men. Maybe that is why he did the extreme thing and went ahead and gave Rayne the time of day.

The girl had been stalking him daily, trying to be his friend and more. But he had always put up the roadblock. But how would he ever know if he was truly gay unless he gave women a real try?

"So I'll see you tonight?" Rayne's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He hadn't been listening to a word she said, but he knew from experience just to smile, nod, and say, "Yes."

He watched her go, a bounce in her step with a smile on his face, hoping tonight something would ignite in him and scream, "You like girls!"


	18. Everyone Deserves A Second Chance

When The Guardian had ordered her dead, Danni had no choice but to flee the city. Unfortunately, fleeing meant she ran into the invaders believed to be the adults, who were in fact The Technos. They had given her a choice, join or there would be consequences. In desperation, having only just escaped slavery, she chose to join The Technos.

Because she was a passionate and purposeful being, it hadn't taken her long to move up in rank to an officer. And while she had been offered to become a commander, she politely declined. Thus she was shipped to Techno Island, the Techno headquarters, which on an old map was once called Tasmania.

Danni was happy there. It was a beautiful and natural place, most of the people were friendly, and she found working in the hospital therapeutic.

Today the hospital was quiet except for the machine monitoring her remaining patient's heart. Danni looked at the unconscious man lying before her. The yellow linens looked as if they could swallow him, he was so thin and pale in complexion. He was sporting a beard and mustache lying there and his hair had grown out quite a length since he first arrived in her care.

Kyra had dropped him off during a shipment months ago, but she hadn't cared to leave the man's name. She had ordered Danni to take care of him and insure he received proper medical attention.

He was obviously of some importance to the Technos or to Kyra, or both, but she didn't see how if he were in a coma.

"You have no clue who he is, do you?" Danni jumped. She was unaware she wasn't alone.

She turned to face Dragon, "Is it highly classified information?"

He nodded, "But for the right price I could tell you."

She rolled her eyes, "You're a pig," she pushed his arm from around her shoulders. He reminded her so much of Lex, only she feared Dragon's showboating was worse than her old acquaintance, if that were at all possible.

"One day you're going to wish you'd have given me a go."

Danni scrunched up her face in disgust, avoiding looking into his chocolate eyes, "In your dreams."

"Every night," he smirked, "That's why I think we should play things out in real life."

"Don't you have anybody else to harass?"

Before he could answer, someone else spoke, "Danni is my best doctor, I can't have you scaring her off like the others, Dragon."

The two turned to see Kyra standing there. She was tall in stature with cinnamon-brown skin and light brown, naturally curly hair that held great volume, even while swept into a sloppy pony-tail. Her chocolate eyes held no emotion, neither did her face.

"Welcome back sis. We weren't expecting you back so soon," Dragon spoke.

"Well plans changed. We lost Jaffa. He and two others managed to escape the Prison Camp there before we released the others. I hope they didn't die in the storms."

"What makes you think they would've drowned?" Dragon questioned his twin.

"Well when we went back to search the resort after the storms had cleared, it was deserted. All we found was a child's rattle."

Jaffa? Danni cringed. She hadn't heard that name in a long time. In fact, she strived everyday to forget it. She tried to forget anyone from her past existed, even Bray and especially her father, the creator of the virus that left the world in chaos.

She knew talking was still going on around her, but her mind had escaped her. It was Dragon who brought her back to the present.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he shook her shoulders gently.

She shook her head, "I'm fine, I probably shouldn't have eaten Patsy's cooking this morning," she lied, though it was partly true.

"I reckon not, I don't know how to tell her this, but her dishes are…well…too different for my palette."

Danni rubbed her stomach, "Tell me about it."

Kyra by this time had taken out some supplies and was standing over the man lying in the hospital bed, "If you two are done…I say it's time we awakened our friend here, he's been sleep long enough."

~0~

It hadn't taken Ryan and Lex long to get reacquainted, even if things were different between them. They both had matured in tremendous ways, Ryan more than Lex. But their friendship was still alive.

"I still can't believe you and Khail are together, and having a kid," Lex told him over lunch.

"Believe me I pinch myself every morning I wake up next to her. I am glad she took me prisoner when she did."

"She took you prisoner?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah. After escaping from The Guardian, I was taken hostage by Technos. I joined them, but you know me Lex, I'm a bit of a chucklehead. The Pirates were raiding us and I let my guard down too easily. Khail knocked me out and I woke up here on Fleur Isle. That woman is one tough chick."

"I don't need you tell me, believe me, I know."

They laughed, finishing up their lunch, and then Ryan began to speak again. "I may be a lucky man, but she's been kind of down lately, I want to do something special for her, and I need your help getting it together."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A party…but not just any kind of party, a baby shower."

Lex wanted to laugh. Two men organizing a baby shower? It was preposterous, but he held in the humor, "I'll tell you what, why don't we get Tai-San to help us."

"Good idea, we do need a feminine touch on this, just so long as Khail knows it was my idea."

Lex nodded, "I can't believe I am saying this, but maybe we could make it a surprise for Ebony too, she's been kind of down lately."

"Why? Do you owe her something?" the other man questioned.

"I don't owe her anything. I'm not doing it for her, but for Siva."

"That would be the dead sister?"

"Yeah. I've been kind of giving Ebony a hard time about Siva's death, but I know she takes it as hard as I do. A little baby shower might help cheer her up."

"You're a good man Lex!"

"Just don't mention to anyone it was my idea, okay?"

Ryan laughed, "You're a good man who just doesn't want anyone to know it."

"I've got a reputation to keep," Lex shrugged, standing, "I'm going to run this by Tai-San, not a word to anyone mate, I mean it."

Ryan made the motions of zipping his lips, locking them, and throwing away the key. Lex stared at him hard, giving him a stern eye before going in search of his wife. She was going to make fun of him for including Ebony as well, but unlike Ryan, he trusted her not to tell anyone else.

~0~

He opened his eyes as something stirred in him and he no longer felt trapped in a void of darkness. He took a few deep breaths, but was unable to move. His body felt like a dead weight, he couldn't even manage to lift a finger.

"Good morning," a woman with dark eyes hovered over him.

He fought to find his voice, but he had to pry apart chapped lips first. His mouth felt dry as a powder house but his raspy voice was audible when he spoke, "Where am I?"

"Alive thanks to me," Kyra smiled at him.

He tried again to sit up, but to no avail. A woman with dark hair came and propped him up slightly with a pillow, and gave him water, "Is that better."

He drank greedily nodding. The coolness of the water going down his throat was refreshing and awakened him. "Yes, thank you."

Danni nodded, "I am going to ask you a series of questions now. Answer them as best as you can."

He was confused. Why would she be asking him questions? _Where am I?_ he thought looking around.

"Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital?"

"Correct. Do you know why you're here?"

"No."

"Do you know who you are?"

He searched his brain for memory, but all he could remember was the name Tai-San. It was a name he was sure was not his own. It was a female's name. Who she was? he didn't know.

"No… I don't."

"I'll take it from here Danni," Kyra stepped forward getting real close to the bed.

"You have amnesia, but I'm going to help you remember. Your name is Mega and I've re-programmed you. You had a vision Josh, a good one. You wanted to bring order and peace out of the ashes of the adult graves, but instead you were corrupted. I was going to leave you for dead, but everyone deserves a second chance, and you did something extraordinary."

"I did?"

"You saw the error of your ways Josh," she took his hand, "You saw the chaos created by this empire and you defeated a computerized Zoot to save the population. So I saved you. You were fine at first, but your body was too weak, you fell into a coma and I had to bring you here."

"How long have I been sleep…and where is here?"

"You were sleep almost a year and here is home. This is Techno Island, home of The Technos."


	19. The Birth of an Empire

Kyra had expected Josh's amnesia when she induced his coma to sustain his life, but she hadn't expected it to this extent. He didn't remember anything about the past, about how the Technos came to be, nothing.

"This is all mind boggling," Josh said. It had been a day since he'd been awakened. He was bored in bed and it was frustrating not remembering who he was or how he ended up in a hospital bed. All he could remember was there was a virus that left him orphaned and a beautiful woman named Tai-San.

"I didn't know reprogramming him would totally wipe his brain clean. Ram failed to mention that in the instruction manual," Kyra whispered to Danni.

Danni only nodded. She had only heard of Ram and Mega through training, and had never seen them in person. And while there were photos of Ram plastered everywhere, she had never seen any of Mega. It seemed to her both men had good intentions that were overshadowed by competition and greed. Perhaps it was a good thing Mega's memory had been wiped. This way he could totally reimage himself.

"Secrets don't make friends ladies." Josh wasn't comfortable with them whispering. It was unnerving and he hated feeling left out of the loop, especially given his state of mind.

Kyra turned to face him, "Well it's not like you would understand what we were discussing anyhow."

"Try me."

"If you must know we were discussing the natural release of a blood flow that runs from a woman's…"

Josh put up a hand, "Please, spare me. I may not remember who I am, but I know and don't want to hear about a woman's reproductive cycle."

"Ah so he remembers something," Danni smirked.

"I remember lots of things, like how to eat, a virus wiping out the adult population, and a name not my own. "

"What is the name?" Kyra asked.

"Tai-San."

Both Danni and Kyra gasped, but for entirely different reasons.

"She was a member of my old tribe, as well as the one that enslaved me," Danni said more to Kyra than Josh.

"Well she was quite the tribe-hopper then, she was a Techno from the beginning, and the only woman who Mega made eyes for."

"So she and I were lovers?" he asked.

"Only you would know that. To the rest of us you were an asexual robot, but we all noticed the way you looked at her towards the end."

"Maybe you had better start telling me who this Mega is," Josh said.

Kyra smiled, "It is time the both of you learned how the Technos came into existence.

~0~

Tai-San sighed looking out at the shore line from her and Lex's room in the hotel. They were on the third floor and had the perfect scenic view. She felt at peace in this room, like in the old days when she was a lot more spiritual and honest.

She hadn't been totally forthright with her husband, ever, but now that they were finding their happy place, she didn't want to go any further lying to him. He had a right to know who she was.

She wiped at a few stray tears as she heard the door from the front room open.

"Hey Tai, you in here?" he called.

"In the bedroom," she said, not turning around.

"Ryan came up with a great idea, but we need your help," he said and wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her to him.

"That's great, but Lex, we need to talk."

He pulled away then, "Those are words a man never wants to hear."

She turned around to face him then, "It's important."

"Have you been crying…?"

"Lex, I've not been completely honest with you, and it's time you knew the whole truth about my history. And please don't say anything until I've finished telling you everything."

"Okay, am I going to have to sit down for this?"

She nodded. He found a seat on the bed and drew in a few deep breaths. When she saw that he was comfortable enough, she took a few deep breaths of her own, and began.

"When I came to the Mallrats, everyone assumed I was a drifter. And that was what I was aiming for; it was all a part of the plan."

"Plan?" he questioned, but instantly clamped his mouth shut, remembering he wasn't supposed to talk until she had finished.

"Yes, the plan. I was sent by my tribe to scope out the territory, find out who was in charge, and weed out the good from the bad so we knew exactly what we were dealing with. But then I grew accustomed to your ways. I couldn't go back then. I felt like an individual amongst the Mallrats, and I fell in love."

"So what's the problem?"

"Lex, please. This isn't easy."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, go on."

"I had my mind set on remaining a Mallrat, and then The Chosen came along. Jaffa knew who I was and where I came from. So I had to join The Chosen to convince him what he was doing was wrong, but also to protect myself. I failed of course, and that's when I contacted my old tribe. If we couldn't take down The Guardian as The Mallrats, I knew they could."

Tai-San was near tears again. She knew Lex had begun to put things together in his head.

"It all makes sense. You never wanted to be found, too afraid to tell the truth!" Lex could no longer hold his tongue. He was outraged. All this time, their whole relationship, it was a lie.

"I was a Techno from the beginning. I'm the one who called in the planes. I couldn't tell you. I knew it would hurt you too much, disappearing was the next best choice, especially seeing how you and Siva were getting along."

"All this time, and I've been too stupid to piece it together. I can't believe this! So what are you spying for them now?"

Tai-San was fully crying now, "It's not like that…The Technos Lex, they're a good tribe."

"Really, could've fooled me! They kidnapped Bray, killed Pride…unleashed a second virus that caused us to abandon the only place we've ever known as home, they were the source of a lot of misery and chaos Tai-San, if that is your name!"

"That is because Ram lost sight of his vision as did Mega. That is why I set out to find the others, to restore our original vision…I didn't expect you to understand."

"No you didn't, and I don't understand." Lex stood up, "I don't understand how if you love someone how you could forget to tell them that you are in fact a Techno and out to take over their tribe as well as the city."

"It's a part of being an alias Lex. I did what I felt was right."

"Well right now I'm doing what I feel is right."

"So you're just going to walk away?"

"What would you have me do? I don't even know who you are!"

"There are two things I've never lied about Lex. That is my name and my love for you."

"Whether that's true or not, the fact is you lied. If it were me in your shoes, you'd be leaving too."

Tai-San knew that to be true. So she watched him walk out without any further protest, through blurry, tear-filled eyes. He just needed some time to process things. He would be back, she tried to convince herself.

~0~

"It all began right here," Kyra waved her arms around, to indicate it was the hospital. She had begun to tell Danni and Josh the story of how the Technos formed.

She remembered it as if it had happened yesterday. She had stood right there in a hospital room, clutching to Dragon's hand as Ram made a speech. He was a child prodigy who could easily sway a crowd with a simple speech.

"_A virus has wiped out the entire adult population, and we are now responsible for our well-being. I know dozens of you are scared, and you want your mummies, but they aren't going to raise them up from the ashes. It's why I have a plan," Ram said from his hospital bed._

_Kyra knew from the newspapers that he was paralyzed, and dared to challenge him. "What is your brilliant plan?"_

"_How much do you know about history?" he questioned her._

"_What does history have to do with it?" she questioned._

"_Everything! The first step to climbing out of chaos begins with leadership. The Ancient Romans didn't just sit around, they sat out to conquer to build up an empire, and that's what I intend to do."_

"_And how do you plan on leading an empire from a hospital bed," Kyra asked amused._

_Ram snapped his fingers and immediately a tall and lanky blonde disappeared into the hallway returning with a wheelchair. But this was no ordinary wheelchair. Once the blonde helped the paralyzed, the small group gathered in Ram's room quickly discovered it was motorized, and especially fitted for him._

"_Being crippled doesn't make a person incapable of leading."_

"_While that may be true…" Kyra began, but Dragon elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch, what'd you do that for?"_

"_Shut up! We're all interested in what he has to say," her twin shushed her._

_She huffed, but remained silent, as Ram went on._

"_If you look out a window, you can see the kind of chaos a world without adults can create. When there are no rules and no order, the world falls apart. We need running water, running electricity, and a source of food and other resources as well…"_

_Kyra's speculation that Ram would be an unfit leader quickly changed by the end of his speech. He had a brilliant plan, one to restore the world to the way it was before the virus. It was a vision she had as well, and Ram had put it into words perfectly. _

"There were seven of us originally. Ram, Jay, his younger brother Ved, Tai-San, Dragon, myself, and of course you Mega. We rescued you from slavers."

"Didn't I have any family?" Josh asked.

"A brother and sister, Slade and Carla. Your sister broke her neck trying to buy you from slavers. She fell trying to jump in between buildings after a ladder collapsed. And your brother, as of the past ten months, has been seen alive. You met him before I found you."

"So we grew to an empire from seven founding members?" Danni was eager to hear the rest of the story as she witnessed sorrow wash over Mega's face.

"It wasn't easy. People had a hard time taking Ram seriously from a wheelchair, so we began using technology as a way to bring people in, which wasn't hard. Soon people began calling us The Technos because of our methods and we grew from seven to twenty. Twenty turned into fifty until as Ram predicted, we became a small empire. We traveled and imposed our beliefs unto others, and like in history, when someone caused a problem we enslaved them and made them do our laborious work. Soon Ram began to lose sight of the vision he instilled in us from that hospital room, and we were forced to take action."

"By taking him out?" Danni questioned.

"We didn't know Mega would do it so brutally. Dragon and I were running things here on Techno Island, while Mega began running things in your city," she told Danni. "Tai-San reported back to us that he was beginning to be like Ram, so I headed to your city, but by that time it was too late."

She recounted the day she had found Josh, slumped over in a chair, barely alive.

_The city was in chaos. People were scrambling everywhere, wondering where to go. Babies were crying, mothers were crying for their babies, and vehicles were backlogged. It was like a scene from a film, unbelievable, unless you had survived something like the virus, which most everyone had. _

_Kyra had made her way from the harbor through the throng of people running away, until she reached Ram's Palace. The place was a ghost town. There wasn't a Techno in sight, and a countdown sequence could be heard over a PA system._

_Feeling like her trip had been a waste; she turned around to head back to the Techno boat, when she heard a thud. In the room across the hall from where she was, she could see a limp, male body on the floor. She raced to it, recognizing Mega, who had fallen out of a chair. She had been tempted to leave him there to die because of the misery he had caused, but then he began to murmur things. Things that convinced her to help him up and out of the building. When they had reached the harbor once again, the explosion from the building could not only be seen, but felt._

_It was a sad scene to see. She knew that not everyone had made it out of the city, and she only hoped, like with the first virus, someone would find the antidote. _

"Before you fell into a coma, you told me you had fought with Ram's computer program and won, but you couldn't stop the virus. You also mentioned things about your brother and the Mallrats. I was forced to bring you back here and re-program you to sustain your life."

"No empire in history lasted without completely destroying itself," Josh said. He was taking into account all that Kyra had just told him. He didn't remember any of it.

"That's why we need you Josh. You can help us turn this around."


	20. Rehabilitation

Ram had been sitting at a cafe table sharing a meal with Trudy, when an angry fist met his right eye. The force knocked him out of the chair and onto the deck with a loud thud.

Alarmed Trudy stood staring at the culprit, "Lex, what is your problem?!"

"My problem?" he asked, laughing in anger, "My problem is Ram is supposed to be my friend and he didn't care to tell me my wife was a founding Techno!"

Ram stood up dusting himself off. Pain was now searing through his eye, but he understood Lex's anger. He had known and used Tai-San against the City from the beginning. But he had changed, and so had she. Evidently it was too much for Lex to understand, but then again it was too soon.

"Ram is this true?" Trudy asked.

"I promised her I'd keep quiet. She asked me not to tell anyone. She wanted to put the past behind her."

"I...I can't believe this," Trudy backed away from him. She was no longer hungry. She knew she couldn't be angry at Ram, but this was far too great a secret. "What if she's still working for them? We could all be in danger!"

"I know this. But the Technos, they aren't a bad tribe."

"No?" Lex asked, "What about the so-called deleted? What about Pride? He didn't die at the hand of evil? And Java and Siva?"

Ram grabbed his glass of ice water from the table and held it against his bruising, swelling eye. "You would do anything for the right price wouldn't you Lex? The Technos didn't kill Pride, two idiots out for themselves killed him. And sibling rivalry killed Java and Siva, only the weapons created by Technos aided in their deaths."

"He has a point Lex..."

"So you're on his side then?"

"I didn't say that," Trudy frowned, "I still have a hard time believing there's any good in the Technos."

"You saw what Mega did in the end? He gave up his life to save the city."

"To no avail!" Lex said.

"But the point is he tried. I founded the Technos with good ideals in mind, somewhere along the way I lost myself. It's why I gave up the game. I could've gone back, taken my rightful place on my throne, but then I saw that an empire isn't needed to control this new, strange world we live in. It just takes good people with the same ideals, like the Mallrats. Doesn't that count for something?"

Lex sat down. He was angry. He wasn't thinking straight, and it wasn't Ram's fault Tai-San lied. He drew in some deep breaths and retreated within himself. Tai-San could've gone back too. But she was here with him.

After a few minutes, he stood up. He was aware Trudy was still standing there, but Ram had gone. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"The bar, he needed something to ease the pain."

"You're still here?"

"Yes Lex, we're something like family. I want to make sure you're going to be okay."

Lex sighed. He would be okay in time. "I'll be fine if you do me a favor."

"This being?"

"I told Ryan I'd get Tai-San to organize a baby shower for Khail and Ebony, but I didn't get a chance to ask her. Do you feel like taking up the task?"

Trudy smiled, "I can do that." She paused. She wasn't quite sure what to say to Lex. She knew that he was hurting and she was worried about him. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to crash on the Mariana for a few nights. I'm far too bitter right now Trude, I just need to think."

Trudy understood. She patted him on the back kindly as she was leaving and said, "A blind man could see her love for you is real. Don't wait too long to forgive."

~0~

As the days wore on, Josh grew restless. It was frustrating not knowing who he was, and lying in a hospital bed wasn't helping him get back his memory.

Danni saw how agonizing it was for him to lie around all day every day. It was agonizing for her too, to watch his morose, bored stare every time she came in to check on him. One morning she waltzed into the room and threw the blinds open letting in the sunlight.

"I prefer it dark in here."

"Well I'd prefer some light if we're going to get you out of that bed."

Josh gave her a funny look, "What do you mean out of the bed?"

"Today we're going to begin your rehabilitation. There was no damage to your body in the time you were in a coma, but after months of not walking you're going to need some practice."

"What's the point in learning how to walk again if I don't even know who I am?"

"Maybe you'd remember if you'd stop wallowing in pity. You've been dealt a second chance in life, so grab it by the reigns and go for a ride!"

Josh looked at her with that signature smirk of his. He was amused by her dedication. He felt as if no one had ever talked to him that way. In fact, since he couldn't remember anything, no one had ever talked to him that way. He liked the challenge.

"Fine," he grumbled, "Where do we begin doc?"

"Exercise."

Danni helped him into a wheelchair and wheeled him down the hall to a large room in a different ward.

"What is this place?"

"The best part about this hospital is everything has been preserved after the virus thanks to the Technos. Mainly people come in here to work out, but the room's original purpose was for massage therapy and to rehabilitate those with certain paralysis."

Josh only grunted in response. And Danni began his therapy.

For an hour they worked on his legs. She began by massaging them gently to evoke a response from Josh, who flinched with pain, but never showed any sign of weakness. He could wriggle his toes, which was a good sign, so she began bending the legs like he was cycling. During this time Danni would tell him some medical term and to be polite he'd respond with a question which she'd gladly answered. He liked the chat, it was a nice reward after weeks listening to the quiet of a darkened hospital room.

~0~

From outside the Rehabilitation Room, Dragon observed the two. He was kind of jealous. Danni had never just had a talk with him about anything and nothing at all. Things between them had always held an edge of hostility.

"I don't like that guy," he admitted aloud.

"Aww, are you jealous little brother?"

He turned glaring at his sister, "We're practically two seconds apart, that hardly makes you older than me."

"Ten minutes is hardly two seconds," Kyra laughed, "And trust me, Danni isn't digging him, at least not yet. But no need to worry about these things now, we've got bigger matters on our hands."

"Like?" he turned his attention to his sister.

"A Techno homing beacon has gone off. Nano is working on getting the coordinates."

"Who do you suppose it is?"

Kyra smiled, "The Prodigal daughter's!"


	21. To Forgive is to Forget

It was barely dawn, but Jay had been awake all night. Drinking had seemed to nurse him to sleep, but he had been sober for days, and thus he had been awake for days. He sat among the jungle of flowers, staring at the melancholic sky. It seemed the heavens felt exactly what he did. He was hurting. There was this deep, dark hole inside of him that needed filling and only she could fill it.

"I am such an idiot," he said aloud, unaware he was not alone.

"We all have our moments," a female voice shook him from his thoughts.

He turned to see Cloe's face. "Did my brother send you?"

"Ved, up at this hour? You and I both know he's incapable of rising before noon. No, I am here because I can see you are hurting and I reckon you need a listening ear. Besides this is my sanctuary. I come here every morning just to bask in the serenity."

"You do realize you are too good for my brother don't you?"

"Just as I know you are too good for Ebony. However a certain four letter convinces us otherwise."

Jay was silent a moment. He let the breeze rustle through his disheveled hair before casually running a hand through it. He was stalling for time. He knew Cloe would sit there forever unless he spoke, but he needed to prepare himself for what he had to say. He was not sure how she'd react to his confessing that he loved Ebony and would not be returning to Ruby's bed.

"I guess it is true, that you really do not know what you have until it is gone. I mean I thought that Ruby was the one. That the feeling of emptiness I had with Amber would be filled by Ruby. For awhile it worked, but when I am with her all I can think about is Ebony."

"What happened between you two? I mean Ebony with you, she was somewhat tame…and caring."

"Greed, dishonesty…" he paused, "…insecurity."

He let the memories flood back to him. He and Ebony had been perfectly happy together. He knew from the instant he stared into her eyes for the first time that he wanted her. And after she defied Ram to be with him, he knew that she felt the same way for him. They were going to run away and live somewhat happily ever after. But Jay grew insecure, and he turned to his humanitarian duties to keep from falling any deeper in love.

He used restoring the city to peaceful days as an excuse to keep from settling down, and it wasn't before long that he had wrapped his mind around 'loving' Amber. Amber was safe. She shared his ambitions and unlike Ebony she had a warm heart. But what he failed to realize was Ebony was warm and beautiful. She only put up walls to keep from getting hurt by jerks like him. It was the only way she knew how to live after the hand she had been dealt in life.

Cloe touched his shoulder gently to bring him back from his thoughts. "Do you think Slade is offering her exactly what she wants?"

"He is exactly what she wants. She is even talking about marrying him. He gave her Thunder. Having a child plays a great part in decision making. She has a family now, I could not disrupt that even if she loved me back."

~0~

Ved was worried about Cloe. Lately she had not been herself. He felt her wake early and she often went to bed early. His first thought had been she was pregnant, but she did not show any signs. Then underneath their mattress he had found an old, yellowing, and falling apart magazine on relationships and marriage. He feared she was growing restless awaiting a proposal from him, so he began setting up something special for the two of them.

When he had felt her wake that morning, he waited until she was out the house before he got up and dressed himself. He would sneak to the café and put together a picnic lunch. He would then beat her to her favorite hideout amongst the forest of flowers from which the island got its name, and then he would propose.

He stared one last time at the shell necklace he would present to her before he stuck it in the picnic basket and started for the flowers. However when he got half way there he overheard voices.

His brother was speaking silently, voice full of sorrow. He heard the last of the conversation and instantly began grieving. He had seen Jay hurt before, when their parents shipped them off to protect them from the virus, when his first girlfriend died, and when Ved disowned him as a brother, but never like this. It made Ved incredibly sad to see his brother so down in the dumps when everyone around him was content.

Ved fixed it in his mind that he would do something about his brother's sadness. But what could he do, but talk to Ebony? That could not hurt, could it?

~0~

Tai-San had instantly shut off the homing device as quickly as she turned it on the other day, but today she had it in her hands ready to turn it on again. But she did not have a chance to press on before the front room door opened.

"Lex?" she quietly asked. It had been days since he had entered their room. Her faith that he would return was wavering.

Lex entered their small bedroom, "I have decided that if you can look past all my faults I can learn to live with yours. But here is the deal, we have to be one-hundred percent honest with one another from now on. No more secrets, Tai."

Tai-San's eyes welled with tears, "Lex I…" she shook her head, "There's one more secret to tell. Do you know what this is?" She held out the device in her hand. It looked like a simple bracelet.

"What kind of question is that? It is a bracelet."

"No Lex," Tai-San's voice was harsh, "It is a homing beacon. All Technos are issued one in case we're ever captured and need a way to communicate that isn't so obvious. I turned it on a few days ago."

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"So a boat load of Technos can be on their way here to Fleur Island?"

"It wasn't on long enough for them to pick up coordinates unless they've advanced their technology."

"Any other secrets?"

"None. I promise."

"Good!" Lex snatched the bracelet and threw it to the floor, crushing with his foot.

"Lex!" she exclaimed.

"I would rather be safe than sorry. Tai-San I love you, I never want to lose you again. Fleur Island, this is our new home."

Lex had always been assertive and possessive, but this was a different type of assertive. Tai-San didn't know whether to fight back or appreciate it. One thing was for certain though. She loved him.

She slipped into his open arms and welcomed his tight embrace. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives and it felt nice not to have any more secrets.

~0~

"Did it come back on yet?" Kyra asked Nano. She was inquiring about the mystery homing beacon that had gone off for a few seconds days earlier.

The woman shook her head, "No, I'm still working to manually override it."

Kyra balled up her fist in frustration, "Why is the recording software not up to date like I planned? I was gone for a few months and nothing got done around here!"

"There were a series of storms that prevented us from making the necessary changes. We had to fix so many things before we could began," Dragon spoke.

He knew Nano feared Kyra. His sister had a wild temper that scared many people, it even scared him at times. But he was always the one person who could reason with her.

"I know, I didn't mean to yell. Excuse me." She left the room and went to her suite.

She had Bray on the mind. She knew every step closer they got to Tai-San she was a step closer to finding him again.

Kyra had never met a man like Bray. He had so much charisma as a prisoner. His spirit was never broken, and unlike the other prisoners he had treated her with respect. It wasn't before long that she felt herself falling for him, and that scared her. She was worried about what the others would do, and so she had him deported. She knew for a fact she sent him to where Tai-San was being held. They were fellow Mallrats. She didn't want him to feel alone in his sorrow.

A knock on her suite door jerked her from her memories, "What?"

"It's Dragon."

"Come in."

"Nano cannot access the manual override. It seems the device has been destroyed, but I have good news. A screen capture gave us two coordinates, we search in that general direction island by island if need be, and we find ourselves Tai-San."

"Thank you."

He hesitated before leaving, "Sis, are you alright?"

Kyra took in a deep breath, "It's silly, really."

"Tell me anyways. I hate seeing you like this."

"You know as a child, in my girly days I always imagined that there was one guy out there, made especially for me. I would look into his eyes and I would instantly know he was the one. Well I think I found that someone."

"A Techno?"

"No, a former prisoner. When I was away at a prison camp, I met him. I posed as a guard and befriended him, but I ended it before it began and had him deported."

"Your prince charming?" Dragon smirked.

"I told you it was silly! Just go…" she shook her head.

"No, wait, I'm sorry, I was not trying to mock you. Look sis, I want to see you happy. If it means finding this man to take that, then I'm on board."

"Good. Then find Tai-San. If we find her, we find Bray."

Dragon furrowed a brow, "The Guardian's Bray?"

"As in Zoot's Bray, yes."

"Kyra!" he exclaimed.

"He is nothing like Zoot was. He's the complete opposite, and I love him!"

Dragon just shook his head leaving. He would stand by his sister no matter what, even if the man she is in love with shared the same DNA as a psycho.

~0~

Ebony laughed in Ved's face. She hadn't meant to, but she found it amusing that he was there on Jay's behalf feeding her blasphemy.

"Jay's a drunk Ved! He'll say anything."

"There's a saying that states a drunk man never lies. My brother, he's genuine Ebony. He loves you. I mean have you ever seen him so down?"

Ebony did recall seeing him like that while they were out to sea. But he had Ruby and he was happy once he broke it off with Amber. Whatever she and Jay had before was dead.

"Look, if it weren't for Thunder's existence, Jay would still be playing house with Ruby. He dumped me for Amber, played with Trudy's heart, and dumped Amber for Ruby. That says to me he's a man who doesn't know what he wants."

"But who's his best friend? Who is he crying over right now?"

Ebony sighed heavily, "I am going to tell you like I told him. He broke my heart then trampled on it. I can forgive that, but I can't forget that. I love Slade and I am happy. I have something real now."

"It's obvious I am just wasting my time here. In fact, I knew it would be a waste of my time before I came, but I want you to look at him the next time you see him. All that anguish is because of you," he turned to leave, but stopped, "Oh and one more thing Ebony."

She rolled her eyes, "What?!"

"To forgive is to forget."

Ebony slammed the door, waking up Thunder who began to whimper. She picked him up, rocking him gently as she seethed inside and began to cry. She hadn't lied to Ved when she said she couldn't forget how Jay hurt her, but the truth was she did still hold some love for Jay. And she often wondered what if Thunder had turned out to be Jay's son. She was grateful Slade had gone ahead to breakfast, she didn't need him asking questions.


	22. Love or Lust

Ebony had awakened in a foul mood. Ved's voice echoed in her head every day since he had come to see her and now she couldn't get Jay off her mind. He was even in her dreams.

"Where are you going?" she looked up at Slade who was fully dressed, Thunder in arm. She hadn't even realized she had slept through the infant's cries.

"Just thought we'd go for a little walk, and besides everyone feels as if you're being too overprotective. They've seen little of you and Thunder since the birthing."

"Maybe I don't want to be seen. You do realize I am the last person on the planet they thought would have a child?"

Slade smirked, "Well if you get dressed quickly you can join us so everyone can point and stare."

She rolled her eyes, glaring at him, "Don't mock me. It's weird for me. I have a reputation, and if I'm still myself they'll claim I'm an unfit mother!"

"I'm sorry…really if it'd make you more comfortable we'll wait for you."

"Great. I don't want my son bonding with just anyone! We have to keep him away from anyone who's ever tried to kill me, voted against me, or I just can't stand."

"That leaves who? Salene?"

"Exactly."

"You can't isolate him from everyone Ebony. The tribe is family."

Ebony smacked her lips climbing out of bed and headed to the bathroom, "Dysfunctional family. He's my son, and I only want what's best for him."

"Our son!"

"Whatever," she muttered.

When she was fully dressed she called out to Slade, but got no answer in return. She yanked the bathroom door open to an empty room.

"Ugh that man!"

~0~

It had taken some hard work but Trudy finally felt like she had pulled together the perfect baby shower for Khail and Ebony.

"I'm amazed Trudy, I didn't think you could pull this off with such little resources on this island," Ryan looked around the decorated room.

There were blue and yellow streamers Trudy had Lottie and Sammy make coming down the entry door. On every wall there were painted signs with it's a boy painted on them and other congratulatory sayings. And on one side of the room there was a table filled with gifts. Someone was creative enough to wrap them. Then at last there was a food table.

Trudy smirked, "Never doubt a determined woman Ryan."

"How do we make this a surprise?" Ram asked her.

"You of all people ask me how to pull off a surprise?" She shook her head. "It's simple really; we just have to get them to the party room."

"Simple for Mikhail, Ebony on the other hand will think it's a conspiracy," Lex laughed.

"Boys, boys, boys, trust me, I've thought about everything. This is going to be the perfect shower."

Just then Slade walked in with a cooing Thunder, "We ditched Ebony in the room, she's gonna be like a mad mother hen when she finds us."

Tai-San laughed, "We wouldn't expect Ebony to be any other way."

~0~

Mikhail had woken up to an empty spot beside her. Ryan was gone, her sister wasn't in her room, and the island outside her window was silent. That was unusual for breakfast time.

Pulling herself out of bed and waddling through the routine of getting dressed she finally made her way outside. No one was around, but steaming Ebony.

"Where is everyone?" she asked the other woman.

"You don't know either?!"

Khail shook her head, "Something's fishy. "

"I'll say. I'm going to skin Slade alive."

"Did you check the café?"

"I've checked everywhere!"

"I think I have an idea of where they may be," Mikhail looked ahead spotting Lottie and Brady heading into the hotel.

Ebony glared at Lottie who had also spotted them. She dashed inside pulling Brady behind her, and disappearing from their sight.

Mikhail made haste as best she could in her condition to keep up with Ebony who was speed walking. Once they were inside the building they followed a trail of sand to the room designated for parties.

The two women looked at one another as Ebony pushed open the door and a chorus of "Surprise" came flooding at them.

Ebony began to wonder why she had been left out of the loop until she realized the party was for her too. She was moved, but remained her poker face self. Mikhail beside her was moved to tears.

"You guys are wonderful!" Mikhail exclaimed.

"Yeah…uh…thanks," Ebony managed to say before shuffling over to Slade.

With the two guests of honor there, the festivities began with everyone bomb rushing the food table. All the men that was, except Jay who laid a gift on the table, and then casually slipped out. Ebony spotted him.

~0~

Mega's rehabilitation was going well. He could already feel the strength building in his leg muscles. He was grateful to have a devoted nurse like Danni. She was gentle, but she didn't go easy on him, and she was tough. She didn't take crap from him or anybody else.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him. He was smirking at her.

"I wonder why you spend all your time in a hospital with me instead of taking up company with that guy," he pointed to Dragon who was standing outside the door, "He clearly cares for you."

Danni rolled her eyes, "That guy is full of himself and doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Excuse me," she left him lying there to go see about Dragon's existence.

"What do you want?" she walked over to the door and stepped outside for a more private conversation.

"Pack your and your patient's bags, we set sail in about an hour."

"What do you mean set sail?"

Dragon frowned, "It's a no questions asked trip."

"Liar," she gave him a raised brow.

"I have no reason to lie. Kyra was very tight lipped about this mission. Only a few of her most trusted generals, cooks, and her doctor and company are allowed to go. But you know…"

Danni stopped him, "but for the right price you'll tell me, blah, blah, get out of here!" she shooed him away.

He laughed, "You know one day you are going to take me up on that offer."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," she disappeared back into the hospital room.

Mega looked at her frowning face, "What was that all about?"

"Aside from Dragon being himself, apparently we're going on a top secret mission."

"We?"

"Yes, Kyra has requested we go."

"But I'm a damaged good…I don't even know who I am."

Danni smiled at him patting his hand, "Maybe you'll find yourself out there."

Josh, as they had been calling him shrugged. Maybe he didn't want to know who he was. From how Kyra had described him, he had been an evil genius of sorts. Maybe losing his memory was good for him, a second chance.

~0~

Standing alone on Trader's boat, Jay stared out at the sea. He could hear someone coming on board, but he didn't turn around. He hadn't expected her to come, but she had. And from the sounds of her footsteps, she wasn't happy. He knew the gift would offset her, but it belonged to her. He had packed two gifts in one, a shirt for Thunder, and something for Ebony.

"What the hell is this?" Ebony held out the key. She knew exactly what it was. It had once represented the key to her heart, an actual key to her suite in her 'palace' in the city. No other man had ever possessed it, but Jay.

He turned around then, "You remember when you gave it to me?"

Ebony ignored the question, "I don't want it."

"Neither do I."

"What do you want from me?" she asked him.

"I've only ever wanted you."

"My heart belongs to someone else now."

"Then why are you here? You didn't have to come; you could've given the key to Slade, or just thrown it away. It means nothing to me anymore."

"Giving it to Slade would be wrong because I gave it to another man first."

"Well obviously the lock it fits has been changed."

"Why can't you just give us up?"

"I don't want to forget our past Ebony, and even if I tried to forget, I couldn't." He started closing the gap in between them.

Ebony stood there awkwardly, her arm still outstretched, holding out the key. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Jay balled up the hand so that she was still grasping the key, "How do I breathe without you? I love you Ebony, I'll never stop."

He was close enough that Ebony felt his breath on her face. For an instant she remembered the old Jay, the general she had fallen in love with. She remembered their first date. Jay had made her feel out of her element when they had dated. Then she snapped out of it, remembering all the hurt. She stepped backwards just as he was about to kiss her.

"This key is useless to both of us!" she chucked it overboard into the water. "You know your brother came to see me. He told me to forgive was to forget. I forgive you Jay. For every mean spirited action you took against me. Now please just…leave me alone."

Jay watched her run down the ramp. The way she had paused and let him get close had let him know something was still alive there. Jay walked back over to the railing, a smile on his face. The key may have been useless to them, but there was still chemistry between them. Ebony had a family now and as much as he hated to disrupt that, he couldn't let things go.

~0~

Ebony was mad at herself. She had put herself in a jeopardizing position. She had almost betrayed Slade, and almost lost herself in Jay's eyes again. She wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't. She had to get back to the baby shower.

She was so confused. She knew that Slade was her soul mate, but something had awakened in her on that deck a few minutes ago. She didn't know what it was.

"Was it love or was it lust?" she asked herself mentally. Whatever it was, she knew she had to distance herself from Jay as much as she could.


	23. Second Chance Baby

Salene woke up to the weight of an arm draped over her. She lay there staring at the ceiling trying to remember or rather forget last night's events.

The person beside her moved his arm and rolled over, opening his eyes a wink. They smiled at one another.

"The sun is up," she said.

"So?"

"There will be, I mean…what will it look like you leaving my room? I mean…what about Amber?"

Bray groaned. He had forgotten about Amber, and he was due to pick up Bray Jr. after breakfast.

Salene blushed; she was beginning to grow uncomfortable. She and Bray had always been friends, since he showed up at the mall what seemed like a century ago. She had proclaimed her love for him, but they had never taken things this far. She jumped up, grabbing the bed sheet and wrapping it around herself. She wasn't naked, but she wasn't exactly clothed either.

Bray smirked and looked away rubbing a brow, "It's your room…I should go…"

"No, wait!" She stopped him as he began to climb out of the bed.

"What? You want to talk about this?" he smirked, "You see where talking got us?"

"That and one too many drinks…I swore I would never touch the stuff again," she shook her head.

"We both needed to clear our heads, nothing to apologize for."

Salene smiled, it was a pretty good night, but they shouldn't have let it get this far. They were betraying the trust of their friends. And Bray had betrayed Kyra. Whether she was present in his life or not Salene felt guilty about it.

"I know what you're thinking Sal, and you're right, it shouldn't have gone this far. But we were two drunk friends…"

She shook her head, "If you say it was just a bout of fun I am going to put my foot up that rear end of yours!"

"Well what would you call it?"

"A huge mistake!"

By this time Bray was up dressing himself. He peered out the window thankful Salene's room gave him a clear view of the café. There was no Amber.

"I've still got time to slip out of here; I hope your neighbors are dead asleep or gone already."

"You and me both. I don't need May catching you slipping out of here."

Bray smirked opening the door and poking his head out looking both ways down the hall. It was empty. He turned back to Sal, "We should do this again sometime," and before she could protest he kissed her.

"Oh get out!" she pulled away shoving him into the hall, rolling her eyes. She shut the door quickly, leaning up against it smiling. The truth was, not matter how wrong she knew it was she'd love to do it again sometime.

~0~

Sometime during the night, Mikhail had gone into labor. Amber and Trudy had helped her through the birthing process. Everyone expected them to be the perfect midwives since they had children of their own, but it had taken five hours to deliver the baby boy and another two hours to stop Khail's bleeding.

Gratefully mother and child were fine by time the sun rose, but Amber was not okay. She was angry. She and Trudy had needed Bray to take care of the children, but he hadn't answered his door the previous night. She was sure he wasn't inside, but then where had he been?

"Where's BJ?"

Speak of the devil she thought as she turned around, "Why should you care?"

"You're angry, why are you angry?" Bray questioned.

Amber laughed dryly, "Where were you last night?"

"Asleep," he grinned. It was the partial truth.

"Well while you were _asleep_," she rolled her eyes, emphasizing the word, "Trudy and I were busy saving the lives of Mikhail and Rylan."

Quickly Bray got the picture. She had come looking for him, she and Trudy, and he hadn't answered.

"So where are Brady and BJ?"

"Thankfully Cloe and Ved were willing to look after them for seven hours while their deadbeat father and uncle was nowhere to be found."

"Now that's hardly fair Amber, I was kidnapped if you haven't forgotten. And I've been there ever since we've found one another again, so don't give me that, I don't deserve it! I wouldn't have been fit to care for them last night I had a drink. It's probably why I slept so deeply, you know my body's not used to liquor," he said telling the partial truth again.

She seemed to at least buy it. Yawning she said, "Whatever, I'm not your keeper. You know where your son is now if you don't mind staying sober long enough to take care of him while I rest."

He didn't reply as she turned around again and walked off. Gladly no one had knocked on Salene's door last night. So far they weren't found out.

~0~

Ryan held his sleeping son in his arms as Mikhail slept. He wouldn't let anyone hold him, not even Rayne.

"You should rest too," Rayne could see he was exhausted. She was too, but she wasn't leaving her sister's side. Even if Amber and Trudy had said she was stable, she didn't want to risk not being there when her sister awoke.

Ryan looked up at her startled. He had almost forgotten she was there.

"I can sleep right here in this chair, I am not going anywhere!" he said firmly.

"Well neither am I!"

"You two are stubborn as oxen," Mikhail laughed weakly from the bed.

"Khail they exclaimed!" Rayne immediately was at her side checking for fever. Amber was right, the fever had broken. Mikhail was once again in the safe zone. "Ryan's hogging Rylan!"

Ryan looked sheepishly at his fiancée, "You know I'm so overprotective after…"

Mikhail put up a hand to silence him. She knew how Ryan felt about losing his firstborn with Salene. She was the same way when it came to remembering her little girl. Rylan was their second chance child.

"I won't have you two fighting over him, he's not a doll."

They both blushed as Ryan handed the bundle in his arms to Khail. "Everyone guessed it would be a boy yesterday, amazing huh?"

Rayne beamed, "Yeah Ryan, you owe us! You said it'd be a girl."

"You bet against everyone? What am I to do with you?" Mikhail laughed.

Ryan shrugged, "Marry me."

"Of course just as soon as I get back my strength. Now you two go get some sleep. I can't have you helping me with Rylan if you're walking around here like zombies!"

Ryan kissed her cheek lightly and his son's forehead before leaving. Rayne lingered behind a moment,

"Are you thinking about Addie?"

"Every day, but I'm not worried about cracking under pressure this time. I don't have to worry with two wonderful tribes running around."

"You'd call the mallrats wonderful?"

"Rayne, they are good people. Even Ebony's not as evil as she seems. So long as Jaffa doesn't come near me I am certain I will be a good mother to Rylan."

And she was telling the truth. Trudy who had become a great friend these past months had reassured her that she could be a great mother if she didn't live in the past. She had to release the pain of losing Addie and think about the present and the future. Addie was gone but Rylan was here. Mikhail had to think about his safety and well being. He was her second chance at being a mother. She was going to do things right by him.

"So you're fine?"

"I'm as fine as the smoothness of Rylan's bottom!"

Rayne giggled, "All right. If you need anything you just holler!"

Mikhail looked down at her son who was gazing up at her. He had Addie's eyes. "Thank you," she murmured, looking upwards as if she could see past the ceiling and into the heavens and straight into a higher power's eyes, "Thank you."

~0~

Danni was sea sick. They had been on the water for a day and a half and she had puked everything in her up. Ironically her patient was the one caring for her. He seemed to remember something about being out at sea before.

"Patsy said drink this," Josh handed her a cup. He had been wheeling his chair around deck when the other woman approached him with what he presumed was tea.

She looked at it skeptically, "I think I've puked enough."

"You don't trust your cook?"

"Patsy's not exactly a good cook; she likes to experiment, like any good cook, but the results are usually frightening."

"What if I take a sip first?" he bought the cup up to his lips before she could protest. He took a small swallow and handed the cup down to her, "It's safe."

"You're certain?"

"It's mint tea. Mint is good for nausea."

"How'd you know that?"

Josh shrugged, "I just do. You've never been out to sea before have you?"

Danni nodded, after taking a sip from the cup. "I have, and it was just like this. I was sick as a dog."

"I was my first time too."

"You remember who you are?"

He shook his head, "No. But I remember distinctly something about being on a ship and being sick."

"Well it couldn't have been when Kyra brought you over to Techno Island, you were in a coma then."

"I know." He said. And that was the end of the conversation.

There was a pregnant silence between them. Danni thought he wanted to say more, but it was too painful a memory. While she was in the process of thinking of something else to say, someone cried out, "Land!" They were approaching their first stop.

"Why are we out here?" Josh asked, "I mean at sea?"

Danni shrugged, "Kyra would only say that there was something needing finding."

"I still don't understand why we had to come."

"I don't know either. But we must be a part of the plan," she said. "I just wish I knew what part we play," she thought to herself. What kind of game was Kyra playing?


	24. Everything Happens for a Reason

**Everything Happens for a Reason**

Pushing a wheel chair in the sand was an interesting task for Danni. But it wasn't entirely the sand making it difficult, Josh wasn't exactly a light weight. You would think someone in a coma for so long would lose their muscle mass but not Josh apparently. But Danni had seen and admired his sculpted body. He had caught her staring once as she helped him into a bath. He pretended not to notice as she quickly averted her eyes and tried to hide her warming cheeks. She was surprised a computer geek could be so fit.

"Did you bring the crutches?" he asked as she stopped for the fifth time.

"I don't mind pushing you."

"I know you don't, but I think it'll be good therapy to get some practicing in."

"I need something to do since Kyra and that silly brother of hers have gone off with no explanation. This isn't exactly a beautiful beach," she wrapped her arms around herself, "it's cold and dirty."

"It's probably warmer on the boat."

"But you're restless on the boat."

"I'm restless in this chair. I appreciate your dedication as my nurse, wheeling me around in this sand with such great strength, but the sooner I get out of this thing the better."

"Fine, I'll go get the crutches. Are you hungry?"

"That depends on if Patsy prepared something normal for a change. I see what you mean about your cook," he patted his stomach, "Breakfast surprise just finally settled."

Danni laughed, "I'll be right back."

When he was sure he was no longer in her line of sight he climbed out of the chair, slowly, but steadily. He wanted to surprise her. He couldn't walk far, but he could get up on his own and stand without a support, for a few minutes. He had practiced this for weeks at night back at the hospital when his nightmares would rip him awake.

She returned shortly but she was empty handed. Her face showed signs of distress that disappeared when she saw him standing behind the chair rather than in it.

He smirked, "Surprise!"

"Impressive. You'll be walking in no time."

"I hope so. Is everything alright?"

"There's some trouble with the weather."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Rain. Lots of rain and strong wind. I know how much you wanted to walk, but we've got to make it to shelter."

He patted her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You're a good doctor. You'll have me walking in good time. I think it's all that massage therapy. It's nice."

She felt a shiver run through her at his touch. It was a thrilling one, but she shrugged it off. _It must be from the cold_ she tried to convince herself as he folded himself back into the chair. She began wheeling him in the direction Kyra's call stated there would be shelter.

~0~

Ebony sat on the pier staring out at the horizon. She was sure a storm was coming once the wind picked up around her, but she didn't want to move. She was trying to ignore the couple walking along the beach, hand in hand. She tried not to let it bother her that Jay was now using Ruby as a pawn in their game of _to be or not to be._ For days he had been bothering her. Literally. Popping up wherever she went, and today he came out of Ruby's room, clean shaven, hair styled, and he was still sober.

"Well maybe it's finally gotten through that thick skull of his," she felt her anger deflating. She couldn't be mad at him. Hadn't she been telling him he no longer had a chance with her?

She felt the vibrations of someone walking towards her. She knew the pattern of the walk and her heart began to do a little dance, "Did you get him to sleep?" she asked.

Slade sat beside her, taking one of her hands in his, "How did you know it was me?"

"I learned a thing or two from the Ecos. Besides you're still wearing those ugly boots. I'd recognize their sound anywhere."

He laughed, "Since Thunder's sleeping soundly, we have a few hours of alone time," he pulled her closer.

She could feel eyes peering in her direction as she snuggled closer to him. They were practically boring a hole in her back. But she wasn't going to turn around and stare back.

"Alone time? What's that?" she joked. Having a child meant very little free time. She and Slade hadn't had any alone time for months. Towards the end of the pregnancy she hadn't wanted him to touch her, and then Thunder had come and all their time was spent learning to be parents."

"Come away with me and find out," he paused, "if you're okay with the fact that Salene is babysitting."

Ebony clenched her jaw, thinking it over. She didn't fully trust anyone with her son's life because she didn't trust them with her own, but it couldn't hurt for a few hours could it? She was tired. "Salene is fine, I guess, just don't ever go leaving him with Trudy or Amber. "

Slade sighed, "Someday you will have to bury the hatchet."

"When hell freezes over," she muttered under her breath.

But he heard her, "After all they did deliver Thunder and made sure you lived through it. And don't act like I don't know the reason you all really fell out in the first place. He shouldn't matter anymore, because you've got me!" he kissed her, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

Ebony wondered if he knew another man was still trying to matter. A man that had further drove a wedge between her and Amber. A stubborn man who didn't give up so easily.

A huge splash to their left, pulled them apart. Ebony knew the culprits. And they were in hysterics.

"Thought you guys could use a little cooling off," Ruby exclaimed, teeth chattering. Jay was just floating there, a smug look on his face, holding Ruby to him.

"Fools! I hope you catch a cold!" Ebony glared.

Slade helped her to her feet. She was shivering with cold from the wind and her now ocean sprayed clothing. He smirked, "I know how to get you warm."

Ebony flashed him her signature smirk before kissing him. She wanted Jay's heart to ache. Maybe he'd give up on her for good, "Well don't just stand there, we're on a time constraint remember?"

Slade instantly began tugging her back towards the hotel to their room missing what Ruby saw for a fraction of a second. Jay looked at them scornfully before realizing she was watching.

_I can play this game too_ she thought silently. She was not going to lose another man to Ebony. She had Jay back and she was going to keep him!

~0~

Salene was attached to the lounge in the hotel. It was like an indoor jungle, adorned with the flowers from which the island got its name. There was a large, fish tank and a water fountain. Virtually no one hung out here, and that's why she liked it. It was peaceful.

She smiled at the sleeping infant in the basket beside her. Thunder seemed to like her secret place too. His features were soft and angelic as he made suckling sounds in his sleep like he was sucking on a binky. She looked through the small baby bag to see if maybe Slade had left one, but she didn't find one.

"Babysitting? I'm surprised; I thought Ebony would sit on him 'til he turned 18."

She sighed looking up at the face that went with the voice. She had been trying to avoid him all day. She felt weird around him after their night together, and most of all she felt as if she had betrayed Amber and whoever this Kyra woman was.

"What do you want Bray?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were...ok. I don't want what happened to ruin our friendship."

"I'm glad you feel that way," she said in a bored tone. Hadn't they already talked about this?

"You could put a little emotion into it."

"What?" she questioned.

"I don't know. If you sounded upset or something maybe I would feel like what we did was wrong."

"It was wrong! You're in love with someone else and Amber is still in love with you! If the one who has your heart never reunites with you I hope you'll give Amber another chance to reclaim your heart."

"But I didn't go to Amber the other night. I came to you. Why?"

"I don't know Bray, you're all messed up! Besides I've always been your fall back girl remember?" her tone taking on a more bitter edge now.

"Remember when you and Trudy first appeared in the mall. You led me to believe you actually liked me, but come to find it was Amber who was lighting your fire."

"Ah c'mon Sal, you know that's not true. I liked you. We were young we didn't know what we wanted. I didn't want things to keep getting complicated with Trudy in her state of mind, so I pulled away. Amber and I, we just happened."

She rolled her eyes, "And had the Technos never come, you would still be together, raising your son, and I would still have Pride and we wouldn't be sitting here debating on the fact that we made a mistake."

"Amber and I weren't destined to be so you don't have to worry about feeling guilty. And well I don't think I'll ever see Kyra again, stuck on Fleur Island."

"Nobody's holding you hostage here!"

"I love my son Sal. I want to be a part of his life. If I go, I'm likely never to see him again."

"Maybe she'll come looking for you then. And when that happens I want whatever happened between you and me not to matter. You cannot dwell on it Bray. It was a mistake. A one night stand. We were just two, lonely, drunk friends. End of story."

Thunder stirred, slightly whimpering. She picked him up grateful for the distraction. He opened his eyes a wink, but her gentle rocking lulled him back into slumber.

Bray lingered watching her. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was all messed up and didn't know what he wanted. But in his life he learned, everything happens for a reason. There was a reason he was reading more into things than he should. A reason why he felt so connected with Salene. She was kind and full of advice and she'd always been a good friend.

Realizing the conversation would stay dead Bray looked at her smiling, "You've always been good with the little ones. You'll be a good mother someday."

Salene smiled back thinking of her dreams, "I know. Thanks."

~0~

Kyra's weather predictions were spot on. The rain came down hard and fast. They were lucky to have gathered in the small, abandoned shelter.

It was hardly big enough for the seven restless bodies that waited impatiently for the storm to move on.

"The worst part is it's moving in the direction we're going," Dragon peered out of the window.

"It'll be fine in a day's time," Kyra spoke, but she sounded a million miles away.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are we doing out here?" Josh questioned.

"You may as well all know then," Kyra said.

"Know what?" Patsy was anxious to hear.

"When I was away, I compromised my position as a leader. I met a prisoner there, and I fell in love."

Danni heard Dragon snort as he turned his attention back to the window, uninterested in the story.

"If you're out searching for him then why are we here?" Josh's curiosity was not pacified.

Kyra shrugged, "Dragon's my brother and my strength, Patsy's my cook, Danni's my doctor, you're her patient, and twiddle dee and twiddle dumb back there," she jerked a thumb at the men who were bickering between themselves, "are my weather men and navigators. You all come with the package of being a leader."

"Hey!" the bickering man with shortly cropped brown hair glared at her.

The other man with flowing, wavy, blond hair snickered, "You're clearly twiddle dumb."

They started bickering again and the attention was turned back to Kyra and the question at hand.

"Reasonable enough," Josh said letting her off the hook.

But judging by the disturbance in his brow, Danni was sure he wasn't convinced. She herself didn't understand why Kyra couldn't go on a wild goose chase for her supposed lover by herself.

"Well I for one and glad for the change in the scenery," Patsy said cheerfully, "So who is hungry?"

They all groaned as she handed around the sandwiches, "Relax, their plain, old, boring, and bland, just the way you all like them!"

A chorus of cheers went around. As they ate, they all stole glances at Kyra. They were each wandering the same thing; why were they really being included in this mission.


	25. Lightning Never Strikes Twice

**Chapter 25- Lightning Never Strikes the Same Place Twice aka Lightning Never Strikes Twice**

Night came quickly on the island Danni had nicknamed Storm Island. In her opinion that's exactly what it appeared to be. Twigs were strewn about and trash littered the place they were calling shelter. Not to mention it seemed to bring on a storm of bickering among the Technos gathered there until boredom sent them spiraling into sleep.

"Do you think there's a camp on the other side of this place?" she asked the only other person awake besides Josh.

"It used to be a prison camp," he was referring to the whole island, "but we shut it down just before Mega's fall. Too many inhumane things were occurring here," he glared at Josh in the darkness.

Danni could feel Josh tense at her side. She glared at Dragon, but Mega spoke before she could. "So your sister is checking all the islands her boyfriend might've ended up on? Why not just phone ahead to your other Techno buddies on the islands and ask for the guy?"

Dragon's jaw tightened. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to be having this simple conversation with this man. Mega had never done anything wrong to him, and he always admired the guy as a leader before things went south. Could It be I'm Jealous, he thought. The guy spent a lot of time with Danni.

"He's a virt, for one. Tribe leader's do not associate with those of low standard, and two, if my sister wants to haul you all over the world in search of a man, you'd better appreciate it. She saved your life!"

Mega fell silent, but Danni didn't feel him easing and neither was Dragon. She could cut the tension with a knife.

"Enough you two," Danni spoke before Dragon could open his mouth to gloat, "Why don't we try to get some sleep."

Dragon stood going to the other side of the small shelter, "Good idea."

"I wonder what that was all about," Danni whispered, sitting with her back up against the wall now. Josh settled beside her, already having grown wary of the chair.

"You really don't know?" Josh said with a hint of skepticism in his voice, "How long has the guy been pursuing you?"

"Two years," she answered then paused," Wait a sec, you don't think he's…jealous, do you?"

He laughed, "It's plausible, you do spend all your time with me."

"But you're my patient, I am dedicated to getting you back on your feet. Besides, after my last relationship I think I am better off alone."

"If what they say about me is true, nobody is better off alone. I could've used someone to soften this heart of mine."

"You're not a bad guy Josh."

"I was. I don't want my memory back if I was the monster I dream about."

"You keep saying that, but what about the good you did, and Tai-San?"

"Tai-San is just a name I remember."

"Same here," Danni scrunched up her nose. She had never had any quarrel with Tai-San she just didn't have a good feeling about the other woman, especially when it came to her taking control of things with the Chosen.

"You knew her?" he asked.

"I don't think anyone really knew Tai-San."

"Oh."

She yawned, "Josh, listen to me. We all have ghosts. Everyone has done something they're not proud of, but we learn to live with that. We can only learn from our mistakes."

He nodded though he was sure she couldn't see, the room was completely dark now, "You're tired you should get some rest."

"I mean it," she said stubbornly fighting her heavy eyelids, "Look at the opportunity you've been given to turn things around."

"I'll try doc."

Satisfied she shut her eyes and soon she was asleep. But the man beside her remained awake. Josh was afraid to close his eyes in fear of being reminded again of his role as Mega. He didn't want to have that nightmare again. Not tonight.

~0~

Trader and Amber were using one another. They both knew it and they both ignored this fact. But Trader knew what Amber didn't, they were falling in love.

This hadn't occurred to him until he found himself thinking of her more than May. He loved spending time with her and BJ. His heart sang whenever she entered the room, and when she smiled at him he was sure he could hear angels sing.

He laughed at his cheesy thoughts. But that was the way he felt. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. Amber woke something up in him; the will to live. He'd gladly trade in being a sleazy trader for Amber.

"He's seeing someone on the island, I just know it! But who?" Amber was going off on a rant.

He suddenly remembered she was talking, and it made him angry. Not at her, but at Bray. Amber deserved to be happy.

"Why do you continue to hold out hope for this guy?"

"He was the first man I ever let inside. The first cut is always the deepest, like you and May you know?"

"No I don't know. May wasn't my first love and now I'm convinced it was just lust with she and I."

"Oh," Amber paused, "But Bray, he's the father of my son. I'll always love him."

"That doesn't mean you have to be in love with him."

"I know. A part of me just can't let him go, that is why I need to know who he's seeing."

Trader sighed heavily, "Amber…"

"It's insane I know!"

"Yes it is! Amber has it ever occurred to you to just move on? I mean lightening never strikes the same place twice!"

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means he's no longer interested in you. He struck your heart once but he's moved on so it's not going to happen again. Goodness woman you need to move on!" he stood up abruptly.

She was staring at him in amazement at his bewilderment, "Why are you mad?"

He shook his head calming down, "Come find me when you figure it out," he bent over, kissing her cheek gently.

She watched him leave with a sad and confused face, "I wonder what's got his island briefs all in a bunch!" she blurted after he had gone.

~0~

The Guardian had been lying low on Fleur Isle. It wasn't out of fear that he'd harm anyone, but out of respect that he had harmed them in the past. He didn't want to cause any alarm. He was completely reformed. Or so he hoped he was for his life's sake!

"How did you get out of Techno clutches?"

He looked up from the water at the edge of the pier to see Tai-San. Yesterday's storm had come and gone and the sun once again shone bright, even if it was still cold.

"Ladies first."

"I ran away."

"Something you're good at."

"At least I'm not some crazy nut!"

"Says the woman who doesn't believe in marriage yet was married twice?"

"Mega and I were never officially married."

"Well congratulations you managed to break another heart."

"I hear you broke a heart or two all on your own."

"All water under the bridge now. Why did you really come out here Tai-San?"

"She's coming."

He stiffened, "She?"

"Yes, Kyra is coming. I am not one-hundred percent sure Jaffa, but I did have a homing beacon."

"Where is it now?"

"Destroyed by Lex but not before I turned it on."

"You stupid woman!"

"You have lived this long."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but she's not looking to kill me."

"What would she need you for then?"

"The Technos needed you for your photographic memory and peace instilling ways like they needed me for my mind."

"So what you're saying is you're not crazy?"

"I don't know. I saw things no one else saw. Was I crazy or am I a seer? The Technos wanted to use me to find out…"

Tai-San stopped him, "You said saw, as in past tense?"

"Every since the last island, I haven't had a vision. I only dream. Dreams are a natural occurrence."

"Dreams hold meaning too."

Jaffa didn't want to talk about his dreams. Especially not with her so he changed the subject, "Does Ram know his understudy and replacement is coming?"

"No. But he knows about the homing beacon and he thinks there's a chance they can find our location."

"Well Tai-San if she does happen to locate Fleur Isle, I am glad I am the one who won't be taking the fall for the storm. Now if you'll excuse me. I must be on my way."

"It was nice chatting with you too Jaffa," a hint of bitterness to her tone.

He responded to the tone and not her words, "The feeling is mutual."


	26. Broken Hearts

**Wish Upon A Star 26- Broken Hearts**

Danni hadn't remembered bringing a pillow from the boat, but her head was definitely laying on something softer than the floor.

She opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was staring up at Mega's smiling face. Her head was lying in his lap.

She gasped sitting up quickly. She looked around the room. Kyra was missing, but no one else was awake. She sighed in relief. The last thing she needed were people to start making speculations, especially now that she was walking on ice with Dragon.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Why didn't you wake me, or shove me to the floor or something!"

"It would've been rude. You've been taking care of me, the least I can do is be your pillow," he smirked.

"Did you sleep? You must've been so uncomfortable. I'm so sorry."

"Don't fuss over me. I slept just fine," he lied. He had only slept for an hour at the most; long before she had absent mindedly laid her head in his lap.

Danni examined him with her eyes in disbelief, but he appeared to be fine, "Where's Kyra?"

"I think she wanted to be alone. She slipped out of here about five minutes ago."

She stood up, "Will you be okay for a few?"

"Go," he shooed her, "I'm not dying, just slightly immobile."

She hesitated then slipped out the tiny place quietly. She spotted Kyra sitting in the sand at the water's edge.

"Good morning," Danni approached Kyra cautiously. The woman was talking animatedly into her headset and didn't know if she should be treading lightly. Kyra was known for her anger. Things could get ugly quickly when the leader was steaming.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Kyra replied with a smirk as she turned around to see her doctor.

Danni frowned, "I'm glad no one else saw."

"No one as in Dragon you mean?"

"Especially Dragon. What's his deal anyway?"

"Wow, are you really that blind?"

"Your brother cannot possibly be in love with someone he's never been with," Danni sat down beside the other woman.

Kyra shrugged, "I'm not sure how it's possible, but he's quite smitten with you. Even after all the girls he's still hoping you'll give him a chance," she paused, "and I think you should, unless you and Josh are serious."

"Josh and I?"

"You are delusional! Everyone can see that Dragon admires you, and I've seen the way Josh looks at you."

"Josh thinks of me as his protector," Danni rolled her eyes, "I'm his only friend."

"And that's Dragon's issue. He sees him as a threat."

"Well there's no threat."

"Prove it."

Danni bit her bottom lip in thought. When a few moments had passed she spoke softly. It was barely audible to her own ears, "I just don't think I can date again."

"What's stopping you?"

"The last guy I dated left my heart bleeding in my hands. He couldn't let go of the one before me. He left me to die at the hands of the Chosen for her."

"So you ran way and swore to never love again?"

"Yea well it was much harder than it sounds. Besides you already know my history. It was better I get away, and now I fear you're dragging me back there."

"So you heard me then?" Kyra looked ashamed. She had been playing with radio frequencies on her headset when Danni approached. She had reached a nearby Techno camp and had been referring to the city when Danni said good morning.

"I cannot go back there Kyra."

"Don't worry. The City is still much too hazardous for anyone. It could be years before it's safe for living."

"Then this guy?" Danni questioned.

"I do not know where he is, but I'll find him!"

Just when Danni was going to ask who this guy was everyone filed out of the shelter. Patsy was pushing Josh in his chair. Danni was going to race to relieve her, but Kyra stopped her, "Please give Dragon a chance to calm down from last night."

"You made Josh my responsibility."

"Well now I'm making your love life my responsibility. It seems to me you can't let go of the one before now. Learn from his mistake, let go and let love."

"But…"

Kyra shook her head to silence her, "And once you do, you'll have to choose between the two. Will it be Dragon or Josh?"

"Whatever," Danni mumbled. She walked slowly beside Kyra as they caught up with the crowd and headed back to the boat.

The truth was her emotions were so dulled by pain from losing Bray that she wasn't sure what she was feeling for either man. She forgot what it felt like to fall in love. And worse she couldn't distinguish what she was feeling for either Dragon or Josh.

~0~

"He's still in love with her!" Ruby sighed sitting across from Amber at a table in the café. They were sipping on water, but Ruby longed for the liquors of her saloon in Liberty. She needed something to calm her nerves like her father's aged wine.

They were unlikely friends, given the fact that Ruby stole Jay from Amber, but they had bonded here. They were one another's confidant and support system. Today they were discussing one another's love life.

"Do you see Ebony as a threat?" Amber questioned in a bored tone. The last thing on her mind was Ruby's dilemma with Jay, but if she was going to spill her own problems she first had to listen to Ruby's. It was only fair.

"No. She doesn't look twice at him and it seems she and Slade are re-igniting the flame they had before Thunder came."

"Then you have nothing to worry about do you? On the other hand I'm a single mother competing for Bray's heart with a woman that isn't here. I'm beginning to wonder if he made her up."

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing, it's silly really," Amber blushed thinking of what Trader had said. Maybe she was just finding excuses to keep Bray on her mind. Which was completely logical in her mind. In the time they had evacuated the mall she had her heart broken by both Jay and Bray, and yet someone else was willing to put it back together again and she was scared.

Trader was an ideal mate despite his past and taste in women, but he listened to Amber. He made her laugh and he was great with her son. When she had begun to feel things for him she found herself denying it by telling herself it was better for someone who had broken her heart to put it back together again.

When Ruby was about to respond, May came storming into the café. Her face was full of fury. "It wasn't enough for you to steal Bray from Ebony or Jay from Ebony, oh and Trudy too? Now you have to go and steal Trader from me?!" She pointed a finger in Amber's face.

"What are you going on about?" Amber asked.

"Trader refused me! He told me he was in love with someone else. Everyone knows that someone else is you!"

Hearing this something began to click in Amber's head. She stood up abruptly. It all made since now. If someone had broken your heart in the first place, how could they fix it?

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" May shouted at her .

Amber smiled in her face, "Sorry May, lightening doesn't strike the same place twice."

May stared in disbelief at Ruby, "What the hell does that mean."

Ruby stood patting her shoulder with a smirk, "It means you need to find a new playmate."

Without another word Amber walked away, shoulders held high. She had to find Trader. She wanted him to be the first to hear it. That she loved him too.

~0~

Danni was in distress. It had been a couple of days since her chat with Kyra. And while she valued her friend's advice she couldn't stop thinking about the past.

She let her mind drift backwards to her days at the Mall with Him. Bray had accepted Danni even if she was never officially accepted by everyone else. Like her he had been determined to turn a world upside down into something better. And she had loved him with every fiber of her being.

As a gust of wind blew across her face, she recalled him running his hand through her dark tresses as he pulled her to him with his free hand. She could feel his warm breath on her face and could see the curvature of his lips, soft and ready to meld with hers.

A warm tear rolled down her cooled face as the memory faded.

"You'll catch a cold," someone draped a blanket around her shoulders.

"I thought I was the doctor," she smiled at Josh. He had become better at walking and loved surprising her.

"I was worried," he shrugged, "You've been up here for awhile. Are you…is that a tear?"

Danni quickly wiped it away, "Effects of the cold and wind in my face. Look at you! You made it on deck by yourself."

He was well aware she was changing the subject, but if he couldn't talk about what was really on his mind he couldn't expect her to. Some things were just private.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy though! I don't know if it was the way the stairs were built, or if I need oil in my knee joints."

"The nerves around your knee are beginning to wake up. With regular practice that aching will go away. You know Josh, I'm really surprised. I've read books where coma patients after waking up needed canes or crutches months before they're as far as you've come."

"I consider myself lucky then. Having such a devoted doctor helps too."

"Maybe your legs weren't really affected by whatever put you in a coma."

Josh's mind searched for memory. He remembered a man's face. No, two men's faces in a place he didn't recognize. He didn't know where, but he knew he was in great distress. Something was happening to him. He was tired and weak, but he couldn't stop. He had to end it.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "If I ask you a question, will you promise to answer it honestly?"

"I promise."

"Do you overlook my past because I'm your patient?"

Danni looked him in the eyes, "I knew a girl once. Her father created a nasty virus that wiped out the entire adult population. Guilty by association she feared she would be treated with disrespect for her past. "

"And what did that girl think of others who did horrible things like her father?"

"That girl is me and she knows that it's wrong to judge others based on their past. It's wrong to judge others at all."

Josh went quiet. He leaned over the railing next to her, his wrists crisscrossed where they met the cold metal. He stared blankly at the water disturbed by the boat cutting through it.

After minutes of standing there side by side quietly, Danni reached out and touched his shoulder gingerly, "You're not just my patient you know?"

He looked at her curiously, "What?"

"I like to think of you and me as friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, but right now I'm going to be your doctor and order you below deck. We're going to catch colds up here."

Josh only smiled stumbling to the door to open it for her. He watched her descend the steps with grace trying not to let his eyes linger too long on her behind. Then he clumsily made his way down to the cabins, beaming. For the first time in his life, as far as he could remember, he had a friend.


	27. Remembering Mega

**Chapter 27-Remembering Mega**

Trader sat nursing a drink when Bray approached him from the other side of the bar, "Great," he muttered taking another sip of the brown liquid before him.

"Girl problems?" Bray questioned.

Trader turned to him face full of fury, "You know damn well! Seems like she can't let go of some bloke who broke her heart. You see he knocked her up, disappeared, re-appeared, and broke her heart all over again."

"Yeah. What a guy huh? It doesn't matter that he's apologized relentlessly and has willed her , no begged her, to move on," Bray said sitting down beside the other man, taking a sip of his cola.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing against you, really," Trader abandoned his drink, pushing it away from him, "I know you were kidnapped and all it's not like you meant to fall in love out there, but Amber, she can't let go."

"I think she has. I think she's just afraid of her feelings. You just gotta be persistent mate. Show her you're not like the other guy."

"What do you think I've been doing? I haven't even pressured her into bed, and that's really unlike me. She's changing this bachelor one smile at a time. I turned down woohoo with an old flame for an honest woman," Trader shook his head bringing his drink back to him. He brought the glass to his lips and swallowed it all down.

Amber had searched high and low all day for Trader when she overheard something in the hotel bar as she was passing by. She stood outside the doors to eavesdrop. What she overheard made her smile to the depths of the core of her heart.

"Easy there mate," Bray said as Trader nearly choked on the liquor, "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you really love her? I mean REALLY love her? Other man's son and all?"

Trader smirked, "Dude did you not hear me? I turned down woohoo with an old flame. I love Amber so much words can't explain."

Bray chuckled, "I know the feeling. You gotta tell her."

Amber stepped inside the bar then, "She knows."

"What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come find you when I figured things out. Well I figured them out."

"And?"

"I think you should kiss me."

"Why?" he asked teasingly.

"Because I love you too!"

It wasn't as if they hadn't shared a few light kisses in public before, but Trader looked at Bray as if he were intruding.

Bray stood up finishing off his soda, "I'll leave you to it then."

When he was gone, Trader stood up wrapping his arms around Amber, "Do you really love me? I mean REALLY love me? Sleazy trading past and all?"

Amber brought her lips just inches from his, "I love you so much I can see it in the dark and words still can't explain."

He smiled kissing her hard with fervor. When they pulled apart she said, "Wow. You've been saving that one."

Trader smirk, "There's a lot I have been saving for you."

~0~

**Disclaimer: **For the following part of this chapter I have borrowed certain dialogue from the last two episodes of Series Five of The Tribe as they are very important to the character Mega. I DO NOT own any Tribe original characters or any direct quotes everything belongs to Cloud 9, the makers of The Tribe and it's script writers unless otherwise obviously taken from my craziness err I mean…creativeness!

~0~

Josh had excused himself from dinner and headed to his bunk. Patsy had made some kind of sushi dinner from fish they had caught earlier, but he didn't want to stomach it. He lay there motionless staring at the ceiling, not even aware he was as tired he felt. His eyes shut, his body relaxing, and soon he found himself in a whole different place.

_Mega sat beside a man inside a cage. He knew him as his brother, but no longer recognized the other man as that. To him he was just Slade, a virt. A raven-haired man stood outside the cage fuming at them both, a woman stood beside him expressionless._

"_Whatever it is you are wasting your time. I don't want to hear it," he spoke to the man beside him._

"_Then you had better cover your ears. You think I abandoned you, don't you? But that's not how it happened."_

"_The conqueror gets to rewrite history, is that it?"_

"_I came back for you Josh, but you were gone."_

"_Save your breath."_

"_You're going to hear this, you have to hear this. We were tracked by slavers. They would've taken us both if I had stayed."_

_Mega didn't reply. His mind allowed him to think back to that moment in time when his brother abandoned him. He was so young and there was danger. Slade told him to run, but he instead stayed put. He couldn't run. Slade was going to distract them, lead them away. Mega begged not to be left alone. But his big brother left him anyhow._

_Slade was speaking again, but all Mega could think of was the hurt. "You left me."_

_Slade shook his head, "No."_

"_Abandoned me."_

"_No."_

"_You live with your memories Slade, I'll live with mine."_

_Trying to hold himself together as Slade gave up he replayed the memory over in his head again. His brother had sworn to come back for him. He was only trying to protect him. Right?_

_He looked up as they disappeared; noticing the raven-haired man purposefully left the cage door unlocked as discussed in their deal. _

Josh turned over in his sleep. He knew he was dreaming. He had been having this same dream for months now. But every time he would wake up upset near tears. Tonight he wanted to finish it. He was going to let the dream take its course. He needed to know who he was and the things he'd done.

_So many things began to go wrong thanks to Ram's meddling. Mega who would rather curl up and die in the cage after being captured a second time was asked, no forced, to shut down his most prized possession. The ultimate doomsday device also known as the virus: mark two. It was only a back –up plan in case his plans to restore the world to normal didn't fall through._

_Put into Cyberspace, Mega shuttered internally, but remained emotionless on the outside. He listened as Ram tried to reason with his creation a corrupt, virtual Zoot._

"_You gave me free will and I choose not to obey," Zoot said._

_Mega sighed. This was too was his downfall. You give people free will and they do as they please, and the control slips out of your reigns. Granted this was a computer though it only proved that technology had its drawbacks as well, it was after all manipulated by man. _

_Zoot decided he was done hearing what Ram had to say and knocked him out of Cyberspace. Mega knew Ram would be badly hurt in reality and wouldn't be returning. It's all up to me now he thought as he faced Zoot._

_Someone was interfering trying to get him out, but he is determined and must end it. It all must stop, he thought._

_Mega began by trying to persuade Zoot that he is nothing when Zoot uses Slade as a pawn. Mega faltered in a moment of weakness pleaded for his brother's life. He kicked himself mentally. Hadn't he disowned his brother? Why did he care so much?_

"_I am the Master, I have the Power. I have the Chaos."_

"_Well I have the knowledge and that is all powerful," Mega replied smugly._

"_I am all powerful, all knowing. Destiny awaits."_

_This is where Mega saw he had headway. Zoot unbeknownst brought up a topic that would be his downfall. "What is destiny? Search your files."_

_Zoot began to search his files and realizes there is no one executable answer for the topic. Mega has won. Zoot will not go down without a fight and begins giving Mega the same treatment he dealt Ram. However Mega held his own. He wasn't about to go down easily though he felt himself getting weaker and weaker._

Josh wanted to open his eyes then. He knew what was coming next now that his dream was in chronological order. But he had to be strong. He had to see it through.

_Mega sensed his brother at his side after Zoot faded into Cyberspace and Mega returned to the real world._

"_I'm sorry." He said swallowing his pride._

"_Nothing to be sorry about."_

_Mega could feel himself on the border of consciousness and darkness. Things were becoming fuzzy. He was exhausted physically and mentally. "All those years wasted." Oh my god I'm dying he realized._

_Slade shook his head, "It was my fault, I left you."_

"_I was wrong," Mega could hear the faint noises around him. He knew the place was getting ready to explode. I will die here he thought, coming to terms with things. "You didn't leave me but you have to now."_

"_Never."_

"_Please Slade, you have to let me do the right thing for once…" he mumbled something else, then his world faded into darkness._

Josh couldn't take anymore. He woke up with a start, bumping his head against the bunk atop his. Dragon stirred above him, but soon began snoring once more. His heart racing, Josh lay down slowly and gently. He felt his pulse began to slow once more as he took a few deep breaths.

Everyone made him out to be some kind of crazy like Ram had been and no wonder. Look at what he did. There was a cure for the virus he had created, but he didn't remember where it was.Remembering Mega was the key to finding it, and that meant more dreams.

He sighed, "I have to do the right thing for once."


	28. Discontent

**Chapter 28: Discontent**

Enviously, Dragon watched Danni from across the deck of the boat as she talked with Josh. He didn't think anything was going on between them, but the fact that she would rather spend all her time with Josh rather than with him made him bitter.

He had tried and failed relentlessly to win Danni over. He liked the air of confidence she carried about herself not to mention she was kind, and levelheaded. He mumbled something under his breath looking away from the two as he tried to concentrate on his fishing line again. But he kept getting lost in his own thoughts and memories.

Dragon was a ladies man. He was suave, charming, and good looking. This was always enough to get him whatever he wanted except twice.

Danni was the second, but there had been a first. Another woman to be exact and Danni reminded him of her. She had been another dark haired beauty, but with golden eyes, her body curvy, and her skin soft and a natural sun kissed tone of chestnut. They met one day in the Techno Island market. He thought she was trying to steal from a booth.

It turned out she was the one who was the victim of theft. Her knapsack had been stolen and she was trying to get it back. When reasoning with the merchant didn't work out she resorted to fighting. She seemed very desperate Dragon observed as he broke up the fight.  
_  
"What is your name?" he asked_

_Without missing a beat she answered, "Aloma."_

_He was skeptical, arching his brow at her, "Well Aloma, if you want it back you'll have to work for it," he mused brushing a hand against her smooth cheek._

_"Listen here flame head I'll do honest work, no problem, but if you touch me again I'll be forced to dismember you," she smirked flashing her eyes down his body and back up to his face finishing her sentence with, "all of you."_

_He winced internally taking the knapsack from another Techno, and motioned her to follow him, "How good are you with following orders?" He could see her hesitate so he added, "My maid quit this morning. I need a stand in for a few days until I talk her into returning, and you need your knapsack back correct?"_

_"Why did she quit?"_

_"I broke her heart."_

_"Well you won't have that problem with me, five days isn't long enough to fall in love with someone therefore your heart won't get broken."_

_"My heart?" he mused, "It's yours I'm worried about," he said and opened the truck door for her._

_She laughed climbing into the truck with ease before he could offer to hoist her up, "It seems neither one of us has anything to be worried about."_

But she had been wrong. He fell hard. When five days were up he couldn't let her go.

_"I do believe my five days of solitude are up," she approached him at the end of the fifth day. He was lounged across his bed watching her. She had just set the table in his room for two._

_He grinned, "I know."_

_"Well where is my knapsack?"_

_"I'll give it to you after dinner."_

_"Fine, but right after dinner before you and your date get all touchy feely."_

_"Oh I doubt we'll be getting that far unless of course you've changed your mind about dismembering me."_

_Frustrated she began picking up the second place setting._

_He got up from his bed quickly grabbing her arm gently to stop her action, "Please have dinner with me."_

_"I don't want to be your date,"_

_"It's not a date, more like a business dinner. I want to offer you a position here as a Techno."_

_"I hate technology."_

_"I meant as a trainer for my troops. I've seen the way you fight; they could use your training."_

_"Mhm tempting, what's in it for me?"_

_"Dinner with me."_

_She laughed," No seriously."_

_"Ouch, that hurts," he smirked._

_"I'm sorry, but dinner with you isn't exactly a prize."_

_"What's wrong with me?" he asked._

_"For starters your orange and red hair, not to mention you're arrogant, smug, and quite selfish."_

_"And you just dug the knife deeper," he put his hands over his heart, "c'mon I can't be that bad. Look what if I do something unselfish, like offer you your own room."_

_"I don't know," she fingered her long, dark braid, blended with purple._

_"A room with a beach view."_

_Her face smoothed out, "As long as I don't have to wear that awful uniform or paint a ghastly red T on my face, I'll train your stupid troops."_

_"Deal. and dinner?"_

_"No need, meeting over, unless there's something else you'd like to discuss" she smirked._

_"Well it couldn't hurt to get to know my new hire. What's your real name?"_

_"Éowyn."_

_"Éowyn, I like that. It's suiting."_

_"So is Dragon, for a flame head, that is."_

_"So what do you say, how about dinner?" he tried again._

_She sighed, "Dinner and my knapsack, and nothing more."_

_"Nothing more," he promised._

His fishing line began to dance and tug at his grip until he was brought back to the present. He pulled it up, revealing a tuna of some kind. He frowned, tempted to set it free. Patsy liked serving sushi. Out here, out at sea it was all they had. His stomach growling reminded him their food store on the boat was wearing thin.

"Hey everybody looks like we're having sushi again," he shouted holding up his find. They all grumbled.

"Don't worry we'll reach an island sometime over the next few days. We trade there, they have good food," Kyra lightened the mood, "What's up with you?" she asked him while he gutted the fish, "You aren't yourself today."

"I don't see why we had to bring him along," he whispered, shooting a look towards Danni and Josh.

"Tai may bring his memory back."

"What makes you so sure it was her homing beacon? And what if he's not with her?"

"They were both on the same island. I know it was her who helped Bray out. Besides Tai-San is the only Techno out there with a reason to use the homing beacon."

"It was on for two seconds. Maybe she was drowning."

"I know what this is about Dragon. Look just give Danni some time okay?"

He sighed deeply, "I'm sorry sis. I just...sometimes I envy your love for Bray. I had that love once remember? Now I'll never get it back."

She patted his back, "Ah. Here I thought this was about Danni. Éowyn is out there somewhere, don't give up yet brother."

"It's been a year. Do I have any other choice?"

"Maybe not, but better to try and try again than spend your life alone."

"You sound like mom."

"It's how she got dad."

"Fine, I won't give up."

"That's my boy, now, do you think you could clean that a little faster, I don't care if Patsy serves me the eyeballs I'm so hungry."

He laughed, "I'll get it right to her."

~0~

Éowyn stood silently as her talisman was being tied. She would have gladly tied it herself but Kai had insisted. She sensed he had something on his mind. They hadn't spoken since the burial of their previous leader.

Charis declared on her death bed that her younger sister, Éowyn was to uphold the tradition of the Kraits, ones that had been upheld for far too many generations. And Éowyn didn't want the throne. She never had. She hated the power and stupidity that came with it. That is why she left the island in the first place.

"Why did you come home?" her sister's husband asked as he finished the tie.

She hesitated, fingering the dangling purple beads of the white talisman. The crafted necklace had been in their family for generations passed down to each oldest daughter. It symbolized chaste, strength and leadership. Now that Charis was dead and gave birth to a son, it was rightfully Éowyn's as the next sister until she had a daughter of her own.

"Charis needed me."

Kai shook his head, "You didn't know she was ill. It was a miracle Owl and Kimo found you when they did."

"Look why are we even having this conversation?" she replied, her defenses going up.

Kai knew her too well. He always had. They had grown up on the island members of the same village, and they had been in love once. Or at least she had been in love until he chose the island over adventures with her.

"Because we need a tribe leader with her head on straight."

Éowyn crossed her arms, "I'm not taking the role as leader. I don't want it and you know as well as I do they don't want me to have it."

"They? You grew up here too."

"I never belonged here. Besides we aren't an indigenous tribe anymore Kai. The tradition died even before the virus claimed the lives of the adults."

"No, tradition didn't die Éowyn, you ran away from it."

She glared at him. She hated tradition. She strove to be an individual, yet everyone here wanted to be the same. From the time she was still running around in a diaper she rebelled against anything that made her feel too much of a uniform.

The island had given up most of their ancient traditions long before she was born, but her mother tried to keep them alive. She had picked out each of her daughters a boy in the village to marry when they were just babies despite the fact that this was no longer practiced. Each girl would meet her fiancé after they had hosted their first suitors' party. But Éowyn had been such an unruly child that her fiancé's parents withdrew the engagement when she was only six and he was seven. It was the second time in her lineage tradition had been broken, the first being when her mother married her father, an English man.

Charis had been like their mother which is why when the virus hit she quickly asserted the role as leader of a tribe that didn't exist. It didn't take long for people of the island to follow Charis though once neighboring tribes began attacking the island.

However Éowyn wouldn't follow her sister. Being the youngest daughter she was more like her father; Strong, independent, and craving adventure. The adults dying were her ticket to freedom. So she left the island only to return five months ago after some Kraits tracked her down to tell her Charis was having a difficult pregnancy and likely neither mother nor child would survive.

"I've known you all your life, Éowyn, you like to be in control," he recalled his first kiss.

It was right before she left the island. He had stopped her in the marina trying to talk her out of leaving and her trying to talk him into leaving. When the arguing had escalated too far she gave up her fight and shut him up with her lips upon his. He thought she was consenting to stay, but her room was empty the next morning. She had been saying goodbye.

Éowyn knew what he was thinking about and a light blush rose to her face, "I only like to be in control when it comes to my life."

"You would've always been in control had you stayed. I would've let you shine."

"You married my sister," she said bitterly.

"Only because you left me."

"Left you? I begged you to come with me, besides I was thirteen," she turned her back to him.

"Actually," he approached her wrapping his arms around her, "you were six, and I was seven," he kissed her neck then.

She pulled away, turning to face him once more "What? You were....him? The engagement?"

"My parents told me before they died. It's funny how we never knew and yet our lives still keep intertwining," he pulled her in for a kiss, but before he could seal it she pushed him away.

An instant memory of orange and red hair flashed across the inside of her eyelids when she blinked and she opened her eyes immediately," I can't...we can't do this."

"Why can't you for once in your life quit running away?"

"My big sister who was your wife just died!"

"I only married Charis because she was pregnant!" he was shouting now.

"Yes with your child!"

"No, with Blaze's child!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, her golden eyes looking at him with mixed confusion.

Kai's voice came out soft then, "Why do you think she named him 'of the fire'?"

She smirked. How clever of Charis. Kai's name meant fire, but Blaze was the fire. It was the perfect name for her nephew either way. "But he isn't married."

"No, but things changed while you were gone. He hooked up with Lani. She was kidnapped and Blaze gave up hope on finding her. He and Charis picked up where they left off, but then Lani showed up one day on a trade boat. She was all messed up, I mean really unstable and crazy. She finally found stability in remembering her love with Blaze. He didn't want to see her crumble again, so he broke things off with Charis."

Éowyn began to piece things together then. "But my sister was already pregnant."

"She was really hurt, she really loved him. Nobody knew she was pregnant but her and Blaze. But then one day I caught them talking about it out in the forest.. So we agreed to get married and claim Keahi was mine."

Éowyn needed to sit down. Her head was swimming with so much. She sat on the edge of her cot and buried her face in her hands, "I should have been here for her."

"You were in the end."

"No. I was selfish when I left. I have always been jealous of Charis. She was always so sure of herself and knew exactly what she wanted. I didn't want to be under her rule of thumb and judgment so I left. But she needed me."

"You needed each other," he reached out to stroke her face, but she wrenched away. That gesture was all too familiar.

"Could you...just... please go now, I need to be alone before the ceremony."

Kai's dark eyes were sad at her rejection, but he left her anyhow.

~0~

Everyone on Fleur Isle seemed content and at home. They had bountiful food sources, Ellie and Alice had begun farming, Jack and Ram were working on restoring the electricity and plumbing, and everyone else seemed to find projects that kept them busy.

Only a select few seemed to be unhappy. May, scorned over rejection from Trader; Rayne, bitter that Darryl wouldn't seal the deal with her; Jay confused with his feelings again; Ruby confused that Jay was confused; and Tai-San, sick with worry; and now Salene had joined the unhappy gang.

She had been having headaches which she had accounted for the heat of the island. So she started limiting her time outside. They ceased, and then the cramping began. Salene didn't know what was wrong with her until she overheard Lottie asking Gel what a sanitary napkin was for, as she held one of the older girl's packages in the air.

"I'm going to kill Ruby for teaching you how to read!" Gel's face was flushed. She chased Lottie around.

Salene would've laughed had this not stirred panic in her. She hadn't had her cycle yet.

"You look like you had the wind knocked out of you," Jaffa sat next to her.

"I'm fine. Just a little worried about Lottie," she lied stealing a glance at Bray across the way. He was breaking the two girls apart.

"She gets a kick out of messing with Gel."

"They fight like sisters. It's really cute," Salene tried to smile, "I just don't want Gel to get so worked up she hurts Lottie."

Silence befell them and Salene began to calculate the days between her last cycle and now mentally. She still had a few days of grace. She sighed beginning to calm. She had been having the symptoms, headache, cramps, bloating. It all made sense.

"Listen, there's something I need you to tell the tribe," Jaffa took her silence as an opportunity.

"Did you do something?!" she almost panicked again.

"No. I just know they won't listen to me."

"Fine tell me, what's going on?"

"Tai-San isn't completely who we thought. I think she may bring some bad mojo to the island."

"Oh that's just crazy talk, no offense, but Tai, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the harmony on the island. She's the one who brought the tribe together in the first place."

"While that may be, I think you should call a tribe meeting with the other Mallrats so the truth becomes known."

He stood up then going away not letting her get any other words in. She wondered what it was all about. Tai-San had been acting weird lately, but so had a lot of others, herself included.

She would talk to Tai-San privately. Get to the bottom of things. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding.

~0~

Jay enjoyed wandering the island alone. The sounds of the desolate areas were a symphony to his ears. Amongst the dense foliage with nothing to worry about but snakes, something he could handle. What he couldn't handle were his emotions.

Five months ago he had been sure it was Ruby he wanted. He loved her more than he ever loved Amber. But his heart had a battle scar; It had healed, sure, but the pain was still there. It surfaced whenever Ebony played with her son or kissed Slade. She was happy and he was not. He wouldn't be happy until she was in his arms again. And since that clearly was never happening again, the only other solution was to leave the island.

"You're not going to cry are you because you'd definitely lose your man card for that."

"Shut up Ved, how'd you find me anyhow?" Jay turned around at hearing his little brother.

"I followed you, I'm worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about."

"Liar."

"I'm still sober aren't I?"

Ved shrugged, "That doesn't mean you aren't going to do anything else stupid. Look you tried, we both tried. She's really moved on. Now it's your turn."

"I know."

"That was too easy," Ved said uneasy, "What are you up to?"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid Ved, I promise."

There was a rustling in the trees above them. They looked up to see a parrot flying overheard. Then Jay felt something stinging his neck.

"I think something just bit me."

Ved laughed tearing his eyes away from the treetops in time to see Jay collapse. He bent over his brother panicking, but then he began to feel a stinging sensation then numbing as well. And then all he knew was darkness.


	29. Kidnapped

Chapter 29: Kidnapped

Ebony was fighting with Thunder, trying to get him to take a bottle. She had grown tired of nursing him, but he was being stubborn.

"I wonder where he gets that from," she sighed. Of all her traits to inherit, he got that one.

Suddenly the door to the hotel room flew open and Ruby came flying into the bedroom glaring at her.

"Um gee Rubes, wrong room," she rolled her eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Out tinkering with pipes someplace with Ram and Jack."

"Don't play stupid Ebony, where is Jay?"

"Like I said wrong room."

"Oh no! I know I'm in the right room."

Ebony was furious now. She lay Thunder in his basket and stood, "I don't like what you're accusing me of!"

"Come off it, he says your name in his sleep!"

"Look around, do you see him anywhere?" Ruby's eyes darted to the small bathroom. And Ebony laughed, "Go ahead check it."

Ruby made haste to do so, but it was empty. "Just because he's not here doesn't mean he wasn't. I know the two of you have been playing some kind of game."

"Honey if you can't keep track of your man well that's your problem!"

Ruby couldn't contain herself. She slapped Ebony.

"Oh you've done it now!" Ebony swung back, but someone caught her arm in mid swing.

"What's going on here?" Slade demanded to know.

"I'm sitting here feeding our son when barbie busts down the door accusing me of an affair!"

He turned to Ruby, "Is this true?"

"Don't tell me you haven't seen them making eyes at each other!"

"Listen Ruby if this is about him disappearing today, he's not the only one. Cloe's just as worried as you because Ved is gone too as well as two Pirates. Amber and Mikhail have called a tribe gathering."

She flushed red and Ebony couldn't resist getting in the last word, "Yeah, oops."

Thunder gurgled and cooed breaking some of the tension and Ruby ran off teary eyed.

"Does it hurt?" Slade asked Ebony kissing her red cheek.

"Not as bad as she'd be hurting if you didn't have perfect timing."

He shook his head, "C'mon the meeting is bound to be starting," he picked up their son.

"This is really serious?"

"Mikhail thinks they've been taken."

"I knew this place was too safe to be true," she kept shaking her head as they headed to the meeting. Trouble followed the Mallrats wherever they called home.

~0~

Jay awoke feeling groggy. His whole body felt heavy and he had to blink several times before his vision was clear. When he tried to shift he realized his wrists were bound as were his ankles.

He was unfamiliar with his surroundings but he wasn't alone. There were others too, men and women. Some were disoriented trying to figure out where they were, and some appeared to have been there awhile. Then there was Ved, still unconscious.

"Welcome aboard mate!" a scrawny kid across from him said.

"Wait a second,aboard as in on a boat?"

"Yup you've been kidnapped."

"Where are they taking us?"

Scrawny kid shrugged, "I don't even no where we are or where I came from."

A voice Jay recognized spoke next, "We're still at Fleur Isle Jay."

"Lefty, how'd they get you?"

" Same way they got Toc and you and Ved, poison darts. I knew that jungle wasn't safe. I told Toc we didn't have parrots on the island, but she wouldn't listen."

"Parrot? Ved and I saw one before we were shot."

"Figures," came the voice of Toc. She was out of his line of sight, "It's their decoy."

"If you got friends here, they aren't safe," the scrawny kid said.

Jay begin to panic. He didn't know what they were dealing with, but on Fleur isle they were pretty much defenseless.

"Relax," Lefty saw the terror in his eyes, "Four of us mysteriously disappeared. No way Khail isn't preparing the battle stations."

"I hope you're right, some of the Mallrats are fighters, but we don't know what we're up against."

~0~

Cloe's eyes were red from crying when everyone was finally gathered for the tribe meeting. Even a few indigenous to Fleur Isle straggled in.

"What's going here?" Lex asked because everyone was just sitting there blank stares.

"Four people have gone missing from the island in a matter of two days," Khail spoke on behalf of the Pirates, "Two of my own, Lefty and Toc, who I thought were taking a leisure cruise until Ryan found their boat still tied to the pier this morning."

"And two of our own, Jay and Ved gone, missing for hours now," Bray explained.

Salene listened as she tried to comfort Cloe. She was trying very hard to avoid Jaffa's voice in her head. He said bad mojo was coming thanks to Tai-san and here trouble started.

"The pirates and I started coming to the island a few months before we happened upon you Mallrats, there has never been any reason to doubt it's safe here," Khail said trying to quiet Rylan in her arms.

"That's right," Ryan said taking his son so Mikhail could focus, "since Khail brought me here there's never been a threat."

They all began talking at once. Salene watched Tai-san. The other woman seemed distressed, but relaxed in a way.

"Al lright shouting won't solve anything, look Ruby, Cloe we'll start searching at first light. Slade, Lex, Trader, will you search the jungle tomorrow?" Amber's naturally ability to lead kicked in.

"Why Slade? Why not Bray or Darryl?" Ebony responded.

"Ebony..." Slade began to interrupt her.

"No slade, she's always dictating things forgetting important risks. Are we forgetting the disappearnces occured in the stupid jungle? What happens when you go marching out there tomorrow? We don't even know if they're alive!"

"How can you be so insensitive?" Rayne asked as Cloe's sobs grew.

"I'm just saying, we don't now what we're up against."

"Point taken," Amber sighed, "however there are safety in numbers. "

"I'll go," Alice voluntered.

"Me too," May piped in.

"Alice, May, Trader, and I will search tomorrow," Bray said volunteering himself so Slade wouldn't have to go. He knew Ebony would put her foot down otherwise.

"Happy?" Amber looked at Ebony.

Ebony shrugged, "They wanna take the risk, fine. It doesn't affect me."

"Then it's settled. We'll need volunteers to keep watch tonight."

Sammy ever so eager to impress Gel volunteered as did Lex, Darryl, and Slade.

"Very well then," Mikhail sighed, "Try and get some sleep everyone."

When the lounge was near empty Salene approached Tai-san, "You're bringing disharmony to Fleur Isle!"

Tai-san dismissed salene's accusations. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jaffa said you aren't who we think you are, who are you?"

"It's not a secret I was with the Technos for awhile."

Salene blushed, "Well no, but then why would Jaffa tell me to warn the tribe about you?"

"Yes Tai, why don't you tell her?" Ram smirked as he re entered the lobby.

Both women froze staring at him.

"Oh don't stop arguing on account of me. Brady forgot her teddy."

Before either woman could respond there was a commotion down the hall. Tai-san grateful for the distraction went to investigate. She found Lottie in tears.

"It's Ruby, she's gone, I tried to stop her, but her mind's made up."


	30. Impending Threats

**Chapter 30: Impending Threats**

Ruby felt remorse as she made her way through the dense jungle. She had been mean and nasty to Lottie, but it was the only way the young girl wouldn't trail her. Now as she was alone out here she felt like she should've listened to the girl's concerns. She could defend herself, but it was as Ebony said they didn't know what they were up against. But something else Ebony had said made her want to take action.

"_We don't even know if they're alive!"_

Ruby couldn't go to sleep that night not knowing. If someone had captured Jay, Ved, Lefty, and Toc they were bound to try and attack the others. And if they meant to attack then they were still on the island and Ruby had a chance at rescuing the man she loved.

She stopped for a short rest up against a large palm. She sighed not knowing how she got herself into this predicament. She had once told Slade her motto was, "love them and leave them". For so long she had thought like a man, playing their game. She took their hearts and left it bleeding in their hands like they had done women for centuries. But Slade had come along. And everything changed. She changed.

Her heart had begun to thaw and she discovered what love was albeit it wasn't until after Slade had broken hers.

After leaving the city Ruby fell into a depression. Not only had she lost her dream of being a mother. She lost Slade and she lost the Saloon. As if that wasn't enough to make her heart break Ebony pushed her in front of a truck. She took all that rejection and pain and bottled it up, and Jay in one kind gesture had loosed it.

At first their friendship was innocent. But each of them knew things were becoming serious. It was getting harder to ignore the chemistry between them. They were trapped on a small boat and Jay was still with Amber, had they not reached land Ruby would've thrown herself overboard to rid herself of the turmoil.

She loved Jay so much it scared her. She refused to lose another man to Ebony or kidnappers. She stood up ready to continue her hunt when the foliage a few feet ahead of her moved. She froze. It was getting darker and she couldn't make out the form.

"It's all right Ruby, it's me Bray," he said turning around at hearing her. He made his way to her.

She sighed, "If you came to stop me, you're wasting your time."

"I came to help."

"Why risk it?"

"Lottie is pretty worried about you; we had to reassure her you'd be all right. She wouldn't calm down until Slade agreed to come find you."

"Ebony had her way again?" Ruby snorted.

"No, there's safety in numbers remember?" a flash light beamed their way with the voice.

"I'm not going back without Jay," she said firmly looking at Slade.

Slade handed her the flashlight, "I know. Jack had batteries; he gave orders to use it wisely."

She took it, "I don't know where to begin."

"I found some fresh tracks, they were headed west, which explains why we didn't know we had company on the island."

"It's a fairly large island. We're surrounded by foliage and water; we didn't know there would be a threat. Maybe they came from the mountains."

Bray shook his head, "I doubt it. We would've been greeted by them a lot earlier than this."

"So we head west?" Ruby asked eager to continue the task at hand.

"You two are heading west. I promised Lottie I'd come back. You two be careful."

"You'll find your way back okay?" Bray asked. Slade hardly looked like the type to enjoy combing through jungles."

"Don't worry about me," he turned to go.

"Slade wait," Ruby stopped him, "Give this to Lottie." She took off her necklace, "She tried to lift this off me once. Tell her to take good care of it until I get back."

Slade took it, tucking it away in his pocket. Then the three parted ways. Ruby hoped they would be returning. Lottie was like the little sister she never had.

~0~

Dragon was shocked when Danni bought him a plate of food.

Everyone had gone below deck for the evening, anxious to see what Patsy could do with the fish he caught. But Dragon lingered on deck to enjoy the warm night. They had definitely moved into warmer climate.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Patsy cooked a great meal tonight." Danni stretched the plate toward him, "Good thing you caught another fish after that first one, I thought Kyra was going kill someone for seconds."

"She can get dangerous when she's hungry," he agreed, taking the makeshift plate. It smelled delicious and familiar. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Danni asked.

"I just solved a mystery."

She looked at him skeptical, "All by sniffing a fish dinner?"

He grinned, "You remember Aloma?"

Danni almost twisted up her nose in disgust. She had only met the girl twice, once when Aloma had broken a Generals arm in training, and the second when she spied Dragon kissing her.

She nodded unable to use her voice. Something snarky and rude would've passed her lips otherwise.

"Well her real name was Éowyn. She had this knapsack full of keepsakes from wherever she was from," he took a bite of dinner and swallowed before he continued, "One of them was a cookbook full of and it came up missing after Éowyn made this same meal one night. The thing is the recipes are in her native tongue."

"Patsy has been trying to kill us because one of your women could satisfy your stomach?!"

"Poor thing has probably been trying to decode it, experimenting with ingredients," he chuckled before shoveling the last of the food in his mouth.

"It's too bad Éowyn went away," she said without much sympathy, "Patsy could've learned a few valuable things about the kitchen."

Dragon sighed, agreeing for a totally different reason, "Yeah it's too bad," Then he sobered, "So it's just you and me alone up here," he shuffled closer to her.

She rolled her eyes, moving away from him, "You're despicable!" she turned on her heel and headed below deck.

He called after her, "Someday you're gonna want this! And I'll be taken."

He heard her grumble then yell despicable once more before the door shut. He chuckled staring off into the night. In the distance he could make out a large mass of something. He only guessed and hoped it was the island Kyra was referring to.

~0~

Danni flung herself into her bunk. She wasn't upset with Dragon, but with herself.

She had been lying to herself. He could've had her two years ago had he wanted her. But after Bray she was playing hard to get and she hadn't counted on Aloma or whatever her name was to be better at the game. When the girl up and disappeared the same night Danni caught the two kissing, Dragon was crushed. He left on an adventure to find her, but returned home empty handed.

Danni would've pursued the game again, but he returned to his sybaritic behavior. She didn't want a guy like that. She wanted Bray.

Now here she was at a fork in the road. Confused by her budding friendship with Josh, her revived crush for Dragon, and the pain she'd been holding onto since she escaped the Chosen.

She groaned, thinking "Maybe love would be nice for someone else's life."

~0~

Ceremony was important to the Kraits. Not only had they just buried a leader, but a child had been born. They had mourned and now it was time to celebrate life.

It was the only part of tradition Éowyn liked because it led to dancing. And she loved dancing. When she danced nothing else in the world mattered. She felt like a free spirit.

Tying her hair in a fresh braid she emerged from her hut. The aroma of coconut and fire welcomed her. Before she knew it she was joining the other women in a traditional dance. For five minutes the island felt void of existence. It was just her, hips swinging, feet shuffling, and a lone drum beat.

"Good to see you haven't forgotten your roots," Kai applauded her.

"Hard as I try," she opened her eyes as the dance ended.

"Not hard enough, sweet tattoo," he looked down at her leg. A banded sea krait was wrapped around her calf intertwining with a flower indigenous to the island.

Dragon had been her tattoo artist. She blushed, "It doesn't compare to your gecko," she stared at the intricate black outline of the reptile on his bare chest.

"I thought you might like it."

"Where's Keahi?" she changed the subject.

He sighed, "your nephew is being adorned with love and affection, I'm kind of jealous."

"You poor guy," she rolled her eyes moving away from the fire searching for the newborn.

"Éowyn I know what you're doing. But avoiding me is not going to make the attraction go away."

"Well you should try harder to forget me. I was gone for four years Kai."

"I wasn't talking about my feelings, I was referring to yours. Every time I'm near you or we're having a playful conversation you back away. Like you always have! Why is it so hard for you to let someone love you?"

The words stung her not because they were true, but because it was the second time someone had voiced it and she felt naked. Like they could see right through her.

"You read more into things than you should. Besides if you really loved me you would've come with me or at least waited for my return."

"I did wait!"

"And I suppose marrying my sister was waiting? What were you going to do had Charis lived? I'm right here aren't I?"

"That's not fair."

"No it's not is it? But life isn't fair!"

"What do I have to do? I'll tell everybody the truth right now, will that make you happy?" He turned to the eyes he knew were staring, "Everyone I have something to tell you!"

"Don't," she tried to stop him.

"But we've got everyone's attention now. We've gotta tell 'em."

"Fine. Now that all eyes are on us you guys may as well know I will not be taking my sister's role as Tribe leader. I don't deserve it nor do I want it."

There was some murmuring among the villagers followed by indistinguishable stares and then it was like she'd never even spoken.

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing his mistake.

"What for? You only forced me to tell them what they were going to find out tomorrow."

"Thanks," Blaze approached them. He knew exactly what Kai was going to say.

She glared at him, "I did it for Lani. She deserves to know the truth but not like that, and you should own up to your responsibilities."

"I would, I mean I will but Lani's in a bad way, sick, like Charis was."

Éowyn's face softened, "What does the medicine man say?"

"He thinks it's the virus. He wants to send them away."

"How could the virus get here so fast?" she thought aloud.

"What?"

"That's why I came home. This guy Mega got power hungry, he created a new virus. He tried to stop it but it was unleashed anyhow. Everyone had to evacuate the city when his lab blew up."

"I'd like to kill that guy," Blaze pounded his fist into his hand."

"For who? Lani?" Kai asked bitterly.

"For Charis, for Lani, for my son, even for you Kai. I've caused you so much misery," he said flashing a look at Éowyn.

She pretended not to notice, "Did my sister leave the island before she got sick?"

"Once to trade with a nearby island called Fleur Isle."

"And this was around the time Lani returned home?"

"Yes, she escaped slave traders."

This sounded very fishy to Éowyn. These islands were nowhere near The City the virus was released in. How could two women mysteriously become ill and nobody else? She turned her back to the two men and headed towards the Healing House where she knew the medicine man would keep Lani.

"Where are you going?" Kai questioned.

She waved him off. She needed to talk to Lani alone.

~0~

Ved had finally wakened when water and a meal came around for the prisoners.

"This bread is stale and you stink!" he said to the brunette man serving them a hunk of bread.

The man smirked, "Oh yeah, you'll be a good one."

"A good what?" Ved looked at him in anger.

The man only continued smirking calling to his friend who was serving water, "Hey Turk, the boss is gonna love this one, he's got a mouth on him."

The two men laughed and Jay pleaded with Ved through his eyes to shut up. When the prisoners were alone again Jay yelled at him.

"Could it hurt to try and preserve our lives a little longer?"

"Just trying to get a feel of what we're dealing with," Ved defended himself.

"First rule of survival don't piss off your captor!" Lefty said. He was on Jay's side.

"However I think Ved has the right idea. If we get them talking they might reveal what we're dealing with," Toc defended the young man's actions.

"You all are idiots! They're slave traders! They disguise themselves as traders with market goods then pillage your homes taking prisoners to trade for necessary supplies," a prisoner from the far back spoke.

"Could've told us that a week ago," the scrawny kid said.

"Yeah how come you didn't speak up earlier when we were discussing this?" Toc asked with anger.

"I figured you guys were smart enough to figure it out."

"Great just great!" Ved spat.

"We could revolt!" Toc offered, "I've almost gotten my knots loose."

"How many of them are there?" Lefty asked their enlightener. He liked the way Toc's mind was working. It's why he loved her.

"Five, on this boat, maybe four or five on the other."

"There's another boat?" Jay asked disappointed.

"One for any of your friends they capture."

They all grew quiet. They could take the five on this boat, but they were outnumbered unless the others came looking.

After what seemed like forever Ved said, "I think we should try!"

Toc agreed, "Good because my wrists are all free."

Everyone seemed on board with the plan, but Jay.

"What?" Ved asked him.

"I wanted off the island, this is my chance."

"For a life of servitude?"

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing! You'd rather sit here and do nothing than save the woman you love?"

Jay thought about it. He wouldn't live with himself if anything happened to Ruby or Ebony because he didn't try to save them. "Okay, I'm in!"

Toc stood up having freed herself of the bounds begin untying Lefty, "Let's do this!"


	31. The Element of Surprise

**Chapter 31: The Element of Surprise**

Éowyn had never like Lani. The other woman had an aura about her that screamed beware. She was short, with squinty eyes, and unlike everyone else on the island she hadn't been born there. She moved to Krait island when she was five and that's when all the trouble started. Not even Charis who got along with everyone could get along with the girl, especially where Blaze was involved.

"Wow a visitor," Lani rolled her eyes as Éowyn entered the Healing House. "I am so honored to have our future leader in my presence," she added in a sarcastic manner.

Rolling her eyes, Éowyn crossed the room to stand next to the girl's bed, "I want to be here as much as you want me here. Besides I won't be your leader."

"Then why did you come?"

"Curiosity."

"They say curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm a Krait then."

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"It just amazes me that two women could mysteriously become sick with some incurable disease and yet no one else has become sick. You wouldn't happen to know how such a strange occurrence can happen?"

Lani coughed as she sat up in the bed. Her expression turned from bored to furious, "Are you accusing me of something?"

"We all know you hated Charis and she hated you. You were vying after the same man. I know you Lani, you'll do anything to get what you want."

"Are you still holding onto the accident Ew?"

"You pushed me off a boat and left me to drown not counting on the fact that I could swim, just so you could win the dance contest. But too bad you lost to the person who taught me all I knew."

"Charis only won because I choked."

"Whatever, the point is you'll stop at nothing to get what you want. It's too much of a coincidence that shortly after you returned to the island she fell ill, yet here it is months later and you're the only other person to fall ill. I will stop at nothing to prove you killed my sister."

"Good luck trying," Lani smirked.

Éowyn wanted nothing more than to drag the other woman out of bed and drop kick her to the floor and numerous of other bad things, but she knew words could hurt just as much. As she turned to leave she paused, then turned back to the other woman, "No matter how you cheat, Charis always wins, even after death."

"What are you on about now?"

"Keahi is Blaze's son. Now he'll always have a piece of Charis in his heart!"

She watched as Lani's face fell, jaw dropping. Smiling in victory she left the small Healing Hut.

~0~

After Toc untied everyone they debated on how to make their escape. While they were doing so they heard the other boat retreating.

"That more than evens the score. Now we just gotta worry about Liv."

"Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"You got yourself captured didn't you?"

"As did you, admiring a parrot as I re-call?" she smirked.

"Alright you two!" Jay interrupted before Ved could respond. He seemed to sober in mood and Ved saw more of the old Jay in him. The general Jay.

Ved glared at the girl, "So what's the plan?"

"A decoy, just like what they used on us, scrawny here is the bait," Lefty clapped the boy on his back.  
The guy who had informed them of their fate grinned, "Leave the rest to me."

They learned his name was Hammer, and it didn't take long to figure out why. He stood tall and hefty like a bear on his hind legs. His fists were so large and heavy when he hit the first guard the impact sounded like a hammer cracking his skull.

Hammer smiled a crooked smile as the scrawny kid named Weasel shuttered before dragging the guard into the darkness at the back of the cabin, "He's gonna be out a while, take his knife."

Ved, Liv, Jay, Lefty, and Toc sat in their original positions. Hammer hid just beside the stairs while Weasel stood just below them.

The other guard came racing down the stairs mortified, like his now unconscious buddy that a prisoner had gotten free. Hammer hit him from behind just like he had done the other guy, and Weasel took his weapon and emptied his pockets, and they were ready for phase two of their escape.

"I think Hammer should take the lead," Toc said as they all stood.

"I've got the rear," Lefty said.

Hammer went up first and scuffled with another captor then Jay went up to aid in the fight when a second captor tried to get Hammer off his buddy. Ved went up next and was greeted by the angry fist of the third guy. Having had military training at Ram's mercy, he was quickly able to counterattack, but the guy was bigger, and soon Liv was at his rescue. Weasel and Toc came up after her followed by Lefty.

"Still think I'm useless Ved?" Liv asked him as he stood, dusting himself off. His opponent lay on the ground writhing in pain.

"I could've had him," Ved said defensively.

She laughed, "You're welcome."

It took less than ten minutes to subdue all five men. "Not so tough without your poison are you?" Toc glared at the three men.

They groaned in defeat.

"Where did your friends go?" Jay demanded. He was worried the other boat had circled the island poised for an attack."

"We were convinced you were a useless bunch, they went back to HQ."

"Quiet," Liv shushed them, "Someone is coming."

"I don't hear anything," Weasel said looking overboard."

"How many?" Ved asked.

"Oh now you're a believer?" she teased.

"Just…how many?"

"Two, I think," she scrunched up her face, "Definitely two."

Just then a figure burst through the foliage into the clearing off to their right and behind that one a beam of light and another figure, slightly smaller.

"Who's there?" Hammer called popping his knuckles ready for a fight.

The beam of light flashed up to their faces as the smaller figure, no longer cautious, ran towards them. That's when Jay realized it was Ruby.

"Well big brother, she truly loves you," Ved said glad they were as close to shore as they were. He hopped over board. Jay and the others following to join Ruby and Bray

Ruby jumped into Jay's arms, "You're alive!"

~0~

When morning came for the Technos at sea, land was only a few miles away.

"This nation is an archipelago," Kyra explained to Patsy who was wondering why it was all broken apart, "only a few islands remain inhabited because of earthquakes and such. "

"I don't care about the geography, what about the food?" Dragon said as his stomach grumbled.

"I've never been here myself, but their leader, Charis, has always made sure we received the freshest of food. Trust me brother, your stomach will be full and your tongue satisfied."

"Just what is this island called?" Josh asked.

"Post virus, it's been named Krait Island."

Dragon paused in thought, "Did you say krait?"

"Krait Island, yes, why?" His twin looked at him curiously.

He remembered tattooing a snake called a krait onto Éowyn after seeing one in a sketch she drew. He shook his head, "No reason." Just because she was drawing snakes, didn't mean she originated from an island named after a krait, did it? He wondered.

"What is a krait?" Patsy asked.

"A sea snake," he winked at her, "but don't worry, someone once told me they're virtually harmless."

Patsy and Kyra shuttered. Both were terrified of snakes. Danni, however, had always been a strong girl. She was brave and not bothered at the thought of snakes, "So how long til we reach land?"

"An hour to an hour and a half."

Everyone cheered hanging out on deck to enjoy the warmth and scenery. Everyone that is, but Dragon who was trying to remember where Éowyn had told him she was from. How was it that in the year and a half she spent with the Technos he never asked where she came from?

~0~

Back at the hotel on Fleur Isle everyone gathered around as Jay, Ved, Lefty, and Toc recounted their run-in with the slave traders.

They had decided to bring the boat with the tied up five men around to the resort side. The men were still tied up on board closely watched by Hammer and Weasel.

Liv however followed the others onto land. Cloe didn't like her. She was hovering near Ved like they were old buddies.

"So what do we do with them?" Tai-San asked. She was relieved it wasn't the Technos who were coming. Perhaps she was just paranoid and the device hadn't been successful in giving away their location.

Ved smirked, "Hammer and Weasel are gonna take them and drop them off at some island and make them fend for themselves and claim the boat for their own, those two have a very promising future."

"Yeah, they're pinky and the brain," Liv added.

"Thank goodness you all are alright," Trudy said.

Ruby who was clinging to Jay asked, "What were you doing out there anyhow?"

Lefty and Toc exchanged glances and that said it all for what they were doing, but that didn't explain Jay and Ved.

"Jay was just giving me some advice, " Ved said.

"He couldn't give it here?" Cloe asked sourly. She had been scared to death when Ved disappeared. After the whole Techno prison camp experience she couldn't stand when Ved was out of her sight for too long.

Ved took her hands in his, "Well no because then that would've ruined the surprise."

"What surprise?" she asked.

Jay was clueless, but followed along, "Prepare to be astonished." With Ved almost everything was a surprise.

"Cloe I think it's more than clear that I love you. We've put up with each other for this long so…I guess what I'm saying is…I could spend my whole life with you."

"Are you…are you proposing?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

So that's why his little brother had trailed him into the jungle Jay figured. Not because he was off his rockers again, but because he truly needed his big brother. But instead it had gone the other way around and Ved had been the one giving the advice. How had the tables turned so much in a few years?

Ved was turning red, but he had come this far, he couldn't back down, "Yes Cloe, let's get married. Will you…?"

He didn't get a chance to finish his question. Cloe was so excited she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"We'll take that as a yes," Sammy made a gagging sound.

"I didn't see that one coming," Trudy admitted. The Ved she remembered was a zealous little boy with no regard for anybody but himself.

"And that folks is what I like to call the element of surprise!" Ram snickered.

~0~

Salene slipped away from the crowd and excitement. It was too much to bare. Hearing the talk of marriage and seeing the couples. She had no one. She was alone, and she feared worse, alone and pregnant.

She had nearly made it to her room, when May stopped her dead in her tracks, "So who's the unsuspecting father this time?"

Salene turned around, "I beg your pardon?"

"Remember when I first met you yogurt girl? I have a gift remember?"

"And who am I shacking up with Jaffa? Darryl? Sammy?"

May weighed those possibilities and frowned, "You're not pregnant then?"

Salene glared at her furiously.

"Damn. I've lost my magic. Mom would be so disappointed. First Ebony, then Trader…"

"Ebony?"

"I didn't know when she was pregnant, and well Trader…I've lost him to Amber."

"Welcome to the lonely hearts club."

They sighed standing there awkwardly before May broke the silence, "Fancy a drink?"

"Actually if you don't mind, I really would just like to be alone."

May nodded, "Suit yourself; I'll be in the lounge if you change your mind."

Once inside her room, Salene lay across her bed and cried. She wasn't a superstitious person at all, but this was the second time May had called her out on being pregnant and had been right. At least Salene thought she was right. She only had one more day of grace before she would believe it herself.


	32. Guy Stuff

**Chapter 32-Guy Stuff**

Standing on the pier Jay bid Hammer, Weasel, and Jaffa farewell. Jaffa had decided there was no place for him with the Mallrats, Pirates, and other Fleur Isle inhabitants. And nobody would miss him, not even Salene, who had saved his life, had given much concern for his deciding to depart. Thus he took Liv's place on the slave trading boat, as the woman had decided to stay claiming there was no home to go back to.

"Where are you going to go?" Jay asked Hammer. It was mid morning now, almost noon. He couldn't understand the rush to leave.

"I'm going home," Hammer told him, "Believe it or not I have a wife to get back to."

Jay fought to hide his surprise, he hadn't imagined someone so intimidating to have a wife. "And what about the slave traders?"

"These dirty scoundrels are gonna learn some hard work," said the bigger man pointing at the five men tied up like a chain gang on deck.

"And you two? What will you do?" he asked Weasel and Jaffa.

Jaffa shrugged, "It's time to re-invent myself. Now that I'm sane, I need a fresh start far away from the people I've hurt."

Weasel shrugged as well,"I never had a home can't hurt to watch these five suffer. Wish Liv was coming, she sure is pretty," he smirked.

Jay laughed, "She's a lively one, I think she's gonna cause quite a stir around here. Maybe you're better off."

"Besides she may be blind, but I don't think you're her type," Hammer patted Weasel on the back, "She seems to take a liking to your brother though," he said to Jay, "better watch out for her."

He nodded, "It's not just Ved it is Darryl and KC too. KC's the only bachelor, she's got her work cut out for her."

"Well mate, if the misses and I are ever this way again, we'll drop in. But I've been gone for too long, we better head out. It's a three day journey!"

Jay nodded, giving the boat a tap to let them know they were clear to go, "Take care of yourselves."

"You too. Tell the misses it's been a pleasure."

Ruby had been more than hospitable toward the two men and Liv who had made sure Jay returned safely to her. After Ved's proposal to Cloe there was no need explaining why he'd been out there in the rainforest anyhow. And Ruby didn't ask. She was just thrilled to have Jay back.

The boat roared to life as Hammer disappeared behind the helm. As the boat began to jut through the water away from the pier, Jaffa seemed to have something to say. Jay strained to listen, but all he heard was, "They're coming."

Everyone had always said he was a nut case. Perhaps this was one of those times. He nodded at the man and sat on the pier a long time watching them fade into the horizon.

It was clear to him he had lost the game to Slade where Ebony was concerned. He had admitted that defeat even before it was Ruby coming to his rescue that morning. Like Ved had said Ebony had moved on. Now it was his turn.

"I hope you know you were almost short a Ruby yesterday," Slade sat down beside him.

He hadn't heard anyone approaching, but he wasn't startled, "Do I want to  
know why?"

"Ruby has it in her mind that you and Ebony are involved in some sort of relationship."

Jay opened his mouth to speak, but Slade interrupted, "The thing is if I didn't wake up with her and Thunder by my side every morning I'd think the same thing. Now I've been nice and I've ignored it, but enough is enough, you need to back off."

"Or what?" Jay asked though he had already surrendered this fight. He was just taken aback by this conversation. Slade had never seemed like the in your face type.

"I don't need to threaten you, I've already won," he said standing up.

With a bitter, yet defeated tone Jay simply replied, "Good luck holding onto her."

Slade winced internally, but didn't let it show to Jay. He simply walked away leaving the other man to think. Jay could have had everything Slade now clung to, but he threw it away by falling in love with Amber.

Jay could still have all that with Ruby he realized, but he hadn't expected it to be so hard to let go of the past. Now it was truly time. He loved Ruby. He knew that for sure, and she had stuck by him even in his confused state. If that wasn't true love, then he didn't know what love was.

It was time to start showing her the love and respect she unwaveringly showed him. He stood up, feeling as if a heavy burden had lifted off of him, and made his way back to the hotel.

~0~

"It's too hot for these uniforms," Dragon complained as he and Kyra combed through Krait island in search of the village or at least the farmer's trade market.

"I told you to change out of the stupid thing in the first place," Kyra rolled her eyes. At times Dragon was just like the boy he'd been as a child. Hard-headed and silly.

"Never heard you refer to one of your designs as stupid before," he smirked.

The Technos had started out in basic training military wear. But Ram thought camouflage was too cliche for the Technos. At the time the empire was growing and Dragon had started heading up troops. So Kyra went rummaging through the city at HQ and found a single black, lycra one piece. From there it transformed into a two piece because they needed something comfortable yet asserting. With a few added "Tech" designs, she presented it to Ram, and he had been pleased.

Now years later she sometimes hated herself for it. It wasn't always the most comfortable or appeasing outfit.

"Well I had only been trying to please the man. I didn't think we'd be wearing them for so long."

Dragon smiled, "You had a crush on him."

"I did not."

"Did too! You were always at his beck and call, you and Tai-San."

"He had a way with women okay!?" Kyra blushed, "How else do you think he scored two wives? Sisters at that?"

"Beats me, the boy was petrified of germs."

They laughed and continued walking. Kyra shook her head, " I don't think we're going in the right direction," she looked at her compass, "Do you hear that?"

Dragon nodded, "Sounds like a waterfall."

"Dang it, we were supposed to head right, not left!" she said in frustration, pocketing the compass.

"Well it can't hurt to cool off before we correct ourselves."

Kyra shrugged and followed him towards the sound of the rushing waterfall. She nearly ran into him as he stopped abruptly in front of her.

"What?!" she walked around him to witness what he saw.

At the edge of the pool of the waterfall, there stood a woman frozen in shock at the two intruders. Attached to her was a sling hammock carrying a baby.

"Oh I see," Kyra smirked, as her brother struggled to find his voice, "It's been a couple years, but no other woman can leave my brother speechless."

Finally Dragon found his voice, "Éowyn?"

~0~

Danni and the others had been on land for an hour, bored and hungry while Kyra and Dragon went in search of the Krait Village.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Patsy wondered.

The two men Kyra regarded as her navigator and weatherman, Skipper and Geo, were left to keep watch of the boat while Patsy, Danni, and Josh sat on the beach. There was an abandoned fale they could've sat in, but it didn't look too safe.

"Well with Dragon a numerous of reasons, if Kyra wasn't with him," Danni laughed, "we just gotta be patient Pats."

Patsy who had been pacing, suddenly slumped into the sand beside her, "Do you ever miss it...ya know home?"

Danni's smile faded. It was apparent she was speaking of the mall and not Techno HQ.

"That place holds nothing but bad memories, I don't miss it at all."

The younger girl frowned I do sometimes. I miss Cloe especially, I bet you miss Br..."

"Don't you dare say that name! He left me to die at the hands of the Tai-San and the Chosen."

"I bet he tried to save us Danni."

"No! I never meant anything to him. I should have listened to Salene when I had the chance."

"Salene?" Josh's interest grew in the conversation.

"She was a Mallrat, I'm sure you came in contact with them in your role as Mega, I bet you even knew Bray's precious Amber unless of course Salene finally got what she wanted."

Amber. Now that name surely struck Josh as familiar, even Bray had a familiar ring. "I think I knew them both," he said with some distaste. He must not have cared much for Amber as Mega.

Just as Danni was about to respond to his tone, through the two great palms and flowers Dragon and Kyra had disappeared earlier, three figures emerged. Patsy's eyes gleamed while Danni's rolled.

"I guess we know what was taking so long."

"It's always a pleasure to see you too Danni," Éowyn responded, shifting the sling that carried Keahi.

Danni smiled at the sling, "Boy or girl?"

Éowyn knew exactly what Danni was thinking, she was sure that everyone was thinking Keahi was her child. But she knew Danni's asking was only to smite her. The two girls had never gotten along. Danni didn't know it, but Éowyn knew how the woman felt about Dragon, and she knew how Dragon felt about Danni. It's part of the reason she left Techno Island in the first place. She had been gone for so long it wouldn't surprise her if they were a couple.

"Boy," she said lifting the baby out of the sling. He squinted at the sunlight turning his head into her chest. She could see Dragon avert his eyes out of the corner of her eye, "Isn't he adorable," she asked returning him to the comfort of the carrier.

"He is," Patsy and Kyra agreed.

"You haven't introduced me to your friend," she told them. Josh was staring at her clearly aware of the little game she and Danni were playing.

"He's no friend of my," Dragon spat.

"Well he's my friend, and his name is Josh," Danni went and stood by the man, taking his hand in hers.

Josh sensed the dislike between Danni and the woman, but he was polite. With his free hand he shook Éowyn's outstretched one.

"Careful Josh, she's strong, she could break that arm of yours right off."

Éowyn clenched her jaw. That was initially how she and Danni met. She had accidentally broken her sparring partner's arm in practice and had to take him to see the doctor who unfortunately was Danni.

"Skipper and Geo are onboard," Kyra said. She could feel tensions rising.

"Splendid. Get them on land and I'll show you guys the village. The famer's trade took a beating once some slave traders came through here yesterday, but they didn't get away with too much of this week's harvest."

Kyra smiled, "Good thing. We're famished. I can't wait to meet Charis."

"I'm sorry you won't get the chance," Éowyn answered sadly.

"Why?"

"She's dead."

"That's too bad," Danni said.

"Shall we get moving? If I'm gone for too long Kai will come looking, he's a bit overprotective," she said ignoring Danni's comment. Charis' death still lay heavy on her heart.

"Let me just fetch the guys," Kyra said.

When they had returned Éowyn led them on a trail to Krait Village. It was a good thing they had taken a wrong turn and ended up at the waterfall with her. With her leading, no one would try to kill them on arrival.

~0~

Ram sat in a chair opposite the stove watching Trudy going through the motions of cooking. He loved watching her. He used to think maybe she was a basket case given her history, but then he started getting to know her. She was merely a girl who got dealt a bad hand early in life. She did what she had to do to survive and protect her daughter. Now she kept those sad parts of her locked away, but sometimes he caught a glimpse of them. She was like a puzzle he couldn't quite make out and he liked that.

She turned around with a huge smile on her face, "I want to make Cloe and Ved something special for their engagement, but…" she began when she noticed a doofy smirk on his face, "what? Is there something on my face?"

"I was just enjoying the view," he approached her, stroking her cheek.

She blushed, "No flirting while I'm cooking," she said smiling. It still surprised her he could be so doting.

He stole a kiss, "Well then you shouldn't be so alluring."

Once Trudy recovered from the kiss, she was still blushing, "That's it, you're banned from the kitchen. I'll never get this recipe right with you here."

"Fine, I'll go," he gave her a pouty face. It was one Brady gave him all the time when she wanted piggy back rides.

She laughed, "It doesn't work when Brady does it. Out you go!"

He kissed her cheek, "Alright. There's something I need to do anyhow."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, guy stuff."

She laughed, "Guy stuff? Like with Jack and Slade?"

He smirked, "Contrary to their beliefs I can hold a wrench!"

She was still laughing when he left. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, he could hold a wrench. But that's not the kind of guy stuff he was up to.

"Hey Jay," he called to the man who was walking the same path.

"You're in a chummy mood," Jay responded.

"The guys and I are planning something special for tomorrow."

"The guys?"

"Well Ved proposing got us all thinking. We're meeting right now in the lounge, in fact I'm a little late."

"What are we all thinking about?"

"Don't you check the calendar anymore?"

"What for?"

"To keep track of important dates like say…Valentine's Day!"

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day?" Jay's grin grew into a smile, "Well that's perfect!"

It was Ram's turn to ask the questions, "Perfect for what?"

"To begin smoothing things out with Ruby."

"Well then put some pep in your step, the guys are waiting."


	33. Valentines Day

**Chapter 33: Valentine's Day**

"I don't know why I'm here," Bray entered the lounge. He'd gotten a note under his door telling him to be there. He thought maybe Salene was done avoiding him so he showed up only to find Jack, Slade, Ved, Ram, Trader, Jay, Lex, Darryl, Lefty, and Ryan.

"It seems here that Ram is a big romantic. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and with Ved proposing everyone's just kinda in a romancing mood," Lefty explained.

Bray was further confused "And I don't have a date so you need me to...?"

"We could use a hand decorating, and we thought maybe you could show Liv a good time or you know Salene, she's been kinda down these past two days." Ryan said.

"Look, I'll help...with the setup that is, but I think I'd rather be alone tomorrow."

"Fine, we'll sick KC on the blind wonder, but I thought you'd be a better friend to Salene," Lex said.

Bray scowled at him, "Sometimes Lex, people just like to be alone, especially on a day where they can't be with the one they love!"

Lex glared at Bray before backing down, " Whatever, who's gonna cook?"

Everyone stared at one another blankly then Jack slowly raised a hand, "I can cover a main course, but we'll need dessert. Preferably something special…"

"No problem, leave it to me," Darryl stepped up to the plate.

"Great let's talk details, " Ram mused.

They deliberated for an hour, talking details. Each man offering up his own romancing tips until finally it was time to start the preparations.

"It is going to be tough keeping them out of the cafe, especially those with little ones."

"We can use the Mariana, it's got seating, and a few other luxuries," Lex smirked, "My uncle knew me well."

"Well as I told you, I can help decorate tonight, but Toc and I are finally taking that romantic cruise, so let's get this started!"

Ram was beaming with glee, "Gentleman I think this is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever! Let's get to work."

~0~

Ebony had learned as a new mother that you didn't get any sleep, especially not when the father of the child slept like the dead. Therefore she found herself taking more naps than she was used to it. Imagine her surprise when she woke up from a midday nap to find a rose on the pillow besides her with a note attached. She read it aloud, "A beautiful rose for my special lady! Don't worry about Thunder, freshen up and meet me on the pier. Happy Valentine's Day."

It wasn't signed, but it was written in Slade's elegant chicken scratch. She smelled the rose and tried to stop smiling. Valentine's Day? She hadn't looked at a calendar in so long she forgot there were holidays. I wonder what he's got planned. She hadn't felt this special in a very long time. Perhaps Slade was 'the one'.

~0~

Ram had kept Trudy guessing all day as to what he was up to. He had given her a bouquet of orchids, breakfast in bed, and left Brady in the care of Bray. His instructions had been clear, slip on something special, and to meet him on the pier.

She had fussed for an hour in the bathroom with her make-up before realizing she had nothing special to wear. She hadn't been able to grab many things when they left the city.

"Delivery!" a knock on the door drew her out of her tears.

She opened it to find Mikhail holding a purple party dress, "Ram thought you'd be needing something special to wear."

Trudy hugged her tight before pulling her into the room, "You're right on time! I was just balling my eyes out thinking I don't have anything, but rags to wear."

"Well he offered babysitting services for this dress, so she's all yours. Besides this shade of purple never looked good on me. Now go try it on, we're going to be late."

"Ryan planned a surprise too?" Trudy questioned.

"Did Ram say anything to you about guy stuff last night?"

Trudy grinned, "As a matter of fact he did. I thought he was going to play with tools."

"I thought Ryan was too, but this morning there were flowers, my favorite purple and violet ones, and he told me we had a babysitter so to dress nice and meet him on the pier. I ran into Ruby and Amber on my way here, they're all dressed up too. And Rayne is still fussing in the mirror."

"Those sneaky devils! " Trudy emerged from the bathroom wearing the dress. It was a perfect fit. It stopped mid-thigh and had a ruffled front and a big belted bow at the waist.

"You look amazing! But we've gotta fix that make-up!" Mikhail shoved her back into the bathroom to help her.

When they arrived at the docks, on the jetty all the women were standing there, confused, waiting on their mates to appear.

"Well we're all here and accounted for," Trudy looked around, "Where are the guys?"

Just then the Mariana began to cruise into view, there was a banner made from several different pieces of paper that read, "Love Boat." The kids must've helped because there were scribbles and sloppily drawn hearts surrounding the words.

~0~

KC helped each woman onboard the Mariana when she docked, "Welcome ladies to the Love Boat. Have a wonderful Valentine's Day."

Each man stood waiting for their respective mates. Slade was blown away when he saw Ebony. Not only had she taken out her braids, but she had paired one of her red and black corset tops with a black skirt that showed a great length of the legs he loved so much.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for my girlfriend, perhaps you've seen her?"

Ebony slapped his arm playfully, "You clean up nicely too! Though you're still wearing those stupid boots!"

"I'll let you take them off later," he smirked.

"That's not all I'll be taking off," she kissed him.

"So this is what 'guy stuff' entails?" Tai-San wondered, looking around. She had began feeling a bit better with Jaffa gone.

"Well yeah, we had some help with the table settings, Gel was adamant about helping hence all the pink, and we had to let her since she has all the music," Jay explained, "I personally think she did a fantastic job."

"I agree," Ruby kissed his cheek, "Thanks for my bracelet," she held up her wrist for all to see.

"Anything for my special valentine."

"Before you get all mushy, allow me to show you to your seating," KC quipped, "Your server Liv will serve you drinks and the main course."

"Oh there's food?" Rayne giggled.

"Prepared by our head chef Jack! Followed with dessert by our sous-chef Darryl."

When they were all seated Liv served them champagne with a little pineapple wedge on the glass. They were all nervous that she would spill something, but she was obviously good at seeing with her other senses.

"I'm curious Jack, what are you poisoning us with?" Lex asked.

"Lex!" Tai-San glared at her husband.

"No it's alright Tai-San, I'm a little worried myself," Jack smiled as Liv re-emerged plates of his meal.

Ellie sighed; relieved to find it was only Tuna with rice and salad. He couldn't have gone wrong with it.

Once the main course was cleared, KC returned with dessert.

"Bananas Foster? And Ice Cream? Where did you get milk for ice cream, not out the café fridge I hope," Khail looked worried. That's where she and Ebony kept Rylan and Thunder's milk.

Darryl laughed, "Of course not. I had to milk a goat, it wasn't easy…but this is the only dessert I know how to make."

"A goat? Where the heck did you find a goat?" Ram choked on his bite of ice cream. Trudy laughed, patting his back.

"Well Ruby and Bray let me in on this little secret. It seems when they were combing the jungle looking for Jay and Ved they stepped in some manure."

Ruby nodded, "We knew it had to be some sort of cattle."

"Yeah so last night I went looking. I found a goat. Luckily it was a female. She was mean too. Discovered she has kids. Alice helped me get them to the farm."

Mikhail was amazed, "They must steer away from the resort. I've never seen anything, but birds."

"Interesting, well I've lost my appetite for dessert," Ebony pushed the plate away from her which Ved and Lex fought over.

"KC queue the music," Ram clapped. He stood up, "Everyone to the beach!"

While they had been eating, someone had set up candles in the sand along the beach and Gel's pink cd player was playing some techno -pop sounding song. It was the perfect setting, as the sun had just begun to set.

"You were the mastermind behind all this weren't you?" Trudy asked Ram as they tried to keep up with Gel's music.

"We all needed a pick-me up and what better day to celebrate than Valentine's Day? Besides Ved started it with his surprising Cloe like that yesterday. "

"Thanks for my dress," she squeezed closer to him now that the music was slower, "Rylan's gonna love hanging out with uncle Ram."

"Well you needed a dress, and I'd do anything for the woman I love."

She paused, pulling away, "What did you just say?"

Ram colored, "I just meant…well…Sorry…I"

"Relax," she told him, taking a few deep breaths. She moved back into his arms, squeezing him tight, "I love you too!"

Ram relaxed kissing her, "I love Brady too."

Trudy smiled, "Good because you can't have one without the other. So cupid, you wanna get out of here while we still have a babysitter?"

"Woman, I like the way you think," he allowed her to lead him by the hand back up to their hotel room.

~0~

Salene lay on her bed staring at the ceiling for a long time that day, trying to figure out why she hadn't been more careful. Bray didn't love her; he never had, not like a lover anyhow. Yet she had let one stupid drink, ok well a few, stupid drinks make her forget that. Now she was pregnant with his child. She was sure of it now. There were no more days left to wait for her cycle to start. In fact she was a week late. There was no other explanation except the fact that she was pregnant.

"Salene?" a knock on her door prompted her to get out of bed finally. The sun was setting and she had no more tears left to cry.

She opened the door a crack, just staring at the man who had done this to her, "What do you want?" she asked him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Bray looked at her, his expression held genuine concern.

"I'm fine Bray. I just…I'm not into this whole Valentine's Day business alright? Besides I thought Alice and May agreed to help you babysit."

"So you did get my note."

"You slipped five of them under my door."

"Do you remember in the mall, when you first told me you loved me?"

"What about it?" She didn't see where the conversation was going.

"I was scared Salene. Afraid of my feelings for you, especially with Trudy the way she was."

"So? You were feeling things for Amber too, obviously. And when she was out the picture there was Danni."

"I won't lie, I loved Amber, Danni too, but you were my first real friend at the mall. You helped take care of Brady even when Trudy was nasty to you. You were someone I could talk to; someone who understood my need to just be independent."

"The point Bray…get to the point!" she rushed him.

"The point is Salene that that drunken night wasn't just another night to me…I wasn't taking advantage of a drunken friend and you know that."

"Do I? Because I seem to remember you having a girlfriend. I am just some girl you hooked up with because you hadn't had any in a long time! You knew you couldn't go back to Amber because there's too many strings attached there. But here I am stupid Salene, drunk, lonely, and wanting it as badly as you! "

"You aren't stupid and you aren't just some girl," he began, but she shushed him.

"No let me finish, the thing is Bray I loved you back then, at the mall. Through Trudy, Amber, Danni, even Ebony's scheming to get you, I wanted you. I turned down Ryan's proposal at first because I wanted you. I made a fool of myself in front of you," she blushed remembering the robe incident, "and I married a man I loved only second best to you because I knew I could never have you because you Bray, you don't know what the hell you want!"

"I do!" he said defensively.

"No you don't! Think about it. What about Danni?"

"What about her?"

"You said you loved her, did you even try to look for her once we had Jaffa. No because Amber was back in the picture, isn't that right?"

"The Guardian told me Danni was dead!"

"You also thought Amber was dead, and she turned out to be alive!"

"Yeah well we all know Jaffa had no problems killing anyone, I had reason to believe him. And I couldn't leave Amber, she was pregnant!"

"So you only stayed with her because she was pregnant?"

"No I truly loved Amber…"

"And now you truly love Kyra, is that right?"

"Yes," he said defeated.

"And where does that leave me?" she asked.

"Sal, I'll never see her again, I already told you, wherever my son is that's where I'm staying. I am not going to go off looking for Kyra."

"So I'm second best. You see Bray, you don't love me, you never have, so just go!" she yelled at him, "Leave me alone!"

"What if I can't do that?" he asked.

"Here let me make it easy for you," she slammed the door in his face. Then she returned to her bed, where amazingly, no tears fell from her eyes, as much as she willed them to come.


	34. Kryptonite

**Chapter 34: Kryptonite**

Dragon's brain was just burning with questions for Éowyn, but she was avoiding him. She had led him and the other Technos to the Krait Village where they were fed and given shelter and they hadn't seen much more of her.

"Dragon I know what you're thinking…"Kyra began, as he began to move towards the door to their hut.

"She owes me an explanation," he cut her off mid-sentence; "I am going over there!"

And before she could restrain him he was marching across camp. It was nightfall now and most the villagers had turned in for the night.

He looked at the interconnected huts made of timber with thatched banana leaf roofs trying to remember which one he had seen Éowyn disappear into that afternoon.

"Third hut on the right."

He jumped. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear anyone behind him. He turned to the voice, "What?"

"Éowyn , she lives in the third hut on the right."

"How did you…nevermind," he smiled at the girl, "Thanks Pats." He immediately headed towards the right hut.

Éowyn opened the door just as he was about to knock, "If you're going to make a scene I'd rather you make it in here."

He stepped inside quickly, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about really," she said, her voice betraying her.

"Nothing to talk about?! You left so fast that night you forgot your bra! Then you just vanished without a trace."

"We are not talking about this now," she turned her back to him. She vividly remembered that night. It started with a stolen kiss and ended in her running scared.

_She and Dragon had just come from working out when he tripped on a weight, hitting his head on a treadmill. It resulted in a small cut that wouldn't stop bleeding._

"I think you need to see a doctor," Éowyn said, giving up on stopping the bleeding.

_He relented and allowed her to drag him to see Danni._

"I'm going to wait out here," she said as Danni snarled at her from across the hall once they got to the hospital, "she probably thinks I did it."

"But," he said coming within inches of her face," You've been a wonderful nurse," he said stealing a kiss before she could put her no touching rule into effect. Then he dragged her into the hospital room to watch as Danni cleaned and bandaged the cut. 

_She watched in silent ecstasy thinking only of how wonderful that kiss had felt. For months she had been able to withstand his advances, but this time she had been caught off guard and it only got worse by that evening when she found herself gathering her clothes from where they were scattered around his floor.  
_

"_Where is that dang bra?" she muttered silently, staring at Dragon to insure he was still fast asleep. He was snoring lightly with a smug look on his face. She laughed giving up on finding the bra._

_Her intentions had only been to return to her room for the evening to clear her mind and come to terms with what had just happened. But when she got there she couldn't stop thinking of Dragon and how she felt with him. He made her let down her guard, and that scared her. She wasn't accustomed to being so at ease with anyone. She was too independent._

_Before she knew it she found herself packing her bags and creeping out to the docks where she hid on a boat until morning when it left the island._

Dragon's angry voice carried her back to the present, "I don't care if you have a boyfriend and a baby! You owe me an explanation!" he finally exploded.

She whipped around to face him then, her anger matching his, "Keahi is not my son, he was Charis'. She was my big sister!"

"I'm sorry!" he said as her face dropped. He hadn't known she had a sister, let alone that it was Charis. Éowyn wasn't big on self disclosure.

She shrugged, "And Kai and I are old friends. That's all."

"Friends? Right."

"You know, friends like you and Danni."

"So?"

She shrugged, "So what Dragon? So I left, it's not like you didn't have an array of girls you could turn to once I was gone. I'm sure Danni was first in line!"

"But I didn't want Danni! I just wanted you. I would've given you anything you wanted."

"I know," she said, her voice going soft.

"Then why did you leave?"

She hesitated as the door burst open revealing an angry Kai.

"Is everything alright in here," he said stepping in between Éowyn and Dragon.

"Everything is fine, he was just leaving."

Dragon looked back and forth from her to Kai, and back to her again, "You are the bravest, strongest woman I know, next to Kyra, but I think I found your kryptonite."

She shrugged, "Really, and what's that?"

"Love."

"What is he talking about?" Kai demanded an answer.

"No…nothing. Just go, both of you."

Dragon shook his head. Clearly she didn't know anymore than he did why she had left him hung to dry, "When you're ready to talk, you know really talk, you know where to find me," he said leaving. 

~0~

Bray sat watching his son feed himself breakfast , but his mind was a million miles away.

He understood why Salene slammed a door in his face, and well he more than deserved it he knew.

She had made a good point about the past.

Bray had always had admirers and except for Amber he'd led them all on. He'd maybe even led Amber on later on. He wasn't trying to. He just tried to shield them from broken hearts, which was effortless because they all ended up broken hearted anyhow.

"Let me tell you something BJ, love is a messy thing! Make sure it's the right girl before you go slinging that word around okay?"

Bray junior had no idea what his father was talking about. He only laughed slinging his spoon through the air in his excitement sending cereal everywhere.

Bray laughed at his son, ruffling the little boy's hair before cleaning up the mess that had just been created.

He was getting so big now. He had moved past crawling and learning how to walk. He had even said his first word which was dee. Both he and Amber were unsure if this was short for birdie or Brady, but he said it frequently.

"It's a little early to be having that talk with him isn't it?" Tai-San questioned.

He had almost forgotten she was in the cafe. She was quieter than normal these days.

"It's never too early to start getting a message across," he smiled. "Tai is everything all right with you?"

"No. I have a confession to make. I knew her."

"Her?" he asked confused.

"Kyra. I think she sent you to my camp on purpose. She knew I'd free you."

"Why tell me now?" he said trying to get a hold of his emotions.

"I think she's coming."

He didn't need this now. Not when he was trying to prove to Salene she wasn't second best. He was so confused. Maybe this is exactly what Jay was feeling. He suddenly understood the other man very well.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't be sure, but for months now I've been dreaming."

Bray knew to take her dreams seriously, "I can't believe this," he said gathering up his son into his arms, "Who told you her name?" he demanded to know. Like someone had put her up to this.

"I just know. And one more thing," she said with caution, "Danni is with her." She left out the bit about Patsy and Mega. They weren't his concerns.

He left the cafe in a hurry at that last name. He didn't know why he was angry. He wanted Kyra back and he needed to resolve things with Danni. But then what about Salene?

~0~

Dragon's words haunted Éowyn even into her sleep. He was right. Kai was right. Everybody was right. She hated feeling too attached, too dependent, and too involved. She was a wild horse that didn't know how to be tame.

A knock on her door made her frown. It was barely morning and Blaze had just brought Keahi over. It was too early to begin arguing with Kai again, "Go away!"

"Éowyn it's me, Kyra."

"Did Dragon send you?"

"I'm here on neutral terms."

Reluctantly Éowyn allowed her to enter.

"You know I hardly got a wink of sleep last night," Kyra said sitting beside the girl on the bed.

"That makes two of us," she said rolling her eyes.

"Did you have to be so hard on him?"

"Neutral ground huh?" she raised a brow at Kyra.

"He's my brother, my twin matter of fact, if he's not happy, I'm miserable. Besides it's my fault he's here in the first place; chasing the one thing he doesn't have."

"Thanks a lot! Like my life wasn't complicated enough!"

"I know, he told me about Keahi and Charis. What happened?"

"The medicine man thinks it's the new virus. The thing is my sister was the only case, but now months later another villager."

"Impossible. They would've had to be in the city at its release for that to happen."

"I was and I'm not dead. Charis never left the island except for once. I'm told she went to trade with an island in a nearby archipelago. Lani, this new case, had gone missing and returned shortly after my sister's trip."

"You think this Lani poisoned your sister?"

"They were sworn enemies since we were all kids. Keahi's father is Lani's boyfriend, Blaze. Big, angry guy you met yesterday."

Kyra nodded, "What did you do to him? He was pretty pissed off."

"Besides bringing outsiders into the village? I told his stupid cow of a girlfriend that Charis would always win even after death because Keahi was Blaze's son."

"You're bad."

"I hate her. My sister could still be alive if it weren't for her."

Kyra sighed, "Danni is a great doctor. If you want we could have her back up your medicine man's theory or prove that..."

"Lani's a murderer."

"There's one more thing I came to tell you." Éowyn cringed as Kyra went on, "Josh created the virus."

"I thought Mega did."

"Josh is Mega. A founding Techno who lost his way like Ram, but I reprogrammed him. He doesn't remember much."

"Memory loss or no memory loss Blaze will kill him if he finds out. I kind of told him this guy Mega created the virus and since he thinks it was the virus that killed my sister and has Lani sick…well,"

"I'm telling you as a friend, in confidence, no one else has to know."

"No one else will know."

Kyra nodded ready to take her leave when Éowyn found it in herself to open up some more.

"I didn't leave because I didn't love him."

Kyra smiled, "I know that. Even he knows that."

"I just…I got scared. I thought if I just disappeared then he'd forget about me and Danni could finally have what she wanted. And we'd all be happy."

"And now what are you thinking?"

"Running away never results in happy endings."

~0~

Josh was confused by Danni's malice towards the woman before them. Éowyn obviously felt the same way as he'd observed yesterday on the beach, but both women seemed all too friendly to be feeling that way. As the tension began to thicken, he spoke, "If you won't do this for her, please do it for me," he looked into her eyes.

Danni grunted. How dare Kyra openly volunteer her to do Éowyn a favor. She was sorry that Charis had to die, but she didn't have to involve herself. Maybe this Lani deserved to die if she had intentionally made a pregnant woman sick to the point of death.

"Don't you want to prove Josh isn't responsible?"

A man entered the guest hut followed by Kyra and another man breaking up the tension. Dragon was absent.

"Blaze, this is Danni. The doctor I told you about," Éowyn introduced him. Danni instantly put on a sweet smile.

Blaze acknowledged her, shaking her hand, "Anything you can do for my Lani would be appreciated."

"The medicine man won't like being undermined," the other man who had entered with Kyra spoke up. Josh noted a hint of nastiness in his voice.

"Why are you even here?" Éowyn questioned.

"It was voted this morning that since I'm the husband of Charis, I should be leader, since you clearly aren't stepping up to the plate," the man answered.

She was going to retort, but Blaze put up his hands, "Now is not the time you two!"

"How do I test for the virus?" Danni asked Kyra.

"Remember that string of tests I had you do awhile back?"

Danni nodded, "You knew all along Mega was planning this?"

"I realized too late unable to save the city."

"Can she do this or not?" Blaze asked impatiently.

"I know what I'm doing," Danni finally relented, "You just lead the way."

Josh thanked her silently with his eyes and she offered him a weak smile. Both of them praying it wasn't the virus.


	35. Decoding

**Chapter 35-Decoding**

Ebony frowned as Jay jogged her way on the beach. At first she thought he was just getting in a workout like her, but then he stopped.

"Can we talk?" he said catching his breath.

Talk? She wondered. She did miss talking to Jay. Aside from Thunder who was a faithful listener there was no one else to talk to. Slade had some kind of force field built up around himself again and she couldn't very well talk to him about her thoughts when they were about him. She could always try Alice, they had a mutual understanding once upon a time, but it just wasn't like talking to Jay. She and Jay had been good friends. They had their own language.

"Are you over your little crush on me?" she said half jokingly.

He smiled, "It's hardly a crush, but don't worry. I give up."

"Really that easily?"

"Being captured by the slave traders made me realize a lot of things. One of them being I can't live without you!"

"You're impossible!" she turned her back to him ready to storm off, but he gently caught her arm.

"I can't live without you Ebony, it's just a matter of fact. I'm sorry. But I realize that by pursuing this, pursuing us, I am losing you. I don't ever want to lose you. I know you're in love with Slade. You finally have what you want, and I don't want to ruin that."

"So you've finally come to your senses?" she rolled her eyes.

"Somewhat. I mean if I were Slade I'd be the happiest man alive. Everything he has, love, family, happiness...I was jealous of that. I can still have all that with Ruby, but you and I, we built that dream together, it's not that hard to get over. You were the first woman I fell in love with after...her," he said thinking of his girlfriend that died.

Ebony knew the 'her' he was referring to. Her face softened, "You've got to stop blaming yourself for that...for everything."

"If I hadn't lost sight of us..."

She interrupted, "I lost sight too. I was more worried about myself and then I saw how you were with Amber. With her as my opponent I knew there was no point in fighting."

"We should have fought harder," he smiled.

"We can't live in the past General. If not then we'd have only fallen apart now."

Silence befell them then. Jay enjoyed this side of Ebony. The sensible, caring side she shared with him was the reason he fell in love in the first place.

"Game over," he said after awhile, "but I'd still like to be your friend."

She snorted, " I know better not to be friends with boys with girlfriends, Jay. It causes nothing, but trouble. By the way I owe you this," she said slapping him hard across the face the way Ruby had done her just days before.

He smirked in amusement, "Well I guess it's better than not having you in my life at all."

"Slade wouldn't let me give it to Ruby, so you bear the brunt! And this!" she said slapping him again, "is for being captured and making us worry!"

"You were worried about me?"

She rose her hand again and he blocked it, so she rose the opposite hand, but he caught it, "Another?" he questioned.

She smirked kneeing him in the privates, "and that's for all these past months of being an idiot! Ruining the only friendship I have!"

He dropped down in the sand on his knees wincing from the pain.

Ebony laughed patting his fuzzy hair.

He grunted, "Truce?"

He outstretched his hand and she shook it. "I'll see you around Jay."

Then she jogged off down the beach. Leaving him questioning whether or not they'd just made amends to be friends or if she was truly done with him.

~0~

Lani jumped as Blaze, Danni, Josh, and Kyra entered the healing house. The medicine man glared at the newcomers, but left them to it.

Danni examined the woman with her eyes. She had squinty, shifty, and dark eyes with a gaze cold as ice. She was beautiful, despite the sweltering hives she had on her face and arms, but she was definitely uninviting. The only two people who seemed unmoved by her aura were Josh and Blaze. Josh was almost always stony faced though and Blaze was blinded by passion.

"Did you gather everything?" she asked Kyra.

Kyra handed her a few plant roots, an empty coconut half, a bottle of water, and her doctors bag equipped with other things she'd need to do the testing.

Lani began speaking in a language she did not understand. She was clearly taken aback by the strangers. And felt unnerved by Josh's as being there. It was in the way she looked at him. And Danni observed Josh giving her the same look. It was one of recognition and confusion.

Blaze spoke back to Lani in the same language and it clearly settled her, but she was still tense.

Éowyn hadn't been allowed in which relaxed Danni, except Dragon hadn't been allowed either per request of the new leader Kai, who hated them all.

Danni sighed trying not to think about the past and the people around her. She had to focus on the present and the outcome of the results. As she began working the tension rose. It was going to be a long afternoon.

~0~

Patsy had always admired Éowyn. In a way she reminded her of Ebony, but only in the sense that she never showed anyone what was inside and she had an explosive temper. On the other side Éowyn was very vibrant and nice.

Still Patsy was scared to death to return the cookbook she'd stolen from her. It had taken Patsy until now to decode it when Skipper pointed out to her that it was only in Pig Latin. A language she thought was a myth and had never learned.

"Dragon you gotta return it for me," she begged. She had been begging all day, but he wasn't budging. His answer was consistently no.

"It's just something you've gotta do yourself Pats."

"Is this because she left you?"

"None of your business."

"You old people are impossible! You love her, she loves you, Danni likes Josh, I'm not sure how he feels, but well...why can't you all just get it together! " she shouted.

"Old people?" he laughed.

"You're right, my mistake, you are all just big babies! Grow up already!" she said picking up the cookbook storming out of the small shelter.

Skipper and Geo were just coming in and nearly got knocked over.

"Who ruffled her feathers?" Geo questioned.

Dragon shrugged still laughing, "She thinks we're old."

~0~

When Danni was all done running tests on Lani, Danni pulled Josh aside.

"I saw how she was looking at you, and how you were looking at her," she accused. She sounded possessive even to herself, but she couldn't help it. She had grown fond of him and she'd already decided she didn't like Lani.

"It's not that," he said trying to smooth his face, "I can't help thinking she's not to be trusted. I feel like I know her and it's not a good feeling."

"If she's a Techno Kyra would recognize her right?"

Josh shook his head, "Not necessarily."

"Depending on how these tests pan out we'll know something. And as much as I hate agreeing with Éowyn I think you're both right, Lani just gives off that kind of aura you know?"

Josh shrugged and could only follow Danni back to the guest hut, but that didn't stop him from worrying. He had a bad feeling things were headed towards the worst. 

~0~

"Oh Pats not you too," Éowyn said looking up as the door rattled open to her hut without a knock. She was sitting Indian style on the floor weaving something together while Keahi cooed from the basket beside her.

Patsy chewed on her bottom lip, "I...I'm here because I have something that belongs to you."

Éowyn smiled, "Really? Are you sure?"

Patsy held out the cookbook towards her, "I'm really sorry I took it, I just wanted to cook like you! Please forgive me."

Éowyn burst out laughing near tears.

"Wh...what's so funny?" Patsy asked. She had expected rage not hysterics.

"Did you really think that's what was so sacred to me in my knapsack?"

"Well...yes?"

"How long did it take you to translate it!"

"Not long ago," Patsy pouted.

Éowyn stopped laughing, "Oh Pats, really?"

"Yes really. I've practically been poisoning the others trying to translate it, and here it is in Pig Latin! It's not even a legitimate language you know?"

"I'm so sorry! But you learned your lesson didn't you?"

"Yes unlike some people around here. I mean it's like me translating the cookbook, your hearts need decoding. Or maybe it's that they've already been decoded and you're all just scared."

"When did you get all grown up?" Éowyn questioned.

"When everyone started acting like children."

"It's been that bad has it?"

"Kyra's been all military and withdrawn, Dragon himself mainly, after he couldn't find you and stopped being a robot. Danni is bitter about the past and the powers have shifted tremendously within the Technos as you can see."

Éowyn stopped weaving, "Wow. How many came after me?"

"How many what?"

"Come on Patsy, you know what I mean."

"That's something you should discuss with Dragon isn't it?"

"Just tell me was Danni one?"

Patsy grinned, "What do you think Keahi?" she asked the infant. He responded with spit bubbles making Patsy laugh. "Keahi has spoken."

Éowyn frowned, "Is this payback for the cookbook?"

"Yes and no. You just really need to talk to Dragon. He was pretty messed up when you left."

The older woman sighed, "Fine. I will talk to him. Later."

"The sooner the better."

"Not after the last conversation we had. Besides there is no one to watch Keahi."

Pasty's face brightened, "I can watch him."

"You've orchestrated this whole thing haven't you?"

"No, but after years of having a cookbook you let me steal leading me to believe it was precious to you, you owe me."

"I owe you? I thought this was about Dragon and I."

"He hasn't been the same Dragon that rescued me."

Éowyn stopped weaving once again and stood up, "This can't all rest on me Pats, I mean I told him...practically warned him not to get close!" She started spouting something off in another language then stormed out of the hut.

Patsy laughed picking up Keahi, "It will all work out little guy. You just watch and see." 

~0~

May was worried about Salene. She rarely came out of her room and when she did she avoided everyone.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say I was right about her," she voiced aloud while enjoying a drink at the bar.

"Right about what?"

The bar stool beside her was no longer empty. It had been filled by Liv. May rolled her eyes, she had heard Liv was a bit friendly. May didn't have any friends, except Salene, and she was content with that.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"I thought you were blind."

"I wasn't always blind and I can read body language."

"Well you've kind of built up a rep for yourself around here."

"And what do you think about me?"

"I don't even know you."

"You could get to know me. And maybe I could help prove you're right about whatever it is that's got you nursing drink after drink in this place."

May stood up, "Look I don't need another friend all right?"

"You have other friends? Because you know the stuff I hear about you ain't pretty."

"You've been asking around about me?"

"I already know you May. At least your type anyways. Strong, silent, independent, insecure, and lonely."

"Wow. Look, just...stay away from me okay?" May said a bit taken aback. She wasn't angry, just surprised.

"Okay fine...but no one else is going to help you with Salene. I mean...Bray would, but she doesn't really want to be bothered with him. So..."

"What did you just say?"

"You mean your best friend has been leaving you out of the loop?"

"I...I've got to go..." May quickly made her way out of the bar. She was going to talk to Salene and she was going to get the truth. The whole truth.


	36. The Truth

**Chapter 36: The Truth**

Éowyn needed to get away. Kai was in a permanent bad mood since she told him he'd only always be just a friend and Blaze was still pissed that she'd told Lani about Keahi. And then there was Patsy, too mature, and right about everything.

It was all too much for her. So she headed to her favorite hideaway. The waterfall had been her sacred place every since she could remember. There was no place like it on earth.

She liked to bask in the serenity of the waterfall and its surrounding nature. The birds always welcomed her with song and she'd never encountered a snake.

As she dove into the pool she caught a glimpse of orange and red hair surfacing.

"Great minds think alike," he said grinning as she resurfaced.

She rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I was hot," Dragon shrugged.

She sighed heavily. She came here to get away not run head on into her problems. She began swimming to the water's edge, but he was quick in grabbing her arm.

"Don't go."

She glared, swinging her arm at him, but only succeeded in splashing water in his face. She realized her mistake as a mischievous grin grew on his face . "Dragon don't you dare," she warned, but it was too late, his splash hit her hard and fast!

He laughed at her pouty face, "You needed a cool down anyway."

"You're a dead man!" she said diving under water again, pulling him with her.

When they'd both gotten their frustrations out by unmerciful dunking and splash wars they collapsed on the earth at the pool's edge.

"All better?" he questioned her.

Éowyn began laughing, "No, I'm just exhausted."

Dragon began laughing too, "Patsy would've loved to see us acting like little kids to prove her theory."

Éowyn sighed staring up at the tree tops. A few birds were cawing and flying overhead, but they weren't making enough noise to break the silence that befell her and Dragon.

When she could no longer stand the awkward silence, Éowyn began talking, "I'm sorry."

"For nearly drowning me?" he joked.

"No, that you deserved. I'm sorry for leaving. I didn't think it'd cause you so much pain, I just got...scared."

"Of me?"

"Of the way I felt when I was with you. I knew I wouldn't be able to withstand your advances forever, but I also hadn't expected to completely lose myself in you that night. I didn't plan on running away, I just…I panicked. I was scared to give you all of me. "

"So I was right love is your kryptonite."

" Maybe, but there's also the fact that you're a complete showboat. I mean really how many women came after me?"

"Danni wasn't one of them if that's what you're thinking. And I'm not as self absorbed as you think. There were two and neither lasted long. What about you?"

"There was just one and I wouldn't say we were a couple. He was just my type, no obligations. He left me in the middle of the night, in fact. I bumped into him again in a town called Liberty, but I was headed for the Boatlands and he was on some kind of mission. So we said goodbye."

"Did you love him?"

"Did you love them?"

"I've only ever loved you."

"I love you too."

"Then you agree that we belong together?"

"It's not that simple Dragon. We can't just pick up where we left off. It's been two years. And what happens when you leave? I can't just abandon Keahi, he's all the family I have left, and I won't take him from Blaze."

"Shh," he shushed her, "We'll work it out. Right now all I want to do is kiss you."

"I want to kiss you too," she admitted.

But before their lips could touch Kai came bursting through the trees into the clearing of the waterfall, "I hate to break this up," he said without much sympathy, "but the results of the test came back, and well…there's trouble!"

~0~

Salene paced as May pounded impatiently on her door, but she was reluctant to open it.

"Sal I'll knock all day."

Salene stopped pacing and opened the door. She pulled May in quickly, shutting and locking the door behind her, "No need to make a scene May." 

"Really? What took you so long to let me in?"

"I just…sometimes I just want to be left alone."

"Or it could be you thought I was with someone else, Bray perhaps?"

"Wh…why would you think that?"

"Oh come on Salene, I know you're pregnant. I told you, it's a gift. How could you keep this from me?!"

Salene relented, "Because I want it to be a bad dream I am going to wake up from."

"How long has this been going on?"

Salene snorted, "It was just one time. We were two lonely, irresponsible drunks!"

"So now he's concerned about you because of the baby?"

Salene bit her bottom lip, "Not exactly."

"You haven't…" May had to fight to contain herself as realization and anger rose in her, "Sal you have to tell him!"

"I don't have to tell him anything."

"Why not? It's his baby too."

"May you gave me this speech when I was pregnant the last time. I don't care about him and he doesn't love me. So he doesn't have to know. In fact, no one can know."

"Liar, You love him, and besides everyone will find out eventually."

"So, I still love him. It doesn't matter, I don't plan on..."

"You aren't going to try and kill this child are you?" May panicked, "You've finally gotten what you want, and you're going to just up and dump it down the drain?"

"After the miscarriage you really think I'd do something so rash?" Salene shook her head, "'I only meant that I don't plan on being around for anyone to find out."

As if her eyes had opened for the first time, May realized her friend's bag half packed on the bed.

"You are leaving the island?"

"Bray loves Kyra, if I leave now then he won't have to explain me and a child. Their relationship is complicated enough with Bray Jr."

"Bray is going to want to know and he has a right to know his child! How can you be so selfish?"

"May I just can't, I can't stick around to have my heart further torn into pieces. I just started healing after Pride's death, and I…I just can't take anymore heartbreak."

"Maybe Kyra will never come around, maybe Bray really loves you. Everything happens for a reason Salene."

"Funny, that's what he said."

"Then you know what you've gotta do. "

~0~

Josh had finally raked his brain enough that he remember Lani. She was a Techno known as Viper who came to them shortly after they took over The City. She was smart and cunning, and a complete sociopath. She made even Josh jumpy when they worked in his lab together.

"Don't come another step closer," she warned him.

He, Danni, Kyra, and Blaze had all come to confront her after the test results came back. She'd attacked Kyra stabbing her in the leg with a needle, injecting something, and knocked Blaze unconscious with a vase. Josh tried to talk her down like he used to when she and Tai-San got into arguments, but his patience was wearing thin, especially after Lani grabbed Danni and began holding her at needlepoint.

He'd never been so glad to see Dragon as the other man burst through the doors with Éowyn.

"What's going on?" Dragon demanded to know.

It was Lani who answered, "Everything was fine until the Technos came along."

Éowyn spoke through clenched teeth, "I was on to you before then!"

"I am referring to three years ago when they invaded our homes, taking prisoners and forcing us to trade with them. I was taken, re-programmed and rid of my memory. I was forced to become one of them or be sold into slavery or worse, sent to breed children! But Ram hadn't counted on my memory returning. All I could think about was a man named Blaze and the love we had for one another, and then suddenly all my memories came back to me."

"So you found your way home, discovered your man was taken by none other than Charis, so you killed her?" Kyra asked.

Lani tightened her grip on Danni as Éowyn took a step closer. Josh tensed, grabbing Éowyn, "We don't know what's in that needle. She's already injected Kyra with another one."

Éowyn paused as Lani cackled and began talking again, "I was fighting my way home, thanks to Tai-San," she smirked at Josh, "and then my ship was wrecked. A tribe named the Pirates saved me and my crew and took us to Fleur Isle. It was just my luck Charis happened to be trading there. She told me Blaze had assumed I was dead and that they just happened. Like I was going to believe that after our childhood? I felt defeated. Here I was trying to get home to Blaze and he had moved on with my sworn enemy. So I opted not to go home."

"But you couldn't just sit around on Fleur Isle knowing Blaze thought you were dead. So you found your way home after all and plotted to kill my sister? " Éowyn asked, fighting to stay where she stood next to Josh.

"I didn't know she was pregnant at first. But then she started showing all the symptoms. I couldn't take any chances so I tried to cause her to miscarry. I knew if there wasn't a child in the way there was a chance Blaze would come back to me."

"But you knew you were injecting her with the virus!" Josh said, "You were a part of my lab!"

"When the herbs I put in her tea didn't cause her to miscarry I knew I had to get rid of her altogether. The one thing intact from the shipwreck was the case full of things I stole from the lab when Tai-San helped me escape. I didn't know it was the virus, but I knew from the label reading hazardous it was deadly. I didn't know Keahi would survive."

"Do you know why Ram set up fertility camps?" Kyra asked, "We found that the babies born after the virus weren't carriers of it. So we studied their blood for a cure."

"And we found one, except the virus had mutated. Or so we thought it did," Dragon glared at Josh.

"I don't know all the details of my mad scientist past Dragon, but I can tell you there is a cure for this new virus and only one person has it. Only she doesn't know it."

"Tai-San?" Kyra, Dragon, Danni, and Lani all asked at once.

Josh nodded his head gravely as Lani released Danni.

Dragon looked at Kyra who looked around the room at angry, confused faces.

"What was that silent exchange?" Éowyn asked.

"We didn't happen upon Krait Island by accident, we were on a quest for Tai-San."

"And that's why you needed Josh along, and you knew if he came I had to come right?" Danni questioned.

"She can give him back his memory and we retrieve the antidote."

Éowyn was confused, "I thought you were chasing a guy?"

"Never mind that, I need to know what was in that needle she injected me with and someone needs to calm down the village."

"I don't know what it is, I swiped these needles from the medicine man," Lani admitted.

"Okay fine. Éowyn talk to Kai, get him to calm down the villagers," Kyra began barking orders, " Danni, Josh, go check in with Patsy, Skipper, and Geo."

"What about her?" Dragon pointed to Lani.

Kyra turned punching the woman in the face causing her to fall, "Tie her up, and see to it that Blaze is okay," she ordered as the big man lying on the floor began to stir.

"How are you?" Dragon asked his sister, concerned.

She was beginning to feel weird, but she couldn't let her brother know she was weak, "I feel fine. But just in case I'm going to find the medicine man and find out what I've been infected with."

~0~

It had taken all evening, but finally Krait Island was calm. Dragon walked the floor of the guest hut until Kyra returned. Kai, Éowyn and Blaze with Keahi were also present. Curious as to what Kyra had to say when she returned.

"I'm fine," Kyra reassured the staring faces as she walked in the door, "The medicine man went through his inventory; only the two needles were missing. It seems I've been injected with some experimental drug he'd concocted for pain. Unfortunately all it has managed to do is make me lightheaded."

"And the one she had held on me?" Danni asked.

"Snake venom."

Danni wrapped her arms around herself, "So what now?"

"We sleep and deliberate some more in the morning."

As the three Kraits rose to leave Josh ushered them a warning, "I wouldn't underestimate Lani. She should be heavily guarded. We called her Viper for a reason."


	37. The Complete Puzzle

**Chapter 37- The Complete Puzzle**

After the day they had yesterday, hardly anyone on Krait Island slept, especially Josh.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Danni asked him for the billionth time.

He liked that she cared so much. No one had ever cared so much about him, but then it might've been because he was so disagreeable. At least that is how Mega appeared to him in his dreams. How could anyone love that? Even Tai-San had to be re-programmed to love him.

"I wish you would stop making a big deal over me, you're the one who was held at needlepoint with snake venom."

Danni rolled her eyes, "Fine, I won't fuss anymore. But it is about time you start talking."

"About?"

"Your amnesia. You didn't tell me you remembered so much."

"I was afraid of what you'd think…"

"Think?"

"I'm a monster Danni!"

"No you're not! Look at what you did for me yesterday. Had you not talked her down or kept Éowyn from leaping at Lani I'd be paralyzed," she paused, "…or worse."

"But I'm the reason we're here in the first place. If I hadn't of created the second virus…"

"If my father hadn't of created the first virus none of us would be dealing with these kinds of issues. We'd be worried about pimples, parties, and universities. The truth of the matter is the past is the past. We are going to find Tai-San, and everything will iron itself out from there."

Josh had an overwhelmingly powerful impulse to reach out and caress her cheek, but his fingers only managed to twitch at his sides. And he was glad. He didn't know why he had developed such an attraction to Danni, but she clearly didn't feel the same. She liked Dragon.

"Thank you, for everything Danni. You're a great doctor and an even better friend, but I don't need a doctor anymore. So you don't have to hang out with me. You should go enjoy the beach with Patsy, Kyra, and the others.

"My time is much better spent with you. Besides, Patsy's the only one enjoying the beach. Kyra, Dragon, and Éowyn are planning for our next trip, and after yesterday I just want some quiet."

"You don't like her very much do you?"

"Éowyn? She and I, we had our differences in the past. She made my job as a doctor difficult, to say the least."

"You sure that's it?"

"She maybe stepped on my toes a bit, but I'm over it."

"The past is in the past?" he smirked.

She nodded, "Exactly."

~0~

Patsy was in awe of all the chaos. She felt bad for all parties in this instance. Kyra, leader of a tribe whose disillusioned visions started this whole chain reaction, seemed to feel the same. The woman hadn't been herself as of late and with each new shocking twist in the tale of the Technos, Patsy witnessed the light in the woman's eyes fade a little more. But she suspected it had less to do with the chaos and more to do with something Kyra was hiding.

"I know I'm just a kid in everyone's eyes, but I'm not the little girl Dragon found pleading for her life anymore. You can talk to me."

Kyra mustered up a smile for her, but Patsy wasn't fooled. It wasn't real.

"You are so intuitive."

"I think I got it from my brother Paul," Patsy smiled, thinking of her long lost brother.

Kyra looked out at the horizon beyond the beach. She had left Éowyn and Dragon to deliberate amongst themselves. She couldn't think straight anymore.

"I joined the Technos because we once stood for something. We provided hope to frightened kids when we were just kids ourselves. We wanted to make this adult-free world structured, but we got greedy. We became so entangled up in the power that we began to lose sight of everything we stood for. I mean I was right up there with Ram and Mega, having been here from the beginning, and then the kindness of one prisoner changed that all. He took the blinders off my eyes and I realized what this world had become, and I had to make it right. Unfortunately that meant losing him."

"He died?"

"No. But I was undercover. I couldn't be seen making eyes at a virt, especially one so heavily associated with a resistance against us. So I had him removed from my camp. I knew I was sending him to where Tai-San was, but I didn't count on her escaping so quickly. I lost track of Tai-San until we began this journey, and I'm hoping when we find her, we find him too."

"Seems like Tai-San holds the key to a lot right now," Patsy sighed, "but she's going to cause some issues as well. She always causes issues."

Kyra knew this too. Once they found Tai-San things were going to be tense between Danni and her newfound friend, Josh. And knowing his past as a Mallrat and a little of his relationship with Danni, if Bray were also there, there'd be tension between her and Danni too. And what if Bray and Tai-San had hooked up? She shook the thought from her head.

"We'll climb that mountain when we get there. Have you seen Skipper and Geo?" she suddenly hopped up.

Patsy knew that was all the honesty she was going to get from Kyra today, most likely all she'd ever get out of the woman. She shrugged, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since last night."

Kyra left without another word. Patsy noticed there was a new light to her eyes. But it was different than one of joy; it was like a blazing fire.

~0~

"I can't find my prisoner!" Kai growled at Kyra as soon as he saw her enter camp.

"Well I can't find two of my crew! You should've heeded Josh's warnings about Viper."

"And you shouldn't have ever come here!"

"Look, don't take your frustrations with Éowyn or your dislike for my brother out on me. If we hadn't of come here you wouldn't know about the antidote and your tribe except Keahi would most likely die of the virus."

"Look let's just stick to the matter at hand. Now, you're missing two of your crew, and I'm missing my prisoner. Maybe she broke free and took them out."

Kyra shook her head, "No. I brought those two with me so I could keep a close eye on them. I've had my suspicions about them for awhile now, and I would be willing to bet wherever they are, Lani is."

"Well this week just keeps getting better and better!" Kai threw up his hands.

"They probably snuck out during the night, but my boat is still anchored."

"None of the Krait boats are missing, I checked. They have to be hiding out in the jungle somewhere."

"Lani is clearly too weak to be tramping about in the jungle. Unless…" Kyra looked around camp.

"Unless what?" Kai tried following her gaze around the camp.

"Your medicine man, is he a part of this tribe?"

"Niko grew up here like thirty percent of this tribe, but he comes and goes as he pleases. He even lives in his boat which has a small cabin below deck rather than sleeping in a hut. He trades with surrounding islands for medicines. He and Charis used to make their trading travels together. Oh…" he stopped as things became clearer in his head, "Niko and Lani were the best of friends growing up. Until the virus hit and Lani finally managed to snag Blaze full time, she and the medicine man were a small item."

"Lani said she put herbs in Charis' tea, but they weren't friends so she'd have to have someone else do it for her, who better than someone Charis trusted?"

"Our midwife went missing around the time Charis found out she was pregnant. That was also around the time Lani re-appeared and lead us all to believe she had amnesia."

"With your midwife gone Charis had no one to turn to but the medicine man."

"And he administered all her meds and treatments."

"And his boat is still anchored?"

"No actually I saw him off at dawn."

"Did he say where he was going?"

Kai looked grave now, "He said he was making his usual round trip."

"Which entails?"

"We have to ask Éowyn if we can go through Charis' things. She had detailed maps of her travels with Niko."

"Could you also tell her that I'm not an invalid? The medicine man told me I didn't have a concussion so I can care for my own son?" Blaze stepped out of his hut at hearing Éowyn's name.

"You mean Keahi's not with you?" Kyra looked at Blaze incredulously.

"No it says right here in this note she's concerned about my head and that she'd look after the baby," he held up a half crumpled piece of paper.

"Blaze listen to me, Éowyn is on the beach with my brother and Patsy, but she doesn't have Keahi."

Kai paled, "They've taken Keahi!"

~0~

"I can't believe how easy it was for us to slip away," Niko grinned at Lani. He loved her, and he believed she'd realize finally that she loved him too.

Growing up he had always been her anchor. When Blaze left Lani all alone under the jetty their first time together, or he took Charis to the dance instead of Lani, Niko was always right there with wide open arms. He would do anything for Lani.

"Don't get too giddy," Skipper put a damper on their glee, "it won't take Kyra long to piece together the rest of the puzzle."

Niko nodded, "And the sleeping pills I gave Blaze are due to wear off any minute. He's going to be on the hunt for Keahi."

"At least the little brat likes Geo, I would've had to kill him if he didn't stop screaming," Lani glared at the sleeping child in Geo's arms.

"You can't kill him, if we don't find Tai-San we're going to have to experiment with his blood," Geo seemed to grip the child a little closer.

He hadn't wanted any part in this evil scheming and he didn't want any harm to come to Keahi. Geo genuinely liked being a Techno under Kyra's rule, but Skipper was his brother, and you didn't turn your back on family in a time of need. Skipper's wife, who had been in the City when the second virus hit had contracted the disease and the man was just as desperate as Lani for the antidote.

"But you guys have geological coordinates right?" Niko asked.

Skipper shrugged, "No one knows for sure if it was Tai-San's homing beacon, and even if it was, there's no telling she's the one who set off the device."

"Well if it was her, we've got a half a day head start on Kai and the others," Lani found enough energy to smirk. "We'll definitely reach Tai-San first."

"Let's just hope she knows by now that she's in possession of the formula."

~0~

Tai-San's guilt was eating her alive. Even Lex had begun to notice she was acting strangely. But she still kept quiet about the homing device, and the dreams. Her dreams were becoming increasingly unclear. Or maybe her memories were returning to her clearly now and she just couldn't distinguish them from her re-programmed memories.

She was glad to have Salene off her case, that made things easier, but still she had to tell Lex and the two tribes the truth before Ram or Trudy beat her to the punch.

"We need to talk," Lex slid next to her on their bed, "Whatever you're hiding, I need to know. We promised no more secrets."

"Lex everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine! Tai-San you're jumpy, you don't sleep, you…you hardly eat!"

"I've just got a lot on my mind Lex. I've been dreaming again."

"Of what?"

"Some things I can't make out, some things I wish weren't so clear."

"Tell me!"

"I don't think you want to know."

Lex stood up, he wasn't outraged as much as he was frustrated, "How can you marry Cloe and Ved, and Ryan and Mikhail when your own marriage is so upside down?"

"Lex!" she cried, truly hurt by his words.

"It's called communication, Tai-San! You can't have a relationship with someone if you don't communicate."

"I know…I'm sorry it's just…"

"It's just what Tai-San?"

"Remember when I said some things are clear, and some aren't so clear?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember my bracelet; the one I told you was a homing device?"

"Yeah you said it wasn't on long enough for anyone to find you."

"That may not be the case. Ram thinks…"

"You've been talking to Ram about this?"

"I told him as soon as it happened. He thinks that they've advanced their systems and may be using a triangulation method to find me. That is consistent with my dreams, but Lex there are parts of my dreams that are unclear to me…"

"Like what?"

"Memories that aren't mine, at least I don't remember them. And people I don't know are coming."

"Why would you wait to tell me this, we have to tell the others. We have to be ready…on our guard!"

"Everyone will find out tonight at the Tribal meeting Amber and Khail have organize…I just…there's something we can't tell them."

"What do you mean? We have to tell them everything."

"Lex someone is going to die…and it's unclear to me who…I think it might be me."


	38. Certitude

**Chapter 38-Certitude**

It had taken a lot of energy, but May convinced Salene not to run away from her problems. Still the other woman refused to tell Bray the truth and she wouldn't leave her room. As May headed to the café for breakfast the next morning she wasn't surprised when Liv suddenly appeared beside her.

"You're beginning to become somewhat of a nuisance."

"What? No thank you?" Liv teased.

"You only confirmed what I already knew."

"But you stopped her in the nick of time?"

"Why would you care? You're just like the kids, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Gee May, will it kill you to say thank you for my part in helping you out?"

"Will you go away if I say thanks?"

"Nope."

May paused to see if the woman was just joking. It was clear she was stuck with her, "Then yes, it'll kill me. I've already lost my appetite. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"What like date KC the ambitious salesman?"

"Yes!"

Liv wrinkled her nose, "He's not my type."

"Look whatever, go play beauty salon with Gel or something then," May headed back in the direction of her room.

"I wouldn't even wish that on the Guardian."

May half-smiled, "Well go make a friend."

"What do you think I am trying to do?"

"One that's not me."

"I know you're used to being an outcast and all, but at some point you're going to need another friend beside Salene."

"I'd just as soon elect Brady than you."

"Ouch," Liv covered her heart mockingly with her small hand, "as if a four year old is real competition."

May took note of a scar on the other woman's hand. It closely resembled one she had acquired on her right thigh from a brush in with a street gang shortly after the virus.

"Look, "she said feeling sympathetic. Perhaps Liv was just like her. She had been the reject of her family, left alone after the virus fending for herself, and rummaging through recycle bins or stealing just to get by. It was a life of solitude and she hadn't had a friend until Salene came along, pregnant and in need of a voice of reason. Maybe Liv just needed a good friend. "You need a friend, I get it. Why me?"

Liv shrugged, "Because you're not getting married."

"So I'm a Ved replacement in the new best friend's department?"

"Not exactly. It's just probably a good idea to have a friend that's a girl around here, and I identify most with you."

"Right," May rolled her eyes, "Well if we're going to be friends, you must know my rules. One, don't annoy me, two, don't hover, and three no sleepovers."

Liv laughed, "But the sleepover is like essential to friendships. How else will we bond?"

"I think your parent's dropped you on your head one too many times," May began walking away again, shaking her head.

Liv just giggled, but thankfully didn't follow.

~0~

Kai tried not to glare at Dragon as he comforted Éowyn on deck. But it was hard. She had been his first love. He never dreamt he would see her again after she left the island. And then she had come back at the worst time possible and so did the love of her life.

"You never know until you lose it, that it's everything you've been looking for," Blaze clapped him on his back.

Kai looked at him puzzled, "What?"

"Love."

"Too true. I'm truly sorry…I should've paid more attention. Not just this morning when I unknowingly let Niko go, but months ago when Charis just kept getting sicker and sicker."

Blaze drew in a deep breath, "There's no way you could've known they were poisoning her. I shouldn't have asked you to marry her. It was my responsibility to take care of her and Keahi. I just…I let Lani get to my head."

"You always did like a two for one deal," Kai tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well, are you getting on board or not?"

Kai realized he had been standing frozen in place at the end of the pier. He didn't know if he could bare a two day trip with the Techno crew, but he somehow had to make this right. As the new leader of the Kraits he felt to blame for this new misfortune. And he felt like he owed Blaze for Charis' death and the kidnapping of Keahi. So he drudgingly climbed aboard Kyra's boat.

"They've got about half a day on us, but it seems the medicine man's first stop would be Fleur Isle, a place my sister favored heavily according to her map," Éowyn said handing the map to Blaze who was good at navigating.

"How do we know they'll stop there?" Kai asked.

"Because Lani would feel comfortable there, and it's a part of the series of coordinates Skipper marked out for me when Tai-San's homing device first went off," Kyra said with a definite voice.

Kai appreciated her certitude, "Well then let's get her going."

~0~

Ebony didn't understand Slade at times. As of late he had been distant and moody, and they didn't talk. He seemed genuinely content with her yet sometimes he seemed like he regretted his life with her.

"Slade?" she spoke his name softly, like she was afraid to say it aloud, afraid to start this conversation. But she had to know what was going on inside his head. She didn't want to go any deeper into this relationship if he was just going to break her heart.

He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked at her. They were laying face to face on the bed, their son between them.

"Is…is something bothering you? Since Valentine's Day you've seemed kind of distant."

He propped himself up on his elbow, "It's this island Ebony…I just feel so…trapped here, like a hamster on its wheel."

She was silent a moment, flabbergasted. She had waited for this moment to come. She knew there weren't always going to be kisses, hugs, and beautiful words between them, but she expected Slade to last longer. She had truly thought her life complete with him.

Slade kicked himself mentally as he assessed her face. She was angry, she was hurt, and she was speechless. He had clearly chosen poor words to describe how he felt on Fleur Isle.

"Ebony I didn't mean…" he reached out to touch her, but she recoiled, stiffly climbing from the bed.

"If Thunder and I are weighing you down, then go! Be free Slade," she waved her hand at the door.

He too climbed out of bed slowly approaching her, trying to look into her eyes, "I wouldn't go anywhere without you and Thunder. It's just…this is like a permanent vacation."

"And you think it's easy for me sitting around changing dirty diapers all day?"

"I wasn't referring to our life together Ebony. I love you both unconditionally. I love being on a permanent vacation with the love of my life and my son."

"Then why are you so unhappy? You're contradicting yourself here."

"Because I don't have everything I want."

"We aren't enough? What are you missing? Your bike? Mega…what?" her voice was shaking. She was fighting to stay in control.

Slade reached out and took her hand, "You mean the world to me, you and Thunder, you're more than enough, but only if I have all of you."

Ebony was confused, "But you have me. You had me from the first time I met you. You gave me my life back and you gave me a son. We're here together."

"Jay is also here," Slade said sourly, letting go of her hand.

Then relief flooded over Ebony. For so many years she had always been the jealous one in the relationship. Now she knew how ridiculous it seemed to be eaten away by jealously. It drove the other person away. But she wasn't going anywhere unless Slade was going with her.

"Jay is my past."

"He can't seem to let that past go, and I wonder, can you?"

Ebony took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes, "I've already let go. Can't you see? You've got me. The question is do I have all of you?"

Slade furrowed a brow, "How can you ask such a thing?"

"You know almost everything about me Slade. You know about my ex-boyfriends and my more than inglorious past. Yet I don't know nearly as much about you. You keep things locked way inside you, and believe me, I get that because before I met you that was who I was…but you have someone to talk to now. Where did you come from? Should I be jealous of your past?"

Slade laughed, "Jealous? No. I had a relationship with someone, but she ended up just being a friend. My whole life was geared towards finding Carla and Josh. I traveled around the Pacific searching and I lost contact with her. She came to Liberty once, but we said our final goodbyes then."

"And that's it?"

"That's where I came from, all over searching for my family and it led me to you."

She rolled her eyes at his corniness, but a smile found her. "I love you, corny flirtations and all."

"And I love you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for not putting a stop to Jay's obsession. It's just he and I, we grew to be friends, and he got caught up in the thrill of what we have. But I don't think he'll be a problem anymore."

"Good because I'm not sharing you," he kissed her.

"I know how to make this up to you," she grinned.

"Oh yeah, how's that?"

She kissed him again, "It's simple really. You want all of me and I want all of you."

He smirked again, "This is all I had to do to make you mine?"

She pinched him, "We can't just rain on Cloe and Mikhail's parade."

"So we'll elope."

"We'll need witnesses."

"What about Ram and Trudy?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Ebony…"

"One changed spot at a time honey."

"Salene?"

"She and Lex will suffice."

He kissed her atop her forehead pulling away and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" she demanded to know.

"I am setting this up with Tai-San before you can change your mind."

She laughed, shaking her head at him as she picked up her son, who was trying desperately to crawl across the bed. She thought about what she had just committed to and she realized she wasn't scared. She truly wanted this.

~0~

Salene kept having the same dream, but she had never understood it until now.

_She was resting, lying in a hammock, an infant, face unrevealed, resting in her arms. Bray Jr was playing in the sand not too far off with Bray and Brady. Bray turned to her smiling, his eyes lighting up, and she was at complete peace._

She had never been able to make out the faces of anyone in the dream until now because she first had to let go of Ryan and Pride. Now that she had done so she knew she couldn't run away. Not now, not ever.

When she crawled out of bed she guessed it was near noon. She rushed to get dressed and when she was sure there was no noticeable bulge in her midsection or any sign that she was anything but her ordinary self she headed to the Fleur Café for brunch.

"Well, well, well. Here we thought you shriveled up and died in that room of yours," Trudy welcomed her.

"I just needed some time to myself. There was a lot on my mind."

"Well it's good to see you're all right," Amber slid the chair out next to her as Salene sat down with a plate full of fruit and toast."

"Thanks, where are the kids?"

"Out bonding with Trader and Ram," Amber pointed a long finger out the window to the scene on the beach. It made Salene smile to see those men making an effort to bond with their girlfriend's children building sandcastles.

"You and Trader sure are getting close."

"Close?" Trudy grinned, "They share a room now."

"And you and Ram don't?" Amber snickered.

Trudy blushed changing the subject, "So Cloe and Mikhail's double wedding plans are well underway, you've been missing all the excitement! I'm sure Cloe will just be dying to talk to you today."

Salene put down her toast. It tasted funny all of a sudden, "I heard. I never thought I'd see the day Ved would mature. Dee would die if she were here."

They laughed and the conversation kept evolving until Salene was mostly caught up with all the happenings of Fleur Isle. She learned Darryl and Rayne had finally sealed the deal, KC was his usual self, Thunder and Rylan had both started crawling somewhat, and Lottie had become a woman. That last bit of information made Salene laugh because Lottie had not too long ago been harassing Gel about sanitary napkins.

Salene listened and tried to finish up her brunch as she worked up the courage to ask if they had seen Bray, but the food didn't taste right. The fruit smelled sweet, yet it was tangy to her tongue.

"Sal you look a bit pale, are you all right?"

She waved Trudy's concerns off, "I haven't been getting much sun," she lied. Her stomach was twisting and churning and her mouth was becoming increasingly moist. She stood up abruptly, "I…I just remembered I told May I'd help her with something."

Amber frowned at her, "You hardly touched your food."

"Feed it to the birds," she jogged out of the café. She needed someplace away from watchful eyes as nausea overtook her. She had entered the next stage of her condition; morning sickness.


	39. The Omen

**Chapter 39- The Omen**

Bray had been restless since Tai-San had given him the news about Kyra. What was he supposed to do now? His emotions were once again all mixed up in a bunch like they had been when he was forced to choose between pregnant Amber and missing Danni. Only this time he was unsure of how deep his love ran for Kyra because he kept thinking about Salene. As if the mere thought of her name could summon her she appeared beside him.

She looked pale aside from the color in her cheeks, and she wasn't smiling at him. She looked half sullen and half miffed, yet he couldn't help but smile at her. She was a welcome distraction from his conflicted thoughts though she was part of the problem.

"Afternoon," he greeted her.

She did her best to smile back at him as she took a seat beside him on the pier, "Hi."

He breathed her in. She smelled of pineapples and toast. "Come to yell at me some more?"

She pursed her lips, "I won't apologize for that."

"I guess you shouldn't have to. Everything you said, for the most part, was right."

"For the most part?" she laughed dryly

"Well there are the things that were beyond my control that led me to this state of confusion where love is involved."

"I'm glad what I've said has had time to sink in," she sighed deeply, "You can see now that we'd never really work out?"

"You keep saying we were just drunk," he spoke as if she hadn't spoken, "but we wouldn't have done anything we didn't want to Sal."

"People sleep together without loving one another all the time," Salene shrugged.

This isn't exactly how she had wanted the conversation to go. She had hoped to have a chat that'd she easily be able to slip in "guess what I'm pregnant".

He sighed, "I am so confused Salene."

She was shocked, "I bet it took a lot to admit that."

"Not just because of our night together, but Tai-San she…"

"What did Tai-San tell you?" Salene was alarmed. She didn't completely trust Tai-San after the Guardian's warning.

"Kyra's coming."

There was a pregnant silence between them. Salene was utterly silent and stiff beside him. He sensed this and turned to look at her.

She parted her lips to speak and forced words to come through, "That's great," she tried to sound cheery, but it sounded sarcastic even to herself. She found herself standing up. It almost felt like she was floating the movement was so light and slow.

He rose with her, confused.

"This makes things just tons easier you know? I'm pregnant, Kyra's coming…hurrah!" she threw up her arms. Then she was laughing hysterically.

Bray stood stunned, the color draining from him, "Did you just…you're…"

"Yep. I'm absolutely one-hundred percent sure of it!" she said. Then she broke down into tears.

Bray was lost in his thoughts as he tried to console her. After a few minutes he quietly muttered, "I won't leave you alone. I'll be there for you. For both of you. I promise."

Salene only nodded in his embrace. She wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep that promise, but right now a spoken promise was better than no promise at all.

~0~

There was a lot of tension floating around that night at the Tribal meeting Mikhail and Amber called.

"We've lost our guard here on the island," Mikhail cut right to the point. "There were slave traders on the other side of the island and we didn't even know it. Because of this some of the members of our two tribes were taken and we might've never seen them again."

Ruby seemed to scoot a little closer to Jay, Cloe gripped Ved's hand tighter, and Lefty wrapped an arm around Toc.

"In this life danger comes at unseemly times and is ever present. Just because we're on an island in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious as we learned last week," Mikhail carried on, "Next time we might not be so lucky."

"And security isn't the only thing that's loose around here. There's no order, no sense of responsibility. We're all too lax," Amber cut in. "Rations in the Café are running low. Alice and Ellie could use a little more help with the farming, and since Darryl's discovered there are animals roaming the jungle we can benefit from, we need someone to help herd them to the farm the sisters have set up."

Mikhail nodded, "And since the Pirates have opted to stop raiding Techno camps," she glanced at Ryan and her son, "we need to open our trade back up with the surrounding islands. We need to re-organize the market, and there should be chores around here. The pools and tanks need cleaning. Someone needs to man the bar, and we need fishers."

There was some debate for a few minutes as everyone began talking at once and volunteering their services, but it got sorted out. Then Amber silenced them all, "Now as you know, Tai-San is a sort of shaman. She's very in tune," she chose her words wisely, "With things that are unbeknownst to us. She's got some things she'd like to share tonight."

Tai-San, with protest from Lex stepped forward and addressed the crowd, "Most of the Mallrats are aware that I dream. My dreams are very intense and aren't always clear, they can change, but they happen. They're like premonitions really, and lately they've been coming at me intensely. Mikhail and Amber are right to worry about the security of the island because I sense trouble is coming and my dreams confirm that. Old friends and enemies are coming to Fleur Isle."

Well that was all they needed to hear. Everyone was in an uproar. It took some time, but finally Mikhail regained control, "Please don't panic."

"Yes that's right, nobody panic," Ebony said mockingly as she shoved Thunder into Slade's arms, "Just go sharpen some sticks and lock your doors!"

"Ebony…"Amber tried to make her stop, but she was already off on a tangent.

That got everyone excited again and soon everyone began to disperse angry and confused.

Amber and Mikhail looked at each other and Tai-San, "That went well."

Lex heaved a sigh, "She didn't even tell you the best part of it! Somebody dies."

~0~

It was nearly dusk when Geo proclaimed they were approaching Fleur Isle.

"There's a jetty that leads right to the the marketplace. We'd better approach cautiously so we appear friendly," Lani advised.

"Perhaps Geo with Keahi should get off and approach the islanders first." Niko was thinking logically, "A man with a child surely wouldn't be harmed."

"Brilliant. I love you," Lani smiled at him.

That made him all giddy inside. He thought, 'it won't be too long before she realizes that's true' as Skipper steered them toward the docks.

"You sure I have nothing to worry about?" Geo asked.

Lani rolled her eyes, "Listen Niko and I know these people. Don't pose a threat and they'll treat you warmly. I'd go ashore myself, but seeing how I have the virus it just can't be done without drama. And we don't have time for that. Now, you know what Tai-San looks like and she knows you. That knowledge and that fact that you have Keahi should keep you safe."

Geo nodded, "And how do I get her to give up the antidote?"

"If I know Mega, she doesn't know she has it. That's why you're going to find out where she's staying and report it to me," Skipper grinned, "I'll come ashore and snoop around so long as you and Keahi keep 'em distracted."

"Don't be a coward! You're a Techno for crying out loud! It's only a matter of time before the others catch up to us," Niko edged him on.

"Fine," he finally relented, unable to stall any longer. He didn't want to be a part of any of this; between Lani and Skipper he knew people were going to get hurt.

~0~

Éowyn was angry. She wanted blood for this, Lani's blood. The other woman had only caused everyone grief. She was a viperine who cared for no one but herself and it needed to end. She was a liar, a cheat, and a murderer.

"I'm going to kill her!" she declared for the thousandth time that day.

Dragon gripped her shoulders, they were tense. He began messaging them trying to relax her, but she shrugged away from him, pacing the deck.

The more of this Josh witnessed the more at fault he felt. He should've disposed of Lani after Java had warned him she was venomous, but he needed her expertise in his lab.

"What are you thinking about?" Danni asked him.

"Is it wrong to want Lani dead just as much as Éowyn or Blaze, or Kai for that matter?"

Danni weighed that thought, "Someone like that doesn't deserve to live, but why give her the satisfaction of death?"

"I should've killed her when I had the chance," he sifted through his jumbled thoughts. That old flare of Mega awoke in him. He was conflicted and it showed on his face.

"Hey," Danni snapped her fingers at him, "We'll fix this."

He relaxed, his face growing sad, "The irony is it should've never needed remodeling."

~0~

It was the fastidious Gel whom Geo chose as his target once he made his way up the boardwalk with Keahi. She was all alone after having an argument with a young man with bright orange hair.

He hadn't expected the ear-splitting scream to shatter the night and bring a fluster of people to flank him, ready for a kill! They were all on edge for some reason.

Keahi wailed in his arms, probably frightened at being woken with such a scream.

"I mean you no harm," Geo said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked.

Everyone was suspicious after Tai-San's prophecy, especially Lex who wasn't taking it well that his wife thought the people from her premonitions were coming to kill her. He was grateful she had gone back to their room.

"My friend and I have been travelling, but we're low on fuel and need somewhere to port a day or two. We trade with Fleur Isle occasionally."

"Niko? Is that you?" Mikhail seemed to relax a bit as another man appeared.

"Indeed it is."

"What are you doing out so late you stud?" she asked him.

"Oh you know me Khail, can't resist an adventure, especially at desperate times. Our market was ransacked by some slave traders a couple nights ago."

"They hit us first causing quite a stir, took some of our friends captive. They managed to flee and turn the tables around," Ryan said coming up beside his fiancée in a protective stance. Mikhail stepped closer to him hoping to relax him.

"These must be the old friends Tai-San prophesied about," Amber said turning to Lex.

Niko had a hard time constraining his face, knowing they had come to the right place, "Oh we were on someone's radar?"

Lex scowled at him, "I'll go get her."

"I'm here," she stepped through the circle, "Geo, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"You as well," he smiled at her. It was the truth. He had only met her a few times in the pass, and though she could be a tad bit annoying with her spiritual talk, she was always a good acquaintance. "So you saw us coming?" he smirked at her.

"You still don't believe?" she smiled.

He shrugged, "We didn't mean to scare anyone," he apologized to Gel who was trying her best to appear brave now. She glared at him.

Mikhail took control of the situation then, "Ryan, Lex, could you please show our guests to a room?"

Both men grumbled, but did as they were asked. When they were out of earshot Mikhail turned to Amber, "Did you see how protective he was of the baby, not from us, but from the medicine man?"

It was Tai-San that answered her, "Geo doesn't trust him, and I wouldn't either. Geo is a good guy, but the medicine man spells trouble."

"What do they want? Why did they come?" Rayne asked.

"Because Tai-San lead them here!" Trudy couldn't hold her tongue any longer, "Ram and I knew…but we were unsure if there was a real threat until Tai-San started dreaming."'

There was a chorus of gasps and angry eyes looked from Tai-San, to Ram, and Trudy many times over.

"When I was a Techno, I was given a homing device. When Lex learned my true history a month ago I wasn't sure he'd forgive me. So I turned the device on. It wasn't on long enough for them to track me, and Lex had destroyed it, but Ram warned me there was a chance they might find me still."

"Unbelievable. If I wasn't indebted to Lex…"Ebony sneered, "I would….just…just forget about our arrangement!"

"What arrangement?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

Ebony shot daggers at her with her eyes, "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Yes, let's focus on the matter at hand, please," Mikhail said "I am disappointed in all of you," she looked sadly at her new friend, Trudy, "you should have warned us." "How long before the others come?"

Tai-San could only answer, "Soon."


	40. Daybreak

**Chapter 40- Daybreak**

"You're hovering again," May answered Liv's light footsteps with a bored tone.

"You could hear me?"

"I had a good friend once…he was an Eco…" she paused, unsure if Liv even knew who the Ecos were, "I learned a lot from him…what are you doing out here?"

"You loved him."

It was a statement, not a question, and May didn't want to talk about it. She sighed heavily, "It's history."

There was silence between them as they walked through the dense outskirts of the jungle. May was silently amazed at how Liv could blindly find her way through the foliage after her as if she had sight. Only a few times did she stumble, but she caught herself quickly before May could comment.

"I have heightened senses."

"What?"

"You asked why I was out here. I have heightened senses so I can help."

"How long have you been blind?"

Liv hesitated, "It's history."

May rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when Liv shook her head.

"Someone's coming," she whispered.

May strained to hear and finally heard a soft rustling, "I'm impressed," she whispered mockingly.

"You mock me now, but ask Ved, my blind magic could save your life!"

May chose not to retort, "Toc and Lefty are on the opposite end of us, can you find your way to them?"

"Can Gel talk your ear off?"

May rolled her eyes, "Just go!"

~0~

Tai-San couldn't sleep so she took to meditating. She needed to relax, but every time she closed her eyes she felt compelled to open them. She was just afraid as anyone of the new comers and even more afraid because her dreams weren't clear to her anymore. They had always been so forthright and crystal clear in the past, what made this time different?

One thing she did know is that at any time the future could change. Maybe she could do something to change it.

"Lex," she softly spoke the man's name while shaking him gently. He had just come off his guard duty shift and she hated to wake him, but for the first time she felt like she needed his protection.

He groaned turning over, "What?"

"I need to talk to them."

"What?" he opened his eyes a peek.

"Geo and Niko, I need to talk to them."

"Why?" he was becoming more awake now; alarmed.

"Do you remember when you planned to shoot Jaffa with that bow and arrow? I dreamt it and when it happened I changed what was to come by taking his place."

Lex winced at the painful memory, "You think by talking to them you can make peace and this will all go away?"

"It's worth a try. We just need to get Geo alone. I'd be willing to bet he's the weakest link."

Lex grumbled getting up, "Geo is alone. It seems Niko prefers to sleep on his boat."

"Perfect," she beamed.

"Tai-San it's late…"

"Hey you wanted to marry me remember?" she smirked pulling him along out their room, "Now you get to put up with me."

~0~

"Do you hear that?" Éowyn stopped Dragon and Kai in their tracks.

"Hear what?" Dragon asked.

Kai held up a hand ; a gesture for waiting, "Shh…"

"We aren't alone out here," Éowyn informed Dragon.

Dragon nodded in understanding, "We should fan out."

"Smartest thing you've said all night," Kai mockingly applauded him.

Éowyn heaved a heavy sigh. She had practically begged Kyra to come even offering Danni a part in the expedition, but Kyra had been talked down by Kai (those two were making fast friends oddly enough) and Danni tartly declined. So Éowyn had offered to stay behind and let Kai, Blaze, and Dragon go alone, but Blaze made some long winded speech about how she was the best fighter. Both men would fight to the death for her should a confrontation with Lani present itself this morning, but they might end up killing one another first.

"I'll take 12 o'clock, Kai you take 2 , Dragon you take 10," she ordered.

They had approached the island cautiously, spotting Niko's boat docked amongst a few others. So they had docked a few miles away where they wouldn't be spotted and Éowyn, Dragon, and Kai had to swim to shore. The sun would be rising soon so they need to hustle. They had to reach the islanders before something bad happened.

"No need, we've got you surrounded," came a female voice.

Then slowly four figures appeared around them.

"What are you doing here?" the same voice inquired.

"My name is Kai. I am leader of the Kraits."

"What happened to Charis?" another female voice wanted to know.

"Deceased. That's why I'm here. Her murderer is amongst you and her child."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" the first voice asked again.

"You don't," Eowyn spoke up, "trust must first be gained."

"So then tell us is it just you three?"

"No. There are five people on a boat waiting for us to confirm that a man named Niko is on your island and is harboring a fugitive infected with the virus, an infant, and two Technos."

"I hate it when she's right!" someone threw up their hands, another female.

"She?" Kai questioned.

"Our seer, we'll take you to her."

"Someone should go tell the others," Éowyn looked from Kai to Dragon.

"I'll go," Dragon volunteered.

"And we'll accompany you," the male voice declared, a slimmer figure stepping in unison with him towards Dragon.

The third female voice spoke again, "Then it's settled, Liv and I will take these two, you and Toc that one."

~0~

Tai-San and Lex had found Geo rocking the baby up and down the corridor to the lobby. And after his quick explanation of how he ended up there, she was perturbed. But her dream had come altogether.

The black force in her dream was Lani, an enemy indeed. She had never liked the woman, mainly because of the way she looked at Josh, but also because Lani was the most disagreeable person on the planet. Lani used people to get what she wanted and she wasn't past killing anyone; whether for sport or defense.

"I'm sorry Tai-San," Geo uttered, "But Skip, he's my brother, and Meadow is dying. I'm just trying to save what little family I have left."

"I understand, but why me?"

"You have the cure," he said.

Lex wanted to punch the guy in the face. Why couldn't he just come out and say what he had to say. Why the hell were they here exactly? "The cure to what?" he asked angrily.

"The virus."

It all made sense finally. They all needed something from her, but they didn't know how to obtain it and she wasn't aware she even had it.

"You think I have the antidote?" she asked incredulously.

"We don't think, we know."

The three of them turned around to see May and Liv with two others; a male and a female.

Lex couldn't hold his tongue, "Who the hell are you?"

"They're Kraits, the baby belongs to them," Geo handed the sleeping infant over to the female, "Éowyn I wouldn't let them near him. He wasn't hurt."

She took the infant hugging him tightly to her before checking him over and giving him a dozen kisses. She glared angrily at Geo then took to studying Tai-San.

"So you're the almighty, antidote wielding seer?" the male asked Tai-San.

She smiled bitterly at him, "In the flesh, and you're the hot-headed idiot that gets me killed!"

~0~

By daybreak no one but the babies and Gel (adamant about beauty rest) were keen on sleeping on Fleur Isle. Some were buzzing with anticipation in the café, others tense and on edge hiding away in their rooms, and many more crowded in the stuffy café.

"I thought I'd never see that face again," Slade said as he and Ebony arrived at the café. Ebony followed his gaze to the tall woman with golden eyes, and shiny, sleek, black hair with purple woven in her long braid. She was holding an infant, one Ebony thought she recognized from last night when the other two strangers appeared.

"You two know each other?" Ram asked. He began to get that glint in his eye, the one he got whenever he knew he could start trouble. He watched Ebony carefully, she wasn't steaming yet, but she was clearly annoyed.

The woman smirked, "Apparently this world isn't big enough!"

"Yes, apparently," Ebony muttered under her breath in unison with the dark haired man beside the woman.

"You must've grown tired of running," Slade remarked.

The woman rolled her eyes, "I wasn't the one running."

"I wasn't running either; I told you I had business."

"You obviously found what you were looking for." She smiled at Thunder in his arms, "Cute kid. "

"Thanks you, his name's Thunder," Ebony smiled. She couldn't stand by silently anymore.

Éowyn smiled returning Ebony's stare. It was one of curiosity and wonder. Just judging by Ebony's cover she knew the woman was Slade's type. The baby was probably just a happy accident.

Ebony was judging by the cover too and strangely she didn't feel threatened. After a moment she returned the smile.

An awkward silence grew among everyone as they watched this exchange, and it was Lex who braved to break it. "O-kay…we've got big fish to fry."

"I'll say," a voice broke through from the back of the crowd.

Everyone turned to see Toc and Lefty with a few strangers. It took a minute for anyone to realize that there were a few familiar faces.

Cloe was the first to break the silence. She pushed through the crowd and tackled Patsy in a hug, "I thought you were dead!"

~0~

Salene wasn't surprised to see Bray standing on the other side of her door, but she was clearly not thrilled to see him.

"Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"There are more than enough people there to execute the plan."

"Which is?" Sal was curious. May and her new pet Liv had come and warned Salene trouble could very well be stirring that day, but she didn't know the details.

"Preventing a blood bath."

She visibly shuttered, but not from fear. She then disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door.

Bray didn't remember this part of Amber's pregnancy. He only remembered the mood. She was angry all the time and distrustful. Though come to think of it, she was only distrustful of Ebony, and she had every right to be. Only he realized that too late.

Seven minutes later Salene emerged from the bathroom, "You're still here?"

"I told you, I'm going to be here for you."

She groaned, "There's nothing you can do until the baby gets here. That'll be awhile."

"You can't keep me from being supportive until then. You were in there a long time, I was worried."

"Well I thought since I was in there I may as well freshen up a bit. And I think you're hiding."

"Why would I be hiding?"

"Because Kyra is on the island. You know it, I know it. So what's the problem?"

"You can't be so sure that she's with the newcomers."

"Then let's go find out!" she slipped on her shoes before marching to her door. She slowly crept it open and stepped outside. Bray hesitated before following suit. "See you hesitated."

"I didn't hesitate…I just took a moment to prepare myself."

"Hesitated."

"Look whatever, where are we going?"

"The café. May said that's where they're holding the meeting."

"What will it look like, the two of us arriving together, you still in pajamas?"

"Oh please Bray, now you're worried that someone might see us? You're constantly changing like the wind since I met you."

They walked in silence before he spoke again. "Why are you so adamant on throwing me to Kyra?" he stopped.

She turned around, "You dumped Amber for her so you must've had a serious love affair with this woman. No matter how much I think I love you, I am not going to stand in the way of you and your happiness."

"So you admit it, you do love me."

"I've always loved you. But there's a difference between being in love and loving someone," she turned around then ready to go.

But he whirled her around to face him, "You're too good to me. Even after I broke your heart and got you pregnant."

"Everyone knows I love babies," she smiled, "You've given me what I've always wanted, someone to love who will love me back. I'm just returning the favor."

He kissed her cheek, "I will never in a million years have you figured out."

Salene's heart was thumping around in her chest wildly. In fear that he might hear she patted his shoulder before turning around again toward the Fleur Café.

Bray shook his head, but followed her. He hoped for both their heart's sake they were doing the right thing. He couldn't deny he loved Kyra. He did. She had found him at a dark time and reminded him that he had so much to live for. But perhaps his problem was he fell too quickly into love because now there was Salene. She was pregnant with his child and alone. He couldn't and wouldn't abandon her. And there was something more there in his heart for her.


	41. Past and Present Collide

**Chapter 41- Past and Present Collide**

Kyra looked around at the strange bunch in the café. It was ironic really, old friends and old enemies alike all stuffed into one tiny room. She let her eyes search the faces of her old friends, Ram, Jay, Ved, and Tai-San. They were people she had once considered family. They appeared the same, but she could tell they had changed; she and Dragon included.

Ram seemed at ease clutching a little girl, his arm around a purple headed woman. Never in a million years would she have pictured that portrait. Ram hated kids and germs and everything except technology.

Then there was Tai-San who was on edge. She had never seen the woman so troubled. And Jay, the general with the charming smile was anything, but. He looked sad, his eyes holding an empty gaze.

There was Ved who most seemed like himself, but there was something different there. He stood taller and had a lean athletic build. His hair still had that bed head appearance, but it was tame and he was growing facial hair. But like Jay, he had lost that hard set face. He was definitely different.

And as she stared into the face of her twin brother, who seemed determined given the circumstances, she saw he no longer looked like the angry man he'd been for so long. Instead he looked as they did when they were kids; happy.

"I know we're all surprised here," she broke the silence, "but I'm sure Éowyn and Kai have told you the danger we're all in. Not only from a deadly woman but the deadly disease she's carrying."

"What deadly disease?" a woman with Zulu knots in her hair asked. She was holding a child who was smiling up at Kyra. It was a very familiar smile.

Kyra inhaled slowly, hesitant to say what she knew she needed to tell these people. She parted her lips and opened her mouth to speak but then she froze as her eyes locked with another pair of eyes. They were like the little boy's only they belonged to a man. And then her blood began to pump faster and her stomach began to do somersaults.

"She's talking about the virus," someone answered for her. It sounded like Josh's voice, but she couldn't be sure, and right now she couldn't care. She was staring into the face of her prince charming.

~0~

Salene watched the exchange between Bray and the woman she now knew must be Kyra. She knew because Bray had once taken her breath away like that. He still had the power to do so.

As she was backing out of the café unable to watch any further she bumped into May.

May shook her head, "I can't believe you're really giving it all up."

"Just look at them May, she loves him. Besides his past just collided with his present!"

"You really think Danni will be a problem?"

"I don't know, but I won't be. I can't."

"You fought for Pride when I was in the way."

Salene knew May hadn't meant it spiteful, but she still felt bad about breaking those two up even if Pride hadn't been in love with the woman.

"Sal, I didn't mean…" the other woman was apologizing.

She interrupted,"It's okay May, I know. But I don't want things to be in ruins again."

"I'm lucky you even forgave me."

They were silent for a few moments. Each of them was thinking about the events that led to Pride's horrible death.

"He and I are friends. If that and this baby are all I can have of him, well I am fine with that," Salene spoke after awhile. They were walking aimlessly toward the hotel.

May actually smiled at her friend then as they disappeared into the hotel away from all the worry and stress of the newcomers.

~0~

Josh knew the man before him was his brother. But he didn't feel anything towards him; not love, not hatred. He felt just as he did when he was in that coma enveloped in darkness; blank. He didn't know how to feel or react.

"We thought you were dead…if only I had thought to check for a pulse…" his brother was rambling, "I'm sorry Josh, I am so sorry! You must hate me?"

"I don't hate you Slade. I told you to leave. If you had stayed we probably would both be dead right now. Besides I thought I had died too."

"How did you get out of there?"

"Kyra. She had come to assess the damage I had caused when she heard something. I don't understand why she didn't leave me for dead."

"Josh how can you even say that?" Danni scolded him, "What did we discuss?" Her voice was angrier than usual.

"I'm sorry Danni, I just…look at all these people. Their lives are half ruined because of my hatred."

"It was partly Ram's fault too. And if anything Josh, you brought us all closer together. I mean if it weren't you I wouldn't have a son."

"You have a son?" Josh questioned, half intrigued, half horrified.

Slade smirked, "Do you remember Ebony?"

Josh thought about it, "Ram's wife?"

"Ex-wife."

Where Josh couldn't react Danni surely could, "Ebony has a kid? Are you sure we're talking about the same woman? What power do you hold over the tribe?"

"There's a lot to her than meets the eye," Slade laughed.

"No, seriously?" Danni asked.

Slade's laughter increased before he turned back to his brother, serious now, "It's not too late to turn this all around."

"You're right, but the damage has been done. I can only hope we can get into Tai-San's mind to get the formula."

"I have faith in you," Slade said.

Danni while agitated and half paying attention looked up at Josh then, "Me too."

Josh felt a little better then, "I am glad I have both of you on my side because I need help taking care of Lani. Locking her up will do no good. She has to die."

~0~

"Your stupid brother," tipped them off, Lani heard Niko snap at Skipper from the deck. "There'll all in that café discussing us, and I saw Éowyn through a window."

Her condition was worsening, like Charis'. If Geo had foiled their original plan that meant they had to move on to plan B.

She slowly climbed the creaky stairs to the deck, "If it won't be handed to us, we'll have to take it by force," she spoke.

"You're just making yourself weaker!" Niko rushed to her aid, "You should be resting."

Skipper took a look at Lani, and imagined his wife. She was locked in a containment chamber in the city with others, waiting on him to save her. He owed this to her. If it weren't for him she wouldn't even be sick, he thought back to the events that led to where he was standing today.

His wife, Shadow, was working on Paradise systems for Ram. He watched her quietly from the doorway before entering the room.

"All work and no play makes Shadow a dull girl," he massaged her shoulders at the computer desk. It was late and she was the only one left working.

She swiveled around in her chair to face him, her brown eyes peering into his own, a smile playing on her lips, "Well I'd be done if someone hadn't insisted on breakfast in bed."

He smirked, "I hardly ever get to see you," he pulled her up out the chair and into an embrace. He nuzzled his nose into her naturally red tresses. It smelled of the sweet-smelling shampoo they had gotten from the farmers.

She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss, before pulling away,"I know you don't think much of him, but maybe Jay has the right idea. What are we doing here Skip?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here?"

"With the Technos. Ram has lost his way. You know it and I know it. This damn paradise program is ridiculous. Didn't you think that Paradise wedding was a big joke?"

He had to agree with her, but he was uncertain of where the conversation was going. "You don't want to be a Techno anymore?"

"Not like this, long nights working on a stupid program. I would rather spend them cuddled in your arms. What are we even working towards? Sure we restored the power, restored the plumbing, yeah, but the city is still divided. When we came we only made things worse. We've deleted so many people…either figuratively or literally…" her voice grew soft.

He hated to see her upset, "We can't just drop everything and run off Red," he said using his pet name for her.

"Don't think of it as running away, think of it as retiring or transferring jobs. I mean really, if Mega takes out Ram, who'll replace him? Mega. We don't have a future in this tribe."

"And what do you suppose we do? Become virts, join the Mall Rats? Become humanitarians? We're a part of the strongest tribe which insures our survival in this world Red, you really want to leave it all behind? That's ridiculous!"

"Geo doesn't think it's ridiculous."

"Oh so you've been talking to my brother about this?"

"He's family," she shrugged.

He sighed heavily, pacing. She sat back down in her chair watching him, her eyes pleading with him to see the good in such a decision.

"You had to bring this up now? You know I ship out in the morning!" he stopped in front of her.

"As good a time as any, don't you think?"

They had argued and debated some more before he finally gave up trying to reason with her; or her with him. They went to bed angry with one another and in the morning when he and Geo and the rest of their group had shipped out she refused to go to the docks to see them off.

He saw her again just after Mega's takeover when he promised her after this last trip they would quit the Technos and make a new life for themselves. She had been ecstatic. He shipped out again and then Mega's genius plan blew up in his face.

Until nearly a year ago he thought Shadow had died. But Kyra sent a special team to see if a clean-up could be done. They reported back with news that three Techno software operatives had survived. Shadow was among them, locked away in the contamination container.

He sent her a letter back with the team promising her they would find the cure. Lucky for him, Kyra was on a manhunt and lead him right to it. And it was a good thing, because judging by Lani's condition, he would need the antidote too.

He turned his attention back to Niko and Lani, "Whatever it takes, we're getting that formula. Just leave Geo out of it."

"Splendid," Lani said, "boys it's time for Plan B."

"Which is?" Niko inquired.

She had a wild look in her eyes that unsettled Skipper. He would have to be sure and watch his back.

"They don't call me Viper for nothing. Just follow my lead." she smirked. "First things first, take this boat one island over. It's time we talked to the Cliffs."

~0~

"Don't look so happy to see me!" Kyra smacked Bray on the arm after receiving a stiff hug. As soon as everyone began clearing out the tiny café she had practically skipped to where he stood, and this was his welcome?

"I am glad to see you," he said, but he was gazing across the room at an angry Danni.

"Oh, I see," she said, "there's a lot of baggage in this room."

"What do you mean?" he knitted his brows together.

"Oh c'mon Bray. There's the mother of your child, your child, your ex-girlfriend, and me."

He consciously looked around for Salene though he knew Kyra was talking about Amber and Bray jr.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So are you two friendly?" she asked after an awkward silence.

"We're friends. But we moved on after I told her I was in love with you. I think she thought I made you up to get out of the relationship, but she's with someone so it all worked out."

Kyra laughed, "My brother thought I was crazy when I told him your name."

"Why?"

"Because of your relation to Zoot. So you'd better not break my heart," she said jokingly.

Bray winced internally, but smiled outwardly, "Noted."

"I looked for you Bray," she said seriously, "I knew you and Tai-San were 'family', I knew she'd look after you. I hadn't counted on her breaking you free so soon."

"I'm not mad at you for shipping me out," he took her hands in his, "I just wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again afterwards. This is a tough world. But you're here now."

"Thanks to crisis. If Josh can really help Tai-San remember the formula locked away in her brain, then we can start cleaning up part of the mess the Techno's made."

"Is Mega…safe?"

Kyra looked over at Josh. He was clinging to Danni's hand like a child as Ram, Tai-San, and a man she presumed was Lex questioned him.

"Josh has been through a lot," she used the man's actual name. "He lost his memory and lower body mobility just trying to stop Ram's computerized Zoot from unleashing the virus. But everything is coming back to him and he feels just as at fault as any of us Technos. He doesn't think he's forgivable, but he's just as determined as any of us to turn things around."


	42. No Power, Just Chaos

**Chapter 42- No Power, Just Chaos**

The Cliffs were a ruthless, cave dwelling tribe of deleted ex-Technos formerly known as unit 5 and the following they had since acquired. They used to reside in the cliffs of Fleur Isle, but migrated to the next island when the Pirates arrived, claiming the resort bringing with them a slew of traffic. The Cliffs weren't a friendly tribe and too much traffic drew too much attention; attention that might attract slave traders or worse the Technos. After-all they were still in hiding and while they were ruthless, they avoided confrontation unless they could benefit from it.

"You come to us diseased and expect us to help you?" the leader of the Cliffs, a huge man, named Cope glared down at Lani.

"I kept you from becoming deleted permanently. Besides you have nothing to worry about, if you help me we both get the cure."

"A cure we would not need had you not come here."

"Perhaps, but it's only a matter of time before it spreads from Krait island, it's probably even spreading from Mega's lab slowly."

"We heard a clean-up was in the works for that."

"Ah so you aren't just a bunch of cowards hiding out in caves?" Skipper asked. He had only heard rumors of the infamous disappearing unit.

"Can it pretty boy!" Cope barked at him, turning back to Lani, "If we help you, what's in it for me?"

Lani smirked, "Honestly Cope, you have to ask? You've been neighbors with two of the men you hate most and you don't know?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "That crippled son of a bitch is on Fleur Isle?"

"Only he's not so crippled anymore, and let us not forget his precious General. So you see I get an army and you get two heads on a platter."

Cope silently thought things over before he turned to two men who had originally apprehended her and Skipper. He signaled something to them and they disappeared. He turned back to her and Skipper, "My tribe and I will talk it over. You'll have an answer before the day's end. In that time, we ask that you wait on your boat with the other fellow of your party."

Lani knew he was asking her to leave because she was sick and they were afraid so she and Skipper left without protest. She had no doubt pulling the Ram and Jay card had already made up his mind he would acquire an army for her, but he would make her wait like she had him.

Once they were sure they were out of earshot of any men Cope may have had hiding to insure he and Lani made it back to Niko's boat, Skipper spoke, "What's their story?"

"Like the Mall Rats, unit 5 tried relentlessly to keep Ram on the path of 'good', and failed. So they started a resistance. You could say they were going to 'overthrow the throne' but someone tipped them off to Java, who informed Mega because Ram was being disposed of at the time. Mega ordered them all permanently deleted, but I took matters into my own hands."

"You set them all free?"

"Mega was going to kill me, I needed a diversion."

Skipper nodded knowingly, "That's how you got away?"

"Mega's precious Tai-San helped. It was perfect. We split up and with the exception of Tai-San unknowingly all ended up on Fleur Isle anyhow."

"You led them to believe Ram burned them?"

"No. Mega did. That was his charade for the whole City; befriend us, make Ram the bad guy; then betray us all."

"How long do you think they'll make us wait?" Every second Shadow was without the antidote was a second closer to her dying. Skipper was tired of the games.

"Um guys…who are the rogues?" Niko questioned, pointing behind the two of them as they approached his boat.

Lani smirked turning around, "Right on cue."

~0~

Tai-San stared at Josh. He looked the same, but his aura had changed; he was different. He approached her with no emotion, no recollection of their love in his demeanor. It was as if he didn't know her. It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did.

"This isn't the reunion either of you expected, we get it, but we need to get past our problems first so someone say something," Danni spat.

Tai-San took note of the bitterness in her tone. She had every right to feel that way, but it had been years. So much hatred shouldn't remain. Tai-San had only done what Danni would've done if she had been in her shoes. She had simply saved both their lives.

"I am worried about the procedure it's going to take to retrieve my memory," she looked into Josh's eyes once more.

He smirked, that familiar smirk, the one that both frightened and turned her on.

"Really?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Despite what people think I fear things as well."

His smirk faded, "Relax, it is simple hypnosis, which requires you to do what you've always done; meditate." She followed his eyes to where Lex now stood.

"Sounds harmless enough," he shrugged, taking Tai-San's side.

Josh looked at Lex with an undistinguishable expression. Both Danni and Tai-San tried to figure out his angle, but ultimately gave up. Josh was one giant, unachievable puzzle.

"You might not want to be here for this, unless you can handle some details of the night Tai-San acquired the formula."

Lex hesitated beside his wife then glared, "I can handle it."

Josh's smirk returned and Danni wasn't so sure she wanted to be there anymore, but she promised Josh she wouldn't leave him alone.

~0~

Rayne, who had grown close to Cloe, felt threatened by Patsy's presence after Cloe nearly forgot her name during introductions.

It was KC 's fawning over the girl's being alive that broke Cloe out of her trance.

"Back off KC!" Cloe snapped at him, "Let her tell us her story!"

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Ved asked.

"Well, after I was captured. I was taken to the mines. It was hard labor, but I didn't mind so much, at least I was alive. Then one day the Guardian came to my work camp. He hoarded us all to a facility. He was really off his rockers and kept spouting about true bringers of power and chaos and that we needed to be offered up as a sacrifice to please Zoot."

"We?"

"Yes, I was with the tribe leaders, except Danni. She was taken away."

"We thought he killed you all!" Cloe gasped.

"He was getting around to it. He doused us all in gasoline and gave orders for a guard to set the match once he was far away from the blast."

"Wow Khail talked about how ruthless Jaffa was, but I didn't know she was in love with an even bigger fruitcake than Tai-San."

Patsy looked at Rayne ludicrously, "Anyways…the guard got distracted by something and never came back. One of the leaders went to go investigate, and came back in the hands of lycra wearing weirdos who had wrist weapons and metal masks on."

"So we…I mean the Technos basically picked up where the Guardian left off?" Ved asked.

"Not exactly. One guy, the guy you saw with the flame for a hairdo, he saw how scared I was cowering in a corner, pleading for my life. He calmed me and promised me everything would be okay. Then he took me with his unit on a boat back to Techno Island where they came from. Dragon has treated me like his little sister every since."

"So you became one of them? Didn't you wonder about the Mall Rats?" KC questioned. He hadn't had such good luck with the Technos.

"I thought you guys gave up on me like we did Paul. And the Technos on Techno Island are far different than the Technos you've dealt with."

"She's right," Ved agreed, "We left Techno Island with good intentions."

"You never told me about Techno Island," Cloe looked at Ved suspiciously.

"You wouldn't have believed we weren't always kidnappers and killers, but I was going to tell you anyway. Until Mega took you…"

"What matters is we're all here, together, right now," KC wrapped an arm around Patsy.

She shrugged it off looking across the sand at a guy who was approaching. He was good-looking in a weird way.

"Who's that?"

Rayne heard the admiration in the girl's voice. She wasn't about to lose both her newfound best friend and boyfriend (whom she'd worked hard to get) to Patsy so she rose and sauntered to meet Darryl halfway, kissing him full on the lips. Then she led him away without heading back to the little group.

Ved and Cloe looked at one another knowingly, and then Cloe turned back to Patsy.

"Rayne is kinda intense. She's one of my best friends and may be a little jealous of you and well…"

"…don't even think about making eyes at Darryl," Ved finished.

~0~

"Niko's boat is gone!" Geo declared after returning to the café from the quayside.

"That's good news isn't it?" Sammy questioned. He was trying to seem more mature these days, hoping Gel would be impressed and finally give him the date he'd been pestering her for.

"Not by a long shot kid," Kai said, looking from Éowyn to Blaze.

"You think she knows someone out here? I mean she said she knew the Pirates…but anyone else?" Blaze questioned. He had always been naïve when it came to either Charis or Lani.

"It's Lani," Éowyn rolled her eyes; "She may've come here without a solid plan to get the formula from Tai-San, but she always formulates a plan b."

"Yeah bro, I mean she killed the mother of your child and we were all none the wiser until a few days ago. We need to be on guard."

Trudy sighed heavily, "It's the same thing over and over again, only this time no one is fighting for power. It's just pure chaos!"

Amber stood, "There's only one thing to do now."

Mikhail looked sadly around the café at the few that were still gathered, curious about the newcomers, "We prepare for a fight."

~0~

Tai-San breathed slowly and steadily, taking herself to that calm place. She cleared her mind of everything and listened only to Josh's voice taking her back. It was a strangely familiar feeling to hear only his voice with her in a state like this.

"…now remember the last night you saw me…" he was going on and on. His voice wasn't monotonous, but it was calm and flowing steadily. "…where are you now?"

"I'm in a suite, alone. It's dark except for a flickering flame from a candle. I can hear rain outside."

"What's in the room?"

"Not much. It's neat…everything in its precise place: a bed, a dresser, a desk. Except…there is something's out of place, on the desk."

"Look at it, what is it?"

Tai-San's pulse increased as the thrill of the scene flooded back into her memory, "I…it's a folder. I know I shouldn't look in it, but Josh never leaves anything out of place. I'm curious and when I read the cover alone I'm…appalled."

"Okay, pause, don't stop looking at the folder, what appalls you?"

"He promised…he promised he wouldn't abuse his power like this."

"Like what?"

"He can't do this to the city again…we've worked so hard to restore everything, I…I thought that work in the lab was for good. How was I so naïve? I should've seen this coming with the barcodes…I…he's got to be stopped."

Josh waivered in his script; this was just as painful a memory for her as it was for him. Remembering Mega , and who he was dredged up feelings of disgust and regret in him. Mega had no regard for anyone's life but his own. He didn't feel remorse; just anger and bitterness.

"What does the folder say?"

"Project Ultimate Sanction."

"Look inside. Focus on the piece of paper," he spoke again, trying to keep his voice even.

Lex and Danni looked at one another, anxiety ridden.

"It's familiar only some things have changed…Mega's coming…he's angry"

"Tai-San don't worry about Mega, you handled him remember? Look at the piece of paper, stay focused on the piece of paper. You said it looks familiar?"

"Yes, like something I've read before…"

Lex couldn't hold his tongue anymore, "She probably means like the formula she found for project Eagle Mountain."

"Shh," Danni punched him in the arm.

But it was too late, Tai-San was coming out of her trance."

"You idiot!" Josh snapped at him.

Lex didn't wince, he just dropped to Tai-San's side on the floor, "Are you all right?"

She looked up in his face, eyes wet from tears, "I…I remember it all. Everything."

She pushed Lex off and stood, walking over to Josh, "But…but how did you make me forget?"

"It was like what Java did to Ebony. When you fell asleep after you seduced me, I noticed the folder. I never left anything out of place and I myself was wondering how it got there. I didn't even know why you were in my room when I arrived. So I slipped a hypnotizing headset on you."

"You knew I had a photographic memory so you hypnotized me to send me away. But you also gave me back my memories of Lex, why?"

"Whether or not Ram had messed with my lab I had already discovered the AI system had a mind of its own. I had a team working on disabling it because I knew soon the container would began filling with the virus and everyone would be goners. I wanted you to have hope. I loved you, but you loved him.

"So who put the folder in your room?" Danni questioned.

"Viper," Josh and Tai-San answered in unison.

"She must've been snooping and I caught her off guard when I came to your room. She was coming down the hallway when I was heading up it."

"You also helped her and Unit 5 escape."

"Unit 5?" Lex wondered.

"A troop of Technos, The Mall Rats would've been lucky to have join their rebellion against me."

"The past aside, what kind of plants and junk do you need us to gather this time?" Danni asked.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid," Tai-San said, looking sadly at each face in the room, "As I said, some things have changed."


	43. Hearts Under Pressure

**Chapter 43- Hearts Under Pressure**

Shadow's head felt like a freight train had run through it. She opened her eyes, slowly and cautiously. She didn't know what year or even day it was. The light flooding into her eyes burned. And her vision was blurry.

"How long I have been like this," she wandered aloud. To her shock a voice answered back.

"A week. You really had us scared for a minute."

Startled, she blinked furiously trying to see the figure now crossing the room towards her. She lifted her wrist best as she could, as if pointer her zapper, but noticed her wrist was empty of it.

The figure laughed, "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you. If anything we saved you, and in the nick of time."

"I suppose you're going to tell me you've produced the formula?" she asked snarkily.

"As a matter of fact yes, that's exactly what I was going to say. It's too bad we couldn't save your friends," the figure, Shadow now confirmed was a woman spoke with a sullen tone.

Shadow remembered she was the only one left. It pained her to think about it. Net had been the first to go. She was at least two years older than Shadow and just couldn't hold on anymore. She gave all her rations to Osei and Shadow. If the virus didn't kill her, starvation had.

Osei was the completely opposite of Net. He was overly optimistic and unfortunately the next to go. He and Shadow were the same age and the virus had swept over them slowly, but strongly. Shadow had the antidote and Osei was certain he could go out and find the ingredients. He returned with nearly all of them, but died that same night.

Shadow paused in realization. She had possession of the actual antidote.

"You gave me the folder containing the instructions on how to make it," said the woman now checking Shadow's vitals. She smiled a wide , but sad smile at Shadow. Her hair, brown with pink streaks and tips like it had been denied a dye job as it grew, was twisted up into a ridiculous ponytail.

"And you gave me some?"

"Absolutely and you're on the mend. I bet in a couple of days you'll be back on your feet."

Shadow lay back down on her cot, her heart reverberating in her ears. She had been saved. But what about Skipper and Geo? Where were they?

"My husband, where's my husband?" she asked. It was meant to come out frantically, but instead sounded like a soft echo.

The woman clicked her tongue, "Your buddies up front can't seem to contact his base. But don't you fret, we'll get you well and you'll be on your way to reunite with them."

"My buddies?"

"Other Technos came. They're different from the ones that actually possessed this city. They say this place was supposed to be safe, some kind of containment chamber, but unfortunately the explosion caused a weakness somewhere. Anyhow they've mainly got Mega's lab cleaned up. It'll probably be a long time before…"

Shadow yawned. The woman was still talking, but Sleep was beckoning her. As much as she wanted to listen to the news of the relief efforts her mind was foggy. And soon she had succumbed to dreamland.

~0~

"I can't help thinking you're avoiding me," Kyra said taking a seat across from Bray in the Café. It was late and clear except for them.

Fleur Isle had experienced a couple of rough days, but that was no excuse, in her opinion for Bray not to talk to her.

"I have," he admitted. "I have thought things through and I can't go to the City with you."

After Tai-San had informed them the formula she remembered had failed in testing, Kyra had invited Bray back to the City with her, Dragon, and the others to try and find it.

No formula meant that if Lani returned with a posse there'd be a fight. So Bray, Éowyn, a blind girl, and a a few others had been teaching everyone a few basic fighting skills. Through it all, Bray had used that as an excuse. He simply hadn't had time to think over things, but now he had.

"Bray, you are like a hero there. If we could get you to come along…" she began, but was cut short.

He snorted, "Hero? I helped bring an end to the Chosen which I accidentally took part in founding. And when they could've used me most I handed them over to Ebony."

"For the safety of your unborn child."

"Exactly. For my child, the reason I can't go with you. My life is wherever my kids are. And they're safe here."

Kyra and apparently someone snooping in both asked in unison, "Kids?"

Bray berated himself for unknowingly using the plural. He had promised Salene he wouldn't say anything until she was comfortable with everyone knowing. He had to cover his tracks quickly.

He turned around to see who the other woman was in the room. It was Amber.

"Well Brady may not be my child and I'm sure Ram will make a fine father, at least I hope so, but that's Martin's daughter. She's flesh and blood and I feel responsible for her. And Bray junior has been apart from me for so long it wouldn't be right to just walk out his life again."

"I am glad to hear you say that, I didn't mean to intrude, but he's asking for you. Trader and I tried relentlessly to get him to bed, but he wants his father," she said.

And that confirmed it for Kyra. Bray was definitely not leaving Fleur Island.

Bray stood up, "I'm coming," he turned to Kyra, "we'll talk more later?"

Kyra could only nod in sad realization. She and Bray would never again connect like they did when he was her prisoner.

~0~

Ebony was hoping Slade would be asleep when she slipped into their room, but he was up, rocking their sleeping son.

"I think he was waiting for you, but poor guy finally gave in ten minutes ago."

She offered a weak smile, "You'll spoil him if you hold him all the time."

Slade laid Thunder in his cot and crossed the room to her, "We're going to have to talk about it."

Sighing deeply she took a seat on the edge of the bed. It was funny how one week could completely turn your life upside down.

"I thought we said all there was to say. You can have your life back."

He shook his head, "You said all there was to say. I didn't get a word in. And what do you mean I can have my life back?"

"I mean that's what you are right, a drifter? Come and go as you please? Don't get emotionally involved unless she's of help to you or you accidentally knock her up?"

"You know that's not what this is about!" he stared at her in disbelief, "Didn't we just cover this issue?"

"Yes, but I'm starting to think that maybe we were just caught up in the moment, that maybe you said those things because you felt obligated to."

"Me, say it because I felt obligated to? You told Tai-San to forget about the elopement."

"How can I have someone marry us who brings bad karma? What would our marriage be like then?"

"You know Tai-San had nothing to do with leading Lani here."

"Oh no that's right, Josh did."

"And that's the real issue isn't it?" he asked.

The room went silent for a few minutes. It was out there now. Josh was the real reason for this new rift in their relationship.

"Ebony he's my brother and he's not like he was. He's trying to make this right."

"And he didn't ask you to go with them back to the city, you just volunteered. So go Slade. Never mind your son."

"I think you're trying to break up with me and it's not going to work. You may think those were just words I said when we agreed to get marry, but I meant them. And I know you did too."

"Then stay here. Leave all that business to the Technos…" she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this is just something I have to do. It's only for a couple of months."

She stood up, "You've made your choice then." It was a statement, not a question.

"Where does that leave us?" he asked.

"There is no 'us' anymore."


	44. Plotting

**Chapter 44- Plotting**

Ebony lay unmoving for a long time that morning. She had run out of tears and so she just stared at the ceiling. She was alone; in her thoughts and emotions. At least she thought Slade couldn't possibly feel what she was feeling wherever he had run off to after she dumped him last night.

She felt alone like she had as a child when her parents and sisters left her alone with an incompetent nanny. Only this was worse.

Her heart had never felt so sad and empty. Not even when she had been forced to dump Jay before he had the chance to cheat on her with Amber.

No, this? This was ten times worse. This was a black hole in her chest; real heartbreak.

Thunder's angry cries prompted her to finally get out of bed. He hated his cot. Usually Slade would've gotten him by now and brought him to the bed or just sat around holding him.

"You're spoiled you know that?" she asked picking up her son and bringing him into the bathroom with her. She had to make sure her emotions weren't wearing on her before she graced the rest of Fleur Isle with her presence. No one could know she was hurting.

Thunder's only response though was to rest his head on her shoulder and wrap his little arms around her neck.

She smiled to herself, "You're a schmoozer just like your…"

She stopped. She had to stop thinking about Slade. She had to be strong like always. If Trudy could raise a child by herself there was hope for Ebony.

No one would want to kidnap Thunder for ridiculous worship to an idolized dead boy.

When she thought her heartache was hidden underneath a layer of make-up, Ebony emerged from her hotel room, head held high with Thunder on her hip.

"Here she comes, shh" there was a chorus of hushed whispers as she entered the Fleur Café.

She glared at Ruby who had been doing all the talking, "New sure does travel fast."

Slade had probably run right to his dear ex-girlfriend and cried on her shoulder.

No one said anything in reply. They just began chatting among themselves and shoving food in their mouths.

Ebony rolled her eyes, seating Thunder in a makeshift high chair before she got them both some food.

Halfway through their breakfast, Cloe joined their table, "He's hurting you know?"

She looked across at her, "Aren't you supposed to be on Jay's team?"

Cloe rolled her eyes, "I have a mind of my own. Even the blind Liv can see you and Slade have a strong bond."

"Look, if you came over here to…"

But the young woman wouldn't allow her to finish, "I didn't. I just thought you should know Slade's really miserable. I really came to make sure you're coming to my wedding."

Ebony was taken aback, "I was unaware I was invited."

"You may have never officially joined the Mallrats, and maybe you used to scare me a little…" she paused, "okay a lot, you scared me a lot and maybe I've hated you in the past, but you're a part of this family we've forged and I'd be highly offended if you didn't attend the wedding."

"Fine, but be warned I'm wearing red and black."

Cloe laughed, "Wear whatever color you'd like, just make sure you look gorgeous!"

"Okay…" Ebony looked at her funny as Cloe floated away from her table.

'That was an odd conversation,' she thought to herself. It was very suspicious.

And when she got back to her room there was a red and black dress hanging on her door with a note attached, 'I think this is your size—Cloe'.

"Thunder, something's fishy about this all."

Thunder blew spit bubbles.

"Clearly you agree," she laughed. Only tomorrow would tell if they were right.

~0~

"She's worse than ever," Niko came up from below deck on his boat. He had been constantly checking on Lani and she was surely progressively worse each time. She was dying and only he cared.

Cope shrugged, "We don't need her."

Skipper, who had a bad feeling about all of this suddenly, silently listened as Cope gave the lowdown about the attack on Fleur Isle.

"They won't be expecting us I assume?" Cope asked.

Skipper shook his head, "They know we'll be back, just not when."

"Then a night attack is perfect. We're dealing with ex-Technos and homemakers, so I believe we have the upper hand."

"I don't care about any of that, we just need Tai-San," Skipper said.

Cope flared his nostrils, "Well I want my revenge!"

"And you'll get it. Just don't forget what's important here. Revenge won't be as sweet if you're dying of the virus."

"Don't worry; we'll all get what we want in the end."

Niko hoped for everyone's sake that was true. He could feel the virus spreading in him and soon everyone else would be infected, if they weren't already.

~0~

Darryl wasn't sure why Rayne wanted to eat breakfast away from the café this morning, but he was grateful. He wasn't comfortable being in the same vicinity with Mega. The beach was much more comforting.

He was riddled with confusion, anger, and fear. Mega was alive and here on Fleur Isle. Darryl didn't feel anything toward him and that made him angry which led to his confusion. But that was supposed to be a good thing, him not feeling anything towards the man. So why was he so wrapped up in the situation?

"You've hardly said two words to me in thirty minutes and your breakfast has gone to the flies. What's wrong?" Rayne's voice ate through his thoughts.

Darryl sighed avoiding looking at her. Instead he focused on the angry waves lapping at the shore.

He'd feared this day. What was he to tell her? He didn't think he liked men and he loved Rayne. So what was that old attraction to Mega? And how did he explain it to her when he was unsure of the answer himself?

No it was best to avoid the conversation in all. Mega or Josh, whoever he was, no longer mattered to Darryl. It was Rayne who brought light into his life. She was funny, smart, and beautiful. He didn't want to lose her.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry," he lied.

"Are you sure? Lex told me it might be because the guy who tried to delete you is here."

"Yeah, maybe I'm a little on edge because of that, but I'm over it."

"Darryl…" she began, but he cut her short.

"It's fine Rayne, I'm fine!" he snapped.

She looked away surprised and perhaps even a little sad. He had never snapped at her before.

He grumbled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…It's just…so much has happened in such a short period of time. We've got this Lani character threatening us and the island is in utter chaos…"

"Whatever it's fine…I understand," Rayne found his eyes again, "Let's just take our mind off the chaos and focus on something else."

"Sounds good."

"So tomorrow…"

He playfully smirked at her, "Wait, what's tomorrow?"

"Darryl!" she exclaimed.

He laughed, "Babe, relax. How could I possibly forget the double wedding of perfection?"

Rayne shook her head at him. That is why she loved him. He was maybe a bit of a dork, but he was funny and cute. She loved him.

"Actually it's more than a double wedding now…"

When his face twisted up in confusion it was her turn to laugh, "Oh relax. I won't force you to marry me just yet," she patted his hand.

Darryl was relieved, but said nothing. He just listened as she rambled on about the new details of the wedding. He couldn't wait until it was over.


	45. Dark Pandemonium

**Chapter 45-Dark Pandemonium**

Salene had been in a dreamless sleep when she was jolted awaked by a crash on in her suite.

She instantly reached for the flashlight on her bedside table and wildly flung the light around the room. She was dismayed to see a sheepish Bray getting up off the floor.

"What the hell?" she threw the covers off her bed with fury, "How did you get in here?"

Bray had apparently tripped over her rug and fallen in the dark as he crossed the room towards her bed.

"Liv picked the lock, but that doesn't matter. Sal you've got to get out of here."

"Why?"

"It's happening Sal, we're being attacked."

Salene froze for a moment in time before she kicked into gear. "The kids, where are they?"

"I'll show you."

This had been their plan all along in the even they were attacked. Like always 'mother hen' would care for the chicks, and nothing would seem to amiss about that. Unfortunately the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry as Bray and Salene soon found out.

Jack, Mikhail, and Amber were passing them on the way out, "The fight is outside guys," Jack stopped them.

"Yeah where are you two off to?" Khail questioned.

"I'm showing Sal where we're keeping the kids."

"They'll be fine without her," Amber said, "Let's go see if we can prevent a bloodbath."

"You're a tough chick right Salene?"

Salene smiled at Jack in reply, "Right…but I haven't really trained with you all this week so I'll just…"

"Doesn't matter if you've trained or not, come on," Amber started up again. She was really tense and eager to get things over and done with.

"No," Bray said firmly as Salene began reluctantly following the other three out.

Everyone was confused, "No? Bray come on we don't have time for this…"Mikhail urged. All she could think about was little Rylan. They had no idea what they were up against and she just wanted to get it over and get back to her son.

"Yeah Bray, we do not have time for this, maybe I can just…" Salene was saying, pleading with her eyes for him to just let things be.

But Bray just wasn't reading the signs, "I'm sorry Sal, but I can't let you do this!"

"She can handle herself!" Amber said in frustration.

The group had completely stopped now. They really didn't have time to sit here and argue things out. Bray knew that, but the safety of Salene and his unborn child came first. "I don't doubt that, but she's…"

"Got a mind of her own, thank you!" Salene interjected.

Mikhail sighed, "Jack why don't you run ahead and make sure your little traps are set properly."

"Salene and I will go help head up the security near Tai-San."

"Did you just hear me Amber? I make up my own mind. You're not the boss of everyone."

"Oh don't be selfish Sal. You've been doing nothing for weeks, the least you could do is be a look out!"

Bray knew Salene was going to hate him for awhile maybe even forever, but enough was enough. They had wasted plenty of valuable time dancing around with the subject. He couldn't hold this secret any longer. It was bursting at the seams of him and he needed to get it out. Things would just be much simpler if everyone knew.

"She's not being selfish, she's pregnant."

Amber stood there jaw clenched in absolute disbelief. The foyer grew absolutely silent until Jack coughed.

Mikhail didn't know what to say or do so she quietly made her way out to the unfolding battle scene and Jack and Amber soon followed suit.

Salene didn't know what else to do but punch Bray and run off crying. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to be alone.

In the end Bray was left standing alone in the empty lobby rubbing his aching jaw.

~0~

Danni fought with frustration. She hated Fleur Isle and its inhabitants, and she especially hated being in such proximity to Bray. She no longer loved the man and she didn't hate him, but she was still deeply hurt that he hadn't tried to rescue her.

She felt like a discard; just another girlfriend to write off. And now she feared he was doing the same to Kyra, who had become one of Danni's best friends.

Yes, she was slightly perturbed that Kyra had gone all this time without telling her about Bray. But Kyra's own brand of Techno had saved Danni's life. Bray had left her to die. How could she ever forgive him for that?

"Watch out!" someone called, pulling her out the way of a bat in full swing.

She hurtled backwards into them and then she felt their steady arms wrap around her as they rooted their stance, trying to prevent them from falling, but to no avail.

She turned over to face her savior, surprised, yet relieved to see Josh. She sat there in awe a moment as a few inconceivable thoughts and emotions coursed through her before she pulled away from him, standing.

"Thanks," she muttered quickly, leaving him to pick himself up off the sand as she moved back to the fight.

'What was that about Danni?' she cursed herself as she brought down the opponent that had originally attacked her.

She had mostly felt gratitude, but to be gripped in Josh's arms molded closely to him for a fraction in time had awoken something entirely new in her. She liked how it felt to be that close to him and that fact alone scared her.

~0~

The scene before Tai-San played like a silent movie. The night air was filled the metallic smell of blood, sweat, fire, and salt. It was right out of her dreams.

She watched her opponent carefully. It was no wonder the woman had been named Viper. She moved like a snake, able to mirror all Tai-San's moves, her squinty eyes never leaving Tai's, and she inflicted a blow great or small however and whenever she felt. But Tai-San knew the same moves and she knew that the woman's state of deteriorated health would soon get the best of her. They were an almost even match.

"Give me the formula and I'll let you live."

"What if I don't let you live?"

Lani smirked at her, "Your confidence was never flattering."

"Neither was your pride."

The woman sneered at her, "Just hand it over."

"It doesn't exist."

Lani growled, clearly frustrated. She was growing tired. She leapt at Tai-San, but the other woman was too quick and swiftly side-stepped her. They continued to circle one another, dancing out of one another's reach when the other advanced, intending to land a blow. But Tai-San hadn't counted on Lani having the strength to knock her off her feet with a simple shove backwards.

She hit the sand hard and Lani pounced on her. They rolled around, Tai-San trying to get from underneath the other girl's weight, but Lani wouldn't let go.

She felt like she was drowning as spots littered her blurring vision. Everything began to slow around her and she could hear her heart drumming in her ears. She grasped the sand in search for anything to club Lani with, but it was no use. She felt herself steadily growing weaker. Life was being choked out of her.

As the night became darker Tai-San felt Lani go limp atop her, but she was too far gone.

'This is it,' Tai-San thought as darkness engulfed her, 'this is where I die.'


	46. Bittersweet

**Chapter 46- Bittersweet**

Niko stared in astonishment at the scene before him. He slowly lowered his wrist in a daze. Had he really just shot the only woman he had ever loved? Coming back to reality he ripped the stupid Techno gadget from his wrist and pulled Lani's limp body off the woman he now knew was Tai-San.

He knelt beside her in the sand, careful not to move her unless something had been broken. He lifted her limp wrist checking for a pulse. It was weak, but it existed. He didn't know whether or not he should give her CPR, but he tried it anyhow, hoping it would make her pulse stronger.

"Stop!" he shouted once he was certain she wasn't dead. He knew the fighting was too far off for anyone to hear him. He just wanted it all to stop. It had been nothing but deception, heartbreak, and death since the virus stole from them the adults. It had to end here.

Lani and Tai-San had been dueling in a secluded area of flowers. Niko thought this was probably where they thought Tai-San would be safe from harm. He prayed to whatever god there was that someone was near enough to hear him as he shouted again.

"Tai-San has been injured!"

Instantly through the wall of flowers a man appeared. He knelt beside Tai-San before he assessed the scene around him.

"Did you shoot her?" he glared at Niko once he had spotted the Techno zapper in the sand nearby.

Niko shook his head, "No, I shot her," he pointed to Lani's still body, "it was on full charge," he finished sadly. He had killed Lani.

The other man looked skeptical, "If I find out you did this to my wife I'll rip your heart out!"

"I don't have time to argue with you. I'm the Krait Island Medicine man. She's unconscious, but alive. You need to get her someplace warm and comfortable. She'll be out for awhile…but she'll be fine."

The man picked up Tai-San carefully, "Aren't you coming?"

Niko shook his head, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He silently crawled over to where Lani's body lay in the sand, "I just need to be alone."

The other man wasted no time in leaving him alone either and he was grateful. He scooped Lani into his arms and disappeared into the dense forest all the while muttering, quiet apologizes to the dead woman who had never caused him nothing but agony.

~0~

Dawn was fast approaching when the fighting stopped all around Danni. Confused she followed everyone else's eyes. Lex was walking through the battlefield, carrying a limp body in his arms.

"Tai-San!" she heard Josh mutter somewhere behind her.

She turned searching the crowd for him. What she saw surprised her. The beach was a wreck. Some people were lying in the sand groaning, some bloody and others seemed dazed and confused. How had they let it come to this?

When her eyes had landed on Josh she quickly made her way to him. He had a small gash above his right eyes, but seemed unscathed otherwise.

"Do you think she's dead?" she instinctively raised her hand to check on his cut.

"I don't know," he winced, shoving her hand away.

"Sorry, nurse's instinct."

He ignored her, "Do you think Lex will let you near her? To check her out?"

His concerns for Tai-San were expected, but that didn't mean Danni had to like it. She had a hard time keeping her tone in check as she answered, "Let's go find out," she turned on her heel sharply. She marched in the direction Lex had gone.

Josh followed in silent confusion. Danni always was in some mood or other, but had never been cross with him before. Since they had been on Fleur Isle she had been tense and even angrier. He wandered what it was about these Mall Rats that made her so upset.

~0~

Geo found his brother sitting in the sand muttering in silent fury.

"She'll be alright, you know that don't you?" he patted the older man on the shoulder.

"I'm not worried about Tai-San, I'm worried about Red."

"I am referring to Shadow. You know how much she hated the Techno's new way of going about things."

"You don't have to rub it in my face! I know okay? I know she wanted out and I promised her that, but I was too late and now she's going to die."

"She's not."

"How can you be sure and we don't even know if Tai-San will live to make the antivirus?"

"Because Shadow has the true formula, Skipper, she's had it for quite some time."

"What? She was a technician, not a chemist…"

"Yes, a technician who knew her way around the firewalls. She found out Mega's genius plan and began planning of her own. His antidote to the new virus was failing in testing so she commissioned Osei and Net to find a cure. Tai-San seems to remember that they had."

Skipper jumped up, "I have to go to the city then…"

"Easy there bro," Geo caught his brother as he waivered, "Have you bled out?" he checked him over.

"No," he smiled sheepishly at his brother, "I took an elbow to the head. I've been out of the fight for pretty much the whole time."

Geo laughed, "Come on, maybe Danni has some aspirin in that doctor's kit of hers."

Skipper grumbled but relented in letting his brother help him. It had always been this way, the little brother looking out for the big one. Ever since they were kids Geo had his back, no matter what. In fights, at home when their dad went loco from his drinking, or in school; it never mattered what it was. Geo always stood by his big brother.

"I'm sorry you always have to take care of me…" he stopped when they were on the stairs of the hotel.

"It's all in the past Skip…" Geo hesitated then finished firmly, "All of it."

~0~

Morning passed quickly and soon it was noon on Fleur Isle. Enemies and friends alike gathered on the beach that had only hours before been their battlefield. It was a bittersweet scene.

"What happened last night could've been easily prevented…" Cope listened to a tall woman with a child on her hip address the crowd, "…we could've negotiated, but you came here ruthless and blood-thirsty. As the result lives have been lost and one lies unconscious…"

"Who cares, bring us Ram's head on a platter!" a member of the Cliffs shouted.

He watched as a girl all dolled up, except for her make-up streaked face, ball up her fist and break through the crowd to the front. She was red with fury and spoke with much vehemence, "Listen here you ugly cow, I care! You loonies killed Sammy and he was my best friend…why I ought to…!"

But she was grabbed and pulled backwards into the crowd by some member of the Mall Rats. Only then did Cope begin to feel remorse. They had come here blood-thirsty, their anger towards Ram getting the best of them. Nobody had to die, especially not a kid.

"If I may interrupt," he spoke up over the woman speaking. His voice was deeper and louder, he need not move to the front of the crowd, "I take full responsibility for the Cliffs. They acted on my orders and therefore any bloodshed is on me. We came here at the request of Lani not to fight in her war against you, but for revenge against Ram and his general."

"What for?" Jay asked.

"Naivety has never worn well on you General, you know full and well what for. You sent us all to our deaths."

"You should know no one ordered you to be deleted."

They all turned to see Mega standing in the entrance of the hotel, "It was a lie I made to ensure you didn't interfere with my master plan."

"And you pinned it on us?" Ram asked incredulously.

"Don't act so surprised Ram, Java and I put you on a rubbish heap remember? I went through lengths to ensure I had power complete power over the city. I lost sight of what the Technos were truly about and for that I am sorry. I can't make up for any of it but none of that is important right now. Right now we need to look ahead to the future."

"The future?" Cope snorted. "What future is there for any of us now?"

"'You cannot change the world, but you can present the world with one improved person; yourself.' It only takes that one small step." The speaker this time to all their shock and relief was Tai-San.


	47. Lost Love and Revelation

**Chapter 47-Lost Love and Revelation**

Gel was pretty torn apart by Sammy's death. Despite their constant bickering they had grown to become friends; best friends to Sammy's delight, and secretly Gel's as well. Now she would never get to tell him that she loved him, and worse, she'd always know it was her fault he was dead. He had died protecting her.

She looked around at the small gathering of people who cared to attend his burial service and it was few.

In attendance was Salene, Trudy, Amber, Lottie, Darryl and Rayne. Of course Tai-San was there who thought she needed to perform every ceremony given her 'spiritual' nature and Lex was there to 'protect' her.

Gel snorted, none of them really knew Sammy aside from Salene and Lottie. Lex used him for dirty work and Darryl tolerated him just because he too was apart of Lex's 'business' endeavors.

But Gel knew Sammy deeper than the surface. She knew his actual name was Samuel, that his favorite color was orange because it had been his mother's hair color, and that he hated beans and anything that remotely resembled a vegetable, except carrots. He loved carrots, and he loved her.

As Tai-San ended some sort of prayer she was saying she turned to Gel, "Would you like to say a few words?"

Gel's throat constricted with the grief that was radiating from her heart and the new tears that threatened to overtake her. She shook her head no. Instead she knelt by his grave and laid the necklace he had given her on top. Then she placed a kiss on her fingertips that she ran over the fresh mound mixed of sand and dirt.

Lottie came to her side, "Sleep well Samuel," she said taking Gel's hand. The two of them walked away in silence, fresh tears upon their faces.

"Salene will you keep an eye on those two? They're really hurting," Tai-San turned to the red head.

Salene who had been lost in her memories of Mouse and Sammy snapped her head in Tai-San's direction, "She's mourning, not suicidal! Why don't you ask our mighty leader to look after them?" She shot a dirty look in Amber's direction before storming off.

"What was that all about?" Trudy questioned.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Hormones, Trude, just hormones."

~0~

On the other side of the island Niko the medicine man was having a burial ceremony of his own. He hadn't realized he wasn't alone until someone spoke behind him as he set Lani's grave ablaze.

"You truly loved her?"

He jumped, turning to see his fellow Krait members. He was surprised Éowyn was the asker. Why had she even come? She looked at him with hurt and hatred.

"Since she first came to our island," he spoke silently.

She frowned as did Kai, but Blaze said nothing. He just held on tight to his son.

"I guess you'll do anything for love, but why my sister? She considered you a valuable friend."

So this is why she was here, she wanted answers. Answers Niko wasn't sure he could give for he didn't know the answer himself. Lani made him do stupid things. Things he'd never forgive himself for.

"I only thought Charis would miscarry," he risked a look at Keahi, "by the time I realized it was the virus, it was too late to save her."

"So you killed her?" Blaze finally spoke as if Niko hadn't. He of course was talking about Lani, not Charis.

"She was going to kill Tai-San, I had no choice."

"I'm glad she's dead…but you didn't have to burn her."

"But I did Blaze, to stop the spread of the virus through whatever might feed on her rotting corpse."

"I hope she rots in hell," Éowyn said tossing a twig into the fire.

"Are you going to go back to Krait Island?" Kai asked.

"There's nothing left for me there. I killed our leader…betrayed everyone's trust…"

"So then where will you go?"

"Home."

"I don't understand," Éowyn frowned, "you were born on Krait Island."

"I think he means…" Blaze began, but Niko interrupted him.

"The virus is already coursing through me. I'll go out to sea until…"

"But there is a cure," Kai offered, though he could care less if Niko lived or died.

"I don't deserve life! My sins are greater than any of you know. I can only apologize, and hope that someday you might be able to forgive me."

"Death is too good for you, I hope you die slow and painfully!" Éowyn said turning on her heel. He had helped a wicked woman kill her sister. Intentionally or not he was guilty and she couldn't forgive that.

"E wait…c'mon now…" Blaze called after her. He understood Niko. Lani could make you do horrible things once she had you under her love spell. He knew that as well as the medicine man.

"He killed the mother of your child, the true love of your life and you're asking me to forgive him?"

"I…just…he's practically family…"

"He used to be family," Kai corrected him, "if he wants to die, then let him."

Blaze lingered behind with Keahi telling Niko goodbye as the other two marched back to the Fleur Hotel. He caught up to them though after he watched Niko disappear in a lifeboat.

"He's gone."

"Good," Éowyn said with little guilt.

"He left his boat to Keahi," he announced a few minutes later, "He said there's something on board for you as well Éowyn…something from Charis."

She only grumbled in response and they continued in silence, relief, anger, and grief.

~0~

Ebony was walking up the pier when Josh was heading down it and straight toward her. She gripped her son tighter to her and tried to pass him, but he wouldn't let her.

"So we meet again," he smirked at her.

She glared at him, "Mega."

"Please, I prefer Josh."

"And I prefer you dead."

"If we're going to be family, I think we should try and forgive one another."

"And why would I be begging for your forgiveness?"

"There's an angry, confused, and hurting man nursing a drink in the bar where I left him under the supervision of your ex."

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Sounds like your problem, not mine."

"Do you really think you can forget him?"

"If he's out of sight, then he's out of mind. So tell me, how soon can you set sail?"

Josh shook his head. Slade was right, she was a difficult one to get through to. But he could see in her exactly what he saw in his brother, and what he felt for so many years; pain.

"You and I both know it doesn't work that way."

"I don't need a man to validate me. Thunder and I can get by on our own."

"But what about love Ebony?"

"What would you know about love? Everyone knows you had to re-program Tai-San to love you."

He winced. That was true. What did he know about love, except to witness the turmoil it could put someone through?

"I know that Slade loves you."

"If Slade truly loved me he wouldn't be going off on some mission of redemption instead staying here with his son."

"So it's only about Thunder then? If you had never gotten pregnant, Slade would be free to go?"

"I've told Slade he's free to go."

"But you see really he's not because his heart is here."

"But he chose you over us."

"He didn't choose, you chose for him."

"And he confirmed that choice."

"You still didn't answer my question."

Ebony sighed. She had grown weary of this conversation. It was odd holding a conversation with Mega. He was different. He seemed almost…humane.

"Which was?" she asked.

"Your son is the only reason you don't want Slade to go? It has nothing to do with fear?"

When Ebony hesitated to answer they both had their answers. It was a shocking revelation, but this had everything to do with fear.

Ebony was afraid of the love she had for Slade. She had never loved a man as deeply as him. When he walked into her life he opened her eyes to so many things; he taught her how to feel again.

Slade loved Ebony for everything that she was and had been and she didn't know how to handle that. She was afraid to give him all of her so she pushed him away and it was killing them both.

"That's what I thought," Josh declared after too much silence had passed.

"Move out my way," she ordered him as the tears threatened to fall.

He stepped aside and she ran as fast as she could to the cover of the hotel and her lonely room, Thunder bouncing in her grip.


	48. Family, Love, and Forgiveness

**Chapter 48- Family, Love, and Forgiveness**

Everybody told him this was Ebony's game. This is how she dealt with love if she even knew the meaning of the word. But Slade knew more than them. Slade knew Ebony deep down and this was different than her advising Amber to fake her death so she could make her moves on Bray.

For once she was pushing away love, not chasing after it. But he wouldn't let her.

"She's scared," Josh informed him. 

He hadn't even heard the younger man approach his booth.

"You talked to her?" Slade was taken aback.

"I coerced a conversation. It ended with her in tears."

"Josh, what did you do?" Slade started to get up.

"It's not what I did, but what I said."

"And you think I can smooth this over?"

"You know her better than I do," Josh shrugged, "You just have to ask yourself one question."

"That being?"

"What's more important to you?"

"I want to support you."

"You can't keep living in yesterday, or so I'm told," his eyes followed Danni as she peeped into the lounge before slipping out once again. "I forgave you Slade. Move on with your life. Besides she's not asking you to choose between your families. She's asking you to be there for the family you've started."

"You're a part of this family too."

For some reason that made Josh shutter. The visual it gave him was as dysfunctional as they come. While he could probably handle Thunder, Ebony was a whole different story.

"I've got support for this trip. You need to be here. End of discussion."

"You're right," Slade suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"The wedding is tomorrow. There's still one more thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"Make sure the bride says yes. I wouldn't want you to be publicly humiliated."

"Or castrated." Josh smirked as his brother picked up his pace.

~0~

Danni on the advice of her friend Kyra decided she needed to bury any resentment she had towards Bray. But that was easier said than done.

As she searched the hotel for him her emotions became a whirlwind within her. She was pissed. She felt like she had been discarded. In her mind Bray had willingly left her to die so that he could be with Amber and their child.

"Hey," he gave her a glum smile as she approached him in the lobby.

"Hey? Really Bray?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Oh I dunno an apology would've sufficed. You left me to die!"

"The Guardian told me you were dead, Danni, you have to understand..."

"Oh I understand all right. You didn't need to search for me once your precious Amber was back in the picture."

"Not immediately."

"No, but soon enough to forget me and knock her up."

"The Guardian told me about you and her. He was going to kill me had I not escaped and ran into the Technos, Patsy too! Do you know he doused her and the other tribe leaders in petrol and ordered someone to strike a match? She was merely a kid Bray!"

He looked stunned and upset, like he didn't know whether to cry or punch someone.

"Yes Bray...while you were busy fighting Ebony on her big joke of an election and swooning over your zulu knotted girlfriend Jaffa was busy killing people. You probably suspect Ebony kidnapped Trudy and Amber, but Jaffa was behind that. He told me so himself, and I prayed Bray, I PRAYED that he would kill Amber in the way he was planning to kill me so that you would suffer."

Bray was stunned. "We held out hope for you and Patsy and the other kidnapped, but the Guardian gave me reason to believe you were dead. What was I supposed to do? I was overwhelmed."

She snorted, "Had you cared to look we were right under your nose the whole time. But you wouldn't look Bray, now would you? Of course not, because you like to throw pity parties and then move on like bad things never occurred."

"I look back all the time! It's all I ever did do, I loved you. I WOULD NEVER have willingly left you, Patsy, or anyone to die!"

"But you did. What I endured was far worse than you in a stupid brainwashing room!"

"If I could go back..."

"You would still pick Amber."

"I'm sorry Danni, truly I am. I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Forgiveness? Isn't that why Kyra had advised her to find Bray? So that she could bury the hurt she'd kept locked inside her heart for so long? 

Why then could she only speak to him with malice?

"I'm sorry too," she said after some time had passed.

"You're apologizing?"

Fighting the tears burning to be set free of her ducts, she answered him, "Yeah. I'm sorry that I ever loved you!" She then turned on her heel rushing off.

Bray stood there stunned. He hadn't even realized Kyra had been watching the whole excahnge until she stepped from behind a column.

"Is it true?" she asked, her face a mix of fury and hurt.

"I didn't willingly leave her..."

"Not that!" she snapped, "Is it true the red head is pregnant with your child?"

Bray sat mum, jaw ajar. He wasn't sure how to answer her. 

~0~

Ebony at the urgent, harsh wrapping on his knuckles on the wood, flung the door to the suite open with force and fury, "I just got Thunder asle..." she began, but Slade's voice overtook hers.

"I'm not going to let this break up stand Ebony, I mean it when I say I love you and I know you love me!"

"I never said I didn't love you," she rolled her eyes crossing the room to sit down at the small table.

Slade took this as a good sign. She was allowing him in without a fight. So he shut the door and followed her, yet he remained standing just to be safe.

"People that love one another don't break up."

"I did it for…" she stopped herself.

He looked at her puzzled, "Did it for what? Love?"

"Yes."

"We have two completely different understandings of the meaning and that's what's gotten us here."

"I'm scared Slade…" she admitted, her eyes fixated on the table.

He sat down finally, reaching for her hands, "I know. I am too. But we've got each other and Thunder. That's what we have to consider."

She took his hands then and stared him in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"I'm sorry too. I should have thought of you and Thunder when making rash decisions."

"What now?" she asked.

Slade didn't look away from her eyes as he bravely said, "Marriage."

~0~

"Tomorrow this time we'll be husband and wife, isn't that wonderful Ved?" Cloe gripped his hand as they walked along the beach. But he wasn't paying attention, he seemed distant.

His mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help thinking about the past and his life as a spunky Techno.

Computers and juvenile fun were all he ever knew and now he was going to be somebody's husband.

Could he handle that? What if Cloe wanted children right away? What if she expected him to stay on this island for the rest of their lives?

What if he wanted to re-join the Technos?

"Ved!" her voice was sharp and angry, "you haven't been listening to a word I've said have you?"

"I'm sorry Clo, I must have zoned out."

"What's going on in there?" she tapped his head lightly with her finger.

"I guess I'm just in awe, I mean it's been a weird few months."

"But everything is all sorted now."

"It's just all so different now...I mean we're getting married," he smiled, stroking her cheek as they had stopped now.

"Yeah, who would've thought you the settling down type?"

"You changed me."

"Not all of you. I know you miss it Ved, the Techno life. You spout tech code in your sleep."

"I do not!"

"Do too! And before your old friends arrived you weren't as happy."

"I was happy with you."

"But not with the island. And to be truthful, me either. I miss concrete, the mall, and maybe a bit of the disorder of the city."

"Honestly?" he asked intrigued.

"Honestly. That's why I'll understand if you want to re-join the Technos, how bad could Techno Island be?" 

"But Cloe, you're a Mallrat!"

"So? I am marrying you Ved."

"They are your family...like you told Ebony. I can't just take you away."

"I'm sure many of the Mallrats would love to see a tar jungle once again, Ebony and May especially. Besides you're my family now too and you're miserable. So what do you say?"

He surprised her and himself by saying, "I don't know. Let's think on it awhile."


	49. Hearts Never Breakeven

**Chapter 49- Hearts Never Breakeven**

Kyra studied Bray curiously. He hadn't yet answered her question, but his silence said it all. She didn't know which of her emotions would take over from here; she was both angry and incredibly sad. Would she let her anger or tears speak?

"Do you love her?" she asked when the amount of silence was so deafening she couldn't stand it anymore.

"I...don't know," Bray was finally able to push something through his vocal cords. "It's not that simple..."

"What do you mean it's not that simple? She's pregnant with your child!" Kyra's anger was definitely speaking.

"Of which is the result of unclear thinking and too much liquor. We're old friends...it just happened."

"Old friends or old lovers Bray?"

"She was in love with me, but not I with her...Not in the way she wanted me to be at least."

"So you do love her and now there's a baby involved?"

"Yes, there is a baby involved but that changes nothing between Salene and I. She's not in love with me anymore."

"It changes everything Bray...between you and I. There's so much standing between us. I come in last place next to four other people..."

"Salene won't be a problem...she's actually encouraging me to pursue you."

"It doesn't matter! Wherever your kids are is where you belong, remember? I am not a Mallrat, I don't belong on this island...I'm the leader of The Technos!"

"So your job takes precedence over everything?"

"Well…" she began but he allotted her no time to answer.

"There is always something standing between us Kyra...before I was your prisoner...now it's your job..."

"Not to mention you are the fertile Myrtle of the male species," she rolled her eyes.

"I waited Kyra. If Josh wasn't alive...if Tai-San had never set off her homing device I would still be waiting."

"You are right," she said, furiously running a hand through her thick hair, "I should not have expected you to sit around and wait forever. I just thought we had something special…"

"We did under the circumstances. Maybe that's all it was meant to be. You needed me and I needed you."

"Yeah and now she needs you," Kyra whispered, her voice threatening to crack if she spoke at an audible volume. She stared into the eyes of the man she thought was the 'one' then quickly turned on her heel refusing to let him see her cry.

Bray watched forlornly at her retreating figure. He wanted to chase after her, to grab her, to kiss her and never let go, but then flashes of Salene so closely molded to his body, their clothes littered on the floor in her dark hotel room, kept him rooted where he stood.

He was unable to distinguish lust from love with both women and it was costing him the loss of them both.

~0~

Ebony's heart drummed wildly between her rib cage as she and Slade awaited instruction from Tai-San. They were on a stretch of the beach farthest from the hotel, for privacy, but also for its beauty. It overlooked the west in which the sun was beginning to set over the horizon of the ocean and to their south was a beautiful wall of flowers. It was so easy to see where the island got its name in the wake of such beauty.

Ebony sighed looking backwards at her son in Salene's arms as Tai-San and Lex prepared a stone circle enclosing a pit for fire she assumed. Also in attendance were Josh and Danni.

"You okay?" Slade asked squeezing her hand.

Ebony numbly nodded her head muttering words she had only so long ago muttered to Moz, "It's all or nothing."

She wanted this as much, if not more, than Slade did. She loved him deeper than she had Jay, Martin, or even Bray. It was slightly disturbing to her, but at the same time it was comforting.

"All right," Tai-San said as a plume of smoke ignited the evening with the smell of sweet perfumed flowers and smoke signaling the fire pit was ready. She handed Slade and Ebony each a make-shift lantern lit by the big fire.

"We are all gathered here to witness the unity of two souls. These lamps are representative of your individual lives," she told the couple. "You each will take turns taking one step towards the fire reciting a part of your vows. Slade will begin."

Tai-San and the others made a half circle around the fire facing the couple. It seemed silly to them all, but Tai-San, but no one spoke against her. They were just as in shock as the couple that Ebony was going through with this.

Slade took a step towards the fire, silently calculating that it would only take them three steps to get there and smiled. As he began speaking he couldn't help but feel a little smug. In just a short time, Ebony would be his wife. Not Ram's, not Bray's, Jay's, or some artificially intelligent hologram's wife, just his alone.

"Ebony, you are a mystery I love unraveling with time. I've been smitten with you from our first fiery kiss."

She smiled at the memory as she took her first step, "You are magnanimous. You see more in me than my past and you give me the strength to overcome that past."

"Through you I found the brother I thought I lost forever and now you've given me the family I never thought I'd have," he filled in without skipping a beat.

This caused Ebony to smirk. He was just as anxious as her,"You've brought joy I've never known into my life."

Slade took his last step with pride, "I've never met a more aggressively tenacious woman in all my life, but my life would not mean as much as it does today without you. Tonight our lives are becoming one because I can't imagine loving anyone else as deeply as I've fallen in love with you. I promise to be there for you and our son never letting anything divide our love."

Ebony drew in a deep breath as she took the last step, "I was lost and you found me. At a most dark time in my life you restored in me the trust I lost with my childhood's faith. You've given me a beautiful son and my life also would not mean as much as it does today without you. I've never loved anyone else as deeply as I love you. I promise you that I will be there for you and Thunder never letting anything divide our love."

The couple tossed their lamps into the fire just as the orange sun settled behind the horizon. They faced one another as Tai-San handed them each a necklace. Ebony's was respectively red thread braided together with a spiral and at the end hung an abalone shell in the shape of a lightning bolt. Slade's was hemp colored braided together in the same way with an abalone shell resembling a flame.

"These necklaces represent your commitment to only one another. Ebony yours adorns an aspect of Slade and Slade yours an aspect of Ebony."

As they exchanged the necklaces, Tai-San said a silent prayer. When the couple joined hands she smiled, "As you walked together your love and friendship became concrete and as you tossed your flames into the fire you became one soul that will remain inseparable as long as you continue to walk firm together. The spirits and all of us before you have witnessed this union. You are husband and wife. Slade, you may kiss your bride."

As the small group erupted in awkward clapping and Slade's lips touched hers, Ebony felt something new, a smoldering as warm as the fire burning behind them; as warm as it had ever been between them. She didn't know if this marriage would last forever, but right now that didn't matter. Right now she was just happy. Happy to be wrapped in the arms of a man who loved her just the way she was.

~0~

Trudy watched her daughter lovingly as she played on the floor with her dolly. It wasn't that long ago that her baby girl had to endure so much a child should not.

She would often lie on the bed with Brady watching the child sleep. She wandered meticulously what the little girl dreamt of. Did she remember being kidnapped and worshipped? Or was she dreaming of ponies and rainbows?

These were all the things Trudy still worried about. Would Brady's mental health be alright as she grew older?

She hadn't even wanted her daughter in the first place for sad, silly reasons and now she had it in her to kill anyone if they ever tried to take Brady away from her again. Like any mother she would lay her life down if it meant saving her child's.

"Why are you sad?" Brady dropped her doll and came to crawl in Trudy's lap. Her nimble, little fingers wiping at her mother's tears, "I love you mama."

Trudy hadn't even realized she had begun to cry. She smiled hugging Brady tight to her chest, "I love you too Brady."

Brady squirmed, "Too tight."

Trudy loosened her grip, but didn't let go. And neither did Brady. Probably because even though she was four now, Brady still had an early bed time, and it was close to that time. But Trudy pretended it was because she craved her mother's warm embrace.

"What are my two favorite girls doing?" Ram asked entering the room.

Brady leaped from Trudy's arms to run and hug the man.

"Well there went my two minutes of bliss."

"She's still your number one fan, I just happen to be the cool one," he smirked.

Trudy rolled her eyes playfully, "Well Mr. Cool it's nearly B-E-D time, so you get to do the honors of informing Brady."

"No problem, right Brady? You'll be a good girl for Uncle Ram and go to sleep without a fuss?"

She nodded groggily against his shoulder.

"Unbelievable," Trudy walked around the room picking up Brady's play things. "She falls straight to sleep in your arms."

"Isn't that a good thing?" he questioned.

"Well yeah...I mean she obviously feels safe in your arms. But why does she give me a hard time with getting her to bed?"

"Trude you are her mother, it's her biological duty to give you a hard time. Just be glad she's four and not a hormonal teenager," he smiled.

"Good point. I'm glad those days are far away."

Ram smiled going to lay Brady in her bed. She looked angelic with a half smile on her face. He knew she wasn't deep in sleep yet, but she wasn't awake either.

"So why'd you bust in here all giddy?" Trudy asked him once he returned.

"Guess who just eloped?"

"Don't tell me I'm cooking all that food for nothing!" she frowned.

"No you're cooking it for a reason; it's just going to be for a double wedding like originally planned. Slade and Ebony just said their vows."

"Wow. I truly thought Ebony would be petrified to recite vows again."

"She was. But maybe those two are truly in love. I'm just glad Slade won't be moping around anymore. It was unsettling."

Trudy looked sadly at Ram, "Have you told Jay?"

"I stumbled upon him watching the whole affair. He's not taking it too well."

~0~

It was true when someone once told Jay that when a heart breaks it doesn't breakeven for he was in pure agony right now and Ebony was happy. He had let her get away time and again and this time she was actually someone else's wife. All hope for him was gone.

He loved Ruby, no lie in that, but he was 'in love' with Ebony. He hadn't truly grasped the differences in the love he held for both women until he had watched the elopement taking place between Slade and Ebony.

"I thought I'd be alone up here," came an old familiar voice.

Kyra had been like a sister to him in the past, a big sister type, although they were the same age. He hadn't even heard her approach him up on the roof of the hotel, which obviously had a purpose for parties once upon a time.

"Come to chew me out like Ved?" he smirked.

"Nah got some woes of my own."

"Ah ha," he smirked, "Problems named Bray?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good because I'm the last one you want giving you advice."

"Maybe love just isn't for us General."

"Maybe… do you have room for one more on that boat?"

She looked him over with a sad, but playful smile on her lips, "You're thin enough. Do you mind sharing a bunk with your ex bffs Dragon and Josh?"

"It'll be better than having my heart ripped out my chest."

"Then welcome aboard the 'Shattered Hearts'!"


	50. Cloe's Wedding March

**Chapter 50- Cloe's Wedding March**

Cloe had banished Ved from their room, swearing up and down it was bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding, but he felt there was more to the story. Whereas that afternoon she was very gleeful about the following day's events, tonight she seemed very distant. Between his fiancée, his best man, and the highly uncomfortable couch he was lying on he was sure to lose a night's sleep.

"I was sure there was supposed to be a bachelor party of some sort," Ved said jokingly, breaking the silence in the dark hotel room Jay used to share with Ruby.

When Ved arrived he noticed she was noticeably absent from the room in all manners of the word. There was no trace her and Jay had ever shared the room, but Jay said he didn't want to talk about and Ved had left it alone, but now it was too silent.

He propped himself up on his elbow as he peered across the room in his brother's direction awaiting a response.

He heard his brother sigh forlornly as he shifted on the bed, mirroring Ved's propped elbow position, "I didn't even think of that, I'm sorry. There's just been so much going on."

"Yeah…" Ved lay back down, his gaze fixated on the ceiling. He hadn't really wanted a party, but it would've been nice to take his mind off things.

Jay sighed some more and then the room once again became silent. Both men had a lot running through their minds.

"Can you believe it? I'm getting married! I can just picture mum, tissue in her hand dabbing at the corner of her eyes, dad's arm wrapped lovingly around her, hugging her close to him." Ved's voice once again broke through the quiet room.

He could hear a smile in Jay's voice as he responded, "She'd ruin her make-up half a dozen times before the ceremony. And dad would fuss at her threatening to leave her at home."

"He hated being late to anything, even to all day events. What was it he used to say?"

"Boy's, if you're on time then you're late, if you're five minutes early then you're on time!" Jay said making his voice deep in his best impersonation of their father making his brother chuckle.

"I think they'd really love Cloe, don't you?" Ved asked once they were serious again.

"Mom would love her to pieces, especially since she's got a reign on you!"

"I suppose she misses her mum and dad a lot now too. That would explain her sudden change in mood tonight."

"It'll be that way always. When you have your first child, during the first birthday, and when you fight; she'll especially want her mum," Jay said adding, "She has Salene though, and that's something even if it isn't the same."

"You're right. Do you think we'll be okay Jay?"

"You've both matured a lot and together at that. Things won't be perfect, but yes, I think you'll be all right."

"Thanks," Ved smiled to himself satisfied.

"Don't mention it. Now light's out soldier, tomorrow's a big day!"

Ved saluted him mockingly, "Yes sir! And Jay?"

"What?"

"In time you'll be all right too."

~0~

Cloe looked in the mirror one last time as she finished dressing, the morning sun blaring brightly through she and Ved's curtains. This was meant to be a joyous day, but her joy was overshadowed by the memory of those that could not be there with her on this day.

Every time she looked at herself in the mirror, her green dress hugging her body just right, the circular frill Gel made a strap out of lining the top of the bust beautifully, Cloe would think about the past. In the old world, a time before the virus, her mother would be here with her, fussing over how beautiful she looked.

As the first tear fell a knock at the door came. She wiped furiously at the tear that had escaped its duct and answered the door, not surprised to see Rayne standing there. She was already ten minutes late to the ball room where the wedding ceremony was to be held.

"Tell me everything," her friend said coming into the room.

That's what Cloe liked about Rayne. She could take one look at you and not have to ask questions. She instantly knew something was wrong. Sometimes it was annoying, but Cloe still appreciated it especially on today.

"Have you ever been to a wedding before? You know one before the virus?"

"I've been to one; it was my mum and stepfather's. It wasn't very traditional."

Cloe sat down at the dressing table again, her mind wandering to a fond memory of hers, "I went to one once when I was very young. My cousin Lena was getting married and she chose me as her flower girl. It was an extravagant wedding; a wedding fit for a princess. When she entered the small church all eyes were on her, and I can remember thinking, 'gosh that must be scary, having everyone watching you,' but she had her dad right there with her, guiding her down the aisle to the love of her life."

"There was a moment when I turned to my dad and he took my hand in his, looked me in the eyes and said, 'Someday that'll be you and me princess.'"

By now more tears were flowing down her face, ones of sorrow and anger, "The virus changed everything Rayne!" she exclaimed, "I've never wanted my mum and dad more than I do now. They're supposed to be here! Who is going to walk me down the aisle?"

Rayne who was also crying at this point wrapped her arms around her friend, neither one of them aware they weren't alone.

~0~

Patsy frowned as she backed out of Cloe's doorway undetected. That should've been her in there comforting Cloe, not Rayne.

Just then she saw Salene approaching. The older woman had been somewhat distant lately, but it was Cloe's big day. Of course mother hen couldn't stay away from such an occasion.

"Is Cloe all right? She's fifteen minutes late all ready…" Salene began.

Patsy started to say something bitter, in spite of Rayne, but stopped herself. She began to think back to her time in the mall. The first wedding that had ever occurred in the mall was Lex and Zandra's. She and Cloe had been mightily excited. They stayed up all night talking about it for days after the occasion, planning out their own weddings.

Suddenly the wheels began to turn in her head. She was Cloe's best friend, not Rayne, and she knew exactly how to win over Cloe again. She would just need to coerce the other couple marrying today and quickly.

"Hello? Patsy?" Salene was waving a hand in front of her face, "Did you hear me?"

"Sal, I need your help with something. You were always like a mother to us kids right?"

"Yes…so?"

"So, who was right there with you? Looking after us kids, even if they weren't the sharpest tool in the shed?"

"Pats, what are you getting at?"

Sighing in frustration, Patsy grabbed the woman's hand, dragging her off down the hall towards the ball room, "Just, come on!"

~0~

When Cloe and Rayne had dried their tears and fixed one another's make-up, they headed to the ballroom together.

Standing outside the doors they encountered Ryan and a very giggly Brady. "All right Brady, you're on, remember how to throw the flowers?"

The little girl nodded smiling widely and disappeared through the open doors with her basket of purple and white flowers. Music coming from a stereo floated out to them. It was far from the wedding march, but it was just as beautiful for the occasion.

Rayne shared a look of confusion with her friend, before looking at her future brother-in-law, "Ryan what's going on, why aren't you at the altar?"

"Well there's been a change in plans. If Cloe will have me, I'd love to walk her down the aisle."

Cloe's heart thudded in her chest gleefully, "What?"

"Nobody can ever replace your father Cloe, but when Patsy asked me if I could do this, well I said I would be honored to step in his place today so you don't have to march alone."

"Ryan…I…I don't know what to say, thank you!" Cloe threw her arms around him.

"Thank him later, you're already thirty minutes late," Rayne said with a bit of agitation to her tone, handing Cloe the bouquet of flowers she was to carry before disappearing through the doors.

Cloe noted her sour tone, but had no time to respond for at that moment Ryan was linking arms with her to walk her down the aisle.

~0~

Ved let out a small sigh of relief as Ryan led Cloe to the altar. He had been worried that her tardiness meant she had re-thought this occasion. His mouth ran dry and his palms grew sweaty as they came closer. He could even hear his heart reverberating in his ears as Amber began speaking once they had arrived.

"Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness; it's a true gift, and a wedding is a ceremony of that gift. Today we are here to witness the joining of two very special people. If anyone can show why these two may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room was so quiet a feather dropping could be heard, therefore Amber carried on, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Ryan grinning widely, kissed Cloe's cheek before saying, "I do."

Cloe could hardly breathe as Ryan handed her over to Ved. She turned to give her bouquet to Lottie before facing her groom, clad in a makeshift tux. His white shirt, that had green stitching to match her dress, was slightly too big for him, but it didn't distract from how handsome he was. Her heart sped up as Amber began speaking once more.

"Cloe and Ved, are you ready to take the step in becoming husband and wife?"

In unison they answered, "Yes."

"Today you are giving yourselves to one another. Your romance grew and matured. It blossomed into true love and brought you to this moment of commitment today. A commitment that will connect you to each other until the end of time. Ved and Cloe, may true love always help you keep the promises you are about to make here today." 

"Ved, do you take Cloe to be your wife, to live together in harmony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and protect her in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ved smiled at his bride and she smiled back as he answered, "I do."

"And Cloe, do you take Ved to be your husband, to live together in harmony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and protect him in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she answered, hardly able to contain her excitement, in a high pitch.

The crowd giggled at the young, eager couple, even Amber couldn't stifle a laugh before carrying on, "May I have the ring that symbolizes Ved's undying love for Cloe?"

Jay grinned at his little brother as he handed forth Cloe's ring. It was a single, gold band, with a lone white diamond in the middle. It was certainly nothing anyone expected, especially Ved. It was not the ring he had given to Jay for safe keeping. It was ten times better.

"Cloe with this ring, I wish to show you my everlasting love," he uttered the words after Amber, slipping the ring on Cloe's finger. It was a perfect fit.

When Cloe had repeated the same thing and placed Ved's ring on his finger, a plain, gold band, the tears began with Cloe again. This time tears of joy. She stole a glance at the people she considered family in attendance. Even Ebony was there, wearing the dress she had instructed her to even though she and Slade had already eloped. It was such a beautiful moment Cloe wanted to trap it in a jar forever!

"May your love always be as beautiful as it is this moment. May the challenges life brings your way make your marriage stronger, and may you always be there for each other, as best friends and lovers. Ved and Cloe, now that you have shared these words of love and commitment with each other, and we have witnessed the expression of your love as you have given each other these rings, it is with great joy and happiness that I pronounce you husband and wife."

Ved didn't even wait for Amber to say he may kiss the bride. In his excitement he pulled Cloe to him and kissed her. He kissed her like he always had, but this time it felt different. It radiated through him like roaring waters. He never wanted to let go.

He heard Jay clear his throat, prompting him to pull away from Cloe. And through bouts of laughter, Amber presented them to their friends and family.


	51. A Blessed Ceremony

**Chapter 51- A Blessed Ceremony**

"To cheat oneself out of love is the most terrible deception; it is an eternal loss for which there is no reparation, either in time or in eternity." —Soren Kierkegaard

~0~

Smoothing her pale lilac gown of invisible wrinkles, Mikhail drew in a deep breath. She was nervous; she shouldn't have been uneasy, but she was. Never had she imagined this day would come. She had sworn off love time and again since that first treacherous affair with her tutor. She had watched herself and other people cry over love; love hurt too much. At least it did before Ryan had come along.

She was incredibly lucky to find him, a big ol' teddy bear posing as a grizzly in a Techno suit. She rescued him from the life of destroying lives and he rescued her from herself.

"Khail stop fussing, the dress is perfect!" Toc scolded her before giving her a reassuring smile.

The ceremony had moved outside after Cloe and Ved were hitched. It was Ryan's idea, to have a less traditional ceremony out amongst the flowers his fiancée loved so much; a ceremony that fit a Pirate's lifestyle; the kind of ceremony that would honor Mikhail and Rayne's grandparents whose rings the happy couple would be exchanging on this day.

It was hard for her to focus as Tai-San began the ceremony, welcoming their friends, family, and random guests before casting a circle to be made holy for the occasion. She didn't even comprehend how Tai-San consecrated the rings, but she tried to keep up as Tai-San, their interim high priestess, began telling of the symbolism of a circle and it's correlation to true love.

"….today is the day to celebrate the love of Ryan and Mikhail. They are two halves of a whole. Two souls joining to form a single being; two hearts beating in a single rhythm. Let them exemplify their unity in the lighting of a candle, showing the universe they are a unified light burning brightly in the darkness."

Both she and Ryan, who was smiling at her adoringly, each took a torch to the lone candle Tai-San held. Then one by one her family, the people that meant the most to her, except for the two Pirates who hadn't been around much since the Mall Rats came along, began to give the blessings.

Toc was up first, facing the east. "Blessed be this marriage with the gifts from the east—new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body, and soul."

In a more gruff, but sincere voice, Lefty followed his counterpart in speech, "Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south—the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home."

"Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west—the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself," Rayne followed the others in perfect sync.

It was her blessing that made Mikhail laugh inside. It was so appropriate for her baby sister to give the blessing involving water. It was why the young girl was named Rayne. Their mother had said when she came she was like the element of water. In fact she had come during a rainstorm.

It was Tai-San who concluded the cardinal points, "And blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north—a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day."

Mikhail once again took in a deep breath, glancing at her sister who shared a knowing look. Khail knew the part that would come next and she let her first tear fall at the memories that flooded her head; memories of an enveloping love.

It was time for the exchanging of rings; her gram and pappy's rings. She was certain her grandmother, a woman to which was closer to her than her own mother, was smiling down on her from the great beyond with her grandpa, his mammoth arm around the woman's frail frame.

They had been a couple whose love had been true from their hearts to the deepest crevice of the ocean; it was a love Mikhail knew not even death could separate.

~0~

Ryan had never loved a woman like he loved Mikhail, not even Salene, though he had loved his first wife deeply. Every time he looked at Mikhail it was like it was the first time. She was radiating with love, not just for her tribe and family, but for others who could not readily help themselves. She was smart, a leader, and on top of that she was beautiful. He was smitten from the first time he laid eyes on her.

When he met Mikhail he was angry. He was angry with himself for not being strong enough in his relationship with Salene; angry with the Chosen for separating him from his pregnant wife, and angry with the Technos for taking him so far away from the city and forcing him to join or be imprisoned.

He had desperately needed closure and it never came and for that he was angry. But he was no Techno and Mikhail knew that. When she took over their base camp and he looked into those grey eyes he hesitated in the fight. And the rest was history.

Mikhail and the Pirates helped him get over his anger by bringing him to Fleur Isle. They were often gone for weeks at a time, but Mikhail always made sure to check in on him on their returns. They first became friends. He wanted to go right with her where he had gone wrong with Salene. He listened and he learned about her and found Mikhail, like him, too needed healing. They had both sworn off the one thing people needed most; love. And they were miserable without it.

When they realized it wasn't love making them miserable, but the absence of the emotion they were already very fond of one another. Before they knew it they had a son; and now they would become man and wife.

"I bid you both now to look into each other's eyes and hearts. Ryan," Tai-San said snapping him out of his thoughts, "Please place the ring on Mikhail's finger."

He slipped the silver ring on her finger; two hands clasping the diamond, a pink tourmaline heart surmounted by a crown with a small white diamond made up the circle of the ring. His ring wasn't nearly as intricate (and that was fine with him), it was simply silver; the hands, heart, and crown more of an engraving than his bride's.

Mikhail had described the rings to him as Claddagh rings. She said each element of their rings was a symbol corresponding to the qualities of love (the heart), friendship (the hands), and loyalty (the crown). Three elements he truly believed represented their love.

"Do you, Ryan, promise to show Mikhail your honor and fidelity, to share her laughter and joy, to support and stand by her in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together with her, and to spend each day loving her more than the day before?"

He grinned widely, "I certainly do."

The crowd giggled as Tai-San continued, "Mikhail, please give Ryan the ring. Do you, Khail, promise to show Ryan your honor and fidelity, to share his hopes and dreams, to laugh with him and share endless days of joy, to stand side by side with him in times of trouble, and to spend each day loving him more than the day before?"

Her voice was like a sweet song in his ears as Mikhail answered, "For eternity."

"The vows of love have been spoken. I ask you now to take one another's hands, crossing them over each other's."

As Ryan took Mikhail's hands in his, Tai-San wrapped a purple cord around their wrists, tying a knot that bonded them loosely together.

"Ryan, Mikhail, this cord is symbolic of many things. It is your life, your love, and the eternal connection that the two of you have found with one another. The ties of this hand fasting are not formed by these ribbons, or even by the knots connecting them. They are formed instead by your vows, by your pledge, your souls, and your two hearts, now bound together as one."

"Ryan, as one last bond, will you please kiss Mikhail?"

Ryan wasted no time in pulling his bride into a quick, but passionate kiss. Tai-San, without untying the knot, freed them of the cord and presented them to the crowd before she began a prayer to close out the circle.

When it was all set and done, Ryan took his son and bride in his arms. He wanted to pinch himself to see if this was even real, but he knew it was unnecessary. In a damned world he had found love and he had found family. That was more than he deserved, but he would cherish every moment he had with them, as his wife had so put it, 'For eternity.'

~0~

Salene stood on the boardwalk watching the tide lap at the edges of the beach. She had long since wiped her face of the tears, but she couldn't wipe away the stains; she had cried too many tears in this life.

"That was quite a ceremony wasn't it?"

She stiffened at the sound of his voice, Bray's voice approaching her on the pier. She remained silent, but she could sense him standing ever so closely, hesitating on what to say. He had always been that way. He was always quiet just before the fallout because he never quite mastered the art of 'the right things to say'.

Things were always lost in translation when it came to communicating with Bray. His demeanor could say one thing when he really meant to verbalize another. It always confused her. She had grown weary of being hurt and confused.

"Oh c'mon Sal, you can't stay mad forever!"

"There's nothing left to say between us Bray. I have a brain of my own, I can take care of myself, and I can certainly speak for myself. I asked one thing, just one thing of you and you couldn't leave well enough alone. "

"That's my baby too Salene! Do you know what could've happened to you had I left well enough alone? That could have been you, not Sammy we buried"

"I know," she answered with less hostility, turning to face him now.

"Well then if you know that why are you angry?"

"I just …Amber and Kyra…"

"They're not your problems Salene, they're mine. If you were keeping silent to protect them, well I can take care of myself," he said using her words against her.

"It wasn't to protect them…at least not fully…it was to protect myself."

Bray looked at her confused, "What are you protecting yourself from?"

"I don't know, shame…heartbreak…" she said shrugging, letting her voice trail off. " I feel like I did all those years ago in the mall Bray, chasing after you like a girl with a school crush. I don't want to be that Salene ever again, silly and stupid."

"You weren't stupid, I was."

"I made a fool of myself!"

"The past is in the past Salene."

"Is it? Because it seems to keep re-appearing every turn we make!"

Without warning he took one of the hands she dropped in his, "Sometimes the past returning to us can be a good thing."

She snatched her hand away, "Don't…"

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to let me love you?"

"Because you say it doesn't mean you mean it."

"How can you know when you're fighting it so hard?"

"Because I…I just need space, ok? And you…you need time. You're confused Bray, I can see it…the way you look at Kyra. You love her."

"If I love her then why am I here with you? Why is it so easy to let her go?"

"She's not even gone yet…just take some time Bray…" she ordered him one last time before leaving him alone to think.

As she walked away though, she thought maybe she needed the time; time to trust her heart to love once again.


	52. All That Is Left

**Chapter 52-All That Is Left**

Following Ved's wedding ceremony, Dragon went in search of his twin. There was much that needed to be discussed both personal and business wise.

He found her with Skipper and Geo on board their boat fussing over maps and weather patterns. He grunted at the sight of Skipper, but it was no surprise Kyra had been quick to forgive him. They'd forgiven one of the world's most notorious villains to date post virus, so why not forgive him too? Even still he was annoyed.

"I need to talk to you," he approached the group addressing his sister, "privately."

She gave him an annoyed expression but he knew she wanted to talk too. When they were left alone she was the first to speak, "I don't want to talk about it."

It was in references to the increasingly complicated relationship or not-relationship she had with Bray. Dragon clenched his jaw, holding back the spiteful words he'd been reserving for that whole pained relationship and tried to move on.

"Fine, but I still say…"

"Dragon…" she warned.

"All right, all right, I'll let it go for now. There are more pressing issues anyhow. Any luck contacting ground zero?"

"No. We tried frequencies all night and before the wedding…perhaps when we're closer. I'm sure Units Alpha and Delta have gotten there by now and are handling the clean up accordingly…but you didn't come here to talk business. You're just as pained as I am…"

Dragon looked at her guiltily. Sometimes being a twin had its disadvantages. Twin telepathy didn't exist for him and Kyra, but they were always in tune to one another.

"I don't want to lose her again."

"Éowyn isn't going anywhere without her dysfunctional family," Kyra rolled her eyes.

She was a little sore that her quest for Bray had resulted in them both finding their lost mates, yet Dragon seemed to be having better luck with his. Not even Kai was a problem anymore she didn't think. At least her brother wasn't competing with another man like she was with the other, pregnant woman in Bray's life and not one, but two other kids. Maybe even the mother's of those kids too. She didn't know. She didn't seem to know as much about Bray as she led herself to believe.

"But do you honestly think she want to go back to that island?" Dragon asked finally drawing her out of her bitter thoughts.

"Why are we even having this conversation? I know you have a brilliant plan, so let's have it."

He sighed running a hand through his flame of a hairdo, "What if I went to man things back at home while you took care of the city? I mean you've got a slew of somewhat intelligent people tagging along with you…and troop Alpha is the best they come. I should know because I trained them…"

"Are you asking me as your boss or as your sister to give you new orders soldier?" she interrupted him.

He smiled, she was joking again. That was a good sign. "I'm asking you as my best friend."

She laughed quietly, "You mean your only friend?"

"Exactly," he smirked.

"You have my permission to pursue Éowyn, but Dragon try and be productive in the mean time. Make sure Beta unit doesn't get lazy and I expect you to check in with Melbourne and Sydney. Take count of their effected."

"Maybe I'll have some help. A few Mall Rats have hinted at wanting to…"

"Get off this island? I don't blame them. There's nothing to do here. Whoever thought of putting a resort here was nuts."

"Maybe it was some rich tycoon's private island where he or she liked to entertain their friends, but that's not the point…I don't know what talents the Mall Rats or Pirates possess but we could use Ved and…" he said the last name with hesitancy, "Ram."

~0~

"Swift thinking today Patsy."

Patsy smiled turning around to face the speaker. Rayne was standing on the other side of the counter with a polite smile on her face, but Patsy knew it was false.

"It was wasn't it? I'm a genius."

"More like an eavesdropper."

"Now don't be upset because it wasn't your idea. I know Cloe; I am her best friend after all."

"You mean you were her best friend as in past tense. She told me about you and the Supreme Mother, how she was treated."

"The past is in the past."

"I agree. And that's exactly what you are Patsy, the past."

"You can't get rid of me," Patsy smiled brightly in challenge.

Rayne ran a finger along the countertop, her smile still in place," You're right, but I can make your life miserable."

"The door swings both ways."

The two girls were in an intense stare off when Trudy came into the kitchen, "Patsy what's the hold up with the fruit tray?" she paused looking from one girl to the other, "What's going on in here?"

Patsy grinned, "Rayne was just thanking me for saving Cloe's big day."

"And I was just telling Patsy that I'd deliver her message to KC, he's going to be elated, you know? He's been trying to get this date since you arrived."

Patsy lost her grin and it was Rayne with the bright smile on her face as she disappeared.

~0~

Kyra wasn't offended that her brother had brought Ram to attention. Ram was smart. He was the whole reason the Technos were even in existence.

"He's going to expect some form of leadership; he is the founder after all. Technically he's still in charge since it was a near assassination attempt that got him replaced anyhow," she answered.

"Come on sis, you know as well as I do that you're a better leader and thousands of freed slaves can attest that."

"We were all like Ram and Josh once," Kyra said referring to the Technos, "it took this whole chain of events to get us back on the right path."

"Are you saying you don't want to lead?"

"Of course I want to lead, but being in charge has its disadvantages," she said forlornly, "I mean what life am I gonna have?"

"You could always rule with an iron fist behind a desk like our friend Ram, but technically his desk was a wheelchair."

That made Kyra laugh, but she answered with seriousness, "The people of the city, if there are survivors are going to want to see a friendly face; someone taking charge and accounting for the mess. I have to go."

"But you don't have to stay. You don't have to let this job dictate your life."

"…as you so vividly display every day on base. A lot of girls aren't going to be happy to see Éowyn again if she decides to take you up on your offer, especially Techna."

"I'm not worried about Techna, the girl is harmless…Breeze however might build some contraption to kill me in my sleep."

"Breeze? Oh god Dragon, she's our resident genius! Tell me you didn't sleep with her! I told you, you can't keep scaring my best employees off!"

"Relax, I didn't sleep with her. She, like Danni, has a blatant disregard for Éowyn however and I, though it may surprise you, had nothing to do with it."

Kyra looked relieved, "Good because we need Breeze. She'll be able to make batch orders of the antidote on Techno Island once we wire it to you."

He nodded in understanding allotting a few minutes of silence to surpass them before he spoke again, "Be straight with me Tyro, are you going to be all right?"

She frowned at the use of her Techno name. It was a name that proved why she was now successor to Ram's throne. She had been one of his best pupils.

"Yes Kyle, I'll be fine."

~0~

Éowyn had no idea what Charis could've left for her on Niko's boat, but by the next day her curiosity had taken her over; she had to know. When she thought everyone was minding their own business, participating in the weddings and what not, she quickly made her way to Niko's boat. It's not that she wanted to be alone, but this was something she needed to do alone.

On board the tiny boat Niko had left to Keahi, Éowyn wasn't entirely sure of what she was looking for until she spotted it.

Hanging on the captain's wheel was something she thought she had lost. It had probably been left there by Niko before he boarded his lifeboat out to sea. She fingered the golden, circular body before letting her fingers gingerly trace the links. Carefully unhooking it she took it in her hands, holding it close to her heart.

She hadn't seen her father's locket pocket watch since she first set foot on Techno Island nearly two years ago when it was stolen from her knapsack. That was what all the commotion in the market had been; how she ended up working for the Technos and falling in love with Dragon.

She opened the watch finally, the tears flowing freely. She blinked them back furiously as she stared at the two little girls in the picture opposite the side of the watch; She guessed she was about six or seven.

Charis was taller and standing beside her on their father's boat; their hands intertwined, a toothy smile spread across the older girl's face. Her hair was a mane of tamed curls and she was wearing a cute little sun dress. Beside her the younger Éowyn had on a sundress as well and her hair was done, as always, in a long braid. Her smile was nearly identical as her big sister's whose grip she could remember holding tight.

It was a picture taken for their father's parents who refused to ever venture to Krait Island. Their mother hadn't wanted them to appear like savages so she orchestrated the whole shot from wardrobe to setting. Éowyn could remember being very antsy and wary of being in a dress. She had managed to stand still for the five minutes her parents took shooting pictures of her and Charis, before she was off bothering her father's crew.

Her father had been extremely proud of that picture. He carried it on all his travels, tucked securely inside his pocket watch that doubled as a locket. It was the pocket watch he gave to Éowyn when he knew he was dying.

"Charis almost thought she had found you when she saw a man playing with that at a market stall in Tar Land back on Krait Island. She traded a weeks' harvest for it and bugged many islanders for weeks about your whereabouts."

Unaware she was no longer alone her breath caught with a start. She turned slowly to face the speaker whom she recognized as Kai by his low, sad pitched voice. His arms were open, welcoming her to cry on his shoulder.

Still clutching the watch she did so, allowing his arms to wrap around her. And she just let her water flow. She hadn't cried hard like this in a very long time. So much anger, frustration, and sorrow had built itself up inside her and it had finally broken free of its bondages.

She cried until her sobs were nothing but dry heaves. And Kai said nothing; He just let her cry, holding her in a gentle, locked hug until she was done, then he pulled away.

Éowyn looked at him with earnest thanks, unable to find her voice. It was all that was needed. He nodded in response backing away and turning his back to her. A few awkward moments of silence passed between them. She fondled the pocket watch, opening and closing it nervously while he watched the waves. She knew his aloofness meant there was something to discuss and she had a good guess of exactly what it was.

"I can't go back there," she said breaking the silence. She watched his shoulders stiffen then go slack as she did so.

She of course was talking about Krait Island. While it would always be a part of her, it was no longer home to her. Too much had changed there; too much had changed with her.

"I don't think Blaze could stand to either," he said plainly, turning around, keeping his gaze up above them on a few circling sea birds.

"What about you Kai?" She already knew the answer, but she had to ask.

His gaze slowly lowered to meet her eyes, "It's all I have left."


	53. This Too Shall Pass

Amber had a headache. It had been a week since the eventful wedding festivities, now it was time to get back to more pressing matters; matters that simply gave her a headache. She loosened the knots in her head letting them flow down in rivulets about her head like she had when she first arrived at the mall in what seemed like a century ago.

Things had been much simpler then. The only person she really had to care about was herself. But she cared too much; her heart too big not to share with others. Now everybody looked to her for leadership. Had she asked for this?

All she ever wanted was for things to be in order. To have a sense of order in the chaotic world that was the aftermath of the virus.

"Boy that was hectic out there!" Trader came into their room throwing his self on the bed beside her, "Were things at the mall always that tense?"

She relaxed, abandoning her sitting position to lie beside him, "Yes, every tribe meeting and every tribal gathering. We always just agreed to disagree."

Trader pulled her close to him, "If you want to go to Techno Island or one of their sister cities, I won't protest. Some valid points were made during the meeting tonight. There are limited resources here, and what happens when another massive storm flows through here?"

"I've already decided we're going. The kids need the schooling and we need medicine and other resources. We aren't island people. I just wish everyone wasn't riding on my decision. We're a tribe, but we're individuals. Just because I say jump, doesn't mean they have to."

"You've all forged lifelong relationships. You're a family, even Ebony. Maybe everyone is just afraid the family will be split up."

She sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

He heard the double meaning in the sentence. He propped himself up on an elbow, peering into her eyes, "Amber, I've ignored this for days, but I have to ask. Did Bray threaten you or something?"

"No, it's not that. Things just got a whole lot more complicated."

"I don't follow."

"Bray junior loves his father…a lot of my decision rides on the fact that I know I need to keep them together, but now there's Salene, she's pregnant with his child."

Suddenly Trader understood. Amber probably felt like she had the world on her shoulders. She not only had to worry about the tribe and what would become of it, but Bray junior and his mental health. Separation from his father could cause all sorts of problems for the yearling. He could, like Trader did, grow to distrust others and hate his father or all father figures.

He relaxed against his pillow once more, allowing Amber to snuggle into him.

"Don't worry, if faced with such a decision Salene is outnumbered four to two."

Amber said nothing in response. She too had thought about that. Surely Bray would pick her and Trudy and their kids, but there was a very big what if hanging in the balance.

What if Bray was still in search of redemption? What if he tried to make right with Salene what had gone wrong when he was kidnapped during the birthing of Bray Junior? What if he wanted to be there for his new baby where he couldn't be there with Bray Junior?

If Salene decided to stay on Fleur Isle, would Bray stay or go?

~0~

The news hit her like a knife in the heart; like a wave crashing over her head dragging her down into the abyss of despair; Jay, he was really going; He was really leaving her.

Ruby tried to shake off the shock of his statement as he stood there, that damn red Techno T a bull's eye upon his forehead; that should've been her first clue he was giving up on them, but she was naïve.

He was awaiting a response from her, but she didn't know what to say. This was so unlike her to be wrapped up in a man. She was better than that; much stronger than that. Yet Jay had touched her in a way no other man had ever before. He was more than just a lover, he was a friend. He listened when she talked and most importantly he was there for her in her depression after Ebony almost killed her; after Ruby discovered there was no baby growing inside her.

She peered in his eyes, those honest eyes that gave away the truth even when you didn't want to see. She fought to keep her face impartial, void of emotion. "I'm not your keeper Jay. I could care less whether you come and go."

It was a lie. Even if they had agreed to take a break just a week earlier, the emotion was still there. The silent flirting aboard Trader's boat; the many nights they stayed up chatting, holding each other's hands before the slightest sound jolted them apart in fear of being caught; the passionate days they'd spend on Fleur Isle, it was all still there. She couldn't just turn her feelings off in a week's time.

He looked hurt as she said it; that she could care less. It made her smile inside. He should feel something; feel a small dosage of the pain he'd been dishing her for months now.

"Don't be like that Rubes…"

"Like what Jay? You've made it clear that I'm just another girl, another notch in your belt. Why should I care that you're going to play savior to a city who should hate you? It was your tribe after all that brought mayhem upon it, wasn't it?"

"Is that what you think?" he asked incredulously, his face deeply displaying confusion and hurt now. He moved closer to her, "You are not just some girl to me Ruby…I love you, I just…"

"It's just I'm not a manipulative, lying, homicidal, conniving bitch so you can't love me."

He backed away, sighing deeply. He was half in shock, half angry. He was so handsome when he was upset. It made her sick to her stomach to look at him now.

He was turning to leave, but stopped, "I never lead you on. We had something real and I mean it when I say I love you, you're one of my best friend's, but you deserve happiness Ruby. You deserve true love; somebody much better than I who is going to love you with his whole heart. I'm sorry that guy can't be me, I hope someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

It was her back turned now. She heard him sigh a last time, waiting on her to say something. But she stood silently. She heard him leave. The door clicking gently shut. She had to count down from ten in her head to fight the urge to run after him and make a total fool of herself.

She used to be a strong, independent woman. She had survived the virus picking off the people she loved one by one. She was a successful business owner and she hadn't needed a man to get her there, just like she didn't need one now.

"This too shall pass," she heard her mother's voice all too clear in her head.

This heartbreak was just another unseen bump in the road. She would change her tires and life would go on because Jay was right; she deserved better.

~0~

Bray watched his son and Brady play on the floor in his hotel room, both of them looking back at him often to show him a toy or chatter something to him. Between the two of them he never stopped smiling.

Brady, at four, was bright and beautiful. She had some of Martin's mannerisms, the good ones before he became Zoot. The way she smiled and tried to commandeer the way the game she and Bray Junior were playing now screamed Martin. She even looked like her father, except her nose was Trudy's and her hair had more brown than blonde.

And Bray Junior, or BJ as everyone had begun calling the little boy, was equally sharp as his big cousin. He was walking now, barely. It was more teeter than walk, but it gave Bray a sense of pride. Every time he held out his arms and called to his son the little boy would quickly abandon crawling and lift himself up to make his way to his father. He hadn't quite mastered more than a few steps, but with good practice he'd be running in no time.

Bray cherished this little time in each day he had with his son and niece. He had missed out on so much in their lives all ready. It wasn't going to happen again, not if he could help it.

A knock at his door shook him out of his wandering mind. Brady was all ready rising, trying to beat him to the door to answer it.

"Comin'," she shouted in a clear, chirpy voice, a small, painted hand poised on her child hip, "Who is it?"

It made Bray laugh. She definitely had been baby sat by Gel.

"It's Salene can I come in, Brady?"

Brady looked up at him standing behind her. It was a look for approval and help. She couldn't exactly twist the old, tight hotel knobs yet, but she had been practicing. He nodded at her and she giggled as he helped her open the door.

"When did she get so grown?" Salene asked as she stepped inside. Brady gave her legs a swift hug before returning to BJ and their toys.

"Seems like it happened over night, doesn't it?"

Salene nodded, a small smile finding her lips. She watched the two children on the floor a few moments before resting her eyes on Bray's face, "May and Liv told me what went on at the meeting this morning. I'm sorry I had to miss it."

"Are you not well?" Bray found himself asking worriedly.

"Just a little nausea…look I'm fine, that's not why I'm here."

A dejected silence hung between them before Bray broke it, "Why are you here?"

"May told me everyone's resting the decision on whether to stay on the island or head to the Techno city to Amber. If I know Amber, her mind is made up and she's likely chosen to leave. It's the logical choice."

Bray was slow to catching on, but when she said no more his mind filled in the blanks of silence. "Yes, it's what's best for the good of the tribe, but it may not be what everybody wants."

"I won't make you choose Bray. I'm not going to keep this baby away from you if Amber goes, I go."

A weight felt like it lifted off of Bray's chest. That was the silent fear he had all afternoon since the meeting.

Once she saw the relief in his face, Salene turned to leave. She already had the door open, Brady ushering her out, when he opened his mouth to stop her, "Sal, wait…"

She turned looking at him with an impatient stare, her red hair, longer than he had ever seen it was caught in a low breeze, pushing it back from her face glowing in the sunlight and she looked positively radiant. He was distracted from his thoughts at the sight of her beauty. A beauty he hadn't quite noticed before. He completely forgot what he had to say. So he said the first two words that came to mind, "Thank you."


	54. Decisions

Chapter 54-Decisions

Shadow stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was on the mend, but she was far from being back to good health. Her eyes were sunken in with dark circles beneath them making her rare, for a red head, brown eyes look even darker than they naturally were; Her skin was pale white except where there were dry, red blotches from the infection; And her hair, the red locks that had so long been nourished by the natural ingredients of the shampoos they had gotten from the farmers was dull and brittle; It was frightening to look into the mirror. She turned away in disgust.

"Harrowing isn't it?"

The woman she had met nearly a month ago had entered the small room unannounced causing Shadow to jump, "I look like death, and you…your hair looks like cotton candy!"

The woman smiled, patting her vibrantly pink hair, "Went foraging and happened upon some dye, you like?"

Shadow went and set down on her cot, a smirk on her face, "It's…harrowing."

T he woman laughed, "My former leader didn't like it either, but it's totally me."

"Right, and who are you?"

"Ah that's right, we haven't formally met. You've been too busy sleeping and I've been busy trying to find survivors. My name is Dee."

"Dee?" Shadow looked at the woman dubiously, "Is that short for something?"

"Nope. I'm just Dee, my boyfriend is Patch, and you're just Shadow?"

Shadow snorted, remembering how she had acquired the nickname shadowing her older siblings all the time. She was the youngest of three; her brother and sister had been twins and were four years older than she. It was possible they had died of the virus or were out there somewhere, but she didn't know. They had been separated during evacuations of anyone under the age of eighteen when the virus first hit.

"It's far better than my given name and only my husband can call me Red," She said finally answering Dee, tearing her thoughts away from the memories of misery.

"Speaking of your husband, your Techno buddies gave me this," Dee outstretched her hand. It contained an envelope addressed to Red.

Shadow's heart accelerated as she saw her pet name etched carefully in Skipper's chicken scratch penmanship. She tore it open and began to read the contents of his letter. It didn't say much; just a thousand apologies and a promise to find a cure. Judging by the yellowing and crinkles of the pages, it was outdated, but he ought to know by now she had the cure since other Technos from Techno Island were here.

She neatly folded the letter and placed it underneath her pillow, not caring Dee was still standing there to see this hiding place. "It says they're working to find a cure. He always did ignore the fact that I'm smarter than him. So Dee, are there any survivors?"

Dee sighed sadly without really meaning to. What she and Patch had discovered was she and Shadow's word of the day, 'harrowing'. The city was in shambles. Every sector was littered with the dead bodies of those who unfortunately could not escape before the virus took bloom.

But she and Patch had found survivors. Most of them were children, completely unaffected by the virus, and a few adults just barely hanging on. None of them were happy about the presence of Technos back in the city, but were very appreciative of the cure.

It saddened Dee, who had once patrolled the streets as undersheriff with Lex to see her home in such a poor state. And even worse, the mall had been burned down. Dee assumed it was the doings of an angry mob after the outbreak. It wasn't the state of her former home that bothered her, though seeing it like that, charred and exposed was upsetting. What bothered her were the Mallrats and their complete lack of presence. She didn't know what had become of her old friends. She and Patch could only hope that they had somehow survived.

Realizing she had been staring vacantly as she swam through her thoughts, she vacated them, turning her attention back to Shadow and the initial question. "We found survivors and I fear if there are any more the Technos are going to need those crafty little wrist lasers charged, on full blast, and ready at all times."

"So even if we're curing them they hate us?"

Dee laughed dryly, "Hate is an understatement."

They let that hang in the silence, each woman's thoughts turning to the future. What were they up against; who were they up against? And how were they going to fix the mess Mega created?

~0~

Fleur Isle was in an uproar. Everyone couldn't decide if they wanted to stay or go, but they all felt the same. If one Mall Rat left, they were all leaving. They had grown too accustomed to being a unit. To separate would be like cutting branches off a family tree.

Jack was well and ready to head back to civilization and technology, but Ellie was hesitant. While she had never really liked the quiet life she was enjoying it now. They were safe on Fleur Isle. There were no crazy tribes, well aside from their ruthless neighbors, 'The Cliffs', who threatened their structured lifestyle. Despite the occasional spat in a love triangle or the recent death of Sammy, they had peace and order, everything they had fought for back at the Mall against the city that had only been 'Power and Chaos'.

She envisioned herself growing old on the island of flowers, basking in sunlight, watching her and Jack's future children play safely outdoors without fear of being tortured and kidnapped.

Kids? She smiled to herself, staring up at the ceiling from where she lay on the bed motionless beside a softly snoring Jack. She had never dreamed of having kids before she came to Fleur Isle. She had been too cemented in the ways of an ambitious journalist; selfish. Besides that city was no place to bring a child into the world; this post-apocalyptic world was no place to bring a child into. Yet Trudy was doing it, Amber too, and even Ebony. And it wasn't horrid. They needed children, raised with core values and beliefs like the Mall Rats' to re-build the world.

Something they weren't going to do on an island of people who already shared those beliefs. She grumbled tearing her eyes away from the ceiling. She was contradicting herself now; the journalist that had been dormant in her for months was waking up.

They had to do something about the mess they'd left behind.

"I know that look."

Startled she turned her head. Jack was awake now, and staring at her with that geeky half smile that had captured her heart.

She smiled, "Morning sleepy head."

"Good Morning. So…?"

"The look?"

"Yes, 'THE' look. What's your first returning issue of The Amulet?"

"Hmm, I dunno," could be, "World's most infamous former City Leader and Loco Queen has kid and gets married…"

"Or Cheeky, smart-ass Techno, Ved matures and weds a Mall Rat!"

She laughed, "That'd make a good one, but I've got one even better…"

"Which is?"

"Mall Rats infiltrate Techno Island."

Jack's reaction was to kiss her. When they pulled apart she smiled, "Don't make me regret my decision."

"You won't regret it, I promise."

~0~

Dragon had just stepped foot onto their boat, "The Poseidon" when he heard a radio call. He nearly broke a rib flying into the helm to reach it.

"HQ to Skipper, this is Breeze, do you read me? Over."

"Breeze, this is Dragon, I read you loud and clear."

"Where the hell are you guys? I've been trying to get in contact for days!"

Laughing, "We're in paradise!"

"Figures, I do all the hard work and you frolic in the sand on a sunny beach, the wind rippling through your hair…"

"Breeze…"

"…the waves at your feet…"

"Breeze!" he calls her name more firm.

"What's her name?"

"What?" he asks confused.

"The girl you've met which puts you guys two weeks behind schedule…"

"There's no girl," he lies.

"Are you stranded then?"

"Not exactly, but Breeze, we're going to need a few boats…"

"Kyra bringing in more strays huh?"

"Rats...as in…"

"Mall Rats?"

"Yes!"

"Dear brother, don't forget to tell her about the Kraits."

He turned around to face his sister, a faint flush rising in his cheeks, his finger releasing the button on the radio control.

They could both hear Breeze's response of rambling curses in the background before calling them back to attention.

"Come get your own boats! I've got a bigger matter at hand!"

Kyra took the radio control, "What's that?"

"Mass production of the formula!"

~0~

Amber looked around at the sea of faces. These were her friends...some of them she even considered family. Each face held an expression of anticipation. Next to having a baby in a world such as this, this was the hardest decision she ever had to make. Should they stay or should they go?

Her eyes stopped on Bray junior in the arms of his father. The light she saw in this little boy, her little boy; the hope that came from watching him and Brady blossoming each day despite all the chaos all around them; this is what coerced her final decision.

The Technos, according to Kyra, were dedicated to educating the young and anybody that wanted to continue the education they'd lost in the event of the virus. Amber fantasized about a semi-normal upbringing for her baby boy.

"Well are we or aren't we?" A familiar anxiously impatient voice broke through her thoughts.

It was Lex , still the same boy she had first encountered in the mall, only now he was a man; a man shaped by misfortune that forced him to mature. He was still a work in progress, but anyone could tell you he had changed.

She smiled at him, "I've come to my decision personally, but you should know it doesn't have to be yours. We're a family, but we're individuals. We may have a common dream for life, but we all have different ways of wanting to reach that dream."

"Oh no, she's getting all Tai-San on us…" someone muttered, presumably Ebony.

It made Amber laugh, "I have made the decision to go to Techno Island."

Instantly everyone began talking at once. Amber stepped away from her position front and center waltzing over to Trader. She was satisfied with her decision and knew in her heart it was the right one. Anyone who didn't like it had the right to make their own decisions.

~0~

Ruby slipped out the café, intent on heading back into the hotel, but the boardwalk was more enticing to her. They had recently begun to clean it up, preparing for a trading market. She walked along the make-shift booths imagining it full and prosperous; imagining thirsty patrons coming inside the hotel to the bar. How she longed to run a Saloon again. Now none of their plans would ever be if everyone left Fleur Isle.

"Thinking about staying?"

She jumped, not realizing she wasn't alone. She thought she had slipped out the meeting unnoticed.

She whirled around to face the voice, "Darryl...I," she stopped talking. He was accompanied by May and Liv.

"It's a tough decision to make," May stated.

"But you…you're a Mall Rat."

May snorted, leaning against a post, "I've always been and will always be an Outcast. If it wasn't for Salene and Pride, I'd never have stuck with the Mall Rats as long as I have and even still you couldn't call me a Mall Rat. Didn't they tell you the awful truth about me?"

Liv moves over and takes May's hand which is shaking in some silent thought of anger. Ruby notes how the two women's hands are intertwined; tight and affectionate. She doesn't even know when that happened.

Feeling awkward she averts her eyes, looking at Darryl, " Well what about you? You and Lex were pretty tight-knit."

He smiles. She can only guess he's thinking about his romance with Rayne as he speaks, "What? And leave this market with no handsome entertainment? No way!"

This makes May laugh, "You'd be a perfect clown for the kiddies."

Darryl smirks, "I can always make new friends. Mikhail and Ryan are staying which means Rayne will likely stay too and she's my heart. And there's Lefty and Toc too…"

Ruby tries to smile with enthusiasm, but the prospect of being the single one on the island makes her slightly bitter, "It'll be great to have some company."


	55. Turbulent Waters

**Chapter 55- Turbulent Waters **

Gel stared vacantly into the night as she crossed the beach in her nightie. The cool ocean air wasn't enough to jolt her out of the state she was in neither was the voice of someone calling her name repeatedly. Her mind was focused on other things. It kept going back to that day; the day her would be lover met his untimely death.

She was accustomed to losing things. Loss had always been present in her life, from losing curlers and tiaras; even her entire tribe's respect and friendship; You name it and Gel had lost it; Everything that is but love.

Love was an unchartered territory for this young beauty. She grew up in a house where the meaning was often clouded by contradicting acts. She had watched her father beat her mother time and again in the name of 'love'. She spent many mornings watching her mother at her dressing table, applying layers of make-up to hide the bruises. It's how she became so good at the art herself. It's amazing what concealer and foundation can hide.

Gel's father is the reason why she supposes she was so easily attracted to Lex. Girls tend to gravitate towards men with mannerisms like their fathers; Good looking, sadistic, bad boys had always been her weakness; not sweet boys who practically worship the ground she walked on. Boys like Samuel.

Her heart ached whenever she thought of Sammy. She could still hear his laugh reverberating in her ears; could still see his boyish face grinning down at her whenever she closed her eyes; She could still see his brightly orange hair glowing like a fire beneath the island sun; Could still see his eyes rolling back into his head that fateful day on the beach after he let go of her hand, putting himself in between her and his murderer.

She felt as if life now had no meaning. Not without him. Aside from Lottie, Sammy was her best friend. He was there for her even when she was cold and distant. She just couldn't see how she could go on without him and nobody absolutely nobody could understand how she felt.

That's why she kept walking. The sea was like a siren calling out to her; welcoming her to dive into the mouth of its tumultuous waves; promising her that she could slip away from all the hurt and the pain; promising her that she would soon see Sammy again.

She even thought she could see his hand reaching out for her as she took her last step.

"Don't let go," she whispered to him, taking his hand, "Don't ever let go again."

~0~

Salene couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, wrestling with her bed covers until she could take it no more. There was just too much going on in the past few days; so much to think about, that she never slept anymore. Well there was that and the nausea thing; as well as the cravings.

As if on cue, her stomach began to rumble. She flung her blanket off of herself in a fury.

"Again? But we just ate," she grumbled in frustration.

It hadn't even been an hour since her last snack, which was more like a meal really. She couldn't remember being this hungry during her first pregnancy all those years ago. This time around was a lot more difficult. At least she thought so.

She was hardly showing, but she did have a noticeable bump that grew with each day it seemed. It was something she could barely conceal anymore. She had already begun to let out the waist in what little pants she possessed. She didn't have a choice; they were all too tight and gave her cramps.

Huffing she forced on her robe, slipped into her shoes and tip-toed quietly through the halls making her way to the Fleur Café. Surely there were some of Trudy's coconut cookies leftover.

She had never realized what a good cook Trudy was. The woman, since the weddings, had been baking up a storm; she and Patsy, trying out recipes with what little food resources were available on Fleur Isle. Salene's selective palate had never been so satisfied.

The night air was cool, but refreshing as Salene finally made her way out the hotel entrance onto an eroding wooden sidewalk. She was halfway to her destination when she noticed something, or someone out of the corner of her eyes just slowly making their way down the pier.

She recognized Gel from the girl's elaborate gown, all frilly around the neck with the material of a feather boa.

"Gel!" she called out to her, but the younger girl kept walking, like she was in a trance.

Salene watched in a horrified stupor as Gel approached the edge of the boardwalk, making no sign of stopping.

"Oh god she's going to walk right into the sea," she gasped, calling out to the girl once more, "Gel please…please stop!"

Willing her feet to move, she found herself racing, as fast as she could, down the pier after the girl. She had to save her.

~0~

Geo, on deck, aboard the Technos' boat was going over some maps when he began drifting off into slumber. He had barely laid his head down when he heard coughing and sputtering. He was no expert on the matter, but it sounded like someone was drowning.

Quickly rising to his feet he made rounds around deck, looking overboard out at the sea. He thought perhaps it had just been his imagination; you know like having that dream that you're falling when you're drifting off into the sea; that was until he heard someone, between sputters, calling for help. And then he saw the two forms bobbing up and down in the water beneath him.

Without even thinking he shed his shirt and shoes, diving into the water. It was basic instinct; the training of a lifeguard. He only wishes he had remembered to grab a life saver.

He fought the waves with even strokes and reached the two figures within minutes. One form was very lifeless and barely in the grip of the other. He grabbed her just before a wave swept her out of the other woman's grasp.

He couldn't see in the darkness of the night, but he was certain they were Mall Rats.

"We have to get back to shore, can you swim?"

The woman nodded, seeming hesitant at the site of her lifeless friend in his arms, but she began following his strokes back towards the beach.

Once they were safe, back on dry land, Geo began checking over the unconscious woman. She had a pulse, but it was faint. Thinking quickly, he began the procedure of CPR.

The woman beside him collapsed onto her back, crying uncontrollably. As long as Geo could hear her, he knew she was alive so he put all his focus on saving the girl in his arms.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

~0~

Bray paced outside the hotel infirmary waiting for news of the two members of his tribe that had nearly drowned last night. No one, though another small bed had been moved in, had used the small room since Ebony gave birth to Thunder. Then it had been exciting to sit outside and bet on the sex of the baby and guess names. But now being outside the room was frightening.

Salene was in there. That's all Danni would tell him when she came out once, begging him to fetch Tai-San and whatever special herbs she might have. That had been hours ago. Or at least it felt like hours had gone by. He knew exactly how many tiles were in the floor from the entrance of the hotel to the infirmary; how many steps it took him to walk them; and how many times he had walked up and down them it had been so long.

And he wasn't alone. The Techno, Geo, whom Bray was eternally grateful for; for braving the seas in the dark of the night to pull out the two women who had jumped in.

When the door opened again Tai-San waved him over.

"Is she…are they all right?" he blurted out before she could open her mouth.

"Everyone is fine, a bit worse for wear, but alive, and Bray I do mean everyone."

Relief flooded him. He hadn't even realized how worried he had been up until this moment. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

With a comforting arm on his shoulder, Tai-San looked him in the eye, "She's at a very delicate stage in pregnancy and I'm especially worried since she's miscarried before. I recommend bed rest until we set sail in a few weeks. "

"I'll make sure she's taken care of. Can I see her?"

Tai-San shook her head, "She doesn't want to see you. I'm sorry."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"I don't believe this! I don't know what I'm supposed to do…she won't let me…I, this is so…"

He balled up his hands into fists. He was confused. His feelings for Salene were hot and cold. One minute he was sure he loved her and the next she made him so upset he was certain they were incompatible. And then there was Kyra, always at the back of his mind. Whenever he saw her around the island she was distant and cold. He had hurt her in more ways than one. After all she had organized a search for him.

But it wasn't his intention to hurt anyone. He and Salene had just…happened. Was he making the right decisions? Had love and romance always been so…tumultuous?

"It's difficult, I know, but Bray, she's really tired and hungry." Tai-San spoke, emphasizing the word 'hungry' prompting him to stare at her like she was crazy. He stormed off without a second glance back at her.

It wasn't until he was halfway to his room that he realized what Tai-San was hinting at. He made a complete about-face and headed to the café.

~0~

Geo sat in silence. Tai-San hadn't even said anything to him. He wasn't entirely sure why he was still there. Gel was alive and that is all he needed to know.

He rose from where he was seated at the same exact time Danni exited the small room to join him and Tai-San in the corridor.

Her eyes swept over Tai-San hastily. It was still quite evident she had a flagrant dislike for the woman and several other Mall Rats at that. She was definitely one who knew how to hold a grudge.

As they stood in silence, Danni sighed heavily turning to Tai-San, "Thank you…for your assistance."

"I was happy to help. And thank you and Geo as well. Gel may not think she's lucky to be alive right now, but she'll come around and she'll thank you."

"What were they doing out there? We've warned them about possible storms, the water is not safe! I made that perfectly clear yesterday during the daily meetings. They could've been swept further out to sea and well they'd be…"

Dead, was the word he was looking for, but he couldn't say it as realization dawned on him. Salene's uncontrollable sobs and cries for help; a lifeless Gel in his arms; it all made sense now.

"She…she tried to kill herself?"

Danni and Tai-San nodded in unison.

"And Salene must've happened upon it. I'm told by May, Salene can most identify with the girl. They've both lost the men that they love to a senseless death."

The three of them stood in silence pondering this before Geo walked away aimlessly. Danni noted his demeanor. He seemed particularly gutted about the whole thing; like he had experienced an unspeakable death at one time in his life. She made a mental note to ask Skipper about the matter privately.

~0~

"You love her still?"

May was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, Liv sitting across from her in a chair. They had sat in silence for a very long time before Liv spoke right then.

Snapping her head up, May glared at her girlfriend, "I didn't peg you as the insecure type."

"So this is a relationship?"

"It's whatever you want it to be Liv!"She said with heavy frustration.

For the first time since she'd dated Pride, May truly felt loved and appreciated. She wasn't even entirely sure how Liv came to be so special to her. Perhaps it was in the younger woman's persistence. She didn't let May push her away. No matter how hard May tried to keep her out, Liv just kept weaseling her way in.

The girl may've been blind by sight, but she could still see right through May. She knew just what to say to push all the right buttons, but she knew how to push all the wrong ones as well.

Before she knew it, Liv was sitting beside her on the bed. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Of course I love her! She's been the closest friend I've had in this tribe through thick and then. I've been there for her when she's needed it most and she's been there for me in the same way."

"But it's something more for you."

"It was at one point…before we ended up here, just after Pride died. She was in a bad way and I helped her and things got…confusing. She forgave me…even after I told her the truth behind Pride's death. She protected me from the others when they wanted to throw me to the dogs…"

"I just…I developed a little crush for her, okay? But she made it clear we would only ever be friends so I started shagging Trader to console myself, and then we ended up here and I met you…a thorn in my side."

Liv laughed, "Oh please, you love me!"

"The jury is still out on that one, but I'm happy with where we're at."

"Me too," Liv replied contentedly, planting a soft kiss on May's cheek.

May didn't know why, but the kiss made her blush. Perhaps Liv was an even match for her.


	56. Love Comes Softly

**Chapter 56- Love Comes Softly**

"He's there again isn't he?" Skipper looked up from his maps seeing Danni. He expected her at high noon.

"Like clockwork. So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Skipper sighed, folding his hands over the map he was studying. He let some silence pass between them as he gathered his thoughts.

"In every family you have the good son and the bad son…"

"Which were you? The glorified big brother?"

"Quite the opposite; my old man used to beat me mercilessly and Geo…he always covered for me in school, with friends, with the concerned neighbors. He used to fix me up when dad wasn't looking, bringing me ice packs and sneaking me dinner."

"Where was your mom?" Danni asked concerned.

"She had a substance abuse issue, some kind of Japanese drug…when dad ran her off and she filed for custody, dad won the case. She had visitation rights, but that was it."

"I still don't understand why he's so concerned with Gel's attempted suicide."

As thunder rolled across the sky and lightening flashed, Skipper balled his hand into fist and continued, "One night I just snapped. There was a news announcement about some kind of virus killing off old folks and my dad seemed real nervous. He opened up a bottle of whiskey and passed out drunk."

Danni smiled, "So you saw an opportunity?"

He nodded, "I had enough of being a punching bag! That night Geo and I packed a bag and left."

As he continued telling Danni the story Skipper let his mind wander back to that specific night.

_It had been dark and a light drizzle of rain had picked up as Skipper and Geo made their way down a narrow alleyway._

"_I'm hungry," a nine year old Geo whined as they walked. Eleven year old Skipper ignored him and continued to walk in angry silence. He wasn't even sure where they were going he just knew he was never going back to his father's home._

"_Where are we even going?" Geo asked._

_Skipper shrugged, "I don't know okay, just shut up!"_

"_We can go to mom's place," the younger boy offered._

"_That's the first place dad would look idiot!"_

"_I don't care, I'm hungry and cold so I'm going to mom's," Geo said defiantly turning right as they approached the end of an alley._

Skipper knew he was right. Their mom may've had a chemical dependency, but she would take care of them. Besides the rain had begun to pick up and they needed to sleep._ "Fine, we'll go to mom's but only for the night."_

_Geo's face lit up. As the youngest he had always been the momma's boy. He loved her whereas Skipper had always held a disregard for her. He blamed her for leaving them with a monster, but even still he couldn't hate her. So he took his brother's hand and they marched off towards their mother's apartment._

"It was a good plan," Skipper came back to present looking again at Danni, "but she was dead when we got there."

He could still smell the damp apartment as he and Geo sloshed across the carpet towards the bathroom where they found their mother lifeless in the tub. The water was still running.

"Geo was devastated. He screamed for me to call for help, he wanted me to revive her…to do anything that would save her."

"But you couldn't?"

"Of course I couldn't! I couldn't save her just like I couldn't save myself from my dad. Geo resented me for it for a long time as if it were somehow my fault because he always had to take care of me! Hell he's always taken care of me and I hate myself for it…"

Danni seemed confused, "He seems well rounded to me."

"You of all people should know how well it is to put on a mask that goes unnoticed every day."

She glared, but simply replied, "Touché."

Silence fell between them, both thinking too much about the past and the present. It was a long time before Danni spoke breaking the silence. "If his visits to her are therapeutic, I'll let him alone. But if she freaks out, I'm going to have to put an end to them."

Skipper nodded and watched her leave. His mind however was not at ease because Geo could never leave well enough alone; He was going to try and fix Gel .

He was always trying to fix people when he himself needed the healing.

~0~

Geo hovered around the infirmary like a fly does the trash. He needed to see her; to see that he had actually saved her life.

When Danni went on her lunch break that's when he went in to study Gel. It had already been two days, but the young girl was still not right in the head; Tai-San made a special sedative out of coconut milk and a few odd roots and plants to keep Gel calm until she was better.

Sitting beside her bed Geo watched her sleep. She was still pale from nearly drowning, but it was more of a natural pale now, like a girl in need of a tan. And she looked quite peaceful as she slept; she looked angelic even.

He found himself gripping her seemingly lifeless hand, but he did so with immense pain of a memory from long ago; one he would never forget.

He gripped her hand tighter like he had gripped one several years before and let his mind play a movie of a repulsive night.

It was a night that played over and over in his head. He had only been nine years old when he and Skipper found their mother drowned in her tub. He remembered how it felt to grip her cold, soggy hand as he screamed for Skipper to call the ambulance.

"_She's gone Ian, c'mon, we gotta go!" _

_Geo looked up at his brother like he was crazy, still gripping his mother's lifeless hand, "We can't leave her like this, she's our mom Anthony!"_

"_I understand that, but when the medics arrive, if they find us here…" his brother ran a hand through his hair, still wet from the rain, "I just…I can't go home, not to dad!"_

_He looked at his brother first with anger then sad realization. Their mother was dead and as far as they were concerned their father was dead to them as well. As he heard the sirens getting closer he looked back and forth from his mother to his brother before finally letting go of her hand and following Skipper back out into the cold rain._

It was a night Geo had tried to put behind him, but it unwillingly kept coming back to the front memory of his brain, every time he encountered a dead body or especially in Gel's case a half-drowned one.

~0~

Salene grumbled as she heard the familiar sound of the key in the lock. Her key that Bray had taken to make sure she remained holed up in her room per doctors Tai-San and Danni's bed rest orders.

"Oh good you're awake," he grinned as he entered the room balancing a tray in one hand.

She rolled her eyes, "This is torture!"

He chuckled, "Oh cheer up, it's raining horridly and Trudy still made it to the Cafe to prepare breakfast."

"She probably spat in mine."

He chuckled, "So she didn't take the news of you being pregnant with my child well but neither did you."

"That's different. She acts as if I planned this."

Bray shook his head, carrying the tray over to the bed and setting it beside her, "I think you're overreacting. No one thinks ill of you for being pregnant."

"I think ill of me," Salene said as her stomach churned; a response to something on her tray. "I've ruined things between you and Kyra, things are tense between you and Amber and…" she paused, fighting back the nausea, "we're not even a couple."

Bray still had a smile playing on his lips as he studied her with amusement. "We could fix that last part."

She rolled her eyes, "We already had this talk…"

"No you talked and I listened."

"Obviously not well enough…" she froze mid-bite, racing to the restroom. It was the darned pineapple. She used to love pineapple but now that she was pregnant she couldn't stand its sweet smell.

She couldn't protest as Bray followed her and held back her hair that was longer than normal, as she heaved over the toilet. His free hand rested upon her back throughout the whole sickening thing. It gave Salene a small yet comforting chill that she tried to ignore; it had felt nice having that hand there. When she was done he handed her a wet rag and disappeared back into the main living space of the small hotel room.

When she returned to the room she sat on the bed and noted the tray was void of the remaining pineapple. In its place were a few largely squared crackers resembling saltines.

"They're a Patsy and Éowyn creation," he responded before she could ask, "Not as good as a saltine cracker, but should settle your nausea."

"Thank you," she murmured before shoving one in her mouth.

Salene had never noted this kind of kindness from Bray. He had always been kind but in a distant way. Like when he first entered the mall, handsome and a loner, coming and going without notifying anyone, but always returning with something that was needed.

It was initially what she had liked about him. He was the strong, silent type, he was handsome, and he had paid her attention. That same attention was now somewhere in between melting her heart and suffocating her. Being stuck in her hotel room had made her claustrophobic and having Bray there only made it worse.

"I need to get out of this room!" she said with a mouthful of another cracker.

"I believe the doctor's orders were bed rest, but I knew you'd miss your little spot in the lobby, so I took the liberty of borrowing this from Josh," he pointed towards the far left corner of the room.

She hadn't even noticed the wheelchair sitting there before. "I'd rather walk, but if it gets me out of this room, I'll take it."

"Good because I've got a surprise for you," he grinned.

With hesitancy she sat in the chair and braced herself for the surprise.

~0~

Salene's mouth went slightly agape when Bray wheeled her into the hotel lobby. The indoor jungle had been replenished of its flowery vines, the water fountain that jutted out of a wall was running, and the large, circular aquarium in the middle of the lobby was now clean and filled with fish.

"Surprise!" Lottie squealed stepping from behind one of the large columns that adorned the lobby.

"How did you?...when did you? I can't believe it!"

"Lottie wanted to do something special for you for saving Gel. She orchestrated this whole clean-up. Ebony, Slade, Jack, Lottie, Ruby, Liv, May, and I pulled together and got things done," Bray said.

Salene was in awe. It had been raining for a few days and yet they had managed to fish and gather healthy flower vines that would continue to grow and flourish with the right maintenance. She was overcome with joy and a few tears escaped their ducts.

"I know how much you like this place," the younger girl said, "even if we're leaving Fleur Isle, it'll be a nice lobby for future business."

"It wasn't light work either, that's why I had to keep you holed up in your room, though you do need the bed rest," Bray smirked.

"It's beautiful. I love it! Thank you."

Lottie beamed from ear to ear as she quickly embraced Salene from her perch in the wheelchair. Then she skipped off down the hall disappearing presumably into the Infirmary to see Gel.

Bray and Salene sat in silence in her absence. He watched her, studying her silent joy, and she watched the fish tank trying to ignore the burn of his stare. Each of them was at war with themselves over their current situation. Bray was almost certain everything happened for a reason and that this child was destined to be born to him and Salene; to unite the two of them. He didn't understand why Salene didn't have the same viewpoint. But if there was one thing he had learned from his past relationship with Amber and later Kyra, it was that love came softly. Salene would come around eventually and when she did perhaps these confused feelings he had growing for her would be clearer to them both.


	57. White Flag

**Chapter 57- White Flag**

Technos had arrived one day at high noon on two boats much bigger than Trader's trawler. It was then reality began to sink in for everybody especially for Rayne who would not only be losing another battle to Patsy, but losing her best friend. Aside from her sister, Rayne had never had a friend like Cloe. They were alike in several aspects; resilient and headstrong, but kind and wise. If it weren't for Cloe the relationship with Darryl may have never taken flight like it had. Cloe felt like a sister to her and now the Technos were taking her away.

"Hello, Rayne? Did you zone out?"

Rayne shook her head of her thoughts. She was helping Cloe pack. Unfortunately so was Patsy. "I guess I must have, I'm sorry."

"I, for one, am not surprised," came the cheeky tone of Patsy.

"Patsy…" Cloe warned, giving her a scolding look.

Rayne threw down the shirt she was in the midst of folding. "That's it! I have had enough of you Patsy! What is your problem?"

"You! You are my problem! You are...mean and stuck up and you've stolen my best friend!"

"Stolen?" Rayne erupted, " you have not only stolen my best friend but you keep lurking around Darryl, and you want to talk about stuck up? You walk around here like you're superior to me just because I wasn't there in the mall!"

Cloe, jaw clenched, knew this day was coming. It had been prevalent since the weddings that these two just weren't going to get along. "Oh stop it you two! I've had just about enough of the tension! You're both my best friends, nobody said I ever had to choose one!"

Patsy snarled, "She's been on my case since I arrived!"

" Me? On your case? Unbelievable! You just couldn't stand the fact that I have everything you want! Well congratulations Patsy, you win! You got it!" Rayne turned on her heel to leave. She stopped at the door as the weight of her words dawned on her. "Except Darryl," she looked at the other girl with a dark glare, "you stay the hell away from him."

She avoided looking in Cloe's direction as she shut the door gently behind her, afraid to see the sadness and worse, the disappointment in her friend's eyes.

~0~

Cloe turned to face Patsy, fury written in the way her brows were furrowed. She was madder at herself than her friends, but she was especially upset with Patsy.

"Don't give me that look," Patsy bit her bottom lip.

"Why shouldn't I?" Cloe crossed her arms across her chest, "You've given her nothing but grief since you landed on the island."

"Me give her grief? She has KC swooning after me like a love sick puppy and I'm the guilty party?"

"She was just trying to get you off Darryl's trail; Ved and I warned you. Why couldn't you just listen? And KC isn't so bad. He's quite handsome now, well toned and he's been through a lot!"

"And I haven't? Besides I was hanging around Darryl to tick off Rayne…" the girl let her voice trail off. It was an admission of guilt.

"Exactly. You're just as cruel as…as Trudy was that time…"

Patsy didn't let her finish. It was the truth and it stung. There was a time where Trudy had nearly turned the girls against one another, during her crazed days. "Stop! I'm sorry okay? I just wanted things to be the way they used to be when it was just me, you, and Paul…then KC, being silly and having a good time."

Cloe let some silence pass between them. It seemed just like yesterday she and Cloe were just frightened kids in the Mall. But they were older now and Cloe was certain she was wiser.

"Things will never be the way they used to be. There's time and distance between those times and now. It's time to grow up."

Patsy huffed. She knew that. She was older and wiser too. Reuniting with her old tribe had just brought back so many memories. And Cloe, after all was her best friend, her only friend next to Dragon and more recently Danni.

"I said I was sorry okay?" she said, already to the door.

"It's not me you owe the apology."

She knew that too.

~0~

Trudy knew she had been hard on Salene at the news of the woman's pregnancy. She couldn't fathom why except that all those old feelings from the past, her earliest days in the mall had dredged themselves up. She and Salene had vied for the same prize and it eventually lead to their friendship. Salene had never been the enemy and she wasn't a threat now. Trudy never really loved Bray, not in the way she was falling in love with Ram. She had just been infatuated, enraptured by a silly school girl crush. It was time to let bygones be bygones for certain.

"It smells good in here," Ram entered the café kitchen, startling Trudy out of her thoughts. She swatted his hand as he went to pick up one of the muffins she'd just taken out of the oven.

"No, no, no. This is a special batch for Salene."

Ram looked alarmed, "Wait a minute…you aren't going to poison her are you? Bray told me you've been kind of hostile towards the woman…"

"No…no, no it's a peace offering…Wait? Bray told you that? I have been terrible haven't I?"

"Just a little, you didn't exactly take the news of her pregnancy light even Amber isn't as mad as you."

"Well thanks to your old buddies bringing a great supply of food stock for the island, I intend to make it up to Salene, starting with these berry muffins."

"What's the history?"

"You already know I was in love with Bray once upon a time, well he took a liking to Salene during our early days at the mall…"

"You aren't thinking of trying to get back to him?" Ram said interrupting her. He looked a little alarmed.

"No, not at all. I'm in love with someone else now. You might know him, he's funny and clever."

"Don't forget handsome," he smirked.

"Yeah, he's not that bad looking. But he's going to be in heaps of trouble if he touches one of these muffins," she smacked his hand again as he inched a finger towards the pan once more.

"Oh fine, what can I do to help?"

"Dishes," she said grinning as she placed the muffins in a basket Éowyn had weaved of banana leaves.

Pouting, Ram kissed her cheek, "Fine, but don't tell my mates, I've got a reputation to uphold."

Trudy shook her head leaving the kitchen. That man was more than a notion, but she loved him for it.

~0~

Bray was silently going insane, not being able to connect with Salene. Every time they were together he felt like they had so much to say to one another but she would brush him off or he'd freeze up. They were going to be parents to a beautiful baby boy or girl in five or six months and they didn't even communicate. How were they supposed to have a child together if they didn't even communicate?

Somewhere along the way, since meeting her at the mall, Salene had morphed into a wise, strong, and beautiful young woman. It was becoming. Bray found himself wanting to spend more time with her, to hold her in his arms and reassure her he was in this, not just for their child, but also for her.

But there were some things that hadn't changed about Salene. She was still just as stubborn and distant as ever. And that was why he wanted to talk to Amber.

If anyone could provide him with some good advice, it was Amber. After all before they were lovers they were friends. She understood him and she gave good advice. Yes, she was the right person to talk to.

As he left the coolness of the hotel out into the sun to seek her out he took in the view. The landscape had transformed now that market stalls covered the boardwalk and the pier was loaded with Techno boats and crates of supplies. Even still there was sereneness about the island and he spotted Amber lying in the sand enjoying the serenity as she watched Trader build a sandcastle with the kids.

"You're blocking my sun," she said once Bray had approached, "I was working on a killer tan."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry."

She smiled up at him, "Nah don't be, I was only kidding. It's just something Gel would say, I kind of miss her incessant beauty talk."

"There have been a lot less headaches, but I do suppose it's been a little quiet around here."

"Yeah…" Amber sighed looking at Lottie, who was helping Bray Jr. tote water from the water's edge back up to where Trader and Brady were hard at work constructing what looked like a Maiden's tower.

"He seems great with the kids."

"Who Trader? Yeah, I guess he is. Something tells me you didn't come out here to talk about how great my boyfriend is with kids though."

He smiled, "How'd you know?"

"I have an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. It's about Salene, isn't it?" When he nods she laughs, "Remember those early days in the mall?"

He nods and takes a seat beside her in the sand. He did remember. He remembered being confused by his feelings for Salene when Trudy was chasing him, and how he slowly began falling for Amber, after Salene rejected him. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're suffocating her. Salene is at a huge…" she paused to think what she could call it, "…crossroads. Yes she's at a turning point in her life and she just needs breathing room. I mean, think about it. Look at the history you two have. You just sort of…gave up on her the last time you two had a go at a relationship."

"I didn't give up! You told me she didn't want to be my girlfriend. And when I tried to persuade her otherwise, she just kept giving me the cold shoulder. What was a man to do, but to move on?"

"Of course she wanted to be your girlfriend Bray, but there was just all that stuff with Trudy and you were disappearing all the time, foraging. And no offense, but you were kind of moody."

He chuckled then, "Me? Moody? That was more your department."

"Well everyone kept coming to me with their problems; I had problems of my own."

"I know," he sighs. They did put a lot on Amber, they still did. He wandered why she never stepped down. Well he had heard she did once and Salene stepped in, but it wasn't by choice of course. Amber was a natural born leader.

He let some silence pass between them, just watching the kids and Trader. It was going to be hard to leave all this peace behind.

"I can't believe we leave in a few days."

Amber sighed, "Me either, but I'm glad. I don't know what Techno Island will be like, but there will be more structure for the little ones and don't get me wrong, I love Fleur Isle, but Techno Island sounds more like home."

"It does. And there will be more to keep us busy, we'll actually have jobs."

That was one thing that had surprised them when the Technos arrived to Fleur Isle this week. Everyone leaving the island had to fill out an entire packet of information that would be processed once on Techno Island for records and employment.

It sounded a lot like the old world, the one preceding the virus, but that didn't worry Bray. They all needed to keep busy. And according to Kyra, there was a lot more to Techno Island than technological business. There were a variety of tribes.

Just then Bray jr. came bounding towards them, his blond locks sticky and wet, clinging to his sweat laden forehead. "Dada, look," he pointed towards the sandcastle. He took Bray's hand as if willing him to follow him.

"Alright son, I'm coming to see your castle," Bray smiled as he stood. He looked back at Amber, "I hate to leave you here to tan alone, but I'm wanted to oversee renovations.

"Oh don't worry about it, and Bray," she waited for him to pause and look at her, "I'm sure she'll come around."

He nodded his thanks and picked up his son, joining Trader and the others at the site of the sandcastle.

Amber smiled and followed. These were the moments she lived for now. Simple days in the sun, just enjoying watching her son grow and flourish. She hoped, with all her heart, she had made the right decision to leave Fleur Isle.

~0~

Trudy found Salene in the lobby reading a book to Thunder.

"Babysitting?" she asked, "You always were good with the little ones."

"Oh, hi," Salene looked up at Trudy, her eyes lingering on the basket for a moment, "Yes, Slade is busy with Josh and Ebony wanted to take a nap. I don't mind the company. "

Trudy saw her eyes linger on the muffins, "I baked these for you. Their my peace offering. I know I haven't exactly been nice to you since finding out about the baby."

"No you haven't, but I guess I deserve it."

"No, no you don't. I've been awful, and what for? Because a part of me still held on to those early days in the mall and well…we've only just got him back. I guess I thought you would be taking him away from Brady and Bray Junior."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Bray and I…we aren't a couple."

Trudy looked at her incredulously, setting down the basket of muffins and taking a seat beside her and the baby.

"You two aren't…dating?"

"It's…complicated."

"It always was between you two…this isn't because I've been so mean…is it?"

Salene shook her head, "No. I mean, none of this was supposed to happen. I can't tell if Bray is genuine because he wants to give us a try or if he cares so much because I'm pregnant with his child."

Trudy definitely understood the woman's concerns. She didn't want to end up another, Trudy. Infatuated with a man who only cared so much because of the baby he felt responsible for.

"You two seem pretty cozy to the rest of us. I mean Bray, he seems to genuinely care."

"I know…" Salene sighed, putting Thunder down on the floor to play with his toys, "It's just…relationships are one thing I can't count on in my life. I mean Bray and I never even took flight and then Ryan was taken away and Pride was killed. I just don't want to get hurt again. And what if…what if I can't carry this baby to term? Will he still love me then?"

There, she had said it. She was afraid; afraid of losing everything, again.

"Oh Salene!" Trudy exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her. She immediately empathized with the woman, remembering how scared and alone she had felt when she was pregnant with Brady. Sure, she had Bray, but she was still lonely. She had longed for companionship deeper than what Bray offered. But she knew what Salene didn't know, or rather the other woman knew, but didn't want to acknowledge because of her fear.

"Believe me when I say, his feelings are genuine. I know things are a bit mixed up right now, but you'll see. Bray isn't going anywhere and neither is this baby. Don't you see…this is destiny."

'Destiny?' Salene thought to herself. This was Destiny? She wasn't sure of that and she wasn't sure of Bray's sincerity, but she knew of one thing. Those muffins were smelling mighty good right about now.

"I don't know about all the Bray business, but I can tell you one thing I'm sure of? These muffins were destined to be eaten," she plucked one from the basket.

Trudy laughed. It was good to see Salene smiling again.

~0~

Patsy grumbled as she entered the Fleur Café. She had waited all day to wait for the feeling of sheer guilt to go away, but her conscience was eating her alive. She had to apologize to Rayne.

She spotted the other girl sitting with her sister and little nephew.

"Aw Rayne, just the person I've been looking for…"

Rayne looked up at her sourly, "What do you want?"

"Do you think that we could talk…alone? Don't worry I come waving a white flag," Patsy said blushing a bit.

Mikhail rose, "Come on Rylan, let's say we go find daddy."

"Khail don't leave me…" but her sister was already crossing the café, "…alone with her…" she huffed turning to Patsy, "What do you want?"

"I came to…apologize."

The other young woman raised a brow, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I haven't exactly been pleasant have I?"

"No, no you haven't."

"I guess I was just…jealous. I mean, Cloe and I, we were like sisters before The Chosen sent me away to the mines. And I guess I…I just couldn't handle sharing her with you because I wanted things to be like they were before."

Rayne clicked her tongue in her mouth as soon as Patsy began speaking, intending to interrupt, but then she began to hear what Patsy had to say. And she understood where the girl was coming from. She was jealous of the girl too.

"You…were jealous of me?"

"Uh hello, did you just hear what I said?"

"I did. I just didn't think it was possible you could be jealous of me? You're the one with all the great memories of Sector Ten and the mall. I was jealous of you. So I can only accept your apology if you can forgive me too."

"Say no more, apology accepted."

"Oh thank goodness!" Rayne exclaimed, "My conscience was eating me alive!"

"Yours too? I guess we have more in common than we thought. But don't go thinking we're friends just because we have something in common."

Rayne laughed, "Of course not. But we have a mutual friend and I think she's eavesdropping."

Patsy looked towards the entrance to see Cloe standing there beaming from ear to ear.

"Now see you two, was that so hard to do?"

Rayne nodded, "Like nails on a chalkboard."

Patsy giggled, "I agree."

Cloe just shook her head. Glad to have her friends on the same page for once. It was too bad Rayne wasn't coming along to Techno Island. She really thought the two could've been good friends now that there was no bad blood between them.

She was going to miss Rayne.


	58. Shades of Gray

**Chapter 58: Shades of Gray**

Gel sat up in the bed, compact mirror in hand, examining her face. She was a sight for sore eyes. She wondered how anyone could stand to look at her. She was grateful for Lottie bringing her make-up bag that morning. Her hair needed a good washing, but she wasn't up for that yet. She would have to take everything one day at a time now. But there was no way she was going to walk around with the dark, baggy circles under her eyes.

She began applying concealer first, then foundation. She had to stop several times, feeling weak, but she carried on. By the time she had applied her mascara and lip gloss she felt like she needed a nap. But Danni had advised her to get out of bed today; to at least try. She huffed, sinking back against her pillows, not even examining her completed face.

In just a few minutes she was so far removed from reality that she hadn't noticed the guy standing in the doorway, arms crossed just examining her. When he spoke she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I really like what you've done with your face, the zombie look was growing old."

Gel frowned at him, "You…" she started off startled then recognized him and moved for angry, "…You!" she said with more definition and emotion.

"I prefer to be called Geo."

"I prefer you out of my sight."

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"I didn't need saving. Why couldn't you just let me die?"

"It looked to me like you did need saving and I surely wasn't going to just watch you die. Besides by saving you it gave your friend a chance to save herself and her baby."

Gel wrapped her arms around herself. She felt immediate guilt for putting Salene in harm's way. She hadn't expected anyone to be awake at the time she walked into the sea...she herself had barely been awake. And since when was Salene pregnant?

"I barely remember it," she confesses. "It felt like I was dreaming. I mean…I saw him…"

Geo crossed the room to stand beside her, "When you are hurting the mind can play cruel tricks on you."

She nodded, "I just…I miss him so much. He was my best friend and I loved him. I never got to tell him that. I was so rude to him all the time and he still liked me…"

Before Gel knew it she was blubbering like a baby, the face she had worked so hard to make-up, ruined by streaks of tears. She looked up at Geo, "I'm sorry. You don't have to stand here and listen to this…watch me cry."

"You don't have to apologize, besides, crying is good. It definitely fixed your make-up."

Gel laughed a tiny bit, "Really, I don't know why they don't make tear stain eyeliner and blush. It'd be a rave…"

He gave her a boyish grin, reaching on the bed tray to hand her a box of tissues, into which she blew her nose daintily. And then she went to work on her face, patting it dry and re-applying make-up. Geo watched with curiosity. He had never watched a girl apply the gunk before. It was artful in a way.

"I do believe it was doctor's orders for you to get out of here today or to at least try," he said, though he wouldn't be surprised if she declined, which she did.

"I think I'll just sit here awhile."

Geo nodded, handing her a book off a dusty shelf. It looked like something she might enjoy, a book about fashion and design. He had done some research and heard she had recently designed a couple of wedding dresses and a few other clothing items.

Gel took the book with a frown at the dust covered cover, but nodded to him in appreciation for the silence. She had expected him to leave but he remained seated in his chair. Neither one of them said a thing for several minutes. Gel examined him, causally looking up from her book from time to time. His blond hair had been cut into a textured, wavy bob that framed his face perfectly and he was fit. He was definitely something to look at, definitely more good looking than the walls.

More time passed and Gel began thinking about the night she nearly drowned. She couldn't believe she had gone so far off the deep end that she would consider killing herself. Dying was the selfish and easy way out. She hadn't thought about the others who might miss her…well at least Lottie would. She hadn't thought about Lottie. The younger girl was like a little sister to her. _How could I be so selfish?_ She questioned herself. She felt on the brink of tears again, but she held strong.

Without looking up from her book she spoke, "Thank you."

Geo nodded with sincerity, standing as his radio went off. He walked slowly to the door before stopping and turning around. "It gets better."

Gel looked up at him curiously, "I'm sorry?"

"The pain, it gets better."

Gel closed her book, sinking back into her pillows, "But does it ever go away, these shades of gray? I mean it feels like there's a gaping hole in my heart. Can that ever be filled?"

"Only with time," answered someone from the doorway.

Geo turned around and Gel looked in that direction to see Salene standing there.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Salene apologized.

The radio on his headset went off again. "I was just leaving. Have a good afternoon," he said allowing Salene to enter before he exited the room. And then he was gone, disappearing into the lobby.

Gel watched him go with curiosity. She wondered who he had lost to make him so sympathetic towards her.

~0~

Salene crossed the room timidly towards Gel. She hadn't exactly worked out what she wanted to say to Gel, but she knew they had to talk. This talk was long overdue and Salene was only sorry she hadn't talked to her sooner. All of this could've been avoided. No one knew Gel's pain better than Salene.

"I'm sorry," they both spoke in unison.

"Why are you sorry?" Salene questioned the younger girl.

"I didn't know about the baby," Gel said pointing to Salene's baby bump. It was definitely apparent now, if you were close enough, that she was with child.

Salene smiled, "You couldn't have known I would be out there that night. And even then, only a few others knew about the baby. I'm just glad we could help save you."

Gel nodded, "I owe you and Geo my life."

"Nonesense. You being alive is payment enough for me."

The younger girl drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself, "So…what are you sorry for?"

"Do you remember how depressed I was? Before we left The City?"

"Yes, because of Pride."

"Yes, well I saw you hurting and I should've reached out to you, but I didn't. And for that I'm sorry."

"I didn't exactly ask for a therapy a group," Gel shrugged.

"But we are something like family now. And I know how it feels to feel so alone after such a loss. I should have come to you. Asked you how you were doing…been your friend…"

"Yeah, well you're here now."

"I am and you can talk to me."

Gel looked up at her, eyes glossy. Her tears were just threatening to spill over once more, "Is it true? What you said? That it gets better with time?"

Salene nodded, "Sammy will always be present in your mind and heart. But eventually over time, that gaping hole will start to fill in with the good things in your life."

"Things like your baby?"

"Well yes, but other things too. What helped me most was leaving The City. Everything there reminded me of Pride. Where we first met, our first date, our first kiss…it was a constant reminder. And then we were forced to leave and each new day the pain lessened a little." She had a little help from May, and then a little help from alcohol and Bray, but Gel didn't need to know. Salene didn't like to think about it anyhow. Especially the night she broke her sobriety. That was when everything between her and Bray became intensely complicated; how this baby came into existence.

"Well then I am glad we're leaving this place soon," Gel admitted, the first tear spilling over onto her cheek.

Salene joined her on the bed, wrapping her arms around the grieving girl. It was comforting to Gel and the girl began to cry harder. Salene just set there holding her. She knew better than anyone else that tears were helpful in the grieving process as well.

~0~

Slade stood holding tools for his brother. He was not entirely sure what they were doing but he knew it had something to do with technology. After all, Josh was the genius in the family.

Slade had been the suave middle child, always into mischief, their deceased older sister Carla was the beautiful, boy-crazy one who was good at everything, and then there was Josh, their little half-brother, the brain. From the time he was five, Josh could take apart the TV and put it back together before anyone realized he had done so.

Slade used to envy him a bit until he learned as Josh did, that all that genius can be a curse as much as it is a blessing. Look at what Josh had become; Mega, an evil mastermind with more enemies than Slade's own wife.

But Slade believed that any man (or woman), no matter how dark their past had a spotless future. He hoped, for his kid brother's sake, that this remained true.

"What is on your mind?" Josh asked interrupting the older man's thoughts.

"I could ask you the same, your heart doesn't seem to be in this project."

It was true. Josh had been toying with the same wire for several minutes. "Why don't you tell me why you really need my help," Slade pried further.

Josh, who was very good at maintaining a poker face, shrugged and Slade saw something in his face, a slight glimpse of embarrassment.

He smirked at his brother knowingly.

Alarmed, Josh lost his demeanor for a slight second, "What?"

"Which lady is it?"

"I don't know what you are getting at."

"Come on, tell me. Is it Danni?"

Josh began busying himself with the wire again letting silence build between them. It wasn't for several minutes that he spoke again. "There used to be someone…a girl. She was before Tai-San. "

Slade raised a brow at his brother but didn't dare interrupt. This was the most Josh had ever opened up about anything not a current issue in his life.

"We trained together. Her name was Emile, we were never serious, but I loved her."

He grows silent after that, just thinking. The more his memory returned to him the more he wished his memories would have remained simple shades of gray. As Mega he had buried so much at the back of his mind and deep in his heart, Emile especially.

He hadn't thought about Emile since using her photo to get Lex off his trail when he was probing around looking for Tai-San after he and the Mallrats took down Ram. But now she was imminent in his mind and it had everything to do with Danni. At first he wasn't sure of his feelings for Danni, but now there was something there that wasn't there before.

"What happened?" Slade couldn't refrain from asking.

"I lost her."

"I'm sorry."

"She didn't die. She just went…crazy. She went rogue. She left the Technos in a world of hurt. She left with vital information and she was every bit of a genius as Ram and I. She could pose a very dangerous threat. The last time I saw her though…I knew she would never be."

Josh let his mind take him to that dark place. They were under orders to raid this small town, take prisoners for the new Reality Space experiments, and be out within the day's end. Josh was just a person that sat behind a computer at their base camp for the invasion, but another Techno had radioed him and said that he had spotted Emile in the town. Josh had felt immediate conflict. Emile had been his best friend before she turned her back on The Technos. He loved everything about her, from her large, doll-like, brown eyes and melodious laugh. So without good judgment he left camp and went to see her for himself.

He and the Techno that had radioed him were ambushed before they could even get their wrist guns charged with electricity. His beautiful Emile, her long, wavy hair minimized to an uneven and shaggy bob. Her eyes which had once held so much light were cold and dark. Her face was covered in the blood of the Techno Josh was with, that had just been bludgeoned, and it hadn't even fazed her. A normal person, especially someone like Emile who couldn't stand the sight of blood, might have screamed or at least been unnerved after witnessing such a scene, but not her, not this Emile. Instead she stood there with a smirk, wiping at her face and licking the blood off her fingers and lips. When he advanced upon her after deleting the man that had killed his friend, she had screamed out like a banshee, catching him off guard. She leapt at him, knocking him to the ground and escaping while he lay in a stupor. Not able to believe this was the same woman he had fallen in love with.

"Emile played a major part in the person Mega became; who I became. That night, going after her, it nearly cost me my rank. If I wasn't cold before that night, I grew colder. If I didn't let anyone in, I could never be hurt in the way that losing her had hurt me. I loved Tai-San in a way, but not in the way I felt about Emile, and now with these confused feelings I have for Danni, I just…I don't know. We've both been hurt by our exes and I don't even know if she feels the same way I do. And what if she doesn't…"

Slade nodded in understanding, "She is a friend, a good one, and you don't want to lose her."

Josh nodded, "Exactly. So Mr. Charming, what do I do?"

The older man put down the wire cutters he was holding and rubbed the back of his neck. That was a tough one. "I guess you are just going to have to take a leap of faith."

That is exactly what Josh was afraid of. He liked to be in control. Taking chances never ended well for him. Maybe he'd wait awhile, see how Danni truly felt. Right now she was a woman scorned.

When Josh hadn't said anything, Slade patted him on the back with a bit of brotherly love, "You want to tell me what we are doing here?" He indicated the tools and the wires.

Josh shrugged, "When I'm bored I have to put this genius to use."

"Well are we done?"

"Just a sec," he said twisting a wife and closing the control box. He pushed a red button nearby and a blaring siren went off along with flashing lights. There were a series of clicks from the nearby entrance doors. He grinned satisfied then punched a few buttons on the control box and it all shut off.

Several people stuck their heads out their rooms in alarm, mirroring Slade's own confusion.

"Jack isn't the only one who knows how to rig a good alarm. Don't say I never did anything good for you virts," he gave them all his signature smirk.

Slade just laughed, shaking his head, "Come on little brother, I'm buying you a drink."

Josh followed, "Good because I could sure use one."


	59. The Last Night In Paradise

Chapter 59: The Last Night in Paradise

In tradition and because it came natural to her being the daughter of a bartend, Ruby had volunteered to prepare the drinks for the Farewell party. As she worked inside the hotel bar in preparation to take all the ingredients to the café outside Lottie interrupted her. She had been avoiding the younger girl as, of all the people she would ultimately miss, it was Lottie she'd miss the most. She was like the younger sister she never had, giving Ruby someone to look after, putting herself to use.

Lottie had begged Ruby to go to Techno Island or for her to be able to stay, but Ruby urged her to go. There was no life on the island for Lottie; no education, nobody her age. Ruby didn't want her to have the sheltered life that she had endured growing up. Lottie was better off without her.

"Ruby?" Lottie's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hey you, don't you look great? All ready for the party?" Ruby looked up at the girl as she entered the hotel bar. She had on light make-up and was wearing a dress, one of Gel's creations. It could be worn at least fifty different ways. Lottie had chosen a sari halter style paired with matching shorts. Ruby was grateful she had chosen modesty, it was a bit short.

The younger girl had surely matured, in more ways than one, right before everyone's eyes since she had first encountered the girl stirring up trouble in Liberty. She was taller, her chest a bit fuller, and her hair longer. She was metamorphosing into a beautiful, young lady.

"Yes, almost, Gel's done my make-up but I was wondering if you would you braid my hair?"

Ruby smiled, wiping her hands on a bar towel, "I'm all done, sure. Fish tail?"

As she braided, Lottie sat quietly, fingering the abalone shell bracelet around her wrist. It was a flat piece with a symbol etched into it. She had no idea what it meant but KC had given the bracelet to her in exchange for lifting something of Patsy's in some scheme he'd propose to get the older girl to like him. Lottie had heard that KC was a lot like her, in his younger day. She was sure they'd be useful to one another on Techno Island. Maybe they could even be friends, she sighed aloud.

She had never really had a friend. Not until Ruby and Slade who became like older siblings to her. And now she was losing Ruby.

"Why can't you come with us?" she audibly asked as Ruby finished the braid.

The older woman sighed, "Hey, look at me," she urged Lottie to stand and turn to look at her. She did so obligingly and Ruby's heart began to break. She had been strong this long, she couldn't cry now. "We've been through this…"

Lottie grumbled, "I hate him! He ruined everything!"

She of course was talking about Jay, though Ruby hadn't admitted it to her or anyone else aloud, everyone knew the real reason she wasn't going was because he had broken her heart.

"Hey, no, what did I tell you? Hate is a wasted emotion. He's not a bad guy, he just wasn't the guy for me. But this isn't about me and him. I want you to have the life I never had. You can get an education, there's medical help, kids your age...boys your age."

Lottie made a yuck face, but ultimately smiled, "There are boys your age there too."

"Valid case, Lottie, but my decision sticks. You go, I stay. End of discussion."

"I just don't want you to end up alone. I hope Kai stays, he likes you, you know?"

Ruby blushed, she had noticed. He was a fine looking character, always giving her a view of perfectly chiseled muscles and that tattoo of the gecko on his chest. It kind of turned her on, but she didn't know if that was just a result of it being so long since she had been with anyone last.

Lottie caught her blush, "You like him too…!"

"Hush! I don't even know him. Besides even if I did, he's leaving."

Lottie's face fell and unexpectedly she threw her arms around Ruby. Ruby stood there numbly for a second before she wrapped her arms tightly around the younger girl.

"Promise me you won't become some bitter old wench and that you'll right often."

"I promise. And since there is now an open trade established between Fleur Isle and Techno Island, you can visit me, just promise me you won't forget me."

"Never."

And that was when the dam broke. Both of them held onto each other sobbing lightly for several minutes. It was Ruby who ultimately let go. "Now look at us, blubbering like babies, ruining our make-up. Come, let's go fix this and get these drinks to the café."

Lottie reluctantly followed Ruby. She knew leaving was best for her, but Ruby was like a sister to her. She looked up to the older woman. They were family. Lottie didn't want to lose yet another family member. The virus had taken enough of them. Nevertheless the decision was final.

~0~

Éowyn stood on the outdoor patio of the Fleur Café watching as the Mall Rats, Pirates, and a few of the Technos partied out on the beach, dancing to something Liv was beating on a makeshift drum. Many of the women had let their hair down and were dancing along as the children play in the sand; even the girl who had tried to kill herself was sitting out there. Kai and even Blaze had joined them, bouncing Keahi up and down gently on his knee, the baby grinning in joy. Everyone looked like they were having a good time. They were celebrating their last day in paradise, most of them anyways. Some of them had decided to stay behind and maintain the island for trade.

She wanted to be one of those few staying behind, not for her sake, but for Keahi's. Charis would want him to be safe. She knew Techno Island could provide security, but they lived a different life there. They were a militaristic frame of mind type there while here everything was happy and carefree. She only wanted the best for her nephew.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into the familiar build of Dragon.

"You okay?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "This place sort of grew on me. Keahi likes it here…" she let her voice trail off.

Dragon tensed and let her go. She turned around to face him and there was concern written on his face. "Relax, I'm not reneging on you," she reached up and stroked his face.

His features slowly relaxed. "I know it's hard for you, but I'm making a sacrifice too Éowyn. I want this to work, for us to work. I've never felt this strongly about any woman before…"

She put a finger to his lips, "Shh," she cut him off kissing him softly before wrapping her arms around him. She felt him relax as his arms once again wrapped around her. He held her tight before pulling away once more.

Dragon had given up the opportunity to handle things at Mega's Lair where the Mall Rats were from to be with her on Techno Island before she had even agreed to leave Fleur Isle. It had forced Blaze to choose between separating her from Keahi or following along. It always came back to what Charis would want. The deceased woman would want Keahi to know his aunt and she would want Éowyn to be happy. The only way that was possible was for everyone to move.

"Come on, let's go join the party," Dragon spoke breaking through her thoughts.

Éowyn smirked up at him, "I had a different kind of party in mind…"

He looked down at her, raising a brow, "What happened to waiting?"

She kissed him again passionately on the lips as she pressed herself further into him. She could feel him tense in pleasure and just as he went to deepen the kiss she pulled away, whispering in his ear, "We have a long journey ahead, why waste a night in Paradise?"

Dragon didn't need to be told twice

~0~

Kai looked across the beach toward the café in time to see Éowyn and Dragon sneaking off together. It still pained his heart to see them together. It's why he had acquiesced to return to Krait Island, but returning alone didn't appeal to him. There was nothing back home left for him but a leadership he never wanted but had inherited through a sham marriage and Éowyn's distaste for the position.

"What's wrong brother?" Blaze asked before his eyes too rested upon the couple. He clapped Kai on the back, "You'll love again."

"That doesn't make going home any easier."

"So don't. There wasn't much of a tribe left to lead and what's left there, a long history of traditions that have long since lost their true meaning and respect?"

"You're right, but neither do I want to see her every day to be reminded of the things I cannot have."

"Believe me, I know how hard it is, but what are you going to do? Stay here, become a Pirate?" he laughed.

Kai thought about it. He hadn't considered staying, but leaving? _Yes, _he thought_. I'll stay here_. _A fresh start away from the past and things I cannot have._

Gauging the reaction on his face, Blaze realized he was actually considering the last bit and humor left him, "That was a joke, you aren't seriously considering staying, are you?"

"If there is nothing left to run from and nowhere left to go, why not?" he shrugged.

Blaze didn't quite know how to respond. He laid his son on a blanket in the sand and lay down beside him, looking out after the waves. He too had been considering staying on Fleur Isle before Éowyn made her decision. He hadn't seen how much Kai was hurting until now. His whole life he had made goo-goo eyes at the feisty, independent Éowyn, even while she had been away from the Kraits, he dreamed of her, while occasionally dating girls who he found boring, and now the hope he had so long held onto was gone; Éowyn undoubtedly loved Dragon.

Seeing that his friend had been left in a stupor Kai gave him a smile, "Besides," he said his eyes resting on another young woman emerging on the patio of the Fleur Café, "There's someone else I might fancy."

"Yeah, I've seen admiring the view, what's her name again? I know it's a jewel…Diamond?"

"Ruby," Kai said removing his shirt and running a hand through his hair. "I'm kind of thirsty, want anything?"

Blaze laughed a deep laugh, "Smooth, brother, smooth. No, thank you. Go work your magic."

Kai didn't have to be told twice. He was already walking towards the café where Ruby was putting pitchers of drinks on each table.

~0~

As the sun set beyond the horizon, the party began to die down. The children were getting tired and many of the couplings had begun to disappear for walks or other things couples do.

Brady was falling asleep in Ram's arms as they sat together with Trudy, Ryan, Rayne, Darryl, Mikhail and little Rylan who was also asleep.

Darryl yawned, stretching , and standing slowly, "Great party, but I'm bushed. Rayne stood as well, stretching, "Me too."

"Walk you home?" Darryl winked.

"Oh, get a room you two!" Trudy teased.

Ryan shook his head, getting up as well, "I'd better tuck this little guy in. You coming?" he asked his wife.

"In a bit, I won't be long," she answered.

Ryan nodded taking leave. Ram took that as his cue to leave as well, "I'll tuck Brady in," he kissed Trudy's cheek softly.

"You're good for him," Khail said once they were left alone, just she and Trudy were left out on the beach, aside from Kai and Ruby a ways down, talking and laughing like old friends.

"You're good for Ryan too. I'm glad he's got you and that you've both got this island. It truly is paradise."

"Yes, this island is the best thing that's ever happened to me post-virus. I wish you all weren't leaving."

Trudy sighed, "I know. None of us really want to go, but we don't belong here."

"I used to think the same, but there is something alluring about the place," she said shrugging and downing the rest of her drink. She was fortunate Ruby was staying behind. She'd need something a little bit strong like these when Rylan began walking, she was sure of it. He was already crawling and scaring the daylights out of her whenever he pulled himself up on anything.

As the two got lost in their separate thoughts things got increasingly quiet. Trudy felt on the brink of tears. All she ever wanted was a peaceful life for Brady and now that she had that could she hold on to it?

"I'm going to miss you most you know? You've been a good friend," she spoke aloud suddenly. Her voice evident she was on the edge of crying.

Mikhail smiled. She'd never really had a friend before. "You as well and your cooking. I am sorely going to miss you and Patsy whipping up all that you have in the past few weeks in the café."

Trudy laughed, "The Technos are leaving you a fine cook, what's her name Fisher?"

She nodded, "Yes, such an unsual name for a woman. But she did make a mean tuna salad sandwich today. I don't know how we're going to deal with this Techno prescence left behind, especially Ryan."

"Oh you'll do fine. Kyra's reign has seemed to do justice with the Technos. They really were good natured at one point, maybe we can all bring em back to those ways."

Mikhail nodded, "Perhaps." She stood picking up the remains of her baby's toys left out in the sand. Trudy helped, picking up their glasses from their drink.

When everything was gathered they looked at each other and that's all it took. The first tear fell,

"Oh Trudy, I don't know how I would have managed those late nights with Rylan screaming his head off without you right there with Ryan and I, giving us pointers. Are you sure Amber's made the right decision? You have to go?"

"Amber and I, we've known each other a long time. We've been through a lot together, I trust her judgment. If there was even an ounce of doubt in her we wouldn't be going."

As Trudy said it she was trying to convince herself this was true. Amber made good judgment, but she wasn't psychic. They had no idea what the future held for them not on Techno Island or beyond in their old home which they had been told wasn't a total waste, but was still unsafe.

What if they were making the wrong decision? She shook her head, wiping at her tears, she mustn't think like that. She can't. Techno Island would be good for them.

"She's a good leader," Khail broke through her thoughts. Both had sobered enough from their tearful moment to speak, "Who knows, perhaps we'll join you there some day or you'll come back. You always have a home here."

Trudy smiled, "Glad to hear it." _Hopefully we'll never need to return under emergency circumstances._

~0~

Ebony lay on her back staring at the ceiling in the soft glow of the moonlight cascading through the slats in the blinds. Slade was sleeping peacefully beside her, a soft snore emanating from either him or Thunder who lay asleep on his father's chest. The little guy had almost outgrown his cradle and often ended up in their bed during the night. Those two were something like twins when it came to sleeping. Ebony frequently fought for space and the sheet with them. But never did she lose sleep, not like this.

While she was the first to praise Amber for her decision to leave, she was worried about leaving Fleur Isle. This was the first place that, while it wasn't her scene, had finally given her comfort, like she had stability. The island was like home. It was the place her son was born, the place she married Slade, and the place where she had finally felt like she had a true family. It was a safe haven; a beacon of hope.

Could she really leave it all behind? What if Techno Island returned her to her old tricks and habits? For the first time in her life she was truly happy. She didn't ever want to lose that.

With a sigh she carefully rolled out of the bed as not to disturb the boys. Slipping on her pants and a jacket over her nightgown she quietly left the room. _Maybe a bit of fresh air will do_, she decided.

Ebony walked aimlessly out of the hotel into the still of the night. The night air was cool and smelled of salt and bananas. She inhaled deeply, cherishing the smell as she walked the sand beneath her. She walked slowly, taking in her surroundings. The Fleur Café, where Trudy had cooked everyone meals, keeping them full and healthy, the discreet entrance into the trees that lead to Alice's farming patch where they kept the goats, and she looked further into the distance where the fire pit was that she and Slade exchanged nuptials. But she didn't walk that far. Instead she turned, heading down the boardwalk towards the jetty where the boats were anchored. She wanted to stand one last time on the boat where her journey to happiness began.

She expected Trader's trawler to be deserted, but as she climbed aboard a certain blonde silhouette stood at the stern, back towards Ebony, looking up at the stars. As Ebony tensed so did the figure at the sound of her coming on board and they turned to face her.

Ebony relaxed as she realized it was only Amber. The woman looked different, having abandoned her Bantu knots earlier that evening for the party. Her blonde hair now hung in waves down her back. Ebony thought the look suited her, but she'd never audibly give the compliment.

"Couldn't sleep?" Amber asked her as Ebony slowly closed the distance between them until she was standing next to Amber at the stern.

"Did the nightgown give it away?" she answered curtly before uncharacteristically for her, she apologized to the other woman, "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. I've been awake since the party. I couldn't sleep at all."

She couldn't tell in the dim light of the moon, but she sensed Amber grinning at her as she responded, "Yeah me either. Tomorrow's the big day."

Ebony nodded, "Do you think you've made the right choice?"

Amber audibly sighed. It was an honest question. Everyone had something to lose by leaving here, but there was also something to gain. Would the sacrifice be worth it? Could they trust the Technos? And then there was the virus to worry about? What if the antidote wasn't enough? Not to mention whatever fallout they might receive from other survivors from their home City.

She had been brave in front of the others, even Bray who had a way of breaking through her thoughts, standing by her decision, but standing here now with Ebony she felt vulnerable; her defenses finally wavering. Had she made the right choice?

After several moments of silence she answered Ebony, "Yes."

Ebony nodded in appreciation. It was an honest answer, heard in the clarity of a concrete tone. Still it didn't relax her any and she turned her eyes heavenward, smiling as she did for nearly a year ago she had been in a similar predicament with another blonde. "Quick, make a wish," she instructed Amber.

Amber looked at her funny but looked upward in time to see the shooting star. She hadn't ever put too much faith in wishing on stars, not for a very long time, but what could it hurt? Closing her eyes she uttered a silent wish to the heavens as Ebony did the same; both wishing that their joy would survive the uncertain future.

When they opened their eyes Ebony turned to Amber again, "What if you're wrong?" she asked.

It was clear to Amber the other woman was asking about her yes. She shrugged, "Then we'll do what we've always done."

"Fight?" Ebony questioned.

Amber shook her head, "Survive."

That gave Ebony some comfort and she finally relaxed. After a while Amber left her to enjoy the night alone. There would always be trials and tribulations, but The Mall Rats, whether she considered herself a member or not were survivors. They may not always win, but they always survived. And Ebony too was a survivor. She just hoped, should they come to it, that she wouldn't have to loser herself again.


	60. Legacy

**Chapter 60: Legacy **

Morning came all too soon for the glowing mother-to-be Salene. And now as she stared at her best friend, reality brought her to tears. She was leaving this place, a place of happiness and peace, and May wasn't coming with her.

"Don't forget about me," May hugged her tightly, rubbing then kissing Salene's growing baby bump and backing away. She was remaining strong, but Salene knew her well enough to know she was crying inside.

"Me either," Liv stepped forward giving Salene a brisk, gentle hug.

Salene had to laugh through her tears, "You're unforgettable. You had better take good care of May or baby and I will be back to skin you alive."

Liv pretended to shake in her boots as she took May into her arms, consoling her girlfriend who had finally cracked and the tears began to flow.

Salene couldn't bear the goodbye any longer and turned to head up the ramp onto her assigned Techno boat. It was Bray whose outstretched hand reached out and helped her on board. Without asking, with his under hand, he brushed a thumb under each eye, wiping at her tears. "Thanks," she muttered shyly through a sniffle. As she went to release his hand, a fluttering like a thousand butterflies coursing through her stomach brought fresh tears and a huge grin to her face, leaving Bray confused until she pulled his hand down on top of hers to her protruded abdomen.

His face went from desperately seeking acceptance to one-hundred mega-watts in a millisecond. It was exhilarating for Salene to watch. There was a life inside of her, a baby who gave her hope that she could have a splash of the sun, even in the darkest of times.

"It is destiny, you know that?" Bray asked, not removing his hand from her mid-section. "This baby is our hope."

And Salene knew right there he was right because no matter how much distance she put between Bray and herself this baby kept bringing them right back together. She could not even tense as Bray wrapped his arms around her, holding her firm yet gently as they pulled away from the dock, watching the tearful faces of the friends they were leaving behind.

It felt right; even after all those years, to be wrapped in his embrace. She never wanted to lose this feeling of protection and warmth.

~0~

Trader stared funnily at the abalone shell on the neck of Lottie, it was fashioned similarly to one he had worn long ago. It was what had caused him a sleepless night and a fight with Amber. It was a symbol he had branded on his chest, though now it was just a light outline. It meant fighter, the symbol, and it was from a time of his life when he was Trevor, his actual name, the trader; slave trader to be exact. But he had overcome those times.

Seeing the necklace hanging around Lottie's neck last night had stirred up in him old memories of how he went from slave trader to slave and how he had to fight his way out of a prison camp to become free only to become an Outkast, slave to the streets, hunger, and desperation. But one day he made up his mind to trade in the names outcast and traitor for just plain old trader, supplier of everything you need, for a good price.

He was a sleaze; he'd be the first to admit it. And then May had broken his heart running him straight into the strong, diligent, and beautiful Amber who had grounded him. Oh how he loved that woman. He hoped, as they began this journey that she wouldn't slip through his fingers. That even now that she knew the truth, she could forgive him, like she had Jay, for taking away the one person still missing in her life, her sister Solaris.

Of course he wasn't directly responsible, he had told Amber that last night. He had never met Solaris, but he had been a slaver and he knew of a fighter named Solaris, a slave, who had literally fought to the death for her freedom.

When he couldn't sleep last night Amber had dredged it out of him, what was bothering him. And he had sung like a canary, leaving out only the horrific, gory details of his life as a slaver and slave.

Amber was upset, of course, even still this morning she couldn't look him in the eye, but she stood by him now, needing him, he sensed as she stared forlornly into the distance, Bray junior on her hip. Taking a leap of faith, he slowly wrapped an arm around her. She was tense at first and then she relaxed.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head, knowing what he was about to say. He looked at her, searching her face for something…anything.

Her face remained impassive, but she muttered, "What's done is done. The past cannot be re-written only learned from. Just promise me Trevor, no more secrets."

It was weird, hearing his name being spoken aloud after so many years. It humanized him, unleashing from him nearly a decade of guilt. It sounded like honey coming from her lips and he held her a little bit tighter as he finally relaxed, answering her, "I promise."

~0~

The Mall Rats had stood on deck, standing closely with one another staring at the figures, their friends on the dock and beach and the growing distance between them until there was nothing but horizon.

It was beginning to sink in; they were truly leaving the security of Fleur Isle for the lifestyle of Technos on an island far away from here. Nobody could bear to speak, though Ellie, awarded a camera for her new position awaiting her on Techno Island, kept silently snapping pictures. She felt it was her duty, like Jack with his birth certificates and yearbook journal, to start documenting their lives. The Mall Rats were going to be talked about for generations to come and she was going to make sure everyone knew everything they stood for, everything they fought for; the truth.

Together the Mall Rats were a force unstoppable because they believed in one another. They dared to dream of a better future than the one they had been living and they wouldn't stop until light shined on every dark corner of every place life carried them.

The Mall Rats, while they were family, were more than just a tribe, they were a legacy.

~0~

Jay stood on board the Poseidon gazing up at the night sky. The day had gone exceptionally well. The days were growing warmer which made for low winds and calmer waters, but now they were anchored for the night and everyone on each boat had disappeared from deck to settle in the cabins below. Except Jay who couldn't even begin to think about sleep.

He had always found wonder in the night sky, the celestial heavens above providing him with comfort and faith that if something so extraordinary could still shine bright after an apocalypse then so could he. As his mother would say, "Where there is life, there is hope." That is why he had joined the Technos; they were a powerhouse, a strong unit that had the intelligence to turn a dark world around. And what had they done with it? They had lost more than they had ever won; he had lost more than he had ever won.

Now, on this warm night, the heavens were giving him the chance to redeem himself with a simple star shining brighter than any other. The shooting star shot across the indigo canvas of a most starry night, just barely catching Jay's glance as he set to tear his glance away. If wishing on a star had worked before, surely it could work again.

All he wanted, all he ever wanted, before Amber, Ebony, and even before Sarai, who supported him to her last breath before dying in his arms, was to survive and help others survive in this dark and cold world the old adults have left them in. The young generations left in existence had the opportunity to re-write humanity, to fix what the adults got wrong across centuries.

As Jay closed his eyes that is what he wished to help him be an advocate, to do everything possible to restore people's faith in his tribe so that their world could be a better place. And that maybe, just maybe he could find happiness in the process. "That's all I wish," he uttered aloud.

"I didn't peg you for a wish on a star kind of guy."

Jay turned with reddened cheeks. "Kyra," he acknowledged her, smiling that half-smile that never really quite brightened his face any more, leaving his eyes sad. She herself was wearing the same smile. It was something like looking in a mirror for Jay. "I figured you would be in a slumber of relief by now."

She looked at him sadly, "One would think." She sighed going to stand beside him. "Everything is just—all wrong. This voyage was never about cleaning up Mega's mess or finding Tai San, all that was to come later. This trip was about following my heart, my very stupid heart and finding a man who doesn't even love me. How very lame, right?"

"No, not at all. Everything, though it may seem clear is never as it seems. The wind blows us not where we want to go but where we need to go. Had you not come looking for Bray, Dragon wouldn't have found Èowyn and you'd not have stopped Leilani or found Tai San, nor figured the keeper of the antidote was Shadow. Not to mention Shadow could've died and then where would we be?"

Kyra had not expected anyone to be awake at this hour and had come to deck for some soul-searching. She had wanted to be alone but she didn't mind he was there. In fact she rather enjoyed the talks two of them had in the past few weeks. It was good to have her old friend back. They had never really been great friends, but Jay had a good head on his shoulders. 

She nodded in agreement at his last statement. He had made a valid point there. Wasn't it once Bray who had said everything happened for a reason? This journey had filled in so many missing puzzle pieces and now they could all move forward, even Danni who had the coldest heart of them all was smiling more genuinely these days.

"Do you know why I wish upon stars?" Jay asked in her silence. When she just shrugged he went on, "Because we have to believe in something. When our faith is kept alive so is our hope. And if we have hope we can keep the dream alive."

"The dream?" she asked.

Jay smiled, an enthusiastic smile bringing light to his face in the dim light of the moon. "The dream," he answered, "That even in this hell we can survive; the dream that all is not lost. That even if some girl or guy breaks our heart that we can go on because where there is life, there is hope."

Kyra understood then why it was so easy for him to be bewitched by The Mall Rats. Everything they stood for was everything her tribe had once stood for. It was the legacy of their ancestors re-born in this generation left to fend in a dystopian universe.

Faith, hope, and dreaming were the coattails that humanity rode on for centuries. "If we're going to survive the dream must stay alive."

He grinned watching her glow with enlightenment. "The world depends on it."


	61. Bethlehem

**Epilogue**

The day in Bethlehem was very gloomy, an overcast of clouds hiding the sun with a salty breeze pushing up and over the waves of the South Pacific. The temperature in the air was just right though. It wasn't hot nor was it too cold outside which was perfect for the cat-suit she was forced to wear by her mistress Emile. The black Lycra hugged her lean, poorly nourished frame perfectly and something felt kind of homey about the get-up, like she'd worn these clothes all of her life. It was definitely a better fit than the ugly garbs she had been forced to wear over the past year and a half, a slave's uniform made of scratchy, re-purposed material that suffocated the pores of what she imagined used to be perfect, soft, olived skin. Skin that had remained blotchy and dry until Emile had upped her ranks amongst the slaves.

When Emile found her all she had known of life was a Paradise experiment. She was hooked up to a machine, suspended above the ground, her eyes pried open and head wired up to a computer projecting her dreams and memories onto a screen when the mistress freed her. Those grueling experiments had wiped away everything she knew of herself, she didn't even know her own name until Emile had uttered it.

Maddie. That was her name. It sounded foreign to her tongue when she repeated it that day after her mistress, but there was something familiar about it-something tender and bittersweet. She didn't know whether to trust Emile or not that day, but she had no other choice.

At first she was a servant just like all the others, scratchy uniform and all, but then Emile began pursuing her intimately. And when you're seeing the boss you reap the benefits of a daily bath and better clothing. What first began as innocent flirting between her and the mistress quickly flourished into-well she didn't know what it was. They saw each other both physically and socially but they also saw other people. Well Emile mostly saw other people and Maddie sometimes slept with one girl who reminded her of someone. Every time she played with the woman's long braids she felt something in her come alive. It wasn't a feeling of love either, admiration maybe, but definitely not love.

Maddie wasn't capable of feeling love, at least she thought not, her memory span did only stretch back about eighteen months. Still, with her heart void of such an emotion, she had her suspicions about her lovers, the Mistress and the Braids. But that was the one advantage to having amnesia or as Braids referred to it, a 'deleted' didn't know who genuinely cared about you and who was playing you for a fiddle. That was, for some odd reason, a memory or feeling that had survived the trauma of the Techno experiments; Distrust and betrayal. Emotion where she felt like she needed to put up a wall, which she did now as she headed up the street to Emile's office.

They were based in the deserted city of Bethlehem, right near the Harbour, though Emile's operations stretched around the entire area. Maddie had just stepped outside the motel where she worked closely with Mistress, as she saw a new boat docked in the Harbour. It was the third within a month and she could clearly see new slaves were being unloaded and led to Branding.

Curious, Maddie went back inside heading to Emile's office. Outside the door she froze, hearing the angry snare of her mistress. "What do you mean there was a problem with Fleur Isle?"

"We lost a ship ma'am and slaves, including the crew," came the voice of a man who clearly feared Emile, the way his voice wavered as he spoke. "Commander Ved and General Jay were amongst the slaves lost ma'am. They orchestrated the escape."

Maddie listened in quietly, eavesdropping on the conversation. More slaves meant that too many were still dying from the 'great sickness'. She often wondered how long it would be before it was not limited to just those slaves sent to surrounding territories, but to everyone in Bethlehem as well.

"The Blond brothers?" Emile snarled, snapping Maddie out of her thinking. The Mistress sounded both terrified and angry.

"We only acquired their identities after the fact, ma'am, from two ex-Pirates we've recently captured who say Fleur Isle has become a hot spot for strays. Mall Rats and now Technos. They spoke of an anti-dote ma'am."

The click of the mistress' tongue and long, talon-like claws tapping on the table were all too familiar to Maddie. They both excited her and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the same time. The last time she had heard that frightening combo of clicking tongue and nail, a man had been fed to a shark. She started to leave, afraid that would now be this man's demise, but then her name was mentioned.

"I can use Maddie," Emile explained, "Her files indicate she knew the Mall Rats. I just knew my little pet would come in handy. She's our ticket to revenge. The brothers and those Mall Rats aren't going to know what hit them. We've already burned down their precious mall."

Use me? she thought. Mall Rats? Why did that name sound so familiar? Were they her friends? Probably not, but Emile had said she knew them. But why was her mistress using her in this plot of revenge against them?

Maddie backed away from the office door quietly but quickly, heading up to her room, feeling of assertiveness now sweeping through her veins at the speed of light. And something else too, a new feeling where she had the overwhelming urge to crack a whip. It seemed like something she would do and the mere thought felt even more at home than the cat-suit.

So Emile wanted to use her in a twisted, little plot? Well-two could play that game!


End file.
